La Esperanza Vuelve y Se Va
by rollera10
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran tienen 7 años de no verse, ella comienza a dudar que existio todo a su alrededor...no soy buena para Sumaries xD pro leanla porfa, es mi primer fanfic n.n
1. Un Corazon Destrozado

**LA ESPERANZA VUELVE Y SE VA***

**Era una mañana tan calida como siempre solían ser, el viento soplaba de una forma que no lastimaba a los árboles, ni las flores ni mucho menos la ventana desde donde estaba observando el día. Las aves cantaban y las podía escuchar a la perfección desde el balcón de mi habitación. Comencé a suspirar por el, por ese chico que había logrado robarme el corazón y que se había marchado a otro país para completar su entrenamiento como Hechicero.**

**Suspire de nuevo notando como el viento también parecía suspirar por mi tristeza y mi angustia por ese chico del cual…no había vuelto a saber nada. Abrí la ventana de mi balcón para que el aire me despejara mi mente, pude sentir como mi pelo caía en cascada en mi espalda, notando como el viento volaba mi fleco y mis pestañas agradecían el aire puro. **

**Mi cabello aun seguía siendo igual que antes, solo que ahora lo llevaba un poco mas largo que como lo tenia de pequeña, pero su color seguía siendo entre castaño claro y miel. Muchos decían que había crecido un poco mas, yo no lo notaba, pero media 1.64 cm. Mis ojos estaban del mismo color que todo el mundo lo conocía, verde esmeralda, aunque muchas personas decían que ahora se notaban un poco más turquesa que verdes, supongo que…eso se debía a que todas las noches lloraba por…El. **

**Mi querido…Syaoran –Susurre al viento mientras me estremecía- ¿donde estarás? –Mis ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas y el viento pareció limpiarlas con su suave brisa- creo que…a El no le gustaría verme así. – Dije mientras mordía mi labio y sujetaba mi cabello con mi mano izquierda-**

**Siempre, todos los días me decía lo mismo una y otra vez para no sentirme peor cada vez, me animaba yo misma pensando en que El aun se acordaba de mi, de esa manera pensaba en no hacer sentir mal a los demás, mi padre y mi hermano siempre me miraban con nostalgia, pero…siempre les sonreía desde el fondo de mi corazón. **

**Sonreía pero…deseaba con todo mi corazón poder sonreír por mi misma. Habían pasado 7 años desde que el se había marchado, ya todos teníamos cosas mas importantes que hacer y en que pensar, yo ya estaba en mi carrera profesional como periodista, Tomoyo….era una Estilista realmente reconocida en todo el mundo, yo apenas comenzaba mi carrera a modo de darme a conocer, iba a comenzar a trabajar en el canal de mi propia ciudad, era muy interesante y me preparada día a día para todas las etapas y nuevos acontecimientos que ocurrían en mi ciudad. Mis amigos, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, Rika, Eriol, todos ellos ya habían iniciado también su universidad.**

**Chiharu estaba estudiando para ser Pediatra, Naoko estaba estudiando para ser maestra de primaria, Yamazaki estaba estudiando para ser un químico fármaco, Rika estudiaba para ser una excelente Chef y…por ultimo, Eriol seguía con las mismas cosas de siempre, estudiaba Comercio Exterior e Interior Internacional, debido a sus empresas.**

**Suspire de nuevo, recordar a mis amigos de la infancia me hacían recordar a Syaoran, Abrí mis ojos lentamente y al recordarme todas aquellas palabras que me hacían volver a la realidad y me sentí por primera vez mas animada que nunca, me sonreí a mi misma, solté mi cabello y entre a darme un baño de agua tibia. Al salir del baño me aplique crema en todo mi cuerpo y me seque el cabello, dejándolo al natural, lo recogí en una coleta, era domingo, no tenia porque preocuparme por la escuela, así que…tome un Short y una blusa blanca sport y unos tenis, correería un poco para sentirme mas viva. **

**Al bajar las escaleras pude notar que todos estaban aun dormidos, descansando del día anterior de las clases y Touya descansando de su trabajo tan pesado como dentista. Salí de mi casa sigilosamente y fui caminando por toda la calle notando como el sol luchaba por salir de entre grandes y enormes figuras grises que lo hacían apagarse, si, estaba nublado. Sonreí de pura ironía, el sol luchaba por salir de ese mar gris y yo luchaba por mantenerme siempre feliz.**

**Me acerque mas y pude ver el parque al que siempre solía ir con mis amigas cuando estaba en la primaria, me emocione al verlo y después…recordé las muchas aventuras que vivimos ahí, todos…y cada uno de los que participamos en la recolección de las Sakura cards.**

**Despeje mi idea de ir a correr, me acerque al pequeño parque y me di cuenta de que las cosas seguían como antes, sonreí de felicidad al saber que al menos una prueba de que todo había existido, era esa, sin duda alguna pero..Aun sentía nostalgia por haber abandonado a aquella criaturita mágica de color amarillo con dos puntos por ojos, lo solía llamar Kero. Agache mi cabeza al recordar ese dolor que me provocaba, pero…había sido por el bien de todos, el no podía seguir existiendo mientras yo me la pasaba deprimida por Syaoran, y no podía…no podía ni siquiera usar mi magia.**

**Aun recordaba las ultimas palabras que me había dicho Kero antes de ser de nuevo sellado por mis propios poderes.**

_Sakura…debes pensarlo mejor, no tomes esta decisión solo por nosotros, si no por ti misma! –Decía Kero mientras me miraba con decisión en los ojos-_

_Kero…yo…yo….no puedoo! No puedo protegerlos! No puedoo! Estoy perdiendo mi magia! No quiero que me veas sufrir cada noche, no soporto la idea de que sufras porque lloro cada noche! – Dije a Kero con lágrimas en mis ojos-_

_No debes fijarte en eso, Sakurita. Piensa en que queremos ayudarte. –Decía Kero mientras miraba a alguien a su lado.- Di algoo! Sr. Hielo!-Decía Kero enojado-_

_Solo volteo a verme y mis lagrimas se derramaron por mi mejilla, suspire y cerré mis ojos para escuchar lo que diría Yue._

_Ama, no podemos hacer nada para que usted desista pero…debe tener en cuenta que…nosotros queremos ayudarla. –Decía Yue con una profunda nostalgia pero su sereno rostro como siempre-_

_En ese momento había mordido mi labio y amarrado mi corazón, no podía ser egoísta y hacerlos sufrir a ellos como yo sufría, no! No!! No lo permitiría! Ellos se merecían descansar de esto! Se merecían no estar sufriendo!!_

_A duras penas, los mire y sonreí conteniendo las ganas de sollozar y aclare mi garganta._

_A los dos les agradezco todo esto, pero…-decía mientras les di la espalda para no llorar frente a ellos y sonar decidida- no puedo seguir con mi magia, lo siento mucho, prometo que…haré que alguien mas los despierte. –decía mientras mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas como si fuera una lluvia acida, quemaba en lo mas duro de mi alma y mi ser.-_

_En ese momento una luz comenzó a iluminarme y mi insignia apareció en ese instante, y también apareció debajo de Kero y Yue, sentía como mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y quemando mi ser y alma lentamente, con temblor en mis manos levante mi báculo mágico hacia el cielo, mirando de nuevo las profundas nubes grises y sintiendo como el agua me llamaba, algo…extraño._

_Guardianes que fueron creados por Clow, Que obedecieron a su nueva maestra y amiga, ahora les concedo el derecho de escoger de nuevo, a un nuevo dueño, vuelvan a sus falsas identidades y protejan el libro de todos los que deseen hacer daño. –Decía mientras mi báculo comenzaba a lanzar destellos dorados, Kero y Yue peleaban contra la luz que los hacia perder poder- Háganlo por el nombre de SAKURA. –grite mientras sollozaba al ver como Kero era devuelto al libro y al ver como Yukito desaparecía de mis ojos._

_Me deje caer en ese instante y tome el libro rosa en mis manos, mientras mis lágrimas salían descontroladamente y sollozaba con todo mi corazón, sintiendo como me quedaba absolutamente sola, sola como siempre había temido quedarme, chisqué mis dientes para aguantar el dolor a duras penas._

_Lo siento mucho! No se imaginan cuanto! Pero…-Decía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas- no podía hacerlos participe de mi propio dolor, no podía…no podía amargarlos y mucho menos podía permitir que murieran por culpa de que no usaba magia. –Decía mientras abrazaba el libro rosa y llovía en mi exterior, si..Ese extraño poder de sentir la lluvia, de olerla e incluso saber cuando caería- _

_Lo siento mucho! Kero….Yukito. –Decía en susurros cuando perdí la consciencia.- _

**Si, había sido lo mejor para ellos dos, aunque…me lamentaba porque no sabia donde estaba Yukito. El libro rosa donde Kero se encontraba estaba en mi casa, procuraba limpiarlo y siempre cuidarlo como si aun….estuviera Kero insistiendo en los cuidados extensos para el libro.**

**Suspire mientras seguía caminando recordando cuando había vuelto a sellar a Kero y a Yue, sonreí con tristeza ya que…no los volvería a ver.**

**Camine mas cerca del parque y….fue entonces cuando mis ojos y la lluvia se pusieron de acuerdo, cayeron al mismo tiempo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y pude ver los mismos columpios y el mismo Pingüino!**

**Corrí hacia el columpio donde…donde habíamos platicado el y yo hace 7 años, me senté en el que yo me encontraba cuando le conté lo de Yukito, y aprecie el columpio que estaba a mi lado, sentí su presencia, podía ver a aquel chico de piel trigueña, cabello color chocolate con toques cobrizos, sus hermosos ojos color ámbar con chocolate, su hermosa figura furiosa por verme triste y no poder hacer nada para mejorar.**

**Pude recordar cuando el se levanto del columpio continuo a mi con decisión dándome un pañuelo para limpiar mis lagrimas, recuerdo que me abrazo para darme su apoyo y me dijo que encontraría a mi persona importante, QUE CIERTO ERA!!**

**Mis lagrimas cayeron y cayeron junto con la lluvia que se desataba, extrañaba tanto a mi….a mi persona importante, un dolor en el pecho me inundo y me hizo sentir casi a desmayar, quería verlo! Quería tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado! Quería sentir su presencia! Quería poder olerlo, poder abrazarlo! Sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme en mi pecho**

**OH…..Syaoran. –Dije en susurro mientras gemí por el dolor- ¿porque?, porque te fuiste? –Dije mientras apretaba mi pecho- debo…debo acabar con esto, con este dolor. – dije mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y caminaba decididamente fuera del parque- esto es demasiado para mi, debo marcharme. –Dije mientras salía corriendo del parque pingüino, corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía mientras llovía en ese momento-**

**No quedaba duda alguna, todo había sido una mentira que yo había creado sobre la magia, tenia recuerdos de esos seres porque…porque…los imagine tenerlos siempre a mi lado, la soledad me hace seguir recordándolos debido a que me siento sola, pero yo misma se que todo eso de magia…no existe, nunca lo hizo.**

**Después de haber visto el parque pingüino, no me quedaban ganas de volver a saber nada de esto. Era demasiado incluso para mi, que había aguantado tanto tiempo sin visitar ese lugar, sin saber siquiera si estaba bien cuidado o incluso si….algunas personas lo visitaban.**

**Llegue a mí casa y mire a Touya sentado en la sala, esperándome, ahí estaba con su cara de enojado por escaparme según El "Enferma", aunque se miraba igual de preocupado**

**Herma……-Dije mientras el se levantaba a abrazarme-**

**Sakura, que no entiendes que estas acciones tuyas nos ponen a temblar del miedo, cada vez que recuerdas algo del mocoso o cualquier cosa relacionada con tu primaria te pones de esta manera, no debes seguir así. –Dijo Touya con gesto preocupado-**

**Lo siento hermano, pero realmente debía darme una vez mas cuenta del grave error que cometí y estoy pagando por ello, también porque –Mordí mi labio antes de continuar- debía darme cuenta de que todo había acabado, que ya no podía creer en el pasado, que eso era, pasado. Que nada de eso existió.**

**Sentí como esas palabras que había dicho se clavaban en mi ser, era cierto, había sellado a mi Kero…mi precioso Kero, había alejado a Yukito de nosotros, para siempre. También, aleje a mis amigos de la primaria sin darme cuenta, aleje a mi preciosa y mas importante persona, ya nunca volvería porque….nada de esto había existido, solo mi propia soledad era la que se inventaba a "Kero" y "Yue".**

**Sakura, se que no soy nadie para detenerte pero….deberías reconsiderar la opción, tal vez el mocoso vuelva o tampoco debes olvidar tu niñez por un recuerdo, debes continuar creyendo en lo que tu crees indicado. –Dijo Touya con mirada calida-**

**No, hermano ya no me pidas que siga con esto! Es…Es demasiado cruel incluso para alguien con tanta fuerza de voluntad! Esto es como si….pusieran a prueba mi propia valentía, por eso…de ahora en adelante, diré adiós a mis propios recuerdos del pasado. -Dije mientras mis lágrimas recorrían calidamente mis mejillas-**

**Hermana….por favor, te lo pido, no lo hagas. –Dijo Touya suplicante, tomándome por los hombros con gesto preocupado-**

**No, no me pidas que siga recordando! Esto me duele mucho, mucho nunca había llegado a sentir tanto dolor, me duele mucho mi pecho si continúo recordando. Ahora había amanecido mucho mejor pero…algo me hizo recordar que…solo es como las velas cuando las apagas, por un rato pequeño vuelve a brillar la llama y después….se apaga. -Dije apretando mi mano en mi pecho, mientras sonreía con ironía-**

**Confiare en ti, siempre contaras con nosotros, Sakura. Y tu bien sabes que…si existió todo esto. -Dijo Touya acariciando mi cabeza y yéndose a su cuarto-**

**Al escuchar las palabras de mi hermano, el tenia razón, que tal si después me arrepiento de haber dejado ese amor en el olvido, aunque yo misma se que eso jamás pasara, jamás lo olvidare porque lo amo con todo el alma y corazón. Aunque…después de todo, no creo que jamás vuelva a saber nada de Syaoran, El debe haber encontrado a alguien más importante en su vida, estoy segura.**

**Aunque mi hermano, siempre supo de las Sakura cards, de Kero, de Yue, siempre supo de todo, el insiste en que todo eso existió pero…no se. Yo creo que hasta yo misma me engañe de que mi hermano sabia de la existencia de esta mentira.**

**Ya era noche, no podía seguir desvelándome por Syaoran, no podía seguir aferrada con un dolor tan profundo clavado en mi pecho, no podía continuar preocupada por mi propia tristeza, aunque me doliera más que ese dolor fuerte que sentía en mi cabeza, el pecho, mi corazón, era lo que mas me mataba.**

**Llegue a mi habitación y pude notarla tan ordenada como siempre, me acosté en la cama de manera que me abrazaba completamente, mis lagrimas caían y caían como la lluvia de afuera, la lluvia caía preocupada por mi. Siempre había tenido la habilidad para escuchar lo que decía el agua, especialmente el agua, y…estaba preocupada por mi.**

**Me levante de mi cama y fui a la ventana a mirar la luna, pude notar como la luna siempre brillaba por si misma, aunque…lo peor era que…en mi ciudad siempre se había contado algo como un mito o leyenda.**

**Se decía que…. "**_La Luna siempre ha sido el amor del sol, y El Sol siempre ha querido a La Luna, el problema es de que cada uno debía brillar por su propia cuenta y no podían estar juntos, ya que…uno debía ayudar al día y otro a la noche, ambos acordaron ayudar a los demás, conscientes de que nunca mas volverían a verse. Siempre antes de que el Sol se oculte, intenta buscar a la Luna para verla por unos segundos pero…siempre desaparece y La Luna aparece intentando buscar al Sol y lo ve muy poco y se va ella. Entonces…"_

**Se les permitió verse por pocos segundos o minutos, a esos minutos en los que El Sol y La Luna por fin se pueden encontrar y completar su amor mutuo, se les llamo Eclipses, y de esa forma…nacen las estrellas, quienes acompañan a La Luna por ser sus hijos. –Dije mientras miraba con esperanza a la Luna, algo me hizo estremecer- tal vez….nuestro amor es así, pero a diferencia que nosotros…Syaoran y yo nunca nos podremos ver. –Dije mientras sentía mis lagrimas cayendo- es hora de descansar, tengo que hacer muchas cosas mañana, es el inicio del semestre- Dije mientras suspiraba y me acomodaba en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y aun me quede con la leyenda-Mito sobre la Luna y el Sol, nunca supe cuando me quede dormida hasta que amaneció-**


	2. Dos almas, sin un rumbo fijo

**Al día siguiente en la mañana**

**Me desperté con la ilusión de ir a la escuela, el nuevo semestre que me esperaba decían que era el mejor en el medio del periodismo, ya que…empezaban mas practicas profesionales. Me alise mi pelo y una media coleta, me puse mi blusa azul favorita con mi falda gris elefante. me lleve unas Ballerinas para andar cómoda. Baje notando que mi hermano o padre ya andaban en la cocina. **

**Sakura…..! Buenos días –Dijo mi padre con su sonrisa gentil-**

**Hola papa, buenos días, como amaneciste? –Dije con tono feliz y una semi-sonrisa, mientras me ponía mi delantal-**

**Muy bien pequeña y tu?, OH no! Yo te preparare el desayuno ahora –Dijo mi papa un poco aturdido-**

**Yo estoy bien, solo que algo cansada. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. –Dije mirándolo con suplica-**

**Mi papa Fujitaka se me quedo mirando profundamente y suspiro, acariciando mi cabeza.**

**Esta bien, solo porque me lo pides de esa manera, hija mía. Por cierto, ahora es tu nuevo semestre, cierto? –Pregunto mi papa con una sonrisa que me alegro, al menos..Estaba feliz-**

**Si, empiezo el nuevo semestre, supongo que de ahora en adelante trabajare mas en canales o investigare mas noticias o cosas así. Tu también cambias de alumnos, cierto Papa? –Pregunte mientras cocinaba un tocino para mi hermano-**

**Así es pequeña, me alegro mucho que ya vayas a ejercer tu carrera. –Dijo mi papa y luego miro lo que estaba haciendo- Hija, no vas a desayunar? –Pregunto mi papa señalando el tocino-**

**Suspire, por primera vez quería poder fingir una sonrisa y decir " No papa! Claro que quiero desayunar! Tengo muchísima hambre! Solo que…ya es tarde!!" como solía hacerlo cuando….bueno, mejor olvidar el pasado.**

**Es que….solo me haré un licuado de papaya, papa. No te preocupes, haya en la escuela me compro algo extra. –dije mientras guiñaba mi ojo- bueno, dejare listo el desayuno de Touya y el tuyo, papa. Te prepare un Sándwich como te gusta- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa a tomarme mi licuado y corría a lavarme los dientes- Papa! Ya me iré! –grite desde la puerta principal, mientras escuchaba como mi papa se despedía-**

**Camine lentamente mientras contemplaba el sol y las nubes que de nuevo querían apresar a mi hermoso sol, de nuevo…no dejarían que viera a la luna por unos instantes. Suspire y el viento me revolvió el cabello.**

**En una noche muy extraña para el, podía apreciar a la luna desde su habitación, la miraba con mucho interés ya que…estaba en medio de unas nubes que la aprisionaban, dejándola sin poder dar su luz propia al exterior.**

**El chico estaba tan impresionado y atolondrado con la hermosura de la luna, que se olvido por completo de que alguien estaba en su habitación o mas bien que había entrado.**

**Srito. Esta usted listo para cenar? Ya esta lista la cena, y su Madre quiere que cenen. –Dijo un Sr. De apariencia ya mayor pero con una sonrisa gentil-**

**El joven al escucharlo se asusto un poco y suspiro, sus ojos ámbar-chocolate se fijaron en la figura que estaba en la puerta, se revolvió su hermoso cabello que daba cierto destello cobrizo ala luz de la luna. Sus ojos se cerraron estrepitosamente mientras contemplaba por ultima vez la luna, mirando como brillaba con éxito y…el sin embargo…se sentía a morir.**

**Ya voy, Wei. –Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de su silla caminando pensativamente hacia el comedor- **_esto es raro, mi Madre ganas de una cena familiar? Me parece algo extraño, lo mas seguro es que hablemos de nuevo de…_**-Pensaba el chico cuando su madre lo saludo desde el lado opuesto de la mesa-**

**Ven, hijo mió. He preparado esta cena para que platiquemos, supongo que…ya lo debes de saber mejor que yo o no, Syaoran? –Dijo la hermosa mujer mientras su expresión del rostro no parecía cambiar- **

**Syaoran se sentó en la mesa aun distraído, pero lo hacia apropósito, ya que no le gustaba del tema que iban a hablar, bufo por lo bajo y sonrió.**

**Madre, se que usted esta insistiendo en que debo casarme pronto, pero recuerde que no hay ninguna chica que me guste. –Dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros-**

**La Hermosa Sra. dio un golpe en la mesa y se levanto con la expresión aun fría y sin sentido, mientras el pobre de Syaoran la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos ámbar.**

**No permitiré esto! Eres el que tiene que poner el ejemplo! Ya tienes 19 años! Que aun no puedes comprender la importancia del Legado! –Dijo la Sra. con voz fría-**

**Syaoran levanto levemente su ceja izquierda y frunció su ceño, tomando un respiro y aclarándose la garganta.**

**Madre, yo pondré el ejemplo y de eso no debe dudar. –Dijo Syaoran fríamente- Usted no tiene de que preocuparse, yo me casare cuando lo crea necesario –Syaoran miro fríamente a su madre pero con respeto- además, Se lo que el Legado significa y no defraudare al Clan Li. –Dijo Syaoran mientras masticaba su "no" muy apetecible cena-**

**Eso espero, hijo mió, eso espero. –Dijo la mujer mientras con mirada gélida comía también su cena-**

**Bueno, me marcho porque debo atender unos últimos arreglos de la compañía y ya es un poco tarde, Eriol me pidió que se los enviara esta misma tarde. –Dijo Syaoran levantándose mientras tomaba un último bocado-**

**Esta bien. –Dijo la hermosa mujer seria- **

**Syaoran se inclino a modo de respeto frente a su madre y se dirigió a su despacho dentro de la casa, sin duda su casa era inmensa, pero…esa inmensidad lo hacia sentirse solo y cada vez mas solo y porque no, también triste.**

**Suspiro al notar que todo siempre parecía en perfecto estado, todos sus papeles y documentos en orden, detestaba tantas responsabilidades pero tenia que lidiar con ellas quisiera o no. siempre tenia que poner un orden en la empresa y todavía en el pequeño papel que ocupaba en el Concilio de Hechiceros de oriente, era mucha responsabilidad bajo su mando, necesitaba un cambio, un cambio necesario.**

**Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando comenzó a recordar el hermoso viaje que hizo cuando estaba en la primaria, cuando conoció a su…Flor de cerezo. Camino lentamente a su ventana para contemplar la luna, quien abrazaba a Syaoran mientras se estremecía.**

**Sakura….-Dijo Syaoran en un susurro apenas audible para el- como te extraño, desearía poder ir a visitarte una vez mas….con la esperanza de que…todo se volviera a repetir. Maldición! Deseo que las Sakura cards hagan desastres para ir a averiguar. –Dijo Syaoran mientras golpeaba el mueble con su puño levemente-**

**Como….estará ella? Me pregunto si estará bien. Como será su vida ahora? Alo mejor…esta en universidad, me gustaría mucho poder verla. –Dijo Syaoran en voz baja y se sonrojo pero después tomo una actitud mas fría, como si lo que dijo nunca lo hubiera hecho sentirse bien o estremecerse- **

**No debo pensar en ella de esa manera, yo tengo un compromiso y debo cumplirlo a toda costa, ella….ella fue el pasado y ahora es el presente. –Dijo Syaoran mientras miraba la luna y una estrella muy grande, una estrella que…le recordó aquella sonrisa calida y esos hermosos ojos verdes.- Maldición!! No quiero recordarla!! –Dijo Syaoran estrujando sus sienes con sus dedos y dejándose caer en su sillón-**

**Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta, hizo que Syaoran saliera de sus pensamientos.**

**Adelante. –Dijo Syaoran serio en su sillón-**

**Hola Hola! Como estas? –Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos rubí- Tía Ieran me dijo que estas muy triste últimamente, ha pasado algo? –Pregunto la chica sentándose en el sillón al lado de Syaoran- digo…si me quieres contar. – se mordió el labio la chica al decir eso-**

**Syaoran noto la preocupación de la chica, entonces suspiro y se tranquilizo.**

**No es nada de que preocuparse, Mei-Ling. Todo esta bien, mi madre exagera. Ya lo sabes. –Dijo Syaoran acariciando la cabeza de Mei-Ling-**

**Pero….es cierto, últimamente te he notado bajo presión. Es por culpa de…aquella novia tuya? –Dijo Mei-ling mientras se le hacia un vuelco en su corazón-**

**Syaoran miro sin parpadear a Mei-ling y se sonrojo aunque también se molesto.**

**Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella…no vale la pena recordarla, esa Srita. No merece ni que la recuerde. –Dijo Syaoran molesto pero le dolió esa pregunta-**

**Dilo de una vez! Te afecta mas de lo que aparentas! Debes superarlo, Syao! No todas son iguales! –Dijo Mei a modo de defensa pero se sonrojo-**

**Para mi, si. Así que por favor no insistas tu también, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y todavía controlar a los clanes de que desistan en sus "ideales". –Dijo Syaoran fríamente-**

**Mei se levanto del sillón y miro todos los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa y unas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica.**

**Esta bien, no te molestare mas, pero….deberías cambiar de parecer, no todas las chicas son iguales. –Dijo Mei pero callo a Syaoran porque ya iba a protestar algo y ella continuo hablando- se muy bien que no me amas como yo quisiera, pero…al menos me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte, de verdad. –Dijo Mei mientras salía del despacho-**

**Syaoran suspiro y camino rápido para alcanzarla.**

**Mei, lo siento. Estoy bajo mucha presión últimamente, tú lo sabes, todo lo que me acarrea por ser el Jefe Del Clan Li. –Dijo Syaoran con pesar en su voz- perdóname, por favor.**

**La joven asintió y sonrió.**

**Sabes? Deberíamos ir a Nueva York, tengo muchas ganas de ir a comprar unas cosas, no te gustaría la idea? –Dijo Mei con una sonrisa- además, te ayudaría a salir de tu rutinaria vida. **

**Syaoran solo se encogió de hombros y asintió.**

**Podría ser bueno ir, pero nos desacostumbraríamos del horario de acá, de Inglaterra. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Lo se lo se! Pero no hay nada de malo! Sabes? Cuando vivíamos en Hong Kong también ponías pretextos, ahora no hay ninguno! –Dijo Mei mientras lo miraba con reproche-**

**Pero ahora son más porque trabajo. –Dijo Syaoran serio- además a que quieres ir a Nueva York, exactamente, Mei-ling? –Pregunto Syaoran sin interés-**

**La joven china sonrió mucho y junto aire para decir lo que iba a decir.**

**Bueno! Quiero ir a ver a Tomoyo! Sabes? Ella es la estilista mas profesional y la mas moderna de toda esta era! Sale en todas partes!! En periódicos! Revistas! Televisión! En todas partes!!. Quiero verla para saber de ella y aparte que me haga un cambio de look. –Dijo Mei feliz y noto a Syaoran confundido- Q-que ocurre?**

**Nada, solo que…estaba pensando en que tal vez seria bueno alejarme de estos aires, además….Eriol puede enviarme los informes de la empresa por la Laptop. –Dijo Syaoran pensativo- y por las cosas del clan y del concilio, tendré que estar al tanto por video-llamadas. –Dijo Syaoran observando a Mei-**

**Eso quiere decir un… "Si"? –Pregunto Mei-**

**El chico asintió y Mei lo abrazo con mucha euforia.**

**Basta Mei-Ling! Tranquila! Por favor déjame respirar! Debo hablar a todas partes para hacer los ajustes! –Dijo Syaoran sofocado-**

**Esta bien, te dejare para que hagas lo necesario, entonces…iré reservando los boletos de avión, OK? –Dijo Mei mientras guiñaba un ojo y salía de la casa-**

**Syaoran suspiro al volver a su despacho y se comunico con el concilio rápidamente, lo primero era lo primero.**

**Hola Joven Li, que gusto que me marque, le puedo ayudar en algo? –Dijo el Sr. Al otro lado de la pantalla-**

**Si, saldré por un tiempo a atender unos asuntos fuera de Inglaterra, se que es necesaria mi presencia en todas las juntas pero me mantendré en contacto con ustedes bajo la magia. –Dijo Syaoran serio- **

**Me parece muy bien joven Li! Es bueno que salga. –Dijo el Sr. Del lado del monitor muy feliz- yo le comunicare a los demás, por cierto, pasado mañana tendremos una junta, para que asista, por favor Joven Li, es sobre las elecciones del próximo Jefe De Concilio. –Dijo el Sr. Alegre-**

**Esta bien, los veré luego y gracias. –Dijo Syaoran cerrando la conversación-**

**En ese mismo instante, Syaoran tomo su celular y marco otro número.**

**Hola mi buen amigo Syaoran! Que haces despierto a esta hora? –Dijo la voz al otro lado del celular-**

**Eriol, no es momento de bromas. –Dijo Syaoran suspirando- Necesito que me mantengas informado sobre….ese sujeto que no me gusta nada la actitud que toma sobre el concilio. –Dijo Syaoran frió-**

**Ya lo investigue, Syaoran. Ese sujeto parece no estar de acuerdo con las ideas que diste tú, aunque….no parece alguien de quien preocuparse, creo que…su nombre es Erios Lang Li, es pariente muy lejano Tuyo. –Dijo Eriol del otro lado-**

**Ya veo, bueno….si no debemos preocuparnos, entonces crees que podré marcharme a Nueva York? –Pregunto Syaoran sin interés-**

**Se oyó una risita burlona de parte de Eriol hacia Syaoran**

**Claro que si! Puedes irte! Todo lo puedes mantener bajo tu magia Syaoran, o acaso as olvidado que tienes tu magia comparable a la del mago Clow? –Dijo Eriol divertido-**

**Esta bien, no te burles de mi, solo pregunto para ser precavido. Mei ira conmigo, y no me gustaría que…ese sujeto, Erios intente hacer algo imprudente y Mei salga herida. –Dijo Syaoran ahora si preocupado- sabes que no me agrada ese tipo y tengo ciertas sospechas que no es lo que aparenta. –Dijo Syaoran frunciendo el ceño-**

**Mira amigo, a mí no me parece ese sujeto que se llama: Fei Cheng, mas sin embargo tu le confías toda tu información a el. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Syaoran suspiro, Eriol siempre decía eso de su mano derecha en el concilio, con el Sr. Que acababa de hablar hace unos instantes.**

**Eriol, yo no creo que el sea de armas tomar, pero….tampoco le cuento todo, solo lo indispensable. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Bueno bueno, entonces…te iras a Nueva York, y eso porque? –Dijo Eriol-**

**Iré porque Mei quiere ir, quiere ir a ver a una estilista profesional, no me acuerdo de su nombre la verdad. Dijo que quería un cambio de look, ya sabes como es. No le puse mucha atención pero me servirá salir de aquí –Dijo Syaoran suspirando-**

**Otra risita burlona se escucho por el auricular y Syaoran se molesto**

**Que te da tanta risa? –Pregunto Syaoran molesto-**

**Nada nada, si no que….eres muy amable para aceptar la invitación de Mei. –Dijo Eriol riéndose aun-**

**Me lo pidió mucho, que no pude negarme. –Dijo Syaoran- por cierto, pasado mañana habrá una junta en el concilio, me gustaría que me acompañaras. – Dijo Syaoran mas tranquilo-**

**Ah claro que si! Tu dime nomás la hora y quedamos en vernos haya. –Dijo Eriol contento-**

**Esta bien, bueno te dejare porque ordenare mi equipaje y unas cosas antes de marcharme, nos vemos pasado mañana. Adiós y gracias por la información. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**De nada, amigo. Nos vemos pronto entonces. Adiós. –Dijo Eriol mientras cerraba su celular-**

**Syaoran se sentía mucho mejor al haber hablado con su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, su amigo desde la primaria y ahora en negociaciones con su compañía, también estaba enterado sobre todo lo del concilio y de su jefatura en el clan Li y no faltaba recordar que también estaba estudiando una profesión, que era Comercio Interior y Exterior Internacional, lo mismo que Eriol.**

**La noche parecía irse lentamente y Syaoran solo pensaba en las cosas del concilio aun mortificado por Erios.**

_Creo que…si algo debe de pasar, pasara entre mañana o la junta, por eso le he pedido a Eriol que me acompañe _**–pensaba Syaoran algo serio- **_no expondré ni a Mei-ling ni a nadie que me importe, ese sujeto…no me agrada en absoluto._

**Syaoran se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y comenzó a recordar lo que una vez le había dicho un sujeto en el concilio, algo que…desde ese instante lo hizo preocuparse mas que nunca.**

**Flash back**

_Lo más importante en tu vida, será arrebatado por alguien cercano a ti. _**–Decía un hombre de apariencia joven- **_pagaras cada una de las que has hecho, te harás imponente no lo dudo, pero…eso lo pagaras caro y lo veras pronto. _**–Dijo aquel sujeto mientras se lo llevaban a prisión- **

_**Tu persona más querida sufrirá y estará más muerta que viva. **_**–Murmuro Syaoran al final recordando y saliendo de sus recuerdos- **_Que habrá querido decir o significar eso?_** –Se pregunto Syaoran pensativo- No importa, protegeré a todos con mi magia y mis puños si es necesario, no dejare que nadie toque a los que amo. –Dijo Syaoran tumbando con su dedo índice el Rey de su juego de ajedrez-**

**El día avanzaba lentamente, había llegado a tiempo a la escuela, pero…tenia aun tiempo para visitar el campo, necesitaba ver algo verde, algo alegre.**

**Camine hasta el campo sintiéndome extraña, de pronto pude ver que todos los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y note que ya era tarde.**

**Avance mas rápido para llegar a mi salón, gracias a Dios no había empezado la clase, me senté y comencé a platicar con una chica muy amable en lo que llegaba el maestro, hablábamos sobre donde haríamos nuestro servicio y comentábamos las hermosas posibilidades de trabajar pronto en un canal de televisión o incluso hacer un periódico.**

**El maestro llego y la platica se detuvo, las clases pasaron rápidas y lentas a la vez, todas hablaban de que trabajaríamos a partir de esos días, en los cuales aprenderíamos los riesgos y virtudes de ser un periodista, todo lo que teníamos que enfrentar, como hablar, pararnos incluso nuestro propio aspecto personal, eso me recordó a Tomoyo, que ella adoraría cambiarme el look.**

**Las clases acabaron pronto, pero yo no quería volver a mi casa tan pronto. Cuando había tomado mi mochila, un chico se acerco a mi para saludarme y preguntarme si era hija del profesor Kinomoto, ya que al hermano de ese chico le había dado clases mi papa, al saber que si era yo, se emociono, incluso se ofreció a darme raite pero…quería caminar.**

**Salí de la escuela y me dirigí a la calle mas transitada, mire a tanta gente que sonreía, tanta gente feliz con su pareja, yo misma les sonreía por ver su felicidad.**

**Después…mire una banca desocupada en un parque, llegue y me senté, no me di cuenta hasta que alguien llego y me extendió su mano gentilmente.**

**Le pasa algo, Srita? –Pregunto un hombre mayor-**

**No, no es nada, es solo que…no se porque comencé a llorar. –Dije mientras le sonreía al Sr. Y limpiaba mis lágrimas-**

**Pensé que le habían hecho algo malo, me preocupo. Me alegro saber que esta bien. –Dijo el Sr. Sonriéndome- bueno y como se llama? –Pregunto el Sr.-**

**Mi nombre es Sakura. Y usted? –Pregunte mientras miraba con mis ojos empañados al Sr-**

**Mi nombre no es de mucha importancia o si? –Dijo el Sr. Mientras sonreía-**

**Pues…no la verdad no. Me tengo que ir. –Dije mientras me levantaba de la banca pero el Sr. Me detuvo- **

**No te marches aun, quiero platicar contigo. Eres una persona muy amable y no entiendo porque estabas llorando. –Dijo el Sr. Triste-**

**Mordí mi labio y suspire lo más que pude, mis piernas temblaban de solo ver a mi alrededor las cosas verdes, todo…absolutamente todo me recordaba a El.**

**Bueno es que….alguna vez ha sentido que quiere tanto a alguien que le duele demasiado? –Dije mientras miraba con mis ojos de nuevo llorosos al Sr.-**

_Que hermosos ojos verdes, tienen tanta profundidad, tanto amor, tanta amabilidad, pobre chica, realmente pobre chica. –_**Pensaba el Sr.-**

**Si pequeña, mataron a toda mi gente amada, así que si puedo entenderte. –Dijo el Sr. Algo triste-**

**Y-yo, yo lo siento por hacerle recordar eso. –Dije apenada-**

**No, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo consiste en que debes olvidar el pasado y continuar el presente, no crees? –Dijo el Sr.-**

_Continuar…..continuar….acaso algún día podría continuar sin pensar en Syaoran?_

**Bueno, creo que si. Muchas gracias, me ha ayudado mucho. –Dije sonriéndole y limpiando mis lágrimas- debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. **

**Esta bien pequeña, espero verte en alguna otra ocasión, aunque estoy seguro que si. –Dijo el Sr. Sonriendo-**

**Esta bien, nos vemos luego. Adiós. –Dije mientras me alejaba del parque y caminaba hacia el departamento de una amiga, iría a visitarla -**

**Camine y llegue por fin al departamento, toque el timbre y espere.**

**Hola, quien es? –Pregunto una voz muy conocida-**

**Hola Tomoyo, Soy Sakura Kinomoto, me recuerdas? –Pregunte con duda-**

**Por supuesto que si!! Pasa pasa por favor! –Dijo Tomoyo emocionada mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y me abrazaba eufóricamente- Como has estado? Vaya que has cambiado mucho eh!, toda una Srita Hermosa!. Aunque…tus ojos…porque…porque tienes reflejada cierta tristeza? –Dijo Tomoyo examinando mis ojos-**

**No pude aguantar mucho y me avente a sus brazos de nuevo y llore y llore, Tomoyo me abrazo gentilmente y me hizo pasar a su departamento, me sentó en la sala y ella se quedo a mi lado ayudándome a poder desahogarme.**

**Bien, si quieres contarme, estoy aquí para escucharte, Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo preocupada y acariciando mí pelo-**

**Me imagino que…si debes saber porque, aun sigo sintiendo este sentimiento por Syaoran y….el ni siquiera se acuerda de mí, estoy segura….que imagine todo lo que paso entre nosotros, Tomoyo. –Dije hipando mientras mis lágrimas caían y caían-**

**Sakura…de hecho Mei-ling me ha escrito, me envió una carta diciendo que vendrá a Nueva York, supongo que desea que le cambie el look. –Dijo Tomoyo entre feliz y triste- tal vez te hará bien verla y saber porque Syaoran no te ha escrito ni nada**

**Al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, mi cabeza dio muchas vueltas, me sentí estremecer y me sentí perdida en un vació que me oscureció toda luz, mi cabeza y mi pecho comenzó a doler horriblemente, y de repente pude recordar algo sobre mis "Poderes"? **

**Sakura! Sakura! Estas bien? –Pregunto Tomoyo asustada mientras me sostenía-**

**La mire por unos segundos y entendí que algo me había pasado, algo muy raro, sentía, era como…un fuego que me quemaba el pecho, algo que me decía que debía creer en mi propia magia o algo así.**

**Estoy bien…discúlpame, Tomoyo. Es solo que…a veces…no se si me invente todo lo de la magia, me entiendes? –Pregunte con inocencia-**


	3. ¿Recuerdos? ¿Amenazas?

**Tomoyo me miro con sus profundos ojos azules y me tomo mi mano y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo para hacerme sentir que todo estaba bien.**

**Sakura…no entiendo porque dudas de tu pasado, acaso…lo que te conté sobre Mei-ling te ha hecho mal? –Pregunto Tomoyo con preocupación pero a la vez con dulzura-**

**Mire a Tomoyo con un profundo dolor al recordar ese nombre…Mei-ling Li. Agache mi cabeza y solo pude negar con la cabeza, aunque…yo misma sabia que todo lo que me recordara al apellido "Li" me ponía mal y de una forma que ni un ser humano podría resistirlo, era como morir en vida.**

**Sakura, supongo que te hará bien hablar con ella, de hecho acabo de terminar la carta para Mei, me gustaría…saber si me puedes hacer un favor, Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo Dulcemente- podrías dejarla en el correo? Te queda de pasada, no? –Dijo Tomoyo entregándome un sobre-**

**Claro que si! No te apures, yo la entrego ahorita que vaya a mi casa, por cierto, Tomoyo…-dije sonrojándome furiosamente- No te escribió S…Syaoran? –Pregunte con nerviosismo y balbuceando-**

**Siento decepcionarte, pero no. Mei dijo que se la pasa ocupado, no tiene tiempo, supongo que por eso no se ha comunicado con nosotras. –Dijo Tomoyo poniendo su mano en mi hombro-**

**Ya veo, supongo que….tendré que resignarme por fin. –Dije suspirando y dejando salir mi mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a mi amiga- bueno, tendré que irme, se hace de noche y para que no me cierren el correo y aparte! –Dije confundida- tengo que hacer creo que la cena o algo así, bueno…nos veremos pronto Tomoyo. –Dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta-**

**Gracias Sakura por venir a visitarme, claro que si, nos vemos pronto, tal vez mañana. –Dijo Tomoyo feliz- por cierto! Pasado mañana tendré un curso en el que aprenderé cosas nuevas sobre el estilismo, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras, Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-**

**Claro que si! Cuenta conmigo. –Dije mientras sonreí- nos vemos. –Me despedí con la mano y Salí caminando a paso deprisa del departamento de Tomoyo.**

**Al ir caminando me di cuenta que deseaba saber mas de Syaoran que de cualquier cosa en el mundo, que a pesar de que mi pasado fuera o no cierto, lo amaba! Eso era seguro y nadie lo cambiaria, seguía caminando pero…¿que me detenía para correr y llevar una carta, donde podría reencontrar a Syaoran?**

**Corría definitivamente por una razón, una razón que pese a que mi "Yo" consciente no entendía, algo que podría jurar que no era producido por mi mente, si no por mi corazón, algo mucho mas fuerte de lo que me imagine alguna vez.**

**Corría al compás de las manecillas de mi reloj de mano, no me importaba nada en absoluto, solo deseaba, no….mas bien quería llegar pronto a entregar esa carta, la carta de mi esperanza, la carta de….El destino.**

**Seguí corriendo y divise el correo con las luces aun prendidas, había llegado a tiempo. Entre rápidamente y di la carta a una Srita. Muy amable y ella prometió hacerla llegar a su destinatario. Salí del correo muy feliz sonriendo, sin darme cuenta de nada, choque con alguien y me caí.**

**L-Lo siento mucho! Discúlpeme, es que no me fije y…-Dije mientras abría mis ojos lentamente al observar al joven que me extendía su mano, su cabello era indescriptible, era de un color azul-verde con unos ojos como Lagos, verde-azul. Lo mire atónita y recupere el aliento-**

**No se preocupe, ¿se encuentra bien? Yo también estaba distraído. –Dijo el chico sonriéndome con gentileza-**

**Si, estoy bien no se preocupe, pero Usted ¿esta bien?. –Dije poniendo mi mano como apoyo en la acera para pararme y el chico abrió los ojos y me sorprendieron de nuevo esos ojos-**

**Estoy bien pero por favor, acepte mi mano para ayudarla. –Dijo el chico sonriéndome-**

**Tome su mano y al sentir su contacto con la mía, pude darme cuenta de que el clima estaba demasiado helado, yo no tenia frió hasta que sentí su mano, comencé a temblar y suspire. **

**¿Se encuentra bien? Parece que…tiene mucho frió, no? –Dijo el chico con el semblante preocupado y me ofreció su chaqueta-**

**Lo mire mientras mis ojos mostraban sorpresa y parpadee.**

**No no no! No se moleste, de veras! Yo…ya tengo que irme a casa, si no me regañaran. –Dije inclinándome por su gentileza-**

**El chico suspiro y se quito su chaqueta pasándola suavemente sobre mis hombros**

**Incluso…aunque digas que no, lo haré. –Dijo el chico serio pero sonriendo-**

**Lo mire completamente confusa, acaso… ¿lo conocía?**

**Disculpa, te conozco de alguna parte? –Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos-**

**Me temo que no. –Dijo el chico mirando al suelo con una expresión sumamente triste-**

**Q-que que ocurre? Te sientes mal? –Dije preocupada mientras acercaba mi mano a el pero me detuve…acaso ¿lo conocía?-**

**El chico me miro y sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras la noche se ponía y la luna se hacia presente, el chico era de complexión normal, su piel era demasiado blanca, casi como la de mi mama.**

**Estoy bien, es solo que….hay cosas que me hacen perder la razón. –Dijo el chico mirando a la luna-**

**Perder…la razón. –Dije mientras sonreía y reía en voz baja para mí-**

**¿Que es lo que te da risa y por lo que sonríes? ¿Acaso también tú pierdes la razón? –Dijo el chico mientras sonreía al mirarme-**

**Y-yo…si, también la pierdo. Pero...a veces no me doy cuenta y cuando lo hago cambio de parecer completamente. –Dije mientras parpadeaba confusa, ¿había escuchado mi risa?- **

**Al menos…cambias de parecer, yo no lo hago. Si decido algo, lo hago. –Dijo el chico mirándome fijamente-**

**Cuando lo mire directamente, pude notar que traía una camisa polo sin mangas, y note que estaba muy helado para que el anduviera así, se enfermaría por mi culpa!**

**Y-yo lo siento! Tenga su chaqueta, esta demasiado frió y yo vivo cerca, me iré a mi casa no se preocupe por lo helado. –Dije mientras me inclinaba y le sonreí al final- bueno, me tengo que marchar, un gusto y gracias por ayudarme y por…prestarme su chamarra. –Dije mientras ponía mis patines en marcha-**

**Espera! –Grito el chico deteniéndome por el brazo mientras hacia que retrocediera hasta donde el estaba y quede demasiado cerca de el, me sentía incomoda y muy…pegada a el.-**

**¿Q-que ocurre?, por favor, Debo marcharme. –Dije mientras me separaba de el, y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.-**

**El chico miro fijamente mis ojos y los suyos comenzaron a brillar de una forma increíble, era como sus ojos me obligaran a quedarme, hipnotizadores.**

**D-debo…debo irme. –Dije suplicando, no sabia lo que pasaba pero…no tenia miedo, solo necesitaba irme me sentía….¿mareada?-**

**Comencé a mirar completamente borroso, estaba perdiendo la consciencia y solo sentí como unos brazos demasiados fríos me atraparon al caer.**

**Ella…ella….¿que es ella en realidad? –Dijo el chico mirándome en sus brazos, mientras se acercaba a mi cuello- es hermosa, muy hermosa, me duele incluso la garganta. –Dijo el chico mientras se mordía el labio y sangraba, pero este limpio su sangre con la lengua-**

**Puede que….ella sea…lo que… ¿debemos destruir? –Dijo el chico mientras besaba mi cuello-**

**Esta frió! –Pensé en mi mente mientras aun no podía abrir los ojos- es muy frió! Tengo frió en mi…Cuello.- pensé ahogadamente en mi mente-**

**No, No! No quiero hacerlo! –Dijo el chico en voz alta- Detente! Detente Fei !-Dijo el chico sollozando-**

**Q-que…¿que es esto? Es una luz…muy calida y hermosa. –dije mientras observaba la luz de mi mente e intentaba tocarla- esta…esta luz…es mía- Dije abriendo mis ojos y tratando de alcanzar mi propia luz- ¿esta luz que será? Tengo muchas imágenes en mi cabeza, no se…porque. –Dije mientras un dolor me inundaba en mis pensamientos, un dolor real en mi pecho.-**

**El chico abrió los ojos calmando sus sollozos y noto una luz que provenía de mi cuerpo.**

**Q-que..¿Que es esta luz? –Dijo el chico mirándome fijamente- ¿habrá..Podido despertar al fin? –Dijo tocando con suavidad mi mejilla-**

**Agh! Que frió! –Grite dentro de mi mente abriendo mis ojos y pude mirar al chico que me tenia sostenida- ¿Q-Que me ha pasado? –Dije débilmente-**

**El chico sonrió y suspiro, aunque me miraba con una tristeza en sus ojos que no entendía.**

**Te desmayaste, fue lo que ocurrió, lo siento mucho fue mi culpa. –Dijo el chico con arrepentimiento en los ojos- estabas por irte y te detuve en seco, haciéndote retroceder, te mareaste y caíste en mis brazos. Lo siento. –Dijo el chico mirándome con tristeza- ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto con dulzura-**

**Si, estoy bien. –Dije mintiendo, sentía un dolor en mi pecho, un dolor horrible- no te preocupes, iré a mi casa ahora si. –Dije mientras le sonreía pese al dolor, tocando con mis pies el suelo para que me soltara-**

**Dime, antes de que te vayas..¿Recordaste algo? –Dijo el chico sin mirarme y con voz fría como la noche- lo que sea, no importa, cualquier cosa. –Dijo con el mismo semblante de frialdad en su voz-**

**Lo mire atónita y sentí como su frialdad congelaba mi corazón y el pecho me dolía con mas intensidad, ¿recordar?, no había nada que recordara, nada.**

**No, no recuerdo nada –Dije mordiendo mi labio y poniendo mi mano en su hombro- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿ Hay algo que no debo recordar? –Dije con suavidad y acercándome a su lado- dime,¿ hay algo que te perturbe que recuerde? –dije mirándolo a los ojos-**

**Me miro con sorpresa y reprehensión, sus ojos brillaron más y luego los cerró para caer levemente hacia mis brazos, lo sostuve y El solo me miro asombrado, mientras parpadeaba sorprendido y suspiraba. Pude notar en su hermoso rostro pálido una cicatriz muy profunda de su lado derecho, era pequeña pero profunda.**

**Era de mañana, el sol salía en su esplendor aun con algunas nubes haciendo que su excelente brillo desapareciera, pero este sol si que era firme! Se mantenía brillando pese a las nubes.**

**Syaoran bostezo y se levanto de su cama, notando como tenía varias llamadas en su celular, algo que le molesto y frunció el ceño.**

**No puede ser, muchas llamadas y mensajes! –Dijo algo molesto- que bueno que no escuche mi celular, probablemente no hubiera dormido nada, **_aunque…debe ser algo urgente para tantas llamadas. _**–Pensó Syaoran en silencio-**

**Syaoran empezó a mover su celular y noto un mensaje que venia de un teléfono desconocido, al verlo Syaoran palideció y se sintió a morir.**

**No puede ser! Quien demonios mando esto? –Dijo Syaoran en voz baja pero irritada mientras seguía leyendo el mensaje- **_ el destino ya esta caminando, ha comenzado a girar, tal y como te dijimos. Tu propia sentencia serás tu mismo, tu sufrimiento serás tu mismo y veras a la mujer que amas mas muerta que viva, pagaras caro por todo lo que nos hiciste. PAGA SYAORAN LI, PAGA CON LA SANGRE DE TU AMOR. _**–Syaoran tomo el celular y lo aventó contra su cama, mientras el se apretaba sus sienes- Debe ser una broma, quien es la mujer que amo? –Se pregunto el joven hechicero muy personalmente-**

**Srito! Me permite entrar, es una emergencia. –Dijo Wei tocando la puerta del cuarto de Syaoran.-**

**Pasa Wei! No me preguntes, anda entra. –Dijo Syaoran ahora si alarmado-**

**Joven Syaoran, han llegado noticias del Concilio que Erios ha viajado a Nueva York, parece que fue a atender unos asuntos personales. Volverá pasado mañana para la junta. –Dijo Wei-**

_Que extraño, recibo este mensaje y ahora Wei me dice que se ha largado a Nueva York, que tendrá planeado este tipo, y luego…ese mensaje, que significa? _**–pensó Syaoran preocupado, mientras miraba por su ventana y notaba como su sol luchaba contra las nubes que parecían formar una "presa" inquebrantable sobre el sol, el Sol quería escapar pero…las nubes la apresaron.-**

**Eres…alguien especial. –Dijo el chico mirándome con sorpresa- no cabe duda, tu eres alguien sumamente especial, aunque… ¿porque? ¿Porque sigues con esa amabilidad? Porque no me odias en este mismo instante!! –Dijo el chico con odio a si mismo-**

**¿Debería odiarte? No creo que sea solución a ninguno de los dos. –Dije mientras le sonreía calidamente- tu has sido muy amable desde que chocamos, no tendría porque odiarte, para nada. –dije mientras le sonreía-**

**El chico se quedo mirándome, hasta que su mano toco mi mejilla y sentí de nuevo aquel frió invernal del que yo no me daba cuenta.**

**No me odiarías ni….¿aunque hubiera lastimado una persona importante para ti, alguien preciado? –Dijo el chico tocando mi mejilla suavemente, mientras sus ojos destilaban rencor a si mismo- Dime! ¿De verdad no me odiarías por eso!? –dijo el chico mientras escondía su cara en mis manos-**

**Al tenerlo en mis brazos, podía sentir que no solo era el frío que estaba, el chico estaba en si congelado, tenia que ayudarlo de alguna manera, se miraba mas pálido y necesitaba ayuda, eso era seguro, alo mejor…era algún extranjero y no tenia donde pasar la noche, pero…sus preguntas…me hacían temer muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna.**

**Aunque…hubieras hecho algo, ya seria imposible cambiarlo. –Dije mordiendo mi labio- puede que…no me recuperaría pronto, pero…tampoco te culparía ya que…como una vez me dijo alguien: "Las Coincidencias No Existen" así que…creo que lo que pasa, es por algo. –Dije mientras miraba al chico y le sonreía-**

**T-tu…eres muy buena conmigo. –Dijo el chico mientras sonreía y se desmayaba en mis brazos-**

**Hey! Oye! Ahhhh! ¿Que haré ahora!?-grite mientras miraba al chico desfallecido en mis brazos- necesito ayuda urgente, mas vale que lo ayude! Y pronto! –Dije mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sintiendo aquel frió de nuevo, al darme la vuelta mire a alguien y me alegre de verlo.- Hermano! –Grite mientras mis ojos derramaban lagrimas- ayúdalo por favor.**

**Claro, déjame revisarlo. –Dijo Touya mientras corría hacia nosotros y checaba los signos del chico- Esta bien, solo se desmayo, vayamos pronto a casa, necesita atención. –Dijo Touya refunfuñando**

**Que bueno! Vayamos pronto! – Dije con emoción mientras caminábamos el largo camino a casa-**

**Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba todo muy limpio, todos habían cenado menos yo, y no tenia hambre, mire como Touya apoyo al chico en la sala, realmente su presencia en la casa me hacia sentir bien, Touya fue por alcohol para hacerlo despertar y lo logro, el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al mirarme los abrió mas y me abrazo.**

**¿Q-que pasa? Tranquilo. –Dije mientras sostenía el abrazo y Touya llego para apartarme del abrazo- Hermano!¿Que ocurre?- pregunte asustada-**

**Nada, estarás bien mañana, es necesario que comas algo. –Dijo Touya refiriéndose al chico- Monstruo….ahí quedo algo de cena, me iré a dormir eh! Buenas noches. –Dijo Touya encaminándose a su habitación mientras pensaba: "Ese sujeto….podrá ser que….sea…..no, no puede ser." –**

**¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿deseas comer algo? –pregunte al chico mientras le sonreía-**

**Vaya que si me diste un susto muy grande! –sonreí y sentí como mi corazón se contrajo como un vuelco pero demasiado profundo, creando mucho dolor, haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente al chico-**

**¿Que tienes!? Oye! –Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba ágilmente y puso sus manos en mis hombros apoyándome –Oye! Resiste! ¿Que tienes? Dime! –Dijo el chico mirándome a los ojos con preocupación-**

**Y-yo…Yo estoy b-bien…tranquilo. –Dije mientras le sonreía y lo apartaba de mi lado- lo siento, creo que…me sentí de...bil –Dije mientras mi cuerpo se desvaneció en medio de la nada y regrese en si con el mismo dolor-**

**El chico me sujeto en sus brazos rápidamente mientras sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos y preocupados.**

**Vamos! Contéstame! Por favor! –Dijo el chico mientras me abrazaba con fuerza- ¿Qué te hicieron? Dímelo! ¿Donde te duele? –Dijo el chico con su voz aterciopelada y dura a la vez-**

**Podía respirar muy poco, sentía como si mi corazón estuviera agotado, mis ojos no me obedecían a abrirse, sentía como mis fuerzas se agotaban, pero…pude indicarle que donde me dolía era…mi pecho.**

**El chico al mirar donde le indicaba, puso su cara mas seria que nunca, hizo una mueca de profundo dolor y toco mi pecho, donde…su cara se puso mas pálida.**

**Maldición! –Dijo en voz demasiada baja- ¿Que debo hacer? Su corazón…deja de latir, ¿que puedo hacer, que debo hacer?! –Dijo el chico en voz demasiado baja pero tan suave como el terciopelo, ahora lo notaba más-**

**Mi mente vagaba en un rincón en China, En Hong Kong justamente, deseaba mirar a mis…si, de nuevo, mis cartas Sakura y a una persona que me ayudo a transformarlas a todas, un chico de pelo castaño y sus ojos del mismo color. Hong Kong….era el único lugar donde deseaba realmente estar, tantos recuerdos de…¿magia?.**

**Mi pecho comenzó a dolerme más y más, dejándome sin poder respirar pero…mantuve la calma, intentaba concentrarme en aquellas imágenes que…había olvidado por un tiempo, aquel hermoso color rosa de mis cartas, aquella criaturita de color amarillo, eran… ¿ciertos entonces? ¿Mi magia existía? **

**Comencé a sentir de nuevo un dolor que me hacia quedar sin mi fuerza, horrible, nunca había sentido algo tan serio.**

**Me temo que….es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerla. –Dijo el chico mientras agachaba su cabeza- mira…se que soy un extraño, pero lo que haré será mas difícil para mi que para ti, es un conjuro con el cual…no recordaras nada sobre tu magia, si llegaras a recordar algo sobre ella…tu…tu misma te pondrías en peligro, acabarías contigo misma, esos sujetos quieren tu magia y si tu la usas, morirás. –Dijo el chico mirándome fijamente-**

**Un dolor mas agudo me hizo abrir los ojos de repente, sentí como mi alma quería desprenderse de mi corazón, grite tan fuerte que sentí como en mi misma mente moría lentamente, pude observar como Syaoran me observaba, tome su mano y la acaricie mientras que el se quito mi mano y se dio la media vuelta, dejándome atrás sin importarle. **

**S-Syaoran……Siempre…Siempre…voy a am….-dije en mi mente mientras sentía como caía a un vació, a un acantilado profundo, una espesidad oscura llena de frio y un dolor terrible, agonizante- **


	4. Mas de una razon

_**Hola chicos y chicas!! Como saben mi nombre es darlen n.n mucho gusto a todos! Me da una enorme y tremenda alegría que les este gustando mi primer fanfic, al fin puedo ponerles mi agradecimiento por leer mi fanfic y espero sigan comentándolo y que la historia les siga gustando n.n**_

**Noooo! –grito el chico ahogadamente- debo hacerlo ya! –Dijo el chico-**

**Mire como el chico se acerco a mi mano derecha, la tomo con delicadeza y la beso suavemente, dejando de nuevo aquel frió tacto en mi piel, sentí como sus labios presionaron suavemente y después…como algo filoso entro por mi piel, sentí un dolor punzante que me hizo revivir en ese momento, un dolor con fuego, algo quemaba dentro de mi mano, aguante todo el dolor que pude y abrí mis ojos lentamente cuando el dolor…se había ido.**

**Pude observar que el chico estaba con el semblante preocupado y mirándome atónito, como si…temiera a lo que había hecho, mire mi mano y pude notar dos hoyos pequeños, y sentí como esa parte dolía un poco, todavía.**

**¿Que me paso? Tu…tu me salvaste –Dije mirándolo sin poder creerlo mientras El respiraba entre cortado- ****¿****Donde esta mi hermano?! El debe haber escuchado mis gritos –Dije preocupada mirando a los lados-**

**El no escucho nada, tu estas bien, aunque…yo no lo se. –Dijo el chico respirando entrecortadamente- hice demasiado por alguien, me encariñe contigo de una forma estupida! Pero…me alegro que estés bien. –Dijo el chico suspirando-**

**No podía respirar, no podía abrir mis ojos, ¿que Demonios me estaba pasando!? –pregunte mientras mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas- Dime! Acaso esto es normal! Que me paso!? –Dije poniendo mis manos en los hombros del chico-**

**Ibas a morir por tus recuerdos, por tu magia. –Dijo el chico mientras noto como me quede muda- estabas recordando, recordaste algo de tu magia, hay…gente que quiere tu magia y al recordarla solamente activaste el hechizo que te pusieron para matarte. –Dijo el chico mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas-**

**¿Ma-matarme? –Dije perdidamente- ¿magia? No se de que me hablas –Dije confundida mientras mi cabeza me martillaba-**

**Apartir de ahora, no recordaras nada sobre tu magia, pero…si llegas a recordarla o incluso usarla que la veo muy difícil esta ultima, romperás mi sello y morirás en poco tiempo. –Dijo el chico mirándome fijamente- debes entender que…aquellos que tienen magia es su obligación ejercerla, si no, no se les hubiera brindado ciertos poderes pero…tu no puedes, eres la única excepción a esa regla. –Dijo el chico con su voz aterciopelada-**

**Sentí como una punzada dentro de mi me detuvo a seguir intentando recordar algo de mi pasado, ¿porque!? Porque no podía recordar nada! No reconocía nada, era como si…solo estuviera el presente y partes que no concordaban con el pasado.**

**Tranquila. Estarás bien de ahora en adelante. –Dijo el chico mirándome dulcemente- eres mi "presa" ahora mismo, y por eso me encargare de cuidarte ante cualquiera y cualquier circunstancia, lo entiendes, verdad? –Dijo el chico mientras ponía su mano en mi mano derecha presionando con dulzura en los hoyos- **

**Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas, podía ver al chico pero…lo miraba borroso, así que…sentí como mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer desesperadamente de mis ojos, mis ojos estaban empañados en lagrimas, sentía un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, dejándome desprotegida y adolorida, mi corazón latía pero…aun así…mis lagrimas salían desesperadas, buscando el consuelo.**

**¿Presa? No lo entiendo. Solamente quise ayudarte y….-Dije mientras me mordí el labio- casi muero. –Dije lo último para mi misma-**

**Por mi culpa. Yo debía cazarte pero…eres hermosa, tu dulzura, tus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, tu pureza en ellos, tu delicado aroma y piel, tu dulce sangre, ¿crees que podría lastimarte? –Dijo el chico mirándome dulcemente-**

**No importa, debes comer, estas muy débil. –Dije mientras iba a la cocina pero el chico me detuvo del brazo- ¿Q-que ocurre? –Dije asombrada-**

**El chico se miraba realmente pálido pero se mordió el labio, estaba temblando! Y me miro con ojos suplicantes.**

**Estoy débil, cierto. Pero no! Ninguna comida me hará sentirme bien, y no me preguntes que lo hará. –Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza-**

**Parpadee por un instante **

**Dime, que es lo que lo hará. –Dije en tono serio pero dulce- por favor, debo ayudarte, tu me ayudaste mucho hace rato! –Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos de nuevo- por favor, te lo suplico.-Dije con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas-**

**El chico suspiro, controlando su respiración y se acerco lentamente hacia a mi, sonriendo como nunca.**

**No me debes nada, tu me ayudaste mucho hace rato. –dijo sonriendo mientras su tono volvía a ser serio- escúchame bien, no se que pasara después de que me marche de este lugar, es Kyoto, no?- Dijo el chico mientras asentía- mira, yo me marchare de este lugar, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien horita, el problema es que no se que me hará el que me envió a…. "cazarte", pero independientemente de todo, tu sigues siendo Mi presa y estoy seguro que me daré cuenta aunque…me borren la memoria –Dijo el chico sonriendo-**

**Pero…pero! No te expondrás por mi culpa, o si? –Dije con preocupación-**

**El chico al mirar la cara de preocupación de Sakura, se puso a pensar y sus ojos brillaron en ese momento, dándose cuenta de que la única manera de que ella fuera feliz, seria mintiendo sobre lo que le ocurriría. **

**No te preocupes, todo estará bien. –Dijo el chico sonriendo y acariciando mi mejilla- te esperare siempre. –Dijo el chico encaminándose a la puerta de la casa-**

**Syaoran, a donde iras tan temprano? –Pregunto la hermosa Dama Li, Ieran.-**

**Iré al concilio, parece que Erios ha escapado y debo saber el motivo del porque o a menos…saber porque ese lugar. –Dijo Syaoran serio tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de su casa con rapidez-**

**Manejaba muy rápido e iba maniobrando para llegar mas pronto al concilio, el cielo comenzó a nublarse de una forma que no entendía el porque pero…un dolor repentinamente lo embargo en si interior.**

**Que me pasa? Estoy muy extraño hoy, tal vez si necesito más pronto las vacaciones de lo que me imaginaba. –Dijo Syaoran mientras conducía y se aparcaba en el estacionamiento del concilio-**

**Camino rápido y seguro hacia la oficina principal de Fei, ya que era su mano derecha, debía enterarse del motivo por el cual Erios andaba en aquel rumbo, Syaoran entro al concilio y todos lo miraron estupefactos.**

**Buenos días, necesito hablar con Cheng. –Dijo Syaoran serio ala secretaria-**

**OH Joven Li! Pase por favor! Usted sabe que no necesita presentación ni nada, pase pase por favor. –Dijo Cheng con un gesto de mano indicando pasar a Syaoran- Podré saber cual es el motivo de su visita, honorable Li? –Pregunto Cheng sonriendo-**

**Syaoran miro con astucia a Cheng y frunció su ceño.**

**Vengo a saber porque Erios anda en Nueva York, me enviaron un mensaje diciéndome que se había ido. –Dijo Syaoran molesto y con autoridad- Exclusivamente ordene que no se le dejara salir hasta que realizáramos la reunión**

**-Dijo Syaoran mirando heladamente a Cheng-**

**OH joven Li! Lo que pasa es que parece que tenía pendientes que atender. –Dijo Cheng mordiendo su labio- por eso lo envié, pero volverá mañana si no es que hoy mismo. –Dijo Cheng-**

**Esta bien, confiare en usted, Cheng. –Dijo Syaoran molesto y apunto de salir de la oficina cuando recordó que debía decirle algo a Cheng- Por cierto, Hiraguizawa tiene tantas ganas de verlo que vendrá personalmente a la reunión del Concilio, ya que…teniendo en cuenta que El es la reencarnación del legendario Mago Clow "Mago de todos los tiempos" debe estar presente para decidir y elegir a un candidato. –Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa curvada- Solo le aviso para que no los tome por sorpresa a los del Concilio, bueno me marcho. Placer saludarlo, Sr. Cheng. –Dijo Syaoran mientras salía de la oficina.-**

**Claro que si, Adiós Joven Li. –Dijo Cheng-**

_Estupido Li y Hiraguizawa! Con ellos mis planes se tendrán que tornar mas serios, tendremos que hacer todo mas deprisa! Estos estupidos niños no son tan estupidos como pensé, debo ser mas precavido, me asegurare de Matar de una vez por todas a la amenaza mas grande que tengo…_**-pensó Cheng- **_destruiré a la maestra de cartas._

**Syaoran salio sonriente de ver la cara de enfado de Cheng, realmente no le caía bien la idea de que Eriol fuera a votar, puesto que lo haría por Syaoran lo más seguro. Salio conduciendo en su auto muy velozmente y fue entonces cuando un torrente de imágenes le vinieron a su cabeza y se sintió algo mareado.**

**Que rayos me pasa? Últimamente he estado recordando todo lo relacionado con las cartas Clow o mas bien…ahora cartas Sakura pero…porque las recuerdo tanto? –Dijo Syaoran serio dentro de su carro- tal vez sean mis nervios, quien sabe donde viva Sakura ahora en estos momentos, pero…supongo que debe estar bien. –Dijo Syaoran masajeándose la cabeza**

**Mientras el cielo en Inglaterra parecía estar derrumbándose, Syaoran seguía recordando lo de la captura de las cartas y se tranquilizo de saber que por lo menos, ella estaría bien, pero…algo le decía que "Confiar, era lo peor"**

**Detuve su brazo y el se impresiono de lo que había hecho.**

**Es de noche aun, porque mejor no te quedas a pasarla aquí. –Dije con dulzura y sonriéndole- se que alo mejor te parecerá raro, pero…me gustaría que pudieras descansar antes de que te marches. Debes recuperar fuerzas. –Dije sonriéndole-**

**Esta bien, solo esta noche. –Dijo el chico suspirando y sonriendo-**

**Ahh, es cierto! Puedes dormir en mi habitación y yo puedo dormir aquí, no te preocupes, lo que importa es que descanses. –Dije mientras le mostraba las escaleras-**

**No hay problema, puedo dormir aquí, de veras, no te preocupes. –Dijo el chico sonriéndome- solo quiero que tu descanses, yo estaré bien. –Dijo el chico tomando mi mano y encaminando al pie de las escaleras- **

**Esta bien, nos vemos mañana. Que descanses. –Dije mientras subía a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta- espero que…duerma bien. –Pensé en mi mente-**

**El chico bajo las escaleras y se acomodo en el sillón, tomando su cara con ambas manos y restregándose las sienes con sus dedos.**

**Espero que…no vuelva a recordar a aquel chico, si no…seria su fin. –Dijo el chico suspirando y mirando hacia el techo- ella es mi "presa" la quiero solo para mi pero…ella en el fondo desea a alguien mas, alguien que…se encuentra en…Hong Kong…el motivo del porque estoy aquí, el motivo de mi odio a si mismo por conocer a esta chica, sin saber, lastime a quien ella desea. –Dijo el chico mirando al suelo- supongo que…esto tenia que pasar, al menos…El ahora podrá salvarla y protegerla por siempre, en cambio…yo…yo….-Dijo el chico suspirando y sollozando sin derramar ninguna lagrima- yo puedo matarla –Dijo con voz entrecortada- yo puedo matarla en segundos y…lo peor es de que..lo mas seguro es que…-dijo el chico mientras sintió una presencia en la sala y lo hizo voltear a ver- supongo que no se te escapa nada, no? –Dijo el chico en tono retador-**

_**La persona que estaba en la sala se acerco lentamente al chico y lo miro secamente.**_

_Bueno chicos! Termino este capitulo y que tal n.n? que les pareció? _

_Bueno como regalo de mi parte, les pondré el otro capitulo n.n para que pasen un lindo fin de semana leyendo un poco de "La esperanza vuelve y se va"_


	5. Distante a mi

_**Hola chicos y chicas!! Como saben mi nombre es darlen n.n mucho gusto a todos! Me da una enorme y tremenda alegría que les este gustando mi primer fanfic, al fin puedo ponerles mi agradecimiento por leer mi fanfic y espero sigan comentándolo y que la historia les siga gustando n.n**_

**Claro que no, es de mi hermana de quien hablamos, dime…¿que le has hecho? –Dijo Touya serio- pude sentir como su esencia se iba de este mundo y como algo la detuvo, algo muy poderoso –Dijo Touya fríamente-**

**Eso fue porque….le he puesto un sello, ella no debe recordar nada que la involucre con la magia, seria su perdición. –Dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros- si ella recuerda a ese joven…Li Syaoran…será la perdición y el sello se romperá. –Dijo el chico cabizbajo- ella le ama demasiado.**

**Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero eso no evita que ella deje de pensar en el, aunque…desearía poder ayudarla. –Dijo Touya con sus puños apretados- Ella la ha pasado muy mal, no te imaginas cuanto. –Dijo muy serio y con dolor en sus palabras-**

**Lo se, por eso…me enviaron a matarla. –dijo el chico pero al decirlo noto como Touya se le iba a lanzar encima- espera! Yo no quiero matarla! Por eso la he salvado, le he otorgado una nueva esperanza, confió en que…no rompa el sello –Dijo el chico mordiéndose el labio-**

**Y ¿crees que no lo hará? –Pregunto Touya mas calmado-**

**No lo se, a decir verdad…si ella vuelve a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su magia despertara y yo lo sentiré, claro y sin equivocación! Como ella es mi "Presa". . –Dijo el chico muy serio-**

**la cuidare y la vigilare, aunque…se que…alguien se molestara por esto. –Dijo Touya recordando a Syaoran, que siempre le decía a Sakura que debía usar la magia a cada momento-**

**No es asunto de esa persona, además…si la persona que me dices es la misma que yo pienso, estoy seguro que pensara exactamente igual que yo por el momento. –Dijo el chico demasiado serio- no debes preocuparte, yo también creo que lo dice aquel sujeto sobre la magia.-Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- sin embargo…por el bien de Sakura…es lo que mas deseo. –Dijo el chico suspirando-**

**Confiare en ti y en lo que dices. –Dijo Touya alejándose de la sala-**

_Mañana será otro día, uno mas complicado, ya que…sin poder beber su sangre tendré que continuar así, hasta que el sello finalmente sea roto. Ese sujeto…debe saber y tener la misma información que yo al respecto, lo que me impresiona es como toda esta familia sin excepción alguna, tienen poderes. _** –Pensó el chico en silencio- **_creo que..deberé recostarme aunque no pueda, ya que…si no su sangre me llamara._** –dijo el chico en voz alta mientras se quedaba quieto y respirando entre cortadamente, mientras el sol estaba asomándose lentamente por el cielo nublado que se podía apreciar desde la sala, donde se encontraba el chico.-**

**************************************************************************

**Vaya que…me siento como nueva. –pensé mientras bostezaba y me miraba lentamente mis manos, notando los hoyitos en mis manos- me pregunto, como habrá dormido el chico que me salvo la vida. –Dije en voz baja solo para mi, mientras me levantaba de mi cama y caminaba hacia la puerta- tengo que ir a ver como amaneció.**

**Baje lentamente las escaleras e iba bostezando, iba muriéndome del sueño aun. Llegue a la sala y no mire a nadie, entre en pánico por un momento, pero después…note que el chico estaba afuera tomando el aire de la mañana, Salí también a hacerle un poco de compañía y no se percato de mi presencia, tenia los hermosos ojos cerrados.**

**Hola, ¿molesto? –Dije mientras sonreía y el chico asentía en silencio-**

**¿Como te has sentido?-pregunte mientras lo miraba serio-**

**El chico me miro y yo solo le sonreí, infundiéndole valor para que hablara y acomode mi bata del pijama.**

**Estoy bien. Tú ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- te vez…pálida. –Dijo el chico mirándome a los ojos-**

**Yo estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, después de todo…estuve entre la vida y la muerte, es normal que me sienta así. –Dije mientras sonreía- gracias por haberme ayudado, aun me parece extraño que me ayudaras –Dije mientras suspiraba-**

**No lo olvides, tu siempre serás mi "presa". No importa el lugar o el tiempo, tu siempre lo serás. –dijo el chico mirándome fijamente-**

**Lo se, lo has repetido muchas veces. Sabes? A pesar de todo, siento que…te volveré a ver pronto. –Dije mientras le sonreía- **

**El chico me miro sorprendido y se vio reflejado en mis ojos verdes, al verme mucho tiempo se ruborizo y volteo a ver otro lado.**

**Es hora de que me marche, debes ir a recoger algo y debes darte prisa. –Dijo el chico suspirando y levantándose de la banqueta.- debes ir por tu respuesta.- dijo el chico mientras me miraba con expresión decidida-**

**Respuesta? De que te refieres? –Pregunte mientras mostraba confusión-**

**El chico solo me sonrió de la forma mas gentil y hermosa que puede existir en el mundo, recordándome a…..a…..alguien. Mi pecho comenzó a querer punzar de una manera sobrenatural pero…entonces recordé que Tomoyo vendría a visitarme**

**Tú debes darte cuenta, no puedo decirte más. Es hora de irme, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad y..-decía el chico mientras tomo mi mano y la beso gentilmente-**

**Espero podamos volver a encontrarnos, tan pronto como tu dices. –Dijo el chico mirándome fijamente-**

**Le sonreí casi automáticamente y me incline sobre su frente y le di un beso a modo de despedida.**

**Estoy segura que así será, me daré cuenta y nos volveremos a encontrar. Cuídate mucho, por favor. –Dije mientras le sonreía-**

**Claro que si, nos vemos. Adiós. –Dijo el chico desapareciendo de mi vista en cuestión de segundos-**

**Me quede contemplando como la mañana comenzaba a asomarse, como el sol comenzaba a salir con dificultad, quiso alcanzar a la Luna pero…parece que no lo logro, fue mas rápida ella que el.**

**Suspire fuertemente y pude sentir como un viento hermoso me rodeo y envolvió mi cabello entre sus dedos sedosos y puros, tan cristalinos que se perdían a simple vista. Mi corazón se sentía completamente extraño, no tenia hambre, me sentía satisfecha.**

**Que me ocurre? –me pregunte mirando mi mano mas pálida que nunca- tal vez debo alimentarme mucho mejor, aunque…no tengo hambre. –Dije mientras mordía mi labio- tengo que ir con Tomoyo, pero..Después de la escuela. –Dije mientras entraba a la casa de nuevo-**

**Subí las escaleras a paso ligero y lento, tratando de recordar…esa famosa respuesta que debía recibir, aunque…no entendía porque pero…tenia que ir a averiguar a casa de Tomoyo.**

**Entre a darme una ducha, me cambie rápidamente y sujete mi pelo en una coleta, baje rápidamente y todos permanecían dormidos aun. PERFECTO! Podría irme sin desayunar y sin hacer ruido.**

**Salir sigilosamente de mi casa y me fui caminando por la banqueta, mientras mi mente vagaba en un rumbo que no conocía, vagaba hacia un lugar lejano y extraño, sentí como el viento despejo mi mente en ese instante, haciéndome reaccionar y caminar mas segura, llegando rápido a la escuela.**

**Deje mi mochila en el salón y me senté esperando al maestro. El chico del día anterior fue y me hizo compañía, supongo que el no conocía a nadie del salón, igual que yo. Seguimos platicando muy animadamente cuando entro el profesor y nos pidió a todos silencio.**

**Hice mis ejercicios y Salí pronto de cada clase, aunque me quedaba en el salón mirando por la ventana, tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado ayer, exactamente…alguna parte donde esperara una respuesta de alguien, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que de pronto una mano en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**Te asuste, Kinomoto? –Dijo el chico serio pero sonriendo- discúlpame, es que…estabas ida. –Dijo el chico sentándose a un lado mió-**

**Me ruboricé al darme cuenta que estaba ida y pensando en no se que cosas.**

**Lo siento, no esta bien. Lo que pasa es que…tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora, creo que no dormí bien. –Dije mientras le sonreía- aparte de que…no siento nada de hambre, solo…mucha sed. –Dije suspirando-**

**Ya veo, quieres que te acompañe por agua? –Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del pupitre- **

**Ah…si, claro, vayamos. –Dije mientras le sonreía y me levantaba también, pero…aun seguía pensando en el día de ayer y en la marca de mi mano.-**

**Que te paso en tu mano? Te mordió un perro o un gato? –Pregunto el chico-**

**Ah…ninguno de los dos, la verdad no se que me paso. –Dije tocando mi mano fría-**

**Bueno, deberías ponerte algo, se ve que te duele. –Dijo el chico-**

**No, así esta bien, no es nada de que preocuparme. –Dije feliz-**

**Bueno. –Dijo el chico suspirando-**

**Llegamos a la cafetería y compramos el agua, fuimos y nos sentamos en un árbol cerca y empecé a jugar con el tapón de mi botella**

**Y dime, Kinomoto, oh puedo llamarte Sakura? –Dijo el chico con un brillo en sus ojos-**

**Claro que si, dime Sakura por favor. Yo te puedo llamar por tu nombre, Fai? –Pregunte mientras abría mi botella-**

**Claro que si! Me harás muy feliz. –Dijo el chico feliz-**

**Le sonreí y tome un poco de mi agua, sintiéndome mas fresca que hace unos momentos atrás.**

**Y bien, dime, porque escogiste estudiar Periodismo? Te gusta mucho? –Pregunto el chico de nuevo sacándome de mis pensamientos-**

**Si, me agrada mucho, aparte de que…deseo poder ver a alguien a través de mis reportajes, pero…me creerás que no recuerdo a quien. –Dije riéndome de mi misma-**

**No recuerdas a quien, eso si que es raro. Pero…bueno, al menos debes saber que estudia o algo así, no? Es una amiga o amigo? –Dijo el chico sonando extraño al decir lo último-**

**Suspire sin entender porque pero…esa persona que deseaba poder ver a través de mis reportajes, de pronto parecía ser alguien invisible, alguien que aunque deseara no podía ni recordar ni ver, solo recordaba que…..**

**Mi cabeza comenzó a dar muchas vueltas y un terrible dolor sentí en mi pecho, algo que me hizo volver y mirar al chico que estaba a mi lado. Suspire de nuevo y trate de calmar esas ansias de saber por quien estudie esto, aparte de que me gustara.**

**En realidad….no se nada de ese "alguien" –Dije encogiéndome de hombros- se que puede sonar raro, pero…no recuerdo nada de eso, no puedo…es raro. –Dije con una tristeza notoria en mis ojos-**

**De pronto sentí como un brazo pasó por mis hombros y mire sorprendida a la persona de mi lado y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.**

**Se que lo recordaras en su momento, tranquila. –Dijo el chico con esperanza y sonriéndome-**

**Gracias, tus ánimos me hacen querer continuar averiguando. –Dije sonriendo-**

**De nada, en lo que pueda ayudarte, siempre estaré ahí. –Dijo el chico sonriéndome-**

**Por cierto, tu preguntaste mi nombre, pero…yo como he estado en la luna, podrías decirme tu nombre? –Pregunte sonriéndole y ala vez apenada por no saber su nombre-**

**Mi nombre es Sai Feng. –Dijo el chico feliz- bueno, tendré que dejarte, iré a visitar a mama y pues…ya salimos y es algo tarde. Nos veremos mañana y animo Sakura. –Dijo el chico sonriéndome mientras se despedía de un abrazo-**

**Nos vemos mañana, y gracias por todo Sai. –Dije mientras lo miraba con gratitud-**

**El chico se fue en su automóvil y yo me encamine a la puerta de la escuela, camine sin rumbo nuevamente mientras mi mente vagaba en un mar de ideas y de recuerdos invisibles, recuerdos que…eran borrosos e indescriptibles, pensar en alguien o algo que me emociona, eso era raro y mas si no sabia exactamente, que era.**

**Llegue tan pronto que ni me di cuenta al departamento de Tomoyo.**

**Hola Tomoyo. –Dije sonriéndole-**

**Sakura! Gracias por venir, ven cambiémonos para ir al curso! –Dijo Tomoyo mientras jalaba mi brazo para entrar a su departamento.-**

_Bueno chicos! Termino este capitulo y que tal n.n? que les pareció? _

_Ahora las cosas están tomando otro rumbo, parece que todo se tranquiliza por una parte, pero…sucesos inexplicables son los que a cada momento de nuestra vida nos hacen cambiar de decisión y opinión, incluso contra nuestra voluntad. _

_n.n OK! Demasiado poeta! xD_

_Bueno, espero que todos estén bien y pues…cualquier tomatazo, dudas, quejas cualquier cosa la contestare con gusto n.n_

_Yo he estado teniendo una duda sobre, les parecería que comentara sobre como cada personaje viste o se va vestido a la escuela en mi fanfic?_

_Siempre que yo leo algún fanfic me gusta saber como se visten, quien sabe porque xD, por eso ahora les pregunto para comenzar a crear Outifts n.n_

_Cuídense y muchas gracias._

_El próximo capitulo se llamara: __**En un Instante, todo cambia.**_


	6. En Un Instante Todo Cambia

**Mirando los árboles, mientras estos se movían al compás del viento lento pero constante, estaba Syaoran contemplando desde su ventana, mientras suspiraba por lo que había ocurrido un día antes.**

**Aquellas imágenes de su antigua amiga de primaria, aquella que le había robado el corazón desde que estaban en primaria, con su dulce inocencia, con su bondad, su nobleza, su enorme corazón para todo el mundo, ella….la chica que había querido tanto antes de que…apareciera la otra en su vida, y que le hiciera ver que el mundo nunca es como lo pintan.**

**Syaoran siempre había sido una persona desconfiada, pero seguro de si mismo. Siempre quería ser mejor que los demás, sin importar a quienes afectara, pero al conocer a su amiga, El cambio gracias a ella, gracias a Sakura.**

**Al recordar el nombre de Sakura, Syaoran se sonrojo y movió la cabeza negativamente.**

**Que demonios me esta pasando! Soy el jefe del clan! Debo tener la cabeza bien centrada, y mas ahora que…me tocara ver a aquel sujeto. –Dijo Syaoran apretando sus puños, cuando unas tocadas en su puerta lo hicieron saltar- Adelante- Dijo el joven-**

**Una chica de menuda figura entro como un torbellino con una sonrisa encantadora y con bolsas y bolsas, realmente se miraba muy animada**

**Primito! Prometiste que ahora iríamos a comprar lo necesario para ir a Nueva York, lo olvidas? –Pregunto Mei con entusiasmo-**

**No, no lo he olvidado, lo que pasa es que….también tengo que hacer otros asuntos Mei. –Dijo Syaoran serio- tengo que ir al Concilio, tu sabes, debo ver el caso de Erios –Dijo Syaoran masticando las palabras-**

**Pero…que no se supone que eso seria hasta mañana? –Pregunto Mei-**

**Si, pero el sujeto viajo y quiero saber el motivo e interrogarlo si es posible, entiendes? –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Si, lo entiendo, pues… te acompañare. –Dijo Mei decidida-**

**Syaoran al escuchar eso salto de sus pensamientos y frunció su ceño molesto**

**CLARO QUE NO! Lo que menos deseo es exponerte ante estas situaciones, LO ENTIENDES VERDAD? –Dijo Syaoran en voz elevada-**

**Claro que si, pero…no me importa, debo ayudarte, así que…Vamos los dos. –Dijo Mei sonriente-**

**Syaoran suspiro y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar ir de compras con su prima y todavía, llevarla al Concilio**

**La tarde se había pasado mientras ambos compraban las cosas para el Viaje esperado, Syaoran solo se limitaba a comprar lo indispensable, pero…Mei si que se gastaba el dinero en nuevos atuendos y perfumes, demasiadas cosas.**

**Syaoran se distrajo por un momento al contemplar como un árbol lo había dejado pensando en su….Sakura, su flor de cerezo, aunque…el joven era muy modesto, era también muy serio para las relaciones, tenia chicas a sus alrededores, pero desde su ultima mala experiencia, no le quedaron ganas de saber nada sobre el amor.**

**Al notar que solo estaba pensando en esas cosas, se apresuro a buscar a Mei, pero…entonces noto algo que lo dejo pálido, mas de lo que ya estaba y corrió buscando a Mei, que no la encontraba por ningún lado en la tienda, la busco y la busco y nada.**

**Syaoran empezó a impacientarse y entonces cuando salio de la tienda, pudo escuchar un grito horrible que se le hizo familiar, y fue cuando llego a un callejón y miro a una muchacha gritando de dolor y Syaoran quedo mas pálido pero no por eso dejo de correr hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.**

**La muchacha solo lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con dolor pudo pronunciar **

**Syaoran! Corre huye!! –Grito la chica mientras se quitaba con sus manos un cuchillo enterrado en su estomago-**

**Meiling! –Grito Syaoran llegando a donde estaba la chica y sosteniéndola en sus brazos- RESISTE! QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?? –pregunto Syaoran molesto-**

**La chica con trabajo podía articular palabra pero…al ver una sombra detrás de Syaoran, solo se limito a gritar con fuerza y chillo.**

**SYAORAN!! DETRÁS DE TI!! –Grito Meiling-**

**El viento comenzó a agitarse mas fuerte en ese momento, truenos y una lluvia extraña caía en ese momento, el sol parecía querer salir de entre las nubes, pero no lo dejaban, un sonido terrible hizo estremecer a los mismos relámpagos…..**

**El lugar se encontraba lleno de personas, puros profesionales que se encontraban maquillando, peinando y haciendo mascarillas a todo el mundo. **

**Caminaba lentamente para observar todo lo que hacían y entonces saque mi cámara de video y comencé a grabar todo lo que ocurría, tal vez algún día podría funcionarme como un reportaje.**

**Llegue donde estaba mi mejor amiga Tomoyo y comencé a filmar su maquillaje que era estupendo, al igual que su peinado, realmente algo natural y hermoso, ella tenia ese don de hacer todo mas hermoso. Yo continué grabando cuando…algo, de repente algo me hizo estremecer y solté mi cámara, haciendo que esta hiciera demasiado ruido.**

**Muchas cosas vinieron a mi ala vez, muchas imágenes, una sombra, algunos recuerdos extraños que los vi. y los perdí tan rápido.**

**Mi mente comenzó a estar flaqueando, un dolor punzante comenzó en mi pecho y termino en mi cabeza. **

**Pero…al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, fue cuando sentí algo mas profundo que una puñalada, algo mas profundo que un abismo, mas profundo que el mismo mar, algo que no era sencillo de explicar, una sensación que me indicaba que algo…o alguien estaba en peligro. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mi alma se sentía viva y a la vez lejos de mi voluntad.**

**Me movía con demasiada rapidez, cuando menos lo note ya no me encontraba en el curso, estaba en la parte superior de las instalaciones, había corrido de ese lugar al sentir aquel…vacío en mi interior, apretaba mi pecho fuertemente y fue cuando pude sentir, si…sentir alguien atrás de mi y me voltee con tal rapidez que cualquiera pensaría que quería atacar.**

**Sakura….estas bien? –Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada-**

**Tomoyo….Y-yo…Y-yo….no se que me ocurre, no se que me pasa. –Dije mientras mis lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos y agarraba mi cabeza con mis dos manos-**

**Sakura….dime por favor. –Dijo Tomoyo Suplicante acercándose a mí-**

**El viento me golpeo con una fuerza brutal que me hizo abrir mis ojos demasiado, pude incluso sentir el olor a sangre, el terrible presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, el viento me enredo en el y me hizo ver…algo, alguien…que estaba sufriendo en ese rato o mas bien muriendo, mi corazón latió con prisa, dejándome sin poder respirar, no aguante mas y las palabras salieron solas como el viento**

**ESCUDO! ESPERANZA! –Grite con tanta fuerza que un brillo tan dorado como el sol salio de una casa, haciendo su aparición en el cielo y rodeando el viento-**

**No puede ser….-Dijo Touya en voz alta desde su consultorio-**

**Que pasa, Dr.? –Pregunto la recepcionista-**

**Debo…marcharme, bueno más bien…debo ir a checar algo, podrá cancelar todas mis citas de hoy? –Dijo Touya impaciente quitándose su bata azul-**

**Ah pues…mire, tiene 5 citas mas pendientes, quiere que les diga que mañana? –Dijo la recepcionista mirando la libreta-**

**Si, por favor. Gracias Lucy. Ah por cierto! Sabes algo de un Curso de Cosmetología? Necesito ir a ese lugar. –Dijo Touya serio antes de salir-**

**Bueno, me comentaron que seria por la calle principal, donde se encuentra el New York Times. –Dijo la chica seria-**

**Ah Bueno, gracias. Nos vemos. –Dijo Touya saliendo de su consultorio entrando al estacionamiento y prendiendo su automóvil.-**

_No puede ser…a como veo todo esto, ella…lo ha hecho inconscientemente o tal vez…ya recordó al mocoso _**–Pensó Touya- **_pero…no, mas vale que me apresure o si no…la perderemos para siempre! _**–Pensó Touya mientras manejaba más rápido de lo normal- **

**Maldición! Ese mocoso….ha influido de manera extraña en mi hermana, es casi como…si la pudiera llamar desde lo mas profundo o lejos! Maldición! –Dijo Touya en voz alta y golpeando el volante-**

**Debo apresurarme!! –grito Touya desesperado al ver el viento que agitaba con mas fuerza aquella luz y que solo el podía ver-**

**El sonido de los truenos y un viento extraño creo una protección a través de Syaoran que estaba de espaldas, permitiendo un ágil movimiento en el cual desenvaino su espada y pudo cubrirse.**

_Que es esto? Es como…una barrera de ¿magia?_** –Pensó Syaoran rápidamente-**

**El sonido de ambas armas chocar hizo que la joven china contuviera sus lagrimas y pudo apreciar como unas gotas de color carmesí llenaban la camiseta del joven que tenia frente a ella, abrazándolo para que no se lastimara aun mas.**

**Syaoran solo se limito a continuar en la misma posición y pudo devolver el corte que le habían hecho con amplia agilidad, haciendo desaparecer la capucha del sujeto que lo había atacado, mientras los ojos de ambos espectadores no podían creerlo. Syaoran se levanto a duras penas y aparto a su amiga de su lado, envarándose y quedando frente a frente del sujeto.**

**El sujeto de la capucha negra, mostró su terrible y horrible sonrisa, pudo apreciarse un brillo de maldad en los ojos del joven, sus ojos se mostraban de un color ámbar, sus dedos limpiaron el cuchillo y saboreo la sangre del Joven Syaoran, haciendo su expresión mas serena y relajada, aunque también se podía apreciar un poco de amabilidad, si, amabilidad.**

**Quien demonios eres tu? –Pregunto Syaoran conteniendo el dolor pero deteniendo su espada con coraje y valentía-**

**El chico nuevamente mostró su terrible sonrisa sarcástica y saco una espada igual a la de Syaoran**

**Bueno… de verdad quieres saberlo? No te interesa, no es asunto tuyo. Aunque…por poco mueres, y lo debes de saber mejor que nadie, aunque…parece que ella ha despertado –Dijo el chico sonriendo de manera tenebrosa-**

**Claro que me interesa! LASTIMASTE A MI PRIMA Y A MI!. –grito Syaoran conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo en ese instante, mientras temblaba la espada en sus manos, el sabia que su muerte había sido salvada por aquella barrera mágica-**

**El chico se puso triste y después comenzó a reír de manera alocada, mientras la chica que estaba aun estupefacta en el suelo miraba al chico con miedo e ira.**

**Eso…es parte de mi trabajo aquí, por ahora. –Dijo el chico sonriente- además…esto es justamente lo que planeamos, danos las gracias por lo que vendrá adelante. –Dijo el chico mientras desaparecía en una humareda –**

**Syaoran y Mei-ling tosieron hasta que el humo se disipo, Syaoran estaba agotado por el ataque que había recibido, no tenia fuerzas para seguir de pie, Mei-ling corrió a ayudar a su primo.**

**Syaoran! Estas bien? Mira! Estas sangrando mucho!! –Grito Mei-ling asustada y tratando de hacer un torniquete con su ropa-**

**Syaoran miro a su prima y le sonrió, aunque…contuvo las ganas de gritar por el dolor que significaba tener la herida y se sentía aun peor…pero…no sabia porque.**

**Tranquila, estaré bien, solo…por favor, dime que tu estas bien? –Dijo Syaoran suavemente-**

**Estoy bien, no te apures tonto! Tu estas grave! Debo llevarte con Tía Ieran. –Dijo Mei-ling asustada mientras ponía el brazo de Syaoran alrededor de su cuello-**

**No, todo menos con mi madre, llévame con Eriol. –Dijo Syaoran suspirando-**

**Con el? Que tiene que ver el? –Pregunto Mei-ling mientras llevaba a su primo al automóvil-**

**El sabe perfectamente que algo así sucedería, estoy seguro de ello. –Dijo Syaoran apretando los puños-**

**Es algo del concilio, verdad? –Dijo Mei-ling temblando de cabeza a pies-**

**No quiero involucrar este asunto con mis ocupaciones, esto fue algo inesperado pero… aun no entiendo quien era ese sujeto tan raro. –Dijo Syaoran serio y acomodándose en el lado del pasajero-**

**Pues…el si parecía conocerte y estaba feliz de haberte hecho daño. –Dijo Mei-ling mientras conducía rápidamente a casa de Eriol-**

**Pues…sea lo que sea, no me agrada, mira el tiempo, esto no es bueno para nadie. –Dijo Syaoran de pronto sintiendo un dolor muy agudo en su pecho haciéndolo desfallecer-**

**Syaoran!! –grito Mei-ling mientras detuvo el auto y al ver que se había desmayado su primo, acelero todo lo que pudo el automóvil y llego pronto con Eriol, con lagrimas en sus ojos- Eriol! Te lo pido! Sálvalo y ayúdalo! –Dijo Mei-ling a un Eriol espantado-**

**Que ha ocurrido? –Pregunto Eriol con miedo al bajar corriendo las escaleras-**

**Lo atacaron! Estoy segura que fue gente del concilio –Grito Mei-ling desesperada-**

_También se siente una magia enorme despertando. La magia se concentra en un lugar en especial…exactamente en….Nueva York. _**– Pensó Eriol- **_esto no es normal, la magia se parece mucho a la de Sakura…pero…es imposible, realmente imposible. Tal vez sea alguien mas, alguien quien invoco la magia desde otro lugar. _**–Pensó Eriol mientras atendía a Syaoran delicadamente- **_la magia no puede llegar a lugares tan lejanos y distantes, no importa cuanto se desee o cuanto poder se tenga, es…imposible_


	7. Recuerdo Lejano, Sueño Irreal

_Holaaa!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, se que se torna un poco triste pero…todo tiene un porque y pronto, todo se pondrá mas interesante n.n!! Por cierto! _

_Espero que estén muy bien, que les vaya súper! Y pues…por esta semana no actualizare ya que tendré exámenes y pues…junto con ellos mi cumple numero 17 n.n!! Así que…el mejor regalo que puedo recibir, es de que…les guste este capitulo:D!! besitos a todos! Chau!. Suerte en todo. Su amiga, Darlen._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mis ojos estaban aun llenos de lágrimas por las palabras forzadas que había gritado, aun no recordaba exactamente que palabras habían sido, el viento me había golpeado fuertemente y grite….si…lo recuerdo, algo como Escudo y Esperanza. Porque? Porque en momentos cruciales me era permitido recordar cosas vagas en mi mente? **

**Muchas imágenes nuevamente vinieron a mi mente y pude recordar a un chico de cuerpo atlético…muy bueno para artes marciales….su color preferido era el verde, lo conocí cuando iba en la primaria…pero…su nombre o su rostro era algo que aun no recordaba.**

**Sakura, me escuchas? –Dijo Tomoyo moviéndome-**

**Voltee a mirarla y me sorprendí de ver que incluso mi hermano estaba ahí, los dos me miraban preocupados.**

**Si, si estoy bien, pero…que haces aquí hermano? –Pregunte confundida al perderme en mis pensamientos-**

**Estoy aquí porque me sentí tan preocupado por ti Monstruo. –Dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido pero preocupado-**

**No me digas así! No tienes el derecho de venir a decirme apodos! Ya estoy grande! –dije con repentino coraje, aunque…al ver la expresión de Touya, me quede inmóvil-**

**Sakura…te pusiste pálida de mas hace unos momentos, y luego…lloraste sin cesar y….gritaste unas palabras al viento, unas palabras que…las recuerdo. Eran ESCUDO Y ESPERANZA. –Dijo Tomoyo con dulzura-**

**Al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo mi cabeza dolió, pude sentir la mirada de Touya sobre mi, pero…no me detuve, no…NO AHORA! NO AHORA QUE HE LOGRADO RECORDAR MAS DE MI PASADO! , DE UN PASADO QUE HABIA…….**

**Mis ojos se abrieron al intentar recordar mas….pero…algo me detuvo, un dolor punzante en mi muñeca me hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos…y el dolor me hizo mirar mi mano, que estaba llena de… ¿sangre?**

**Que tienes Monstruo? A caso te sorprende ver tu propia mano al ver que es la de un….-Dijo Touya mientras caminaba para examinar mi mano y su semblante cambio- No puede ser! Te cortaste?! –Dijo Touya angustiado.-**

**Sakura! Te cortaste? Deja voy a traer un kit de primeros auxilios. –Dijo Tomoyo preocupada, mientras entraba al curso de cosmetología-**

**Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, muchas imágenes comenzaban a formarse….**

**Mi cuerpo comenzaba a perder su energía y su vitalidad, de nuevo me sentía como gelatina, mi cuerpo no obedecía…sentía como nuevamente una profundidad me embargaba por dentro haciéndome…ver todo oscuro.**

**Oye! Monstruo! No es momento para querer dormir….Sakura. –Dijo Touya mientras me sostuvo en sus brazos- ya veo…ha logrado…algo. –Dijo Touya suspirando**

_No me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi…tu siempre serás alguien muy importante para mi. _–Dije derramando mis lagrimas y mire hacia al frente- _se que…no hice mucho! Pero…perdóname, de verdad quería decirte cuales eran mis sentimientos_.

Mire nuevamente al frente y esa persona parecía no importarle mucho lo que yo le había dicho en aquel instante, abrasé mi cuerpo a duras penas ya que…tenia 2 cosas en mis manos que no me permitían hacerlo bien. Cerré mis ojos al notar que no había respuesta y después…..

_Yo también, para mi tu también eres una persona muy importante, Sakura. _–Dijo la persona frente a mi con una sonrisa y mientras se volteaba a darme la cara- _siempre me has gustado._

Mi corazón en ese momento dio un vuelco enorme de emoción, sentí mis lagrimas caer en el vacío y salte hacia donde se encontraba esa persona…

TE QUIERO! ……. –Grite saltando a brazos de esa persona-

_**Porque? Porque no puedo gritar el nombre de esa persona? Que…significa esto para mi? Es un…sueño? –Pensé mientras seguía mirando la escena desde el cielo-**_

Los días pasaron en mi sueño y después…volví a encontrarme con esa figura de esa persona, haciendo que me sonrojara como nunca y esa persona me abrazo con ternura y cariño

_Debo irme, pero…te prometo que volveré. Lo entiendes, verdad? _–Dijo la persona frente a mi, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-

_Si, lo entiendo pero…quiero que sepas que….Nunca te olvidare…no me importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre, siempre…te llevare en mi alma. _–Dije mientras mis lágrimas caían de felicidad y tristeza, mientras me apretaba en su cuerpo y apoyaba mi rostro en su pecho- _me siento tan protegida a tu lado. _–Murmure en su pecho-

_Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, Sakura…pero es por el…….. Que debo partir. –_dijo la persona frente a mi mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte- _perdona que sea tan egoísta pero…nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro, nunca dejare de quererte. _–Dijo la persona mientras me obligaba a mirarle de frente-

_**No puedo, no puedo ver! No puedo ver su rostro….!! Quien es esa persona?! Quien?!! Me duele tanto que…esas palabras se las haya llevado el viento! Nunca**_

_**Volví a saber de nadie que me hubiera prometido eso!!**_** –Pensé ahogadamente en mi mente-**

_Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, siempre…escúchalo bien, siempre estaremos conectados. _–dijo la persona seria-

_Siempre, siempre mí querido……… -_dije en un susurro- _Pero…no me importa lo que tenga que hacer! De alguna manera te volveré llamar a mi lado! Volverás a mi lado y nunca más nos separaremos. –_dije ahogando un grito y gemí-

_Sakura…-_dijo la persona mirándome fijamente- _no digas eso, puedes exponer muchas cosas por un sentimiento, cambiarias todo un rumbo por un deseo._

_Sakurita…debes pensar bien en lo que dices, eso puede traer catástrofes al ciclo. –Dijo una dulce vocecita a mi lado, de un muñeco de peluche amarillo-_

_NO ME IMPORTA! – _dije con lagrimas en mis ojos- No me importa!

**NO ME IMPORTA! –grite abriendo mis ojos rápidamente-**

**Sakura? Estas bien…Hija? –Pregunto mi padre que estaba a mi lado-**

**Parpadee y pude notar que me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba tapada y recostada en mi cama, era aun la madrugada.**

**Hay! Estos Monstruos de hoy!! No dejan ni siquiera dormir! Que te paso? Una pesadilla? –Pregunto Touya sentado a mi lado con una sonrisa de burla-**

**Mis ojos miraron sorprendidos a mi papa y a Touya, que me había pasado? Me encontraba en el curso de cosmetología de Tomoyo y ahora…en mi casa?**

**Este…yo..Que me paso? Se supone que debía estar con Tomoyo, es cierto! Ella no tenia con quien venirse! Debo ir por ella y…. –Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente de mi cama y me mareaba-**

**Hija? –pregunto mi papa preocupado-**

**Tranquilo papa, lo que pasa es que…La Monstruo no entiende que aunque sea un Monstruo, tiene debilidades. –Dijo Touya riéndose de mí-**

**Mi mente no estaba pensando en las amenazas o insultos de mi hermano, se encontraba tratando de identificar a esa persona…esa persona que me hacia ruborizarme por el amor que sentía hacia el, porque…algo era seguro, era un chico, probablemente el mismo que…recordé de complexión Atlética.**

**Tenia que recordarlo a como diera lugar!! **

**MONSTRUO! ESTAS TAN FEA QUE ME ASUSTAS. –dijo Touya a mi lado-**

**NO SEAS ASI! HERMANO! –Dije mientras le daba un codazo en la costilla-**

**Mi papa se nos quedo mirando y se rió de verme de nuevo bien.**

**Me alegro que te sientas mejor, hija. Nos tenías preocupados, tenías desmayada desde las 8 de la noche y ya son pues…las 4 de la madrugada. –Dijo mi papa sonriente-**

**Tanto dure para despertarme? A mi me pareció que me levante pronto. –dije pensativa-**

**Duraste mucho! Pero es que los Monstruos duermen demasiado! –Dijo Touya dándome un golpe en la cabeza-**

**Bueno chicos, los dejare porque mañana trabajo temprano, tu iras a la escuela Sakura? –Pregunto mi papa mientras se levantaba de la cama-**

**Y-yo pues…si debo ir. –Dije algo confundida-**

**No no iras! No estas para ir a la escuela, Monstruo. Además tu amiguita me pidió que la visitaras mañana en su departamento, dice que tiene algo urgente que decirte. –Dijo Touya mientras se levantaba también de mi cama- DUERMETE MONSTRUO –Dijo Touya mirándome feo-**

**Pero…-Proteste cuando mi papa me interrumpió-**

**Nada, descansa, has tenido muchas ocupaciones en estos días, sin mencionar que mañana empiezas tu nuevo trabajo, lo olvidabas? – Dijo mi papa dulcemente- **

**Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Debo ir a trabajar a la cafetería del aeropuerto. –Dije con un suspiro-**

**No te agrada la idea, monstruo? –Dijo Touya-**

**No es que no me agrade, solo que…me parece algo extraño, mi primer trabajo. –Dije sonriente y a la vez con nervios-**

**Todo saldrá bien, solo duérmanse ya, mis adorables hijos. –Dijo mi padre sonriente mientras abandonaba mi habitación-**

**Yo también me iré, que descanses Monstruo y ya no grites. –Dijo Touya mientras Salía de mi habitación-**

**Me quede mirando la luz que entraba por mi ventana y pude sentir como un calido rayito llego hasta a mi, sintiendo una calidez tan hermosa a mi alrededor, gracias a la Luna, podía sentir algo…algo muy fuerte y cerca de mi.**

**Suspire y me acosté de nuevo en mi cama, me perdí en el sueño y podía sentirlo tan real, todo tan frágil y delicadas aquellas cartas rosas, eran hermosas y todas tenían un brillo positivo y calido, y en sus nombres aparecía otro, que decía…Sakura.**

**Mis queridas y hermosas cartas, las extraño. –Murmure dormida en voz bajita, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y un brillo iluminaba mi cajón de libros-**

**Esta bien, solo es cuestión de que descanse un poco, su herida no era tan grave. –Dijo Eriol tranquilizando a Mei-**

**Me alegro mucho, no sabia que hacer. –Dijo Mei con voz triste-**

**Eriol contemplo a Mei con preocupación y tosió para quitar la tristeza del ambiente**

**Y dime, que paso exactamente? –Pregunto Eriol-**

**Pues…estábamos de compras, como sabes, nos iremos a New York mañana después de la junta del concilio, entonces…alguien me dio a oler un perfume y cuando desperté estaba en un callejón y grite porque…- Dijo Mei mientras se mordía su labio y sentía el dolor de la herida que tenia en su muslo- porque..Me lastimaron a mi también, claro que…lo de Syaoran fue mas grave. –Dijo Mei agachando la cabeza-**

**Al oír esto, Eriol se paro del sillón donde estaba sentado, con una expresión de horror y mando llamar a la muchacha del servicio y le encargo que le trajera todo el equipo para curar heridas.**

**Debo curar esa herida, no es bueno que andes por ahí sangrando. –Dijo Eriol serio pero a la vez suspiro- dime…porque no lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Eriol-**

**Porque…no quería preocupar a Syaoran! Tiene demasiados problemas! Eriol! Por favor! No le digas de esto o nunca se lo perdonara. –Dijo Mei mientras se sonrojaba por pensar en Syaoran-**

**No te apures, pero...si no quieres que se entere, deja que cure tu herida. –Dijo Eriol sonriente-**

**la chica sonrió y espero a que la muchacha del servicio se alejara de la habitación para que Eriol pudiera usar su magia curativa y en pocos segundos, la cicatriz se borro y no había rastros de sangre ni nada.**

**Bien, con esto estarás mejor. –Dijo Sonriente Eriol-**

**Gracias, Eriol. –Dijo Mei apenada-**

**Y bien, Syaoran quiere irse de viaje, realmente? –Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad pero el sabia a donde quería llegar-**

**Realmente…no, va obligado por mi, me imagino que el quiere volver a "otro" lugar. –Dijo Mei algo triste pero feliz-**

**Claro, a Tomoeda. A ver si se encuentra con Sakura. –Dijo Eriol-**

**Si, aunque…a veces creo que le afecto la ultima relación que tuvo con aquella chica de aquí de Inglaterra. –Dijo Mei triste-**

**Supongo, fue algo difícil y diferente, aunque…me pregunto que haría si se encontrara con Sakura? –Dijo Eriol curioso-**

**Pues…supongo que no mucho, es tan serio y obstinado que a veces llego a creer que su corazón esta frío. –Dijo Mei triste-**

**Bueno, hasta no ver a Sakura, no podemos suponer nada. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo- venga…te invito a cenar, has estado tensa todo el día. –Dijo Eriol cortésmente-**

**Gracias, pero…prefiero no cenar. –Dijo Mei triste-**

**Vamos, necesitas disipar un poco todo esto, vamos. –Dijo Eriol tomando la mano de la chica y obligándola a bajar-**

**Esta bien, vayamos a cenar. –Dijo Mei en medio de un suspiro-**

**Li! Li! –Gritaba alguien a lo lejos, una voz musical y tierna con mucho optimismo-**

**Quien es? – pensó Syaoran desconfiado-**

**Hola! Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! –Grito una muchacha medio alta, con pelo castaño claro, su largo cabello llegaba debajo de los hombros, de una figura envidiable, era delgada pero con una cintura hermosa y unas curvas que la hacían verse frágil y hermosa, además de su hermoso ovalado rostro perfecto, con aquellos enormes ojos profundos de un color indescriptible, de un verde esmeralda y llenos de un brillo especial, sus ojos eran sombreados por unas espesas y largas pestañas, su hermosa sonrisa en sus labios bien definidos y su piel blanca tersa y algo bronceada.- **

**E-es hermosa…y me conoce. –Pensó Syaoran sonrojado y la miraba con embobado-**

**Li! Li! Te acuerdas de mi? –Dijo la chica con su voz melodiosa, como una voz soprano, sonriente mientras caminaba lentamente pero grácil hacia el-**

**No, no te puedo recordar, quien eres? –Pregunto Syaoran dudoso-**

**La chica abrió sus ojos demasiado y Syaoran se perdió entre ellos, sonrojándose ambos al momento, pero la chica cambio su semblante y se llenaron de tristeza sus ojos.**

**Me…has olvidado, por lo que veo. –Dijo la chica con un sollozo, un hermoso incluso sollozo-**

**No, es que…no te recuerdo, dime tu nombre por favor! Tu si me recuerdas!? –Dijo Syaoran con Dulzura mientras se acercaba a intentar acariciar el rostro de la chica-**

**Y-yo? Que te recuerdo y te conozco? –Dije mirando al chico guapo, tenia su cabello castaño, no era el clásico cabello corto que todos suelen usar, el lo llevaba un poco mas largo y lo tenia despeinado, ya que su pelo era lacio, sus ojos eran indescriptibles, eran enormes y de un color castaño-ámbar, hermosos ojos sombreados por pestañas espesas y gruesas, sus ojos poseían un hermoso brillo, su voz era tan hermosa y embriagante, su cuerpo era atlético, era muy alto también, su tez era bronceada pero…le sentaba bastante bien. Su rostro era de forma ovalada también, de una forma perfecta y sus labios eran hermosos.-**

**Así es! Acabas de gritar mi apellido al principio. –Dijo el chico mirándome con profundo entusiasmo-**

**Lo mire sin poder creer lo que decía, la primera vez que soñaba algo así y lo peor…que yo nunca grite ningún nombre.**

**Lo siento, yo no he gritado nada. –Dije mientras sentía como su mano calida rozaba mi mejilla y hacia que me estremeciera, era como si…aquel tacto ya lo hubiera vivido- Dime…tu quien eres? –Pregunte en un susurro-**

**El chico me miro con un brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos, tan decidido y yo me sentí de gelatina, sentí como mi corazón martillaba como las alas de un colibrí.**

**Mi nombre es…Syaoran, Li Syaoran. –Dijo el chico sonriente-**

**Al escuchar el nombre…demasiadas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, haciéndome retroceder al pasado y recordar a un chico que quería robarse mis cartas Sakura…y el vestía trajes chinos, le fascinaba el verde, tenia un cuerpo atlético, sus ojos de color castaño-ámbar, su pelo….era el! SYAORAN LI!! Syaoran! Mi…Amado Syaoran! **

**Sentí como un dolor me lleno mi mano pero…sentí una liberación al ver a Syaoran parado frente a mi, en un sueño tan real que…nunca había sentido o tenido, sentí una calidez en mi corazón que pensé que había olvidado, mis barreras se habían borrado, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solo pude sollozar, y un dolor agudo se hizo presente en mi pecho pero..no me importaba…al fin, mi amor era sin barreras y no me importaba nada.**

**Que te ocurre? Te sientes bien? –Dijo Syaoran mirándome con sus ojos realmente preocupados, mientras sentía sus brazos calidos sobre mis hombros-**

**Es que…yo soy….Sa…-Dije pero algo me interrumpió-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y bien! Que les pareció n.n? dejen sus comments y prometo volver mas interesante el próximo capitulo. Besitos. Chau :D!_


	8. Coincidencia inevitable

_Konichiwa a todos :D!!, he vuelto después de una larga bueno…4 días de exámenes xD sin contar que me enferme de una gripa terrible :S, pero…al fin vuelvo a escribir n.n_

_También para saludar a los que leen mi historia y a Sasha Kinoli n.n que me pregunto si es un sueño lo que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron, y…exactamente, es un sueño, no se si les ha pasado que a veces las personas si tienen tantos deseos de verse, no importa la distancia ni las barreras, pueden comunicarse inconscientemente en sus sueños, se los digo por experiencia propia n.n es raro pero…es lindo de verdad. Bueno…les dejo el siguiente capitulo y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana n.n_

_Frase de la semana que me gusto: __Nunca dejes algo para otro día, nunca sabes si mañana tendrás chanza para agradecer o amar._

_Por cierto n.n dándome cuenta de que no se miran los puntos que pongo para separar lo que piensa cada personaje en su propio país o momento, he puesto este símbolo como separación (&)_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Si, dime? –Dijo Syaoran mientras me miraba con atención-**

**Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo abrasé fuertemente.**

**Que pasa? Ya…me recordaste? –Pregunto Syaoran mientras suspiraba en mi pelo-**

**Asentí lentamente y empape su camisa con mis lagrimas aunque…pude notar como el se quejo repentinamente.**

**Q-que te ocurre? –pregunte preocupada por el y voltee a mirarlo a sus ojos-**

**Es que…me siento algo raro en este sueño, como si todo fuera real, aparte…estoy herido. –Dijo el chico serio- pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. –Dijo Syaoran sonriendo-**

**Donde? –Pregunte con mortificación-**

**En mi pecho, pero..No te apures, estoy bien. –Dijo Syaoran sonriente-**

**Debes cuidarte mas, Syaoran. –Dije mientras mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista-**

**No llores, por favor. Te prometo que me cuidare más. –Dijo Syaoran limpiando mis lágrimas con sus delicados dedos-**

**Prométemelo! – Dije rápidamente y con euforia- Promételo! **

**Claro que si, te lo prometo. –Dijo Syaoran con firmeza-**

**Suspire y me sentí repentinamente feliz al saber que lo tenia a mi lado, por fin! El puzzle de mis recuerdos estaban completo y pude notar como una ultima lagrima cayo en el suelo, mientras sentía como el viento soplaba a mi alrededor y también…sentía mi carta…mi carta de la Esperanza.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Es tan hermosa y frágil, sus ojos tan profundos…me parece como si la conociera de toda la vida, me inspira tanta confianza y tranquilidad, tanto amor hacia ella, no soporto dejar de abrazarla _**–pensó Syaoran en silencio mientras abrazaba a la chica-**

**Syaoran se quedo contemplando a la chica y beso su cabello, notando como ella se estremecía con el solo contacto, pero…el la abrazo dulcemente. Por primera vez se sentía vivo y feliz después de todo aquel dolor que había pasado. Pero..Debía saber el nombre de ella…lo tenia que preguntar.**

**Y dime…como te llamas? Porque…estoy seguro que te conozco de algún lado. –Dijo Syaoran dulcemente-**

**La chica lo miro con la profundidad de esos ojos color esmeralda, con un brillo especial y cuando iba a decir su nombre, Syaoran gimió de dolor.**

**Que te ocurre!? Dime que te pasa? –Dijo la chica alarmada mientras se separaba del abrazo y se volteaba a ver la herida que estaba sangrando- No puede ser!! Debo hacer algo! –Grito la chica desesperada-**

**No! Tranquila! Por favor! Dime tu nombre…te lo suplico. –Dijo Syaoran mientras comenzaba a sentir como algo lo movía desde otro lugar-**

**No! Primero deja que te ayude, deja busco algo para evitar la hemorragia. –Grito la chica mientras cortaba un pedazo de tela de su blusa de holanes múltiples-**

**Dime tu nombre por favor! No se que me pasa, pero quiero saber tu nombre antes de irme! –Dijo Syaoran mientras sujetaba a la chica por la cintura y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos-**

**Mi nombre es…Sa….-Dijo la chica cuando fue interrumpida por un remolino de viento e hizo que Syaoran abriera los ojos rápidamente y viera a un Eriol preocupado-**

**Syaoran! Nos alegra que al fin despiertes! Tu herida se abrió un poco, pero…estas bien, dentro de lo que cabe, además de que…ya es medio día! Recuerdas la junta que tienes! Tienes a Mei-ling toda preocupada. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo-**

**Ya es…medio día? –pregunto Syaoran dudoso mientras recordaba a la hermosa chica de sus sueños…y se lamentaba por saber que no era real, solo producto de su imaginación.- bueno, me iré alistando para ir al Concilio. –Dijo Syaoran serio y frío como siempre-**

**Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Eriol desconcertado por la actitud de Syaoran-**

**Syaoran miro a Eriol y solo suspiro**

**Claro, pero deberíamos alistarnos, tenemos que ir al Concilio y a votar. –Dijo Syaoran suspirando mientras se cambiaba su ropa manchada en sangre por una asombrosa camisa de color blanco con un pantalón caqui y una corbata azul-**

**Cierto, aunque…yo ya ando cambiado –Dijo Eriol en tono burlón, el chico vestía una camisa azul-celeste con una corbata rayada con azul fuerte y rojo y su pantalón de vestir color negro- por cierto, que es lo que estabas soñando? A Mei le impresiono escucharte hablar de una chica –Dijo Eriol con curiosidad-**

**Syaoran suspiro y comento suave pero fríamente**

**Era solo eso, Eriol. Un sueño, bien, iré por mis documentos, te espero en el automóvil….o te iras en el tuyo? –Pregunto Syaoran tomando las llaves de su auto-**

**No, esta bien, me iré contigo. Mis papeles ya están en mis manos, así que…nos vamos? –Dijo Eriol sonriente-**

**Esta bien. –Dijo Syaoran abriendo la puerta cuando se encontró con Mei-**

**La chica vestía una blusa de vestir, con una falda recta negra que dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas y bronceadas, mientras su blusa de color blanco resaltaba sus ojos de color Rubí, dándole un toque hermoso, su cabello sujeto en una coleta y sus aretes delicados pero sencillos con unas zapatillas negras.**

**Syao!! Iré contigo a la junta. –Dijo Mei Sonriente-**

**COMO? Tú no puedes asistir, Mei lo sabes. –Dijo Syaoran asombrado-**

**Claro que si, los esperare afuera, recuerda que nuestro avión parte hoy mismo! Es a las 8:00 p.m., osea llegaríamos como a las 12 o 1 p.m. de haya de Nueva York. –Dijo Mei entusiasmada-**

**Esta bien, esta bien, vamonos que se nos hace tarde. –Dijo Syaoran suspirando y encendiendo el automóvil-**

**Eriol y Mei subieron al automóvil de Syaoran. Mei iba en el asiento de atrás y Eriol iba enfrente, Eriol sabia perfectamente porque Mei decidió ir a atrás, pero no daría detalles del motivo, era solo…Motivos de Mei.**

**Mei iba detrás observando a Syaoran todo el tiempo, sintiéndose rara y un poco inquieta cuando escucho a Syaoran hablar de aquella chica en su sueño, que le pidiera su nombre, que se preocupara por ella….**

**Mei solo sintió un vuelco en su corazón, se sentía feliz porque…había una chica que…le había quitado el sueño a Syaoran pero…porque? Porque no podía sentirse tan feliz? Aunque…estaba segura de algo, si Syaoran cambio por esos instantes solo por esa chica, Mei intentaría ser feliz con verlo feliz a el.**

**Esa felicidad le dolía pero prefiero aguantar su dolor y solo sollozo levemente detrás del auto, mientras ya Syaoran y Eriol descendían del automóvil para entrar al Concilio.**

**Meiling se acomodo la falda y se limpio debajo de sus ojos y se apresuro a alcanzarlos, mientras miraba como todos los presentes lanzaban ojos a ella, Eriol y Syaoran.**

**Muy bien, Sres. Empecemos. –Dijo Syaoran fría y calculadoramente-**

**Meiling solo suspiro y observo desde una silla un poco retirada de donde se llevaba acabo la elección**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NOOO! No te vayas Syaoran! –grite levantándome asustada en mi propia habitación, mire alrededor mió y no había nadie, solo…había sido un sueño-**

_Debo estar…alucinando todo esto, no pudo ser real aquel sueño pero…su sangre..-_**Pensé con claridad- **_alguien…querrá hacerle tanto daño para lastimarlo? No! No lo permitiré! _**–apreté los puños mientras mire un brillo salir de mi cajón-**

**Que es eso? –Pregunte al mirar como salía aquel libro rosa-**

**El libro llego solo a mis manos, me sorprendí al leer en la portada que decía "Sakura" lo abrí detenidamente y pude apreciar una baraja de cartas rosas con amarillo, al verlas, las empecé a tocar suavemente y pude sentir una calidez hermosa en su textura, si, al fin podía recordar, esas…eran mis cartas de cuando era card captor, aquellas que me obligaron a olvidar. Las abrasé por un instante.**

**Hey! No las toques! Tu no eres nuestra ama! –Grito una vocecita a mi lado haciéndome tirar las cartas y asustarme-**

**Hay!!! Tu quien eres? – Dije mirando a la criaturita que tenia aun lado mió- Me has asustado mucho!!!! –Dije en modo de reproche y me impresione al ver a un muñeco de felpa amarillo-**

**Soy la gran bestia del sello, Soy Kerberos y mas respeto para mi, jovencita. –Dijo Kerberos molesto-**

**Kerberos? Kerberos…lo he escuchado…- dije mientras comenzaba a tener un Deja Vu y recordé a alguien que llamaba "Kero"- Kero? Eres tu…Kero? –dije con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**Kerberos me miro espantado por unos instantes y después se cruzo de bracitos y me miro de arriba-abajo**

**Acaso tú…tu eres…Sakurita? –Pregunto Kerberos con duda-**

**Sonreí y asentí mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente.**

**Has crecido mucho! Y te has vuelto hermosísima! Como tu madre! –Dijo Kero mientras me abrazaba también- **

**Y tu…sigues siendo igual que siempre, te extrañe mucho!! –Dije mientras sollozaba en Kero-**

**Ahora…creo que hay muchas cosas que debes explicarme, porque…nos alejaste tanto tiempo, recuerdo bien…lo que paso, y….- Dijo Kero dudoso-**

**Suspire al recordar que los había sellado para evitarles el dolor de verme destrozada por Syaoran, no era que ahora no fuera a estar igual pero…aquella vez…era realmente peor.**

**Kero…discúlpame por alejarlos de mi vida, no quería que sufrieran. –Dije con mis ojos llenos de culpa y tristeza- pero…me parecía egoísta hacerlos sufrir a ambos sin necesidad**

**Tú no nos harías sufrir, nunca temas por eso o nunca nos ocultes cosas tan importantes, somos tus amigos. Por cierto y Yukito o Yue? –Pregunto Kero mirando por la ventana-**

**No lo se, acabo de encontrarte a ti, dame tiempo para encontrar a Yukito o Yue. –Dije sonriéndole-**

**Esta bien, y…no has practicado magia en este tiempo, cierto? –Pregunto Kero con preocupación-**

**Te enojaras si te digo que no? –Pregunte con duda-**

**No es eso, si no que…hay mucha energía negativa en esta ciudad, debo protegerte de esa energía, supongo que…debido a tu falta de practica no has detectado esas presencias. –Dijo Kero ansioso-**

**Presencias negativas? Puedes sentir exactamente la ubicación? –pregunte decidida-**

**Kero se quedo serio un rato y cerró sus ojitos, los abrió repentinamente e hizo una mueca de enfado**

**Se siente mucho…en…tu…-Dijo Kero cuando lo interrumpió unos pasos en las escaleras-**

**Escóndete Kero! Si alguien te ve será muy peligroso! –Dije rápidamente mientras lo ocultaba debajo de mi almohada-**

**Monstruo! No iras a trabajar o que? –Pregunto Touya con burla-**

**A trabajar? Pues que hora es? –Dije confundida mientras miraba mi reloj y gritaba al mismo tiempo- SE ME HARA TARDE!! ME QUEDA MUY LEJOS EL AEROPUERTO! **

**Así es, y ya son las 11:00 a.m., así que…no quiero estar escuchando tus ENORMES PISADAS Y QUE SE CAIGA LA CASA POR TU CULPA! –dijo Touya con tono burlón y salio de mi cuarto-**

**Lo mire con ojos de enfado y me apresure mejor a buscar un atuendo ideal para ir a trabajar. Así que…me encontré con mi falda preferida, de color gris como el cielo cuando esta nublado, mi falda tenia vuelo en sus patoles, busque una blusa blanca pegada pero con cuello Chino, se veía hermoso ya combinado. Tome mis zapatillas de color gris oscuro y me puse un collar que me había dejado mi madre antes de morir, pero mi padre me lo entrego a penas cuando cumplí los 18 años, era de oro blanco y un corazón lleno de diamantes. Mi pelo lo deje suelto y me puse un broche solo sujetando una parte de mi pelo, maquille mis ojos con rimel y una sombra clara con un poco de rosa pálido.**

**Te vez hermosa, Sakurita. –Dijo Kero con ojos brillantes-**

**Gracias, Kero, bien…debo irme a trabajar, pero..prométeme que…no harás nada raro, ok? –Pregunte mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi cuarto-**

**Claro, Sakura…-Dijo Kero con voz seria- ten cuidado…siento muchas presencias, y me da miedo por ti….todas parecen –Dijo Kero serio y confundido-**

**Tranquilo, todo estará bien, nada me hará daño, no ahora que recordé todo y que se protegerme. –Dije sonriente mientras tomaba mi llave mágica y salía corriendo de mi cuarto- **

**Al llegar al comedor, me encontré con mi papa haciendo de comer y a mi hermano con tono burlón riéndose por lo apresurada que iba.**

**Hija, te he preparado un pequeño almuerzo, imagine que se te haría tarde y pues…pensé en hacerte algo ligero. –Dijo mi papa mostrándome un refractario con comida-**

**Muchas gracias papa! Te lo agradezco mucho! –Dije sonriente mientras tomaba en mis manos su comida-**

**Bueno, Monstruo! Es mejor que alguien te prepare algo, antes de que te comas a la gente Buuuah!! –Dijo Touya imitando un sonido de un monstruo-**

**Basta hermano! –Dije en un reproche- Me iré, ya se me hizo mas tarde, gracias papa! –Grite mientras salía por la puerta-**

**Salí caminando apresuradamente, sentía como el viento me acariciaba de nuevo, era como si…un nuevo amanecer hubiera surgido desde aquel hermoso sueño, el cielo parecía brillar con el sol en su esplendor, por fin, había logrado recordar a Syaoran, a aquel chico que amaba.**

**Puede que…alo mejor el sueño que tuve fuera pura coincidencia, pero...Sin embargo, fue hermoso recordar aquel momento, fue…algo mágico donde los dos nos conectamos, fuera o no cierto, me sentí realmente viva por esos instantes, aunque…me preocupe por su herida, espero que no fuera nada, solo un mal momento en esa parte del sueño.**

**Me estremecí al recordar su mano acariciando mi mejilla, al escuchar su voz tan ronca, embriagante y perfecta, era perfecta, ya que era como el terciopelo, hermoso realmente.**

**Aunque…fuera un sueño, fue hermoso.**

**No lo olvidare, ahora si no lo olvidare nunca. –Pensé sonriente mientras un taxi me llevaba al aeropuerto-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Muy bien, yo voto por Li Syaoran, caballeros. –Dijo el jefe de la dinastía Ling.**

**Cheng, otros sujetos y Erios se miraban con insistencia.**

**Syaoran solo suspiraba, hasta ese momento iban empatados Erios y Syaoran, un solo voto cambiaria todo**

**Bien, el último Caballero que votara. –Indico el antiguo Jefe de Concilio, el jefe de la dinastía Lang-**

**Eriol se paro con elegancia y miro a todos los presentes, siendo la reencarnación del mago más poderoso del mundo, todos exigían saber su voto.**

**Bien caballeros, se que mi voto es esencial en esta elección –Dijo Eriol sonriente-**

**Caballeros, espero que no lo tomen personal, pero considero a mi amigo Syaoran capaz de regir el Concilio y doy mi voto, claramente a Li Syaoran. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo y aplaudiendo- Felicidades, Syaoran, eres el nuevo jefe del Concilio**

**Todos los presentes aplaudieron aunque…algunos con poco interés, como Cheng, Erios y otros tipos que estaban ahí, que habían votado por Erios.**

**Meiling fue abrazar a su primo y a felicitarlo por ser el nuevo jefe, Lang felicito a Syaoran también, bueno en realidad todos lo felicitaron, menos Erios.**

**Erios se paro frente a Syaoran y lo reto con la mirada.**

**No has ganado, aun. –Dijo Erios con amargura-**

**No tengo nada que ganar, esto fue decisión de la gente. –Dijo Syaoran con su ceño fruncido-**

**Erios al escucharlo se alejo del lugar, y Meiling se acerco con su primo**

**Syaoran, se que estas contento por tu elección pero…ya es hora de marcharnos. –Dijo Meiling en un susurro-**

**Syaoran asintió y se despidió de todos los presentes agradeciendo de antemano su apoyo y voto y por considerarlo apto para dirigir el Concilio.**

**Se acerco con Eriol para despedirse pero este le detuvo.**

**Ya vamonos, Syaoran, se nos hace tarde. –Dijo el ingles riéndose- también iré con ustedes. **

**Bien, entonces marchémonos. –Dijo Syaoran mientras salían del edificio y manejaba con maniobres para llegar puntual a su vuelo-**

**Pasajeros del vuelo 15, pasen por favor, con destino a New York. –se escucho la voz de una mujer-**

**Vamonos! Se nos hace tarde. –Dijo Meiling apresurada y corriendo para llegar a tiempo-**

**Todos llegaron a tiempo al avión y las horas pasaron rápidamente, cuando menos imaginaron, ya se encontraban en New York, justo a la hora que había predicho Meiling, alas 12:00 p.m.**

**Pasajeros, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones que vamos a descender. –se escucho de nuevo la voz de la muchacha-**

**Todos hicieron caso omiso y al descender, Syaoran, Meiling y Eriol fueron los primeros en bajar del avión.**

**Bien, busquen sus maletas. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Eriol y Meiling lo miraron con reproche, como si fueran niños para no saber que debían buscar sus maletas!**

**Si Si Papa! –dijo Eriol burlón-**

**Iré a comprar un agua, tengo mucha sed, los espero en donde compran los boletos. –Dijo Syaoran tomando su maleta y caminando con paso elegante hacia una tienda, mientras observaba su ropa tan poco casual, era ropa para trabajar realmente! Y venia de viaje- **

**Syaoran llego a la tienda y miro todo muy acomodado y en orden, demasiado limpio y tranquilo con una música romántica, algo de Luís Miguel para empezar el día, era demasiado revitalizante.**

**Syaoran abrió el refrigerador y tomo el agua, saco su dinero para pagar, pago y ya se iba cuando escucho una voz detrás de el.**

**Discúlpeme, Sra. Se me hizo un poco tarde! Es que el taxi tardo por el trafico. –Dijo una voz melodiosa detrás de Syaoran, impactando lo hermosa que era la voz-**

**Esta bien pequeña, pero que no vuelva a suceder, se que es tu primer día. –Dijo la Sra. Sonriente-**

_Ahora hasta empezare a escuchar la voz de aquella muchacha en todos lados, me estoy volviendo un loco de remate _**–pensó Syaoran suspirando-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mire al muchacho que estaba frente a mi y me sorprendió un poco su aspecto. Su corbata y su pantalón de vestir no era casual, tal vez fuera un ejecutivo.**

**Disculpe, necesita ayuda? –Pregunte dudosa-**

**No, esta bien, gracias. –Dijo el chico mientras me sonreía rápidamente y se marchaba del lugar- **

**De nada. –Dije en voz alta-**

**Era guapo, verdad? –Pregunto la Sra- **

**No lo mire bien –Dije sonriendo nerviosa-**

**Pues…me agradaba para que fuera tu pareja, Kinomoto, te puedo llamar Sakura? –Dijo la Sra amablemente.-**

**Claro, con mucho gusto, y yo puedo llamarla por su nombre, Sra.? –Dije sonriente-**

**Claro, mi nombre es Jennifer. –Dijo La Sra. Jennifer-**

**De acuerdo, mmm…que curioso esta el día, no cree? Se ve oscuro y a penas es medio día. –Dije asombrada-**

**Es cierto, es curioso. –Dijo la Sra. Jennifer extrañada- te mostrare lo que harás aquí, cielo.**

**La Sra. Jennifer me enseño todo lo que haría en su tienda, fue muy rápido, limpiaría y ordenaría cada cosa, y aparte me encargaría del inventario, cosas sencillas, aunque…mi carrera era periodismo no administración.**

**Me quede mirando a la ventana y pude notar que ahora estaba mas oscuro, como si fuera de noche, eso si…era anormal.**

**Sra. Jennifer! Mire mire! Será…un eclipse? –Pregunte dudosa mientras miraba por la ventana-**

**Me parece que si, vayamos a verlo, Sakura. –Dijo La Sra. Jennifer entusiasmada-**

**Me levante de mi silla y Salí a prisa junto con La Sra Jenn, aunque me encargué de cerrar primero el negocio y después alcanzar a la Sra Jenn.**

**Mis ojos no podían creer lo que habían visto, era un eclipse, un hermoso eclipse, por fin el Sol y La Luna estaban juntos.**

**Juntos….-Susurre las palabras suavemente en el viento-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Syaoran estaba sentado en unas bancas en la puerta principal y no aparecía ni Meiling ni Eriol.**

**Como se tardan esos dos, tal vez…fueron a comer algo y debemos encontrar un lugar para hospedarnos. –Dijo Syaoran en voz baja- **

**Pero algo capto la atención del muchacho, todo el aeropuerto comenzó a prender las luces del lugar, debido a que afuera, estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro.**

**Qu**_e esta pasando? Esto no es normal_**. –Pensó Syaoran serio- **_se siente mucha magia alrededor…que será? Iré a ver. _**–Pensó Syaoran levantándose de las bancas-**

**Syaoran camino hasta llegar ala entrada del aeropuerto y sus ojos quedaron asombrados al ver el hermoso Eclipse que se había manifestado en ese instante, era hermoso poder verlo desde donde se encontraba, la vista era amplia y la gente estaba al igual de impactada que el.**

**Entonces…fue cuando escucho una voz de nuevo melodiosa y tan hermosa como un soprano atrás de el.**

**Juntos…-Susurro mi voz en el viento-**

**El muchacho se volteo sorprendido pero rápidamente, volteo a ver quien había hablado, yo seguía hipnotizada por el eclipse y fue entonces cuando sin darme cuenta por estar en trance con el eclipse, murmure unas palabras automáticamente.**

**Se les permitió verse al sol y la luna por unos segundos para darse amor mutuo, solo unos minutos a los cuales llamamos nosotros: Eclipse. –Susurre de forma como un canto sintiendo una mirada fija en mí y entonces reaccione-**

**El muchacho me miraba estupefacto, realmente sorprendido y yo al verlo…sentí como una atracción hacia el, pero…no sabia porque ni que era lo que me llamaba, solo…sabia que esos ojos…en alguna parte los había visto, comencé a sentir como mis piernas se hacían de gelatina, estaba realmente asustada y nerviosa…se me…hacia conocido.**

**El chico observo detenidamente mis ojos, como si en ellos fuera a encontrar la misma respuesta que yo estaba buscando, el Eclipse continuaba y yo me sentía realmente mareada y llena de nervios, así que entre al aeropuerto corriendo, sintiendo como mis fuerzas se iban de mi, mi corazón latía desbocadamente y un dolor en mi mano se hizo presente pero…lo ignore como la ultima vez. **

**Que es esto? Porque me paso…eso. –Dije en voz baja, mientras tocaba mi mano-**

**No huyas de mi! Tú…te pareces a alguien que…conocí. –Dijo una voz detrás de mí, una voz Ronca, embriagante y perfecta como el terciopelo-**

**Al sentir la presencia fuerte atrás de mi, me voltee rápidamente y lo mire ahora si muy bien. Al darme cuenta de que…se parecía mucho a…Syaoran, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y sollocé pero me intente controlar.**

**Te sientes mal? No llores por favor…yo solo….no te asustes, no te haré daño. –Dijo el muchacho adelantándose hacia donde estaba yo, pero parecía realmente confundido- **

**Es solo que…tú también te me haces conocido, por favor…tal vez te confundí. –Dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me disculpaba-**

**Tu también? De donde crees haberme conocido? –Pregunto ya inquieto el joven mientras sentía algo de magia-**

**Negué con la cabeza y sonreí**

**Me creerá loca, así que…por favor, no me pregunte de donde. –Dije sonriendo- mejor vaya a ver el Eclipse, no son muy usuales aquí en New York. –Dije mientras le daba la espalda al chico-**

**Por favor, se lo suplico, usted…usted me recuerda a una chica que conocí en un sueño! Se que me creerá loco también, pero..No me importa, esa chica…esa chica, se parece mucho a usted. –Dijo el joven deteniendo mi brazo, y su voz me rodeo como un ronroneo y me estremecí-**

**Al escuchar sus palabras, me voltee a verlo con mis ojos realmente llenos de lagrimas, era el! ERA SYAORAN!! De verdad era el, el chico de mis sueños! Realmente nos habíamos comunicado aquella noche! Y ahora estábamos frente a frente al fin! Después de 7 largos años en mi vida! **


	9. Te vi Venir en honor a Sinbandera

_Aloo chicas y chicos n.n!! he vuelto a actualizar :D!!, estuve inspirada en darle un poco de mas acción a mi historia, así que…en este capitulo tendremos de todo un poco n.n! se que a lo mejor las cosas cambiaran un poquito en este capitulo, pero todo tiene su porque y se explicara mas adelante n.n!! Espero que estén muy bien!! Deseándoles lo mejor su amiga Darlene._

**Yo también…conocí a alguien a través de un sueño, justamente la persona igual a usted, su nombre…es…Li Syaoran. –Dije entre sollozos y mire profundamente aquellos ojos color castaño-ámbar, mientras me estremecía al saber la verdad-**

**Syaoran se quedo realmente sorprendido y después noto como una luz salio del bolso mió, una carta de color rosa salio y se hizo presente entre mis manos y la tome con cuidado, era Esperanza.**

**Tu eres….-Dijo Syaoran abriendo sus ojos como platos y acercándose mas a mi-**

**Lo mire por unos segundos y sentí mis piernas de gelatina, mientras mi corazón latía desbocadamente y el dolor de mi mano desapareció. Mire a Syaoran con decisión y con una sonrisa y felicidad le conteste.**

**Si, soy Sakura Kinomoto. –Dije sonriente mientras mis lágrimas caían lentamente-**

**Syaoran al escuchar mis palabras solo se limito a abrazarme como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados o como si fuéramos novios o algo parecido, realmente estaba sonrojada ante el acto tan hermoso que había hecho, me sostuvo en vilo abrazada y sus ojos también derramaban lágrimas.**

**Sakura…Sakura….eras tu entonces, porque no me dijiste tu nombre de inmediato al saber el mió! –Exigió Syaoran feliz-**

**Lo mire por unos segundos y sus ojos realmente brillaban como en aquel sueño, un brillo hermoso y puro, sus cabello revuelto y corto, sus pestañas cubriendo sus ojos. Me sonroje al pensar en eso.**

**Pues…pensé que era solo un sueño, un sueño creado por la falta de mi pasado. –Dije un poco aturdida-**

**Syaoran me bajo y me tenia sus brazos alrededor de los míos, me sentía de nuevo protegida a su lado, no me importaba nada y fue cuando…algo se sintió con mucha fuerza.**

**Que fue eso!? –Dijo Syaoran asombrado- era magia antigua**

**No se mucho de eso, pero…era fuerte la esencia. –Dije pensativa-**

**Que seria? –Pregunto Syaoran- era muy fuerte**

**No lo se, se sintió cerca, muy cerca de nosotros. –Dije mientras miraba hacia la entrada-**

**Syaoran me miro con ternura y me atrajo hacia el, abrazándome. **

**Realmente… pensé que era también un sueño hermoso donde te había visto, creí que jamás encontraría a aquella chica. –Dijo Syaoran en mi pelo-**

**Yo…yo también creí lo mismo. –Dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y mis lágrimas lo empapaban- **

**Syaoran puso su mano de nuevo en mi mejilla y aquel tacto me hizo estremecer, pero algo que no podía evitar era mi sonrojo.**

**Eres un sueño real, me parece increíble que te haya encontrado en este lugar, te hacia en Tomoeda. –Dijo Syaoran dulcemente-**

**Mordí mi labio y negué con mi cabeza, aquellos momentos en Tomoeda, habían sido dolorosos, por eso…por eso…tuve que alejarme de aquel lugar, por mi propio bien.**

**Discúlpame que nunca te haya escrito. –Dijo Syaoran tristemente sacándome de mis pensamientos-**

**No importa! Lo importante es de que estamos aquí, tu y yo, ya nada debe importar y ahora no permitiré que nada me haga olvidarlo. –Dije decidida y animada-**

**No quiero que te expongas. –Dijo Syaoran serio pero dulce-**

**No me importa! Mire en mi sueño tu herida, supongo que también fue real! No quiero perderte! No de nuevo! –Dije con un terrible sollozo que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza-**

**Syaoran al verme así me abrazo delicadamente y me susurro con palabras dulces**

**Haré lo necesario para protegerte. –Dijo Syaoran dulcemente-**

**Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y me separe del abrazo**

**Entonces…yo también haré lo que sea para protegerte, contra quien sea. –Dije decidida y limpiando mis lagrimas-**

**No has estado usando magia, supongo que no puedes aun, debes esperar un tiempo para poder volver a usarla. –Dijo Syaoran pensativo-**

**Cierto, Kero me regaño por lo mismo pero…es que había sellado mis poderes de nuevo, ya no era card captor. –Dije tristemente-**

**Syaoran me miro sorprendido y entonces notamos que la gente comenzaba a entrar al aeropuerto**

**Supongo que…entonces trabajas en la tienda que llegue a comprar un agua, cierto? –Dijo Syaoran sonriéndome como solo el sabia hacer latir mi corazón-**

**Sentí mi corazón latir desmesuradamente y mis piernas realmente temblaban.**

**Si, así es. Debo…regresar de hecho. –Dije con una sonrisa-**

**Esta bien, entonces iré a buscar a Meiling y a Eriol, iré en unos momentos a la tienda donde trabajas para de ahí irnos a platicar o algo así, de acuerdo? –Dijo Syaoran sonriendo-**

**Si, esta bien, me parece perfecto. Espera…Eriol y Meiling están aquí también? –Pregunte con felicidad-**

**Así es, iré a buscarles. –Dijo Syaoran- pero antes de todo…puedo hacer una ultima cosa? –Pregunto Syaoran acercándose a mi con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos-**

**Si. –Susurre apenas audible, escondí mi rostro por el sonrojo, mientras mi corazón latía aceleradamente mientras, Syaoran se acercaba a mi-**

**Fue todo tan lento y tierno, se acerco a mi rostro, con su mano izquierda tomo mi mentón y me obligo a verlo directamente a los ojos, entonces fue cuando sus labios se acercaron mas a los míos, lentamente, se posaron sus dulces, delicados y suaves labios sobre los míos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello y yo solo opte por rodear su cuello con mis brazos, entregándome al hermoso momento.**

**Jadee y sollocé porque necesitaba un poco de aire, sentía una opresión en mi pecho y aparte, podía sentir mis ojos inundados de lagrimas, nos separamos del beso, entonces pude notar que yo no era la única, los ojos de Syaoran tenían lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban empapadas, yo también pude sentir mis lagrimas caer y recorrer el frágil camino de mi mejilla, mi corazón brincaba de felicidad.**

**Por fin te encontré, Syaoran, no te imaginas cuanto…cuanto sufrí por no tenerte a mi lado. –Dije mientras sollozaba y sentía mis mejillas arder-**

**Syaoran paso su mano por mi cabello, y su recorrido término de nuevo en mi mentón.**

**Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, te prometo que eso terminara desde hoy. –Dijo Syaoran serio mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y me sonreía-**

**Mi acto lo sorprendió tanto como a mí, me puse de puntitas para llegar a su estatura, me acerque a su oído y le susurre lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento.**

**Te amo, porque…siempre estuviste a mi lado, alguien te separo de mi…pero ya no mas. –Susurre dulcemente-**

**Ahora si, me acerque a sus labios lentamente, cerrando mis ojos, pude oler y sentir su respiración agitada, su dulce respiro me hacia estremecer, mi corazón latía desbocadamente, pude saborear los momentos mas dulces de su respiración, fue entonces cuando sentí que una mano me tomo por la cintura y me acerco con suavidad hacia el, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver que lo tenia nuevamente muy cerca de mi, me acerque a sus labios y los bese dulcemente mientras sentía como un calor llegaba a mis mejillas y me llenaba mi corazón.**

**Syaoran paso su mano por mi cabello, atrayéndome mas a el y yo apoye mis manos en su pecho perfecto, después de unos minutos los dos comenzamos a jadear y sentía mi corazón brincar, mi cuerpo temblaba de cabeza a pies, estaba hiperventilando.**

**Los dos suspiramos y respiramos el aliento de ambos, hasta que nos miramos fijamente y nos abrazamos fuertemente, como si nunca nos pudiéramos separar.**

**Si por mí fuera, no te dejaría ir nunca. –Dijo Syaoran roncamente-**

**Me sonroje al escucharlo pero…mas a un de ver a 2 personas muy espectadoras de este momento. Syaoran noto mi sonrojo y volteo a ver y abrió los ojos como platos.**

**La chica que estaba ahi nos miro con real y total asombro, era muy linda, tenia el cabello largo y sujetado en una coleta alta con un chongo antes cubierto por una pañoleta, su pelo era negro como la noche, sus ojos rubíes, su piel tersa y trigueña, y un cuerpo realmente envidiable. mientras el chico solo sonreía y se acercaba casi brincando a nuestro lado.**

**Vaya Vaya! Nunca me imagine que…Syaoran..Fueras a hacer algo como esto en público. –Dijo el chico carcajeándose-**

**Me sonroje hasta las orejas y solo pude tratar de esconder mi rostro, realmente…como nos habíamos atrevido a BESARNOS!!!?**

**Yo…me disculpo. –Dije realmente apenada-**

**Syaoran al notar esto, fulmino con la mirada al chico y paso su brazo por mi cintura, acercándome mas a su lado, aunque..Le sonreí y me separe un poco de su lado, algo que le extraño profundamente.**

**Syaoran suspiro, me miro tiernamente por unos momentos, después yo le sonreí y me acerque de nuevo a su lado, haciendo que Syaoran me sonriera mas y al final reto con la mirada al chico.**

**Observe al chico que se burlaba de Syaoran, tenia el pelo de color azul marino con toques negros, sus ojos de un azul muy vivido, su piel se miraba tersa y suave como la nieve tan blanca y pura. Su cuerpo era atlético, y su estatura era igual que la de Syaoran, aproximadamente 1.80.**

**Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, por eso hice lo que hice, porque ella es la chica que he buscado por toda mi vida. –Dijo Syaoran serio pero dulcemente mientras se volvía a mirarme con un brillo especial en sus ojos-**

**La chica que estaba al lado del muchacho, parecía por fin reaccionar y sus labios se abrieron de par en par mostrando una sonrisa realmente agradable, mientras corría con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí.**

**Sakura!! Cuanto tiempo!! Veo que has crecido mucho y te has puesto preciosísima! Con razón dejaste al pobre Syaoran estupefacto. –Dijo la chica sonriente- cierto! No debes acordarte de mí, soy Meiling. Prima de Syaoran. –Dijo Meiling sonriente-**

**Al escuchar su nombre mis labios también se abrieron de par en par y correspondí su abrazo, sonriéndole lo más que pude.**

**Meiling!! Cuanto tiempo!! Tu también estas hermosísima! –Dije mientras la abrazaba y sonreía-**

**Por favor! Tú le haces mas justicia al tiempo, cambiaste muchísimo! –Dijo Meiling riéndose-**

**Me sonroje hasta el tope y me reí también.**

**Tu también, te miras realmente diferente a de pequeña. –Dije sonriéndole con todo el entusiasmo que tenia-**

**Bueno, bueno! Y yo que! –Dijo el chico arqueando la ceja-**

**Syaoran suspiro y Mei se rió**

**Bueno, Sakura…el es Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo recuerdas? –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Al mirar al chico, lo mire realmente sorprendida, se parecía mucho al mago Clow! Como no me di cuenta! Y le sonreí amablemente mientras le di un abrazo sencillo.**

**Eriol! –Dije sonriéndole con alegría- como has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verlos a …Todos. –Dije mientras me ruborizaba-**

**Pues…muy bien, aquí visitando New York. A mi en lo personal, me sorprende encontrarte aquí y no en Tomoeda. –Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa-**

**Al recordar Tomoeda, millones de recuerdos inundaron mi mente, dejándome devastada por unos momentos y estremecerme por el dolor de sellar a mis guardianes y lo peor…porque creí perdido a Syaoran.**

**Es cierto Sakura!! Aunque tal vez después quieras darnos los motivos. –Dijo Meiling guiñando su ojo-**

**Ah…si. – Conteste sin tanta alegría como antes-.**

**Syaoran noto eso y se volteo conmigo, al verlo me quede paralizada y solo pude sonreír.**

**Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Syaoran preocupado-**

**Si, no te preocupes, es solo que… a veces el pasado aterra. –Dije sonriendo-**

**Quiero escuchar yo también tu historia, Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Al escuchar sus palabras me estremecí…como…como le iba a contar lo que…había pasado hace apenas días atrás?, en especial.... la mordida en mi mano.**

**Chicos, debo ir a trabajar, les importa si nos vemos mas tarde en mi casa? –Pregunte evadiendo la respuesta de Syaoran-**

**Claro. –Dijo Mei y Eriol-**

**Syaoran me miro serio y asintió, pero cuando Mei y Eriol se alejaron un poco más, Syaoran me tomo del brazo con dulzura y me obligo a verlo directamente y se acerco a mi oído.**

**No importa que tan grave sea, quiero saber el motivo de tu mano, y sabes bien de que me refiero. –Dijo Syaoran roncamente-**

**Me quede paralizada y sentí como tocaba mi mano, justamente donde estaba la marca de aquellos colmillos, me estremecí y Syaoran lo noto.**

**Me….me mordió un perro. –Susurre débilmente mientras un mechón de mi cabello caía en mi oreja-**

**Syaoran suspiro y me acerco mas a el, sintiendo su respiración en mi oído, me dejo helada y temblé con fuerza.**

**Tengo miedo a perderte, Sakura, no me gustaría que a la persona que más he querido en mi vida, me haga lo mismo que las demás. –Dijo Syaoran soltando mi mano-**

**Me quede congelada, había dicho…. "La persona que mas He querido en mi vida…" y luego "Me haga lo mismo que las DEMAS" **

**Esas palabras cortaron mis nervios y de pronto sentí un mareo fatal, haciéndome caer en la cruda realidad de que…debía volver a trabajar.**

**Yo….yo…tu nomás me has querido todo este tiempo? –Pregunte débilmente mientras mis piernas temblaban-**

**Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos y tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos**

**Siempre te he querido, y para probártelo, me gustaría que ahora nos olvidemos un poco de contarnos sobre tu pasado y que nos viéramos en…algún café o restaurante de tu preferencia, te parece? –Dijo Syaoran sonriendo y dulcemente-**

**Asentí levemente y me sonroje.**

**Bueno, entonces…te parece después de que salgas de trabajar? –Pregunto Syaoran-**

**Si, a las 9? –pregunte dudosa-**

**Me parece perfecto, bueno…te esperare para llevarte a tu casa y de ahí me iré a cambiar, nos vemos, Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran mientras me daba un beso leve en mis labios-**

**Los mire partir a lo lejos, no deseaba separarme de Syaoran…era lo único que me motivaba a continuar, era por lo que siempre había sufrido, y por fin…ahora que lo encuentro…las cosas comienzan a ser mas claras que desde el principio, fue entonces cuando pude suspirar y encarar a la persona que tenia detrás de mi.**

**Y bien, dime…Porque estabas observándonos desde…hace unos momentos? –Pregunte mientras me di la vuelta y mis ojos se salieron de orbitas- HERMANO!! Que haces aquí??!! –Grite-**

**Touya se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano fuertemente y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.**

**Porque no permitiré que…tu vida se vea en peligro por aquel estupido mocoso. –Dijo Touya serio-**

**No me pasara nada, cálmate Touya! Me lastimas. –Grite mientras el me apretaba mas la mano-**

**TE PROHIBO QUE LO VEAS. –Dijo Touya fuertemente-**

**Me solté de su amarre y mis lágrimas salieron del puro coraje y sentimiento que traía, así que tome aire para soltarle todo de una vez por todas.**

**MIRA TOUYA! SYAORAN ES PARA MI LA PERSONA MAS ESPECIAL E IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, TE GUSTE O NO, SEGUIRE VIENDOLO PORQUE NO PIENSO VOLVER A PERDERLO UNA VEZ MAS! ME OYES! **

**-mis lagrimas cayeron descontroladas y mi pulso se comenzó a acelerar mas y mas, sintiendo un vértigo- así que…limítate a observar solamente. –dije tajantemente-**

**Si solo me limito a eso, te perderé, E-N-T-I-E-N-D-E –Dijo Touya con voz amarga-**

**Mis lágrimas cayeron rápidamente y comencé a sollozar, pero…el dolor comenzó mas punzante en mi corazón, me estaba… ¿quedando sin aire?**

**Mira, si hay algo que…en realidad debe preocuparte, es por…Ti mismo, a mi déjame hacer mi vida. –Dije tranquila e intentando respirar porque…me faltaba el aire-**

**Sakura, acaso olvidaste el motivo por el cual tuvimos que alejarnos de TOMOEDA? O acaso ya olvidaste porque…Alejaste también a Yukito o al muñeco amarillo? –Grito Touya con furia-**

**Ahora si, sus palabras eran punzo cortantes, me llegaron a mi corazón y rompieron las venas que sostienen normalmente a nuestro corazón, lo que dijo era cierto, de un modo malo o bueno, era cierto, yo había ocasionado muchos, demasiados problemas a mi familia.**

**Mis lágrimas cayeron mas pronto y susurre con voz clara.**

**Quieres que te pague la mudanza? Mis cosas nuevas? Mi universidad, si eso quieres…lo pago, por eso estoy trabajando, pero…-Mordí mi labio y continué- **

**No me separaran de nuevo de Syaoran, eso…olvídalo. –Dije seria y mirándolo fijamente-**

**Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que tus palabras, se irán, las volara el viento y veras con mas claridad la R-E-A-L-I-D-A-D del mocoso. –Dijo Touya calmado pero con amargura-**

**Eso, déjamelo a mi, así que…creo que mejor ve a atender a tus pacientes, y a mi déjame tranquila, que debo trabajar. –Dije mientras me encaminaba a mi trabajo y comenzaba a respirar más rápido-**

**Maldita sea! –Gruño Touya por lo bajo y se fue-**

**Me reí de la ironía, y sentí como me dolió mas mi pecho, caí al suelo porque no podía respirar, sentía el aire a mi alrededor pero por mas que respiraba, no entraba el aire, abrí mi boca para que entrara mas y….nada, seguía igual. Mi respiración era agitada, apreté mi pecho con mi mano, fue entonces cuando…sentí una presencia detrás de mi, y me voltee rápidamente.**

**Sakurita. –Dijo Kero refugiándose en mi bolso rápidamente- te sientes bien? Que tienes? Como te ayudo? –pregunto Kero asustado-**

**Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabecita**

**No te preocupes, es normal, suele pasarme. –Conteste ahogando un grito de dolor, cuando sentí que algo se regresaba por mí traquea, abrí mi boca instantáneamente y escupí un mar de sangre, mire incrédula lo que me había pasado-**

_¿Q-que es esto? Que me esta pasando? _**–Pensé mientras mis ojos miraban incrédulos la sangre en el piso- **

**Sakurita!!! Debes ir al hospital, rápidamente! Espera! –Dijo Kero mirando a todos lados- Una presencia…sumamente poderosa esta demasiado cerca, demasiado para mi gusto. –Dijo Kero asustado-**

**Escuche unos pasos cerca de nosotros, supongo que la sangre se había esparcido a mi alrededor y llame la atención.**

**Srita! Se encuentra bien? –Grito los pasos que se acercaban, era la voz de un chico-**

**Se acerco lentamente a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, sosteniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, Kero se escondió en mi bolso.**

**Muchas gracias. –Dije con voz audible apenas, me sentía débil-**

**El chico me miro sorprendido y parpadeo muchas veces, yo lo mire confusa.**

**Kinomoto? Digo…Sakura? Que te ha pasado? –Dijo el chico sorprendido mientras me llevaba a urgencias-**

**Mire al chico por unos segundos y pude ver bien su rostro, entonces…caí en cuenta de quien era.**

**Sai! Gracias, por favor…necesito ir a urgencias. –Dije con un susurro-**

**Si lo se, te vez gravísima, súper pálida y…no quiero decir que tus ojos tomaron otro color extraño. –Dijo Sai estremeciéndose-**

**No preste mucha atención a los comentarios de Sai, pero cuando llegamos a urgencias me atendieron de inmediato, las enfermeras parecían realmente preocupadas por mi, los Doctores. Se movían con aparatos alrededor de mí, pude sentir las 3 agujas que inyectaron en ambos brazos, para canalizarme.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí el dolor de algo quebrarse dentro de mi, algo crujió y se extendió el dolor por todo mi cuerpo, me retorcí en ese momento de dolor.**

**AHHHHHHHHH! –grite de dolor cayéndome de la camilla donde estaba recostada-**

**Sakura! Ten cuidado! Que tienes? –Pregunto Sai-**

**Dios mió! Debemos llevarla urgente al hospital, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, ha perdido mucha sangre! –Grito un Doctor mientras me cargaba en brazos-**

**Esta muy pálida la pobre, y peor aun….ha perdido mucha sangre, el dolor no para y su corazón late mas rápido que el de un colibrí, algo que es imposible. –Dijo otro Doctor a mi lado, mientras tocaba mi mano pálida- y lo peor…esta muy fría. –Dijo el Doctor con preocupación en su semblante**

**Sentí como unos brazos me llevaron corriendo por un pasillo largo, escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que decía: "OH pobre chica", "No vivirá", "Perdió demasiada sangre", "Que tragedia", "Que tendrá", "Será Terminal?".**

**Hice caso omiso a los comentarios y pude sentir cuando me recostaron en el asiento de un automóvil, pero de repente una mano toco mi mejilla, una mano calida y agradecí el tacto, tenía mucho frío y un dolor me estaba inundando.**

**Debo salvarte, no quiero que una chica con una vida por delante muera. –Dijo la persona mientras encendía el auto rápidamente y manejaba muy muy rápido-**

**Mi cuerpo parecía cortado….la sangre….sentía correr mi sangre lentamente y mi corazón latía desesperadamente, como….si tuviera poco tiempo para…hacer algo pronto.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron apresuradamente al recordar lo que tenia que hacer….mis lagrimas cayeron al recordarlo, pude sentir mi corazón latir mas deprisa pero ignore el dolor.**

**Syaoran…debía….debía ir a verte al restaurante. –Dije en un susurro que altero al conductor que llevaba una bata blanca-**

**Tranquila, podrás ir a verle. –Dijo el Doctor tratando de tranquilizarme-**

**Mi corazón latió mas fuerte y mucho mas fuerte que las alas de un colibrí, no sabia como pero…mi corazón hacia un enorme esfuerzo, comencé a jadear porque necesitaba el aire.**

**El…El….-Dije cuando mi aliento no me permitió continuar-**

**Ya llegamos. –Dijo el Doctor, mientras me cargaba en brazos nuevamente para llevarme corriendo al hospital-**

**Todos los doctores se alteraron al verme, todos comenzaron a prepararse para…no se que, no preste atención. Mi corazón seguía latiendo, mi bolso estaba en mis manos todavía, lo había seguido conservando apretado con fuerza, me sentí bien de tener a Kero a mi lado, pero…supongo que estaba demasiado preocupado.**

**Me volvieron a acostar en una camilla y me pusieron muchas inyecciones en mis venas para canalizarme, me dejaron sola por unos momentos y Kero salio de mi bolsa, con su semblante realmente preocupado.**

**Sakurita! Tu energía! Se debilita! Que te ocurre? –pregunto Kero con sus ojitos llorosos-**

**Kero….perdóname. –Dije mientras mis lágrimas caían lentamente-**

**No no no no no! No tengo nada de que perdonarte, Sakurita! Tu perdóname a mi por ser egoísta y pedirte que practicaras tu magia! –Dijo Kero derramando lágrimas-**

**No fuiste egoísta, solo querías el bien para ti, Yukito y yo. Perdóname, prometo que…-dije en un susurro cuando mi corazón latió más deprisa y sentí como el aire ahora si me abandono-**

**Sakurita! Sakurita! –Chillo Kero a mi lado mientras apretaba mi mano fuerte, pero no sentía yo en realidad nada, pero Kero susurro algo muy alto- Esta presencia….es de….no puede ser. –Dijo Kero asombrado-**

**Escuche como unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y temí por Kero pero….mi cuerpo me había abandonado, así que…solo escuche unos pasos, mire rápido a un Doctor guapo y….perdí mi vista……..mi corazón latió con tanto coraje y rapidez que sentí como cuando explotan un globo, el dolor era muy agudo y sentía mi cuerpo y mente flaquear **

**SAKURA!!!! –Grito el Doctor y Kero-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Como pudiste! Eres un imbecil! ERIOS! –Grito Fei dándole un golpe a Erios-**

**Erios no aparto la mirada de odio hacia Fei y se levanto del golpe, se puso erguido cerca de Fei y sus ojos cambiaron de un brillo a otro, haciéndolos cambiar de color.**

**No confundas las cosas, Cheng. No hice esto por ti, ni por tu ambición, lo hice por mí, y si quieres realmente retarme….te aseguro que no me ganaras. –Dijo Erios serio y realmente frío y tajante-**

**Fei retrocedió unos pasos y se encontró con la mirada de odio de Erios, algo que lo hizo temblar hasta los pies, tomo su copa de vino y se la tomo de un solo sorbo. Mientras miraba una foto que tenia en su escritorio.**

**Entonces…estas seguro por lo menos de que era la Maestra de Cartas? –Pregunto Fei conteniendo su coraje mientras aplastaba la copa en sus manos-**

**Los ojos de Erios brillaron y mostró sus dientes de forma amenazante, mientras de un solo movimiento se acerco lo suficiente a Fei para rodear su cuello con su mano y sus uñas muy cerca de su yugular.**

**No te olvides….nunca Fei, no permitiré que lastimes a "Mi presa" lo oíste bien? –Dijo Erios con odio destilando de su boca-**

**Unos aplausos se escucharon en el fondo de la habitación, haciendo que Erios se controlara y regresa a su lugar de origen, mientras la persona que acababa de llegar, se hacia presente entre los dos, mientras Fei hacia una reverencia y Erios se cruzaba de brazos.**

**Veo que…me extrañaron. –Sonrió el chico que entro a la habitación, pero su sonrisa era temible, horrorosa.-**

**Estaba esperándolo. –Dijo Fei con voz de cordero-**

**Erios observo la situación detenidamente y pude notar que…el chico no venia solo, traía compañía y era una mujer, algo que lo hizo estar mas atento todavía mas.**

**OH, lo siento Erios, se que tienes un olfato muy sensible, pero…traje a esta chica porque…ella quiere ayudarnos, cierto…cariño? –Dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia a la chica que camino frente a ellos-**

**La muchacha camino haciendo notar entre los 3 hombres de la habitación, aquella chica tenia un color de piel pálido, su cabello era de un color castaño claro entre rubio y bronce, su cabello pasaba su delicado cuello. Lo llevaba suelto con su fleco aun lado y su pelo algo ondulado, sus ojos brillaban de un color Verde esmeralda-azul, su piel se miraba realmente exquisita, ya que se encontraba expuesta en un escote no muy pronunciado, en su vestido en forma de "Y", tenia un cuerpo realmente envidiable, delgada pero tonificada, sus facciones eran realmente tiernas, sus labios perfectos al igual que sus ojos cubiertos por pestañas y sus manos muy delicadas, era pequeña de estatura 1.56 mts., sus pies eran pequeños, pero su sonrisa era angelical.**

**Hola, hermano. –Dijo la chica con una voz soprano, dirigido el comentario a Erios-**

**Erios abrió los ojos y entonces pudo notar que no se había equivocado para nada en el aroma que había percibido, entonces fue cuando se puso en posición de ataque pero…el chico estaba detrás de Erios cuando menos lo imagino.**

**No debes mostrar los colmillos a quien te reencontró con tu hermana. –Dijo el chico seriamente mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Erios haciéndolo estrellarse en la pared-**

**Erios se paro rápidamente y se puso entre su hermana y el chico, mostrando los colmillos de forma defensiva**

**No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana –Dijo Erios gruñendo-**

**El suave pero dulce tacto de la mano de la chica, hizo a Erios voltear rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada de su hermana, mientras esta le sonreía**

**He venido porque…se lo que hiciste, y quiero ver a quien has transformado, no es muy normal en ti, hermano. –Dijo la chica sonriendo-**

**Yanice….te pido que te mantengas alejada de esto. –Dijo Erios masticando las palabras-**

**Yanice sonrió y paso su brazo delicado por el hombro de su hermano.**

**Querido Erios….podrás entender que mi prioridad eres tu, por el momento debo cuidar nuestro secreto. –Dijo Yanice mientras se sentaba en una silla-**

**La chica que….transforme esta muy lejos de convertirse en uno de nosotros. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**En eso te equivocas, Erios. –Dijo el chico serio-**

**En que me equivoco según tu….Sai. –Dijo Erios con odio-**

**La chica….ha despertado. –Dijo Sai sonriendo malévolamente-**

**Yanice noto la sonrisa de Sai y mantuvo apretada su perfecta mandíbula, pudo sentir el aura negativa a su alrededor, pudo sentir el desprecio por la chica….por la chica que Erios había transformado. Apretó sus diminutos puños y suspiro.**

**Eso es…cierto, Yaniz? –Pregunto Erios asustado-**

**Yaniz cerro sus ojos y los abrió rápidamente asintiendo. Mientras seguía observando la sonrisa de Sai.**

**Me temo que si. –Dijo Yaniz seria- pero…ella…es la chica de las cartas, no? –Dijo Yaniz con curiosidad-**

**MALDITA SEA! TE LO DIJE! ERA UN ESTUPIDO ERROR TENER A ERIOS EN NUESTRO MANDO! – Grito Fei a Sai-**

**Yaniz observo la situación con mucha delicadeza, pudo notar cada uno de los sentimientos de Fei hacia Sai y el desprecio hacia Erios.**

**Tranquilo, Fei. Tendremos todo bajo control. –Dijo Sai sonriente-**

**Como? –Pregunto Fei-**

**Sakura….la maestra de las cartas, va en mi salón de clases. –dijo Sai sonriente- Erios había sellado sus recuerdos pero…veo que rompió el sello, ahora…ella no será igual que antes, o me equivoco, Erios? –Dijo Sai sonriente-**

**Erios apretó sus puños y se quiso abalanzar sobre Sai pero…Yaniz lo detuvo con su mano y paro el movimiento de Erios.**

**Que haces? –Dijo Erios mirando a Yaniz-**

**Date cuenta…ellos quieren provocarte. –Dijo Yaniz con voz tan baja que solo Erios pudo ser capaz de escuchar- Caballeros…eso significa que…tengo una cuñada, cierto? –Dijo Yaniz sonriendo-**

**Así es, ahora su presa será…lo que es Erios. –Dijo Fei serio y molesto- lo cual nos hará un poco más trabajoso nuestro plan de destruir a Sakura**

**Destruirla? Porque…porque tanto empeño. –Dijo Yaniz con su sonrisa cautivadora mientras caminaba o mas bien danzaba donde estaba Fei-**

**Porque ella…es la que posee las cartas Clow o ahora mas bien llamadas Cartas Sakura….y porque….ella…ella cuando era pequeña….mato a mi hermana y todavía….porque…es algo personal lo que ella me hizo aparte de matar a mi hermana. –Dijo Fei con amargura y coraje-**

**NO MIENTAS! Sakura jamás haría eso!! Ella es una chica hermosa, sensible, delicada, HA SUFRIDO MUCHO!! Nunca nunca haría eso! –Grito Erios con coraje y resentimiento-**

**Fei Cheng rió alto y encaro a Erios.**

**Lo que pasa es que ella es como las sirenas, quedas hipnotizado por su voz y su belleza! Pero….ella mato a mi hermana!! Y …en su vida pasada…ella…ella…me arrebato al amor de mi vida, es por eso que….yo haré lo mismo. –Dijo Fei riendo para si mismo, de una forma loca y miro a Erios seriamente-**

**Si tu persona mas importante estaba igual de loca que tu, entiendo porque ella hizo lo que hizo! –dijo Erios con odio-**

**Erios. –Dijo Yaniz con preocupación-**

**No me importa, hermana, este sujeto quiere hacer pagar a alguien por un sufrimiento del pasado, acaso no te basto con borrarle sus recuerdos, ahora que los recupero…deberías dejarla por la paz! –Dijo Erios-**

**Tu sugieres que…Matemos a Li Syaoran? O darías tu vida por ella? –Dijo Sai sonriendo terroríficamente-**

**Yaniz miro a Erios con los ojos como platos y se puso frente a Sai.**

**Si tocas un pelo de mi hermano, no estoy segura que pueda contenerme. –Dijo Yaniz con su voz aguda pero filosa como un cuchillo-**

**Bien, veo que no habrá otra alternativa para…destruir a Sakura, así que….-Dijo Fei- tendremos que proceder al plan que habíamos dicho, Sai. –Dijo Fei mirando a Sai-**

**Yaniz ahogo un grito y se puso frente a Erios protegiéndolo con su diminuto cuerpo, Erios se altero y sintió que tendría que pelear, ya que…su hermana "había visto" lo que ocurriría. **

**No permitiré que hagan lo que están pensando hacer. –Dijo Yaniz delicadamente furiosa-**

**Fei miro a Sai algo molesto, fue entonces cuando Sai sonrió y Fei lo miro con furia y coraje.**

**No te dije que pusieras también a Yanice en trance?! –Dijo Fei con rabia-**

**Sai rio muy alto y miro a Yaniz con dulzura y después poso su mirada en Fei.**

**Lo hice, pero…-Dijo Sai cuando fue interrumpido por Yaniz-**

**Olviden esta situación, olviden sus odios pasados! –Dijo Yaniz con suplica en su delicada voz- entiendan! No tendrán otra vida para remediar su error!**

**El error ya esta hecho, y no me arrepentiré, no ahora que…tengo en mis manos a los dos hermanos Pura Sangre mas poderosos de todo el mundo y de la existencia del siglo X. –Dijo Sai serio-**

**Entonces….tu eres el verdadero manipulador de todo esto, no? – Dijo Yaniz seria-**

**Basta de esto, hermana, vayámonos, no tiene caso. –Dijo Erios mientras se daba la media vuelta.**

**Yaniz en ese mismo instante se movió tan rápida y con su brazo repelió la espada que iba directamente hacia su hermano, pero…la espada le ocasiono una herida enorme haciéndola perder mucha sangre.**

**Erios! Vete! –Grito Yaniz agudamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse-**

**Maldita sea! Que le hicieron?! –Grito Erios tomando a su hermana entre sus brazos-**

**Sai y Fei Cheng comenzaron a reírse de los hermanos Pura Sangre, mientras Yaniz agonizaba en el suelo.**

**Esta espada….fue creada por cazadores, así que…es especial. –Dijo Fei serio-**

**Malditos! –Dijo Erios mientras gruñía-**

**Vete! Yo encontrare la manera de salir de aquí! Pero…tu debes irte! Ah! –Dijo Yaniz mientras gimió por el dolor y la gran cantidad de sangre que salio de su pecho-**

**No te dejare! –Grito Erios mientras todo lo que había en la habitación comenzaba a levitar y el suelo parecía temblar, rayos comenzaron a caer en el cielo-**

**Erios! Nooo! –Grito Yaniz mientras Erios se había levantado-**

**Erios había dejado salir a relucir sus hermosos colmillos filosos, sus ojos estaban de un color Dorado, sus uñas se habían afilado de una manera peligrosa, su postura todavía elegante pero su cuerpo estaba más fornido.**

**No lastimaran a mi hermana ni a Sakura. –Dijo Erios con voz embriagante pero peligrosa-**

**ERIOS NOOOO! ELLOS QUERIAN ESO PARA QUE TU TAMBIEN ROMPIERAS EL SELLO!! –Grito Yaniz ahogadamente, levantándose del suelo como pudo, miro la luna, cerró sus ojos y miro a una chica morir.- Demasiado tarde. –Mordió su labio-**

_Y bien?? Estoy lista para tomatazos hehe n.n', comentarios, sugerencias n.n felicitaciones xD buenoo…lo que deseen seguiré esperando sus Reviews n.n_

_Les prometo que de aquí en adelante, todo se pondra mucho mejor en mi historia n.n!_

_Capitulo largo, para dejar paso a lo mejorcito n.n!!_

_Cuídense! Mucho._


	10. Un dolor sin compasion

_Alo chicas y chicos n.n!! Actualizo ahora pronto: O!! mi musa me inspiro esta mañana para terminar este capitulo n.n! espero les guste. Que estén bien: D!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**SAKURA!!! –grito Kero y el Doctor a su lado-**

**Que le ha pasado?! Cuéntame todo! –Dijo el Doctor tratando de devolverme el pulso-**

**Lo que paso fue que….de pronto escupió mucha sangre, después…se desmayo, después murmuro cosas sobre…Syaoran, si lo recuerdas? –Dijo Kero preocupado-**

**Claro, Li no es cierto? –Dijo el Doctor preocupado intentando por todos los medios devolverme a la vida-**

**Murmuro que lo deseaba ver pero….que ya era tarde, y… después…dejo de respirar, llegamos aquí y….se disculpo conmigo y contigo, y después…después…paso esto. –Dijo Kero mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus cachetitos-**

**Maldición! Su pulso es nulo! Su respiración….ni siquiera tiene respiración!! –Grito el Doctor preocupado-**

**Se salvara? –pregunto Kero preocupado, nervioso-**

**El Doctor golpeo mis pulmones con su fuerza, uso el electroshock, respiración de boca a boca, todo….y nada.**

**Me temo que…necesitamos un milagro. –Dijo el Doctor llorando- maldición! Dios ayúdame por favor! Trae a Sakura de nuevo a la vida! –Grito el Doctor llorando- tendremos que…avisarle a Touya y al Sr. Kinomoto. –Dijo el Doctor desesperado-**

**Quiero una esperanza!! No me doy por vencido! Debemos ayudarla! –Chillo Kero-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mi alma comenzó a nadar por un mar rojo, completamente rojo, me asuste en un principio al verlo todo de ese color, era demasiado rojo para mi gusto, me sentía tranquila en ese lugar, todo…era tranquilo, pacifico.**

**Mi cuerpo flotaba en esa espesura roja, el aroma me embriagaba como ninguna otra comida, entro por mi olfato y termino en oído, podía escuchar el sonido de ese mar rojo recorrer mis venas, mi cuerpo.**

**Me mire en un espejo y no pude comprender que me había pasado, la chica común que yo solía ser…ya no estaba ahí. Era una chica completamente diferente, su cabello seguía siendo del mismo color, castaño claro-miel. Mi piel era aun mas pálida que nunca, casi tan blanca como el papel, mis ojos seguían igual de grandes y expresivos, solo que…no eran ni verdes ni turquesa….eran de un color café claro, mi cuerpo estaba mas tonificado, se miraba realmente perfecto, mis labios eran de un rojo-rosa hermoso, como si hubiera tomado un vaso de Gelatina o Betabel, tenia unas ojeras marcadas levemente bajo mis ojos, pude tocarlas. Mis manos eran tan preciosas que no lo entendía….me mire horrorizada de no verme a mi misma.**

**Que significa esto? –Dije completamente asustada-**

**Fue entonces….cuando me di cuenta de la velocidad con la que me movía, era realmente elegante y rápida!, pero en esos descubrimientos, me corte con algo en mi muñeca, donde tenia aquella cicatriz, y note como un liquido espeso de color rojo recorrió mi mano pálida, el aroma de ese liquido me embriagó tanto como un beso…que acerque lentamente mi boca para limpiar la herida, fue entonces cuando…el liquido rojo se poso delicadamente en mis labios y su simple aroma me hizo probarlo, el sabor era exquisito.**

**Tome mi mano y la limpie como un gato delicadamente y paciente. Sentí un frenesí que no me detuvo, abrí mi boca y en eso volví a reaccionar. **

**QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO!!? Que soy!? –Grite horrorizada al querer morderme-**

**Me abrase a mi cuerpo y comencé a llorar**

**Quiero volver….quiero volver a ver a Syaoran, a mi papa, a mi hermano, a kero. –Dije mientras me daban unas ganas profundas de dormir-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Erios al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho….miro como Sai Feng y Fei Cheng se reían de el, mientras Fei se adelantaba peligrosamente unos pasos.**

**Tu hermana te lo advirtió, pero…ahora….nuestro plan estará completo sin necesidad de forzarte, tú destruirás todo lo que este a tu alcance…con tal de estar con tu "Presa" –Dijo Fei contento-**

**Erios! Debes ir a ayudar a Sakura! Recuerda que cuando eres transformado, tienes un tiempo definido para aceptar lo que eres, si lo niegas o te aterrorizas, morirás! –Grito Yaniz temiendo por lo que había visto-**

**Y tu? –Pregunto Erios mirando a su hermana-**

**Yaniz sonrió y se levanto mientras mostraba su herida mas sana**

**Soy más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. –Dijo Yaniz sonriendo-**

**Erios asintió y salio corriendo tan rápido que nadie lo miro.**

**Bien, ahora que harás? –Pregunto Sai curioso-**

**De verdad quieres saber que haré? –Pregunto Yaniz levantando su delicada ceja-**

**Por supuesto, me interesa. –Dijo Sai mostrando su horrible sonrisa-**

**Déjala en paz, Sai. Ahora tenemos a los dos Pura Sangre en nuestro mando. –Dijo Fei seguro y con voz ronca-**

**Yaniz se incomodo ante el comentario y se irguió un poco, notando que la sangre se le escapaba de su cuerpo y su sed comenzaba a aparecer.**

**Quieres acaso mordernos? –Pregunto Sai con diversión-**

**Yaniz los fulmino con la mirada **

**No me tienten, tengo mucha sed como para matarlos a los dos, pero…no, quiero ver sus finales de otra manera. –Dijo Yaniz mientras sonreía y mostraba sus filosos colmillos**

**Ve a cazar querida, antes de que tu misma te decepciones de ti. –Dijo Fei con voz controladora-**

**Yaniz se acerco a la ventana, pero antes camino hacia donde estaba Fei y Sai**

**Se muy bien en que terminara esto, espero después no se arrepientan. –Dijo Yaniz mientras salto por la ventana rápidamente y corrió hacia el bosque.**

**Sai miro detenidamente a Fei y ambos comenzaron a reírse.**

**Esas amenazas….por favor! Como se nota que no saben aun quien eres, Fei. Bueno…más bien usaste un gran disfraz. –Dijo Sai riéndose-**

**Bueno…mientras mi identidad no salga a la luz, y mientras tu sigas aparentando ser el jefe, todo esta bien. Lograre mi objetivo. –Dijo Fei rudamente-**

**Claro, como ordene, Sr. –Dijo Sai desapareciendo del despacho-**

**Veremos que haces….Li Syaoran ahora, mi venganza no solo consta en arrebatarte a Sakura de tu lado, si no…hacerla mía. –Dijo Fei rompiendo su copa y saboreando la sangre que salía de su mano-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Podrás decirme donde encontrar la casa de Sakura? –pregunto el Doctor con el semblante realmente triste y con sus ojos hinchados-**

**Kero no quería separarse del cuerpo inanimado de Sakura…pero al escuchar al Doctor, se limpio sus lagrimitas y se acerco a el.**

**te puedo guiar, vamos. –Dijo Kero tristemente-**

**Claro, debemos avisar lo que ha ocurrido, lo siento mucho por Fujitaka y mi amigo Touya. –Dijo el doctor con pesar-**

**Se pondrán histéricos, verdad…Yukito? –Pregunto Kero triste mientras entraba al maletín de Yukito-**

**Si, incluso nosotros mismos estamos igual. Era nuestra amiga, ama, dueña. –Dijo Yukito con pesar en sus palabras mientras salía de la habitación.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que ocurre, Syaoran? –Pregunto Meiling-**

**Lo has sentido, tu también…Syaoran? –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Si, en realidad….no se que siento pero…no es un buen presentimiento. –Dijo Syaoran apretando el vaso de jugo que tenia en sus manos-**

**La energía de las cartas Clow o mas bien…cartas Sakura….ha desaparecido. –Dijo Eriol serio- eso solo puede…indicar una cosa –Dijo Eriol ahora con una nota de horror en su voz-**

**NO! –grito Syaoran mientras se levanto de la mesa y corrió hacia donde su corazón lo dictaba-**

**Que ocurre!! –grito Meiling con pánico a Eriol-**

**Puede que….Sakura….Sakura…este….muerta. –Dijo Eriol con preocupación mientras seguía la dirección de Syaoran y Meiling lo siguió sin responder-**

**Maldita sea!! Donde buscare! –grito Syaoran mirando a todos lados y pudo sentir una energía realmente extraña pasar a su lado-**

_La seguiré _**–pensó Syaoran mientras corrió junto a esa energía rápidamente- **_es mas rápida que yo_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Alguien viene persiguiéndome, estoy seguro que es…Li Syaoran_**- pensó Erios mientras corría rápidamente- **_debo correr mas rápido para llegar primero que el y salvar a Sakura _**–pensó Erios mientras corrió mas rápido-**

**Erios paso el hospital rápidamente y subió por los árboles hacia la habitación donde el pudo sentir y oler a su "Presa"**

_Debo llegar, se que se encuentra aquí. _**–pensó Erios cuando entro por una ventana a un cuarto blanco-**

**Pudo ver un cuerpo muy pálido bajo una sabana, un rostro angelical, sus labios, sus ojos y sus mejillas sin un brillo o expresión, le dolió en el fondo de su alma.**

**Debo hacer algo para reparar el dolor que te ocasione y que…te ocasionare una vez mas. –Dijo Erios mientras se acerco al oído de Sakura-**

**Perdóname una vez mas, te ocasione más problemas de los que solucione. –Dijo Erios mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de Sakura- espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

**Erios se acerco a los finos labios de Sakura, mientras ponía su mano delicadamente en su clavícula, respiro un poco de su esencia y se paralizo al ver lo que miraba y sentía.**

_Es demasiado tarde!_**-pensó Erios y mordió su mano rápidamente-**

**Las gotas de sangre salían de su mano, abrió delicadamente la boca de Sakura e introdujo esas gotas de sangre en su boca, asegurándose de que tragara la sangre, cuando se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba nada de eso.**

_Que demonios haré!_**-pensó Erios mortificado y cayo en cuenta de que solo quedaba una cosa mas- **_tendré…que hacer lo otro._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Debo correr mas rápido! Debo seguir la presencia….se hace mas débil conforme avanzo….a……el hospital? – Dijo Syaoran sofocado mientras corría**

**Hacia el hospital-**

**Corrió mas rápido cuando miro al fin el destino, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no le importo si Mei o Eriol lo siguieron o no, solo el corría por ver a Sakura….que sabia que estaba en un tremendo peligro.**

**Miro el cielo por error y se dio cuenta de que el eclipse se estaba deshaciendo, la luna se separaba lentamente del sol y una brisa envolvía a ambos astros, la luna luchaba por deshacerse de la brisa, el sol intentaba ayudar a la luna pero…la brisa gano y se llevo lejos a la luna, lejos del sol….por un tiempo indefinido.**

**Syaoran al mirar eso, solo negó con su cabeza y continuo corriendo hasta que entro por las puertas del hospital, las enfermeras lo vieron asombradas y varias se sonrojaron y comenzaron a murmurar.**

**Syaoran no tomo importancia y se dirigió directamente con la recepcionista.**

**Disculpe, se encuentra la paciente Sakura Kinomoto? –Pregunto Syaoran preocupado-**

**Si, si, creo que si, déjeme checo. –Dijo la recepcionista tartamudeando- Efectivamente, esta en el 6to piso, en el cuarto 610. –Dijo la Recepcionista cuando Syaoran ya iba directo al Ascensor.-**

**Syaoran espero impaciente a que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, cuando finalmente estas se abrieron en el 6to piso, corrió a la habitación 610, cuando estaba a solo unos cuartos, pudo sentir otras presencias extrañas, cosa que lo mortifico aun mas.**

**Debo darme prisa! –grito Syaoran ahogadamente-**

**Abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver algo que sus ojos lo dejaron petrificado en su lugar sin hacer ningún ruido, algo que le hizo paralizarse y darse cuenta de que…algo estaba pasando, algo que no comprendía, algo que…su razón no entendía.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_No queda otro remedio que.,.., si…debo hacerlo. _**–Pensó Erios-**

**Erios tomo su mano y la mordió bruscamente rápido, mientras la sangre aun corría por su mano y sus labios, tomo la cabeza de Sakura delicadamente y la inclino un poco.**

_Por favor, es la única manera en que vivas de nuevo._** –Pensó Erios acercándose a los labios de Sakura-**

**Cuando por fin estuvo lo bastante cerca de Sakura, la beso permitiendo entrar toda la sangre que había absorbido de su herida, para que Sakura obtuviera algo de sangre. La beso pero…Sakura seguía sin reaccionar, algo que comenzó a preocupar a Erios, entonces mordió un poco su lengua para que brotara mas sangre de Erios.**

**Después se separo del beso y pudo notar como Sakura se quedo aun mas perdida en el sueño, Erios poso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, sintiendo un poco mas calida su mejilla.**

**Lo que sigue….tu debes defenderte y salir adelante, no puedo hacer más por ti, mi querida Sakura. –Dijo Erios mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura-**

**Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia detrás de el y se volteo a la defensiva para encontrarse con un par de ojos Ámbar-marrón.**

**La mirada Verde como lago y Ámbar-marrón como el dorado con chocolate se encontraron de una manera desafiante.**

**Que le has hecho? –Dijo el chico que estaba en la puerta estupefacto por lo que había visto-**

**Erios se puso de forma mas defensiva y gruño por lo bajo.**

**Lárgate de aquí, querido Primo. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**No me iré! Sakura es….la persona mas importante para mi! No la dejare con alguien que…más bien…debería decir con…un Vampiro. –Dijo Syaoran serio y filosamente peligroso-**

**Si fuera eso cierto lo que dices, no la hubieras dejado sola cuando…estuvo a punto de morir. –Dijo Erios con frío-**

**Yo tuve que alejarme en ese instante por asuntos personales, exactamente culpa tuya, suponía…que esa mordida que tenia en su mano no era algo de un perro ni mucho menos algo normal. –Dijo Syaoran mientras desenvainaba su espada del concilio-**

**Erios se envaro y se soltó a carcajadas al ver a Syaoran en su actitud protectiva.**

**Por favor! Con esa espada, ni cosquillas me harás, ahora…tu estas fuera de la vida de Sakura. –Dijo Erios muy seguro-**

**No cantes victoria. –Dijo Syaoran acercándose a Sakura-**

**Yo te dije, que aun no habías ganado, si no te ganaba en el concilio, de alguna u otra forma lo haría, cumplí mi promesa. –Dijo Erios calculadoramente-**

**Cállate! Ella no ha decidido nada! Claro que jamás escogería a alguien que es un…vampiro. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Tan seguro estas? Ella y yo ya nos habíamos marcado desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, esa vez…fue cuando me encargue de sellar sus recuerdos, de hacer que te olvidara. –Dijo Erios con voz peligrosa-**

**Eso…no puede ser. –Dijo Syaoran dejando caer su espada-**

**Así es, ahora…ella es "MI PRESA" y ella lo supo desde un principio, me acepto incluso cuando le dije que…LASTIMARIA A ALGUIEN QUE ELLA AMA. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**Syaoran aun estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de revelarle Erios, no lo podía creer y sus sentidos no actuaban de acuerdo a lo que Syaoran deseaba, así que tomo valor y se acerco hacia donde estaba Sakura**

**No me importa lo que haya pasado en el pasado, tu eres igual que eso, pasado. –Dijo Syaoran mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura-**

**Cuando ella despierte….ella decidirá, solo es cuestión de segundos. –Dijo Erios mirando a Sakura con sumo interés.-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al sabor de esa…sangre…, ahora lo podía comprender, es cierto. En aquel instante cuando…fui al telégrafo y me tope con aquel chico que parecía estar sufriendo de fiebre, ese chico….siempre lo supe, el era…un vampiro.**

**Al morderme para salvarme la vida en aquella ocasión, cuando…evito que mis propios recuerdos me mataran, en aquel momento…me marco con un destino diferente al que yo deseaba, por eso…. Sus palabras en aquel instante.**

"_**aunque lastime a la persona que mas amas, me perdonarías?"**_

**Abrase mi cuerpo instantáneamente, sentí un dolor en mi corazón al recordar cuanto he sufrido por la separación de Syaoran y la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente pero…algo me hizo de una vez por todas darme cuenta de un error que no puedo cometer.**

**OH….Syaoran…porque….porque siempre algo nos tiene que separar….no, yo no…yo no quiero condenarte a este tipo de destino…y tampoco…puedo exponerte… -Dije mientras mordía mi labio y me destrozaba por dentro-**

**Debo…debo…ser fuerte, debo…hacerlo por todos, esta…es mi naturaleza de hoy en adelante, la sangre de…alguien me ha hecho ver lo que soy y lo que…siempre seré de hoy en adelante, lo que…los ojos humanos no creerían a simple vista. –Dije mientras pude sentir el sabor aun en mis labios de sangre.-**

_La verdad puede doler más que una punzada o una muerte, la verdad de tener que alejarte de una persona que amas para poder salvarla, es terrible._

_Era un destino que….debía evitar a toda costa, a todo precio, Syaoran me lo advirtió y no quise hacer caso. _**–pensé mientras comencé a recordar-**

"_**Te traeré de alguna u otra forma a mi lado nuevamente, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar, te traeré! No me importa si cambio el rumbo! No me importa!!"**_

**Al recordar mis propias palabras me sentí a morir, al hacer eso…hice algo irremediable, ahora…ni aunque…deseara estar con Syaoran…lo podría lograr, el destino me había cumplido mi deseo a un precio sumamente caro, el destino no me había dejado permanecer con vida para ver nuevamente a Syaoran, ese chico vampiro me salvo para volver a verlo y darme cuenta de que…Nunca mas lo tendría, que seria un amor imposible.**

**Mis lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse como agua en llave de mis ojos, mis suspiros no llegaban hasta donde quería, mi alma estaba destrozada y entonces pude ver como todo aquel lugar donde me encontraba se había roto como un espejismo.**

**Al ver eso me quede realmente asombrada, me levante del lugar donde estaba sentada y pude ver la mano de alguien extendida hacia a mi, era…era la mano de…Syaoran.**

**Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y la tome sin dudar pero…al tenerla entre mis manos, pude sentir su calidez…su aroma me embriago la garganta, dolía y me raspaba, me quemaba en pocas palabras, solté su mano porque cuando menos lo imagine, ya estaba abriendo mi boca para morderlo, eso…era algo que no cometería con el, no…no cometería ese gravísimo error.**

**Entonces comprendí donde era mi lugar, me levante de ese espejismo.**


	11. Decisiones

_Hola chicos :D!! Disculpen el retraso de subir un nuevo capitulo, pero…he estado muy ocupada con la escuela xD imagínense! Estoy pesando en hacer un convenio para que no nos dejen tarea xD! Hahaha. Espero que esten bien todos n.n!! por cierto *Darly se sonroja n//n* me gustaría que comentaran porfa n.n hehe si no es mucho pedir._

**Es por aquí, Kerberos? –Pregunto Yukito-**

**Si, aquí a la derecha. –Dijo Kero triste-**

**Salieron del automóvil y caminaron hasta la puerta para encontrarse con Touya que iba saliendo en su automóvil, al verlos se quedo estático.**

**Yuki….-Murmuro Touya mientras se bajaba del auto-**

**Touya! Tenemos que hablar es urgente. –Grito Yukito con tristeza mientras corría para alcanzarlo-**

**Que ha ocurrido? Y tu! –Dijo Touya al señalar a Kero, pero al verlo triste, comprendió que algo andaba mal-**

**Es sobre…Sakura….mira…no se como decírtelo. –dijo Yukito con mucho pesar-**

**Solo dilo –Dijo Touya preocupado-**

**Sakura….murió. –Dijo Yukito llorando mientras Kero también lo acompañaba a llorar-**

**Que? Debe ser una broma, como? No es posible!! –Dijo Touya mientras se cruzaba de brazos por la mala broma-**

**No es broma! Vamos al hospital para que la veas tu mismo!! No lo creíamos cuando lo supimos. –Dijo Kero llorando-**

**Vamos rápido! Vayamos. –Dijo Touya ahora si alarmado-**

**Todos se subieron al auto de Touya y este manejo como un experto a una velocidad realmente alta.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Y bien, estas preparado para alejarte de Sakura? –Dijo Erios-**

**Nunca, eso escúchalo bien. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**En ese momento comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos y pude notar a 2 personas en mi habitación, una que reconocía perfectamente, y la otra…también.**

**Sakura!! Sakura!! Estas bien? –Corrió Syaoran a mi lado al verme abrir los ojos-**

**Al verlo con su preocupación, pude solo asentir y pude oler su sangre desde esa distancia, algo que me enfermo y preferí no respirar en el momento.**

**Dama Sakura, se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el otro chico acercándose a mí con delicadeza-**

**Lo mire con mis ojos inexpresivos y pude darme cuenta de que era el mismo chico que me había topado en el telégrafo hace…pocos días atrás.**

**Sakura…tus ojos…no son verdes, son…ámbar. –Dijo Syaoran mirándome profundamente-**

**Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y contuve los sollozos para poder hablar**

**Así es, ya no soy la misma que tú conociste, Syaoran. –Dije con mi voz quebrada-**

**Como? –Dijo Syaoran sin entender-**

**Mírame ahora, no soy humana. –Dije mirando mis manos perfectas-**

**Claro que sigues siendo Humana! Eres humana! –Dijo Syaoran tomando mi mano entre las suyas-**

**Al sentir tal calidez, pude sentir como algo se derramo dentro de mi boca, me hizo arder mi garganta y…un sabor exquisito me imagine probando su sangre.**

**Separe mi mano de las suyas y moví negativamente mi cabeza.**

**Porque? Acaso es…cierto lo que Erios me acaba de decir!? –Dijo Syaoran con sus ojos vidriosos-**

**Que te dijo, Erios? –Pregunte mirando al chico que supongo se llamaba así-**

**Que…tu…te iras con el, que lo amaras a el, que ya no me amaras nunca mas! Es cierto! –Dijo Syaoran mientras sus ojos brillaban más y más-**

**Mi corazón se partió en muchos pedazos y mitades, eran millones y millones de piezas, y sin seguir contando las partículas que se hacían todavía más pequeñas, mi corazón latió con desesperación, mi boca me pidió "algo de beber"**

**Yo…no puedo estar a tu lado, Syaoran, lo entiendes…o no? –Dije con voz quebrada, tampoco quería aceptar la verdad pero…mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas-**

**No, no puedo entenderlo! Incluso soy capaz de convertirme en lo que tu eres con tal de estar a tu lado! –Grito Syaoran con sus lágrimas escurriéndose en sus mejillas pero sin demostrar sollozos ni nada-**

**Lo mire con arrepentimiento y solo pude inclinarme cerca de el, para poder respirar el aroma de su piel, de su pelo, de su propia sangre, sintiendo un placer como nunca antes lo había sentido, me acerque a su oído.**

"**Siempre, siempre te amare, eso nunca lo olvides pero…lo nuestro es imposible, entiéndeme…puedo matarte. Ahora…intenta ser feliz…porque…no quiero exponerte a la vida que llevare de ahora en adelante." –Susurre en su oído con voz demasiado suave-**

**No me digas eso Sakura! Por el amor de Dios!! Detén esto!! – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose histérico ya que por fin había sacado sus sollozos-**

**Mantente viviendo por favor, no hagas lo que yo hice. –Dije mientras mis lágrimas caían-**

**No! Ni tu quieres estooo! No lo tienes que hacer! –Dijo Syaoran deteniendo mi mano con fuerza-**

**Detén esto, te lastimas a ti y a mí. –Dije con voz quebrada-**

**Erios no lo soporto y separo su mano de la mía con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que los dos nos miráramos por un tiempo mas, solo un segundo mas.**

**SUEÑO!! –grite con toda la fuerza que pude-**

**La carta del sueño me escucho y lanzo su polvo en la habitación y el hospital.**

**NOOOOO!! SAKURA DETENTE! –dijo Syaoran luchando contra el poder de sueño-**

**Me acerque junto con Erios a la ventana y lo mire por última vez, mientras mis lágrimas y las suyas caían al piso**

**Cuídate mucho, Duerme, Syaoran. –Dije con voz fría pero triste a la vez-**

**N-noo… …..no….noo….Sa-Ku-ra –Dijo Syaoran cuando sus ojos se cerraron y yo lo detuve antes de que se golpeara con el piso-**

**Hizo lo correcto. –Dijo Erios a mi lado-**

**Agache mi cabeza y deje a Syaoran recostado en la cama, mientras con mi mano acariciaba su suave tersura de su rostro, suspire y le di un beso rápido en su cabello.**

**Hacer lo correcto…no es bueno a veces, cierto? –Dije mientras miraba a Syaoran-**

**Dama Sakura, en este caso, usted quiere salvar a Syaoran, mi sangre le transmitió todo lo que he hecho, o lo que me han obligado a hacer, es por eso que…usted despertó y acepto esto, cierto? –Dijo Erios con cuidado-**

**Mire a Erios sorprendida, pero…realmente lo que había hecho que cambiara mi idea, no era eso, fue lo que…mire en mi muerte, ese sueño que no tuve el valor de volver a mirarlo, solo lo omití y quiero cambiar ese destino por eso…tome mi decisión.**

**Erios…puedes llamarme solo Sakura, después de todo…soy tu presa, no? –Dije intentando sonar agradable pero aun había tristeza en mi voz-**

**Siento mucho haber ocasionado todo este dolor, hubiera deseado no hacerlo. –Dijo Erios con voz arrepentida-**

**Me deje caer en el suelo y llore con tanta fuerza que Erios pensó que me estaba muriendo, me abrase a mi cuerpo y Erios corrió rápidamente a mi lado para abrazarme.**

**FUE MI CULPA! YO OCASIONE ESTO! YO TE OBLIGUE A VENIR A TRANSFORMARME. YO! SOLO YO Y MI EGOISMO! –Grite entre sollozos mientras me desmayaba y Erios me tomaba en brazos-**

**Ha sufrido mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, estupido Fei y Sai. –Dijo Erios molesto mientras brincaba desde la ventana y corrió por todo el amplio patio**

_Incluso desmayada puede sentir el dolor, sus ojos derraman lagrimas por el, es demasiado lo que siente por el, me duele saber eso, pero…espero poder cambiar sus sentimientos. _**–pensó Erios mientras corría a lo lejos muy lejos del hospital-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya llegamos, es aquí, Touya. –Dijo Yukito mientras se bajaban rápidamente del coche-**

**Yukito corrió al frente mientras Touya lo seguía, los pacientes y enfermeras los miraron pasar y entendieron que alo mejor era la misma situación de aquel muchacho guapo que había entrado igual.**

**Al llegar al piso y al cuarto, Touya contuvo sus nervios y al abrir la puerta pudo encontrarse con la figura de Li Syaoran dormido en la camilla de hospital, algo que dejo a Kero y a Yukito helados y asustados.**

**Que ha pasado? –Pregunto Touya mirando a Syaoran-**

**Hay una presencia demasiado fuerte, la sientes, Yukito o tu Touya? –Pregunto Kero con severo cuidado-**

**Si, la puedo sentir. –Dijeron Touya y Yukito al unísono-**

**Esta energía es de la carta Clow del sueño, Sakura…la utilizo, puedo sentir su energía mucho más fuerte que antes. –Dijo Kero contento-**

**Estas seguro? Pero…si ella estaba muerta, bueno…los signos vitales los había perdido. –Dijo Yukito desconfiado-**

**Ya ven! Era una broma de ustedes dos. –Dijo Touya molesto-**

**No, no es broma, entonces…esta energía y presencia solo el Mocoso podrá explicarla. –Dijo Kero mientras miraba a Syaoran dormido, pero nadie noto que Syaoran tenia lagrimas en las mejillas y que derramaba mas y mas de los ojos-**

**En ese instante llegaron un chico y una chica a la habitación.**

**Veo que nos hemos reunido de nuevo, Yue y Kerberos. –Dijo el chico seriamente-**

**Eriol…-Dijo Yukito **

**Mago Clow –Dijo Kero-**

**Syaoran! –Grito Meiling al ver a Syaoran dormido y con lágrimas-**

**Que demonios esta pasando? –Dijo Touya molesto-**

**Me temo que…algo grave pasó. –Dijo Meiling asustada-**

**Si, Meiling, estas en lo correcto. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Que ha pasado, mocoso!? –Dijo Touya molesto tomando por la solapa de su traje a Eriol-**

**Tranquilo, Sakura…esta viva dentro de nuestras expectativas, uso una carta sakura. –Dijo Eriol soltándose del agarre de Touya-**

**Esta energía es de…-Dijo Kero mirando a Eriol como si el conociera la respuesta-**

**Así es, es de dos vampiros. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos inmediatamente, y Syaoran se levanto a duras penas, conteniendo su peso en un solo pie.**

**Sakura…Sakura…ella se fue porque…porque…no quiere matar a nadie! No quiere condenarme a su destino! –Dijo Syaoran con su voz quebrada-**

**Que destino? –Dijo Touya asustado-**

**Ella…es un vampiro ahora, tal como me lo temía. –Dijo Eriol-**

**Tu…lo sabias verdad?! –Dijo Syaoran mirando a Eriol con odio-**

**No, pero…alguien me había advertido anteriormente. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Quien! Quien te dijo! –Dijo Syaoran con odio-**

**La hermana de tu primo, Erios. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Ella….ella esa infeliz! –Dijo Syaoran con odio-**

**Tranquilo, ella quiso evitar ese destino a toda costa, ella vino incluso a donde se encontraba su hermano para evitar el destino que los atara, pero…veo que fue demasiado tarde. –Dijo Eriol analizando cada cosa-**

**Esa tipa! Ha de haber querido a una mas! Para no sentirse sucia y sola! –Dijo Syaoran mientras se intentaba poner de pie y se caía-**

**Syaoran! –grito Meiling ayudándolo-**

**Syaoran se agarro golpeando el suelo con rencor y coraje mientras sus lágrimas caían en el piso**

**No pude! NO PUDE DETENERLA!!! –grito Syaoran histérico-**

**Maldita sea!! Hay algo que podamos hacer! Es mi hermana! Y la quiero de vuelta! –Dijo Touya histérico- YO SABIA QUE LA LLEGADA DE…ESTE MOCOSO OCASIONARIA PROBLEMAS! –Grito Touya Furioso y fulminando a Syaoran con la mirada-**

**Lo único que se puede hacer… es esperar y tener confianza, tal vez…haya algún método. –Dijo Eriol triste- tranquilo, no se trata de buscar culpables, si no de solucionar el problema**

**La he perdido. –Dijo Syaoran debilitado-**

**No solo tu, Mocoso! La hemos perdido- Dijo Touya con lágrimas en los ojos-**

**Nuestra ama….siempre será nuestra ama y amiga del alma. Eso nunca cambiara. –Dijo Yukito tristemente-**

**Será nuestra amiga, incluso aunque…fuera un gnomo. –Dijo Kero-**

**Ahora que harás, Syaoran? –Dijo Eriol –**

**Buscare por cielo y mar a Sakura…no me importa nada, la encontrare. –Dijo Syaoran decidido-**

"_Siempre, siempre te amare, eso nunca lo olvides pero…lo nuestro es imposible, entiéndeme…puedo matarte. Ahora…intenta ser feliz…porque…no quiero exponerte a la vida que llevare de ahora en adelante, nuestro amor es como la misma leyenda del Sol y la luna." –Susurro en su oído con voz demasiado suave-"_

**Cambiare el destino de su deseo y cambiare de una vez por todas, esa leyenda que ella siempre mencionaba, haré que de alguna manera, ella y yo siempre estemos juntos. –Dijo Syaoran con voz clara, firme, dulce y decidida-**

**Piensas cambiar el ciclo de nuestros astros? –Pregunto Eriol decidido, pues el ya había escuchado esa leyenda-**

**Claro que no, eso no lo podré cambiar para nada, lo que si puedo cambiar, es nuestra historia, haré que no se repita como esa leyenda. –Dijo Syaoran decidido-**

**Syaoran saco una pequeña llave que tenia guardado debajo de su camisa blanca, haciendo brillar la llave, mientras recitaba un conjuro.**

"**Llave de los 7 cielos, que proteges tus 4 elementos, el agua, aire, tierra y fuego, vengan a mi en estos momentos, cumplan el ciclo del equinoccio y aparezcan frente a mi con sus poderes juntos en la filosa y plateada hoja de mi espada"**

**Una espada mucho mas bonita que las antiguas dos que había sacado, apareció delante de Syaoran, con una empuñadura de color dorado con plata, mientras en su mango llevaba un signo del Ying-Yang y un pequeño lazo con una piedra de color verde esmeralda.**

**No conocía esa espada, Syaoran. –Dijo Meiling asombrada-**

**Es la espada del concilio, esta espada esta hecha para proteger al portador y aparte…para buscar seres sobrenaturales, encontrare a Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Pero…y si…Erios pone…a todos los del concilio en contra tuya! Syaoran! Correrás un grave peligro! –Dijo Meiling aterrorizada-**

**Lo único que me preocupa es ese tal Fei Cheng. Siento que no solo se empeña en ser buena persona, Syaoran. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**No me importan ellos, iré por Sakura, no por Erios ni su hermana. –Dijo Syaoran decidido-**

**Syaoran, sígueme, estoy seguro que si seguimos rápido el rastro de Sakura, la encontraremos pronto. –Dijo Kero seguro-**

**Esta bien, en marcha. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Kero se transformo en su verdadera forma, quedando el tigre enorme que conocemos, y Yukito se transformo en Yue.**

**Sube, debemos darnos prisa. –Dijo Kerberos a Syaoran-**

**Syaoran se subió rápidamente y se fue junto con Yue y Kero.**

**Iban demasiado deprisa para poder alcanzar a Erios y Sakura, el viento aun había dejado residuos de sus aromas, así que Kero pudo olfatearlos a la perfección.**

_Sakura…prometo que…aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida hasta el último halo, lo haré, te traeré de vuelta y por fin…seremos felices, y podré darte…el anillo_**. –Pensó Syaoran tocando la bolsa derecha de su pantalón-**


	12. Nuevos conflictos

" _Hola chicas n.n, he tenido tiempo ya sin publicar, siento haberme atrasado un poco hehe, pero lo que pasa es que surgieron tareas a montones en la escuela :O! pero…prometo publicar un poco mas rápido, cuídense y espero que estén muy bien n.n, espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias a quienes agregan mi historia a sus favoritos n.n"_

_Bien, no hay nadie en casa, estará a salvo aquí._** –pensó Erios mientras recostaba a Sakura en la cama que había-**

**Vaya vaya! Trajiste lo que tanto deseaba. –Dijo una voz en el fondo-**

**Sai! Maldito! Como me hallaste! –Dijo Erios poniéndose frente a Sakura para protegerla-**

**Ya ves, es sencillo, bien…ahora podré llevar a cabo mis planes. –Dijo Sai riendo-**

**No te permitiré que…-Dijo Erios cuando Sai estaba de nuevo detrás de el-**

**Por esta vez…te perdonare la vida, pero…tendré que hacer otra cosa. –Dijo Sai mientras ponía su dedo en la cabeza de Erios, haciéndolo caer desmayado-**

**Tan sencillo…ahora lo podremos manejar a nuestro antojo, ahora…la chica…vaya que le sienta bien ser vampiro. –Dijo Sai riendo mientras tocaba el pelo de Sakura-**

**Me parece…increíble que…desee a esta chica –Dijo Sai- es linda sin duda, pero…Su magia es asombrosa.**

**Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y pude ver a Sai en el cuarto.**

**S-sai? Que haces aquí? –Pregunte asustada mientras podía escuchar sus latidos-**

**Yo, mira cielo, no soy quien tú crees, fingí ser otra persona, pero…pronto conocerás a alguien que realmente quiere conocerte. –Dijo Sai riendo-**

**Quiero conocer a esa persona inmediatamente. –Dije decidida-**

**Sai al escucharme se quedo paralizado y comenzó a reírse**

**Segura? –Dijo Sai-**

**Mas que nunca, así que…por favor, llévame hacia donde esta esa persona. –Dije seria-**

**Esa persona…se encuentra en la pequeña oficina del concilio que hay aquí en New York, donde…trabaja tu Syaoran. –Dijo Sai satisfactoriamente-**

**El nombre de Syaoran se me clavo hasta el corazón y entonces mire a Erios en el suelo, me puse en cuclillas para ver como se encontraba, mientras lo levantaba para recostarlo en la cama.**

**Que tiene que ver Syaoran en todo esto? –Pregunte seria y fría-**

**Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. –Dijo Sai serio-**

**Tengo toda la eternidad para escucharte –Dije seria-**

**Bueno, por donde comenzare, para empezar…Fei siempre ha odiado a los Li, desde los tiempos del Mago Clow. –Dijo Sai-**

**Mago Clow? Imposible…eso fue hace…miles de años. –Dije espantada-**

**Así es, ahora entiendes que es Fei? –Dijo Sai-**

**Un vampiro. –Dije sin rodeos-**

**Bingo! Y hay mas cosas, otra de ellas es que…desea poner a prueba su magia y poderes nuevos contra la nueva Maestra de Cartas. –Dijo Sai-**

**Ya veo, ósea yo. –Dije seria-**

**Así es, también…desea acabar contigo. –Dijo Sai-**

**Temblé de pies a cabeza pero me mostré firme**

**Ya veo. –Dije ocultando mi miedo-**

**También….desea acabar con toda la humanidad, quiere convertir a toda la gente en vampiros, ya sabes. –Dijo Sai aburrido-**

**Esta enfermo! No lo permitiré. –Dije alarmada-**

**De hecho…el proyecto empezó contigo, para…ver si también te podíamos manejar, veras…hay muchos planes, pero…en especial tu. –Dijo Sai-**

**NUNCA! –Grite lo más agudo que pude-**

**Tu voz es hermosa. –Dijo Sai riéndose-**

**No permitiré su plan enfermo, no se que les hace pensar que me dejare tan fácilmente. –Dije seria-**

**Querida, tu punto débil son tus mismos amigos, me equivoco?, te estuvimos vigilando desde hace 7 años, nos encargamos de hacer que Syaoran no volviera ni pudiera escribirte nada hasta dentro de estos 7 años. –Dijo Sai riéndose y burlándose-**

**Son unos egoístas! –Dije mientras apretaba la llave de mi báculo en mi pecho-**

**OH no querida! Si usas magia…me veré forzado a que Erios reciba el daño por mí. –Dijo Sai mientras tronaba los dedos y Erios se levantaba del suelo-**

**Erios…-Susurre-**

**Erios parecía en trance y solo me limite a controlarme.**

**Así es, muy bien, ahora…te dejaremos, para que pienses las cosas que…aun no te cuento el plan mas terrorífico de todos. –Dijo Sai desapareciendo con Erios-**

**Erios!! –Grite mientras no mire nada más que la casa-**

**No puede ser, no puede ser! Ahora que…necesito la ayuda de todos para poder enfrentar todo esto, yo sola…no se si podré. –Dije en voz baja mientras miraba mis cartas-**

**Un recuerdo me dejo aturdida y me hizo tambalearme**

"_**si tu recuerdas a Syaoran o a tu magia, ellos tendrán el poder para destruirte y matarte, no lo olvides nunca, Sakura."**_

**Había dicho Erios cuando recién me mordió para no morir en aquel instante, si yo recordaba mi pasado, ellos podrían matarme, cierto, no permitiré que Syaoran muera por mi culpa, no, nunca….yo lo llame, yo lo devolveré sano y salvo. –Dije mientras abrazaba mis cartas-**

**Fui una egoísta al desear llamar a Syaoran e Involucrar a Erios en un asunto que el no conocía, debo salvarlos a los dos y eso lo HARE, junto con toda la humanidad. –Dije segura de mi misma-**

**Después de unos minutos, camine por toda la pequeña casa o departamento en el que me encontraba, intentaba encontrar solución a mis problemas, realmente quería volver a estar al lado de Syaoran pero…Erios…también me preocupaba.**

**Ambos deseos no podían serlo, ya que…al lado de Syaoran podría matarlo en cualquier instante, y Erios…podrían matarlo si no voy con aquel sujeto.**

**Caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de mi, hasta que caí en cuenta de que aun seguía con la bata de hospital, era horrible no cabía duda en ello.**

_Debo cambiarme esta bata, no me agrada en lo absoluto._**-pensé mirándome de arriba abajo-**

**Un movimiento infalso y daría mi ubicación, tenia que ser bastante precavida y sin dejar un rastro con el que pudieran encontrarme, así que…Salí de la casa y corrí entre los árboles, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, el viento golpeaba mi rostro pero mis ojos se adaptaron al viento, incluso podía ver cosas realmente a lo lejos mas cerca, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de mi visibilidad.**

**Entonces…fue cuando un aroma me hizo detenerme, detenerme a tal punto de quedar hipnotizada por esa esencia, sin quererlo o desearlo, corrí rumbo donde iba ese aroma, corrí sin importarme que fuera, lo seguí desesperadamente, como si mi vida dependiera de ese aroma tan embriagante.**

Este aroma es…de…no puede ser!! Que estoy haciendo!? **–Me reproche cuando mire quien estaba frente a mi- **_demasiado tarde para arrepentirte, Sakura._

**Mi cuerpo se quedo estático y mis ojos trataban de no solo recordar, si no grabarse muy bien aquel cabello castaño y su piel bronceada, su apariencia física lo hacia verse aun mas imponente, mis ojos deseaban ver sus ojos, deseaba con todo mi corazón respirar su dulce suspiro, algo que…me era imposible.**

**También, pude apreciar a mis preciosos y hermosos guardianes, con su semblante preocupado intentando entrar a la casa sin que "yo" quien se suponía que debía estar adentro, me diera cuenta. Realmente estaban preocupados y yo…yo…no podía hacer más que…alejarme de ellos.**

**Me di una media vuelta y nada escuche, camine unos pasos y de pronto una mano demasiado calida en mi cintura, me hizo girar de forma teatral, quedando a solo unos pasos de unos labios y su respiración agitada realmente me golpeaba con una fuerza increíble.**

**Creíste que no te sentí? No soy tan tonto como crees. –Dijo Syaoran sobre mis labios-**

_No, no...Sakura…debes ser fuerte, debes…alejarte de ellos por su bien. _**–pensé ahogadamente-**

**No, yo se que no eres ningún tonto, Syaoran. –Dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizaron en cuantos los vi- Y-yo…yo debo marcharme.**

**Syaoran me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, pude escuchar un leve gemido por parte de Syaoran al estrellar su cuerpo con mi ahora muy duro cuerpo, parecía piedra. Me sentí terrible por haberlo lastimado sin desearlo, así que solo pude cubrir mi rostro con mis manos.**

**Que te ocurre? Porque…porque lloras? –Pregunto Syaoran abrazándome mas fuerte, como si no deseara que me fuera-**

**Mire mis manos y pude ver que ahí estaban las lagrimas delatoras de mi estado de animo, las limpie rápidamente y…cometí el peor de mis errores, abrasé a Syaoran de la misma manera, me permití esos minutos o segundos para poder respirar su aroma, su esencia, sentir lo perfecto que era su cuerpo, necesitaba ese abrazo de el para poder seguir teniendo una esperanza o una salvación.**

**Lloro de la poca felicidad que puedo tener, sabes? Si de mi dependiera, estaría siempre a tu lado, Syaoran. –Dije mientras alzaba mi mano para tocar su mejilla-**

**Syaoran se estremeció ante el contacto de mi fría y pálida mano, algo que me hizo quitarla rápidamente de su mejilla, Syaoran lo noto y sostuvo mi mano sobre su mejilla, presionándola más fuertemente.**

**Entonces…que esperas para quedarte a mi lado. –Dijo Syaoran mientras respiraba en mi mano-**

**Aquello si era demasiado, mi garganta comenzó a quemarme de una manera irreal, algo que no podía ser cierto, podía sentir como la sangre me hervía debajo de mi cuerpo glacial, mi corazón latió por unos instantes, algo que…debe haber sido pura imaginación mía, era un vampiro…se supone que debía estar muerta, así que…intente controlar mi sed innecesaria.**

**Quieres saber realmente porque no puedo estar a tu lado? –Dije mirando a todos los presentes-**

**Sakura, hagas lo que hagas no nos quedaremos con las manos cruzadas, eres nuestra dueña, ama y Señora, así que…no te abandonaremos. –Dijo Yue con suma seriedad-**

**Eso es cierto Sakurita, no me importa que seas un gnomo, siempre te queremos y estaremos a tu lado, te guste o no. –Dijo Kero acercándose en su forma original-**

**Suspire y sonreí, me alegraba saber que al menos siempre estarían para mi, que siempre contaría con alguien en la lejanía, pero…me dolía tener que volver hacerlos pasar por otro sufrimiento.**

**Kero, Yue…soy capaz de volver a sellarlos si insisten. –Dije seriamente, algo que Syaoran rápidamente protesto-**

**Si haces eso nuevamente, las cartas sakura perderán el hilo de sus pensamientos, acabaras destrozándolas!! Y junto con ello a sus guardianes! –Dijo Syaoran con seriedad y preocupación-**

**Agache mi cabeza, algo que no deseaba era lastimar a mis cartas ni mis guardianes, eran lo mas preciado para mi en mi infancia, ahora tenían otro significado mas importante, DEMONIOS!**

_Porque tuvo que pasarme esto a mi, porque!! _**–me reproche mentalmente- **_ese sueño…ese sueño que tuve después de desmayarme de nuevo…fue tan real que…tengo miedo de que en realidad ocurra, pero…soy capaz de cambiarlo a como de lugar_** –pensé mientras ahogaba un sollozo-**

**Tu sigues siendo Sakura para nosotros, no nos importa que ahora tengas la piel helada o incluso un poco mas pálida! –Dijo Syaoran repentinamente, algo que me saco de mis pensamientos-**

**Syaoran…-Dije en un susurro solo para el-**

**No me importa. –Dijo Syaoran con tanta sinceridad que ilumino mis ojos-**

**Me separe de su abrazo, evitando lastimarlo a toda costa, camine unos pasos hacia atrás y me pare muy firme, mire a todos y después les sonreí.**

**Se lo mucho que se preocupan por mi, pero…he visto o visualizado algo que no deseo que ocurra, fue como el sueño de la torre de Tokio, cuando te conocí Syaoran o cuando mire a Yue y a la profesora Misuki, este sueño se ha repetido muchas veces en tan poco tiempo y no deseo que ocurra, por eso…-Dije agachando mi cabeza y después mirando profundamente a Syaoran- haré lo que sea necesario para evitarlo –Dije seria-**

**No estas sola! –Grito Kero- nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte, eso no cuenta?!**

**Kerberos tiene razón, debes ser mas madura Sakura, actuar sola en este mundo desconocido es pura inmadurez. –Dijo Yue sereno-**

**Puede que tengan razón, no soy madura y nunca pretendí serlo. – Dije fríamente-**

**Lo único que pretendo ahora es salvar a los que me importan. –Dije mirando al suelo-**

**A costa de tu vida, no es así? – Pregunto Syaoran saltando de su lugar-**

**Mi vida? claro! Soy como los gatos, tengo 9 vidas, o sea me quedan 8. –Dije con ironía-**

**Claro que la tienes! Mientras yo este vivo! Tu tendrás una vida junto a mi! Y te lo probare! –Dijo Syaoran sacando algo de su pantalón negro de vestir, era una pequeña cajita azul marino- ábrelo. –Dijo Syaoran dulcemente-**

**Camine lo necesario para llegar donde Syaoran, tome la pequeña cajita entre mis manos y al abrirla sentí mil emociones que hicieron nuevamente latir a un corazón muerto, la felicidad opaco al miedo, la tristeza quedo inundada por la luz que radiaba de mis ojos.**

**Era un anillo de compromiso, uno muy hermoso y se miraba algo genuino, algo que jamás habían visto mis ojos viejos y nuevos. Saque el pequeño y delicado anillo de la cajita y lo admire por unos segundos, no me importaba el material o el precio que tuviera el anillo, si no la intención de Syaoran de formalizar lo nuestro, lo hermoso que seria una vida al lado de Syaoran para siempre.**

**Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, unas lagrimas demasiado calidas para mis mejillas, me estremecí, pude sentir como algo broto dentro de mí, algo dentro de mí ser, algo nuevo, una nueva ilusión o esperanza, pero…el dolor…el dolor físico que me costaba estar al lado de Syaoran era lo que me detenía.**

_Y pensar que…lo aceptaría sin duda alguna, si no supiera lo de mi sueño…aceptaría el anillo y ese seria el fin de Syaoran. _**–pensé mientras mis lagrimas caían- **_tan doloroso es ver el futuro y el presente tan mezclados? _

**Syaoran yo…-susurre las palabras sin comprender lo feliz que me hacia-**

**Cásate conmigo, Sakura. Te aceptare seas lo que seas. –Dijo Syaoran tomando mi mano entre las suyas, tomando el anillo para colocarlo en mi dedo marital.-**

**Mis ojos no lo comprendían, mi corazón me taladraba por dentro, mi razón no me hacia caso, mi cuerpo solo actuaba a la voluntad de mi corazón, no me obedecía.**

**Solo….me incline hasta quedar frente a los ojos de Syaoran, sus ojos mostraban un brillo realmente fuera de lo común, los míos querían robarse ese brillo para llevarlo siempre conmigo, así que…me incline un poco mas y quede bastante cerca de el, respirando y olfateando cada segundo de Syaoran.**

**Mis labios se abrieron paso rápidamente y llegaron hasta los labios de Syaoran, posándose suavemente y delicadamente, comencé a sentirme realmente mareada por su dulce aroma, su dulce respiración, pero no me importo, continué apresando sus labios entre los míos, pase la barrera que había entre nosotros, mientras su aliento me embriagaba a cada segundo, minuto, como si fuera el primer beso.**

**Rodee su cuello con mis brazos aprisionándolo mas y mas a mi, podía sentir como sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello suelto, mientras las mías también se enredaban en su cabello, podía sentir la hermosa textura de su pelo, mis labios exigían mas de lo que podían darles, así que…me separe demasiado veloz para los ojos humanos.**

**Syaoran se quedo realmente agitado mientras miraba al frente, donde me encontraba yo de la misma manera, agitada y podría jurar que con un poco de rubor**

_Es realmente hermosa, incluso aunque…sea lo que es, es hermosa, se sonroja igual que cuando la bese por primera vez en el aeropuerto _**–pensó Syaoran sonrojado, observando mis mejillas coloradas-**

**Ejem…-Tosió Kero para sacarnos de nuestra atmósfera-**

**Yue solo fulmino a Kero con la mirada, pero los dos guardianes parecían estar contentos de ver que había dejado aun lado mi escudo, lo que me impedía volver a ser la misma chica común.**

**Yo…Lo siento Syaoran, no quise. –Dije mientras hiperventilaba-**

**No, no tienes de que disculparte, entiendo a la perfección tus limites. –Dijo Syaoran agitado y aun hiperventilaba también-**

_Como pude haber deseado sostener mas aquel momento! En que cabeza cabe la prudencia_**-pensé mientras sentía la sangre caminar hacia mis mejillas- **_no puede ser! Esta presencia…este aroma…es de _**–pensé mientras olfateaba cuando algo cayo del cielo-**

**Vaya Vaya! Veo que llego en buen momento. –Dijo la persona que acababa de llegar-**

**Mire dos cosas al mismo tiempo, mire al tipo demasiado cerca de Syaoran, pero...Había otro tipo cerca de mí, o sea…eran dos tipos.**

**Maldición! Entonces…-Dije mientras me acercaba con reto a la persona frente a mi-**

**Así es, manipule tu visión a mi conveniencia. –Dijo el chico riéndose macabramente-**

_No, no no no! No puede ser! Quiere decir que…_**-pensé cuando un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos- **

**Syaoran!! – Grite con fuerza al escuchar el choque de espadas-**

**Syaoran estaba peleando contra alguien, era un duelo de espadas, Syaoran tenia en sus manos una espada que nunca había visto en mi vida, y el otro chico pues…era una espada no común, cuando fije bien mi vista, pude darme cuenta de quien se trataba.**

**Erios…-Susurre con dolor en mi pecho-**

**El chico comenzó a reírse de una forma diabólica y me encaro cuando vio que caí al piso sin poder creer lo que mis ojos miraban**

**Lo vez! Te dije que…acabaría con todo lo que quieres, tu…eres solamente un estorbo, pequeña Sakura. –Dijo el chico mientras me miraba y caminaba alrededor de mi-**

**No…no lo permitiré!! – Dije parándome y sacando la llave que tenia en mi pecho- haré que tragues tus palabras! –Dije rápidamente-**

**Tome la llave entre mi mano y puse toda mi fe en ella, haciendo que un brillo inexplicable apareciera frente a mi y rodeara a mis guardianes.**

**Sakura!! Estamos contigo en esto. –Dijo Kero mientras ayudaba a Syaoran empujando a Erios-**

**Exacto. –Dijo Yue mientras se interponía entre el chico y yo-**

_Gracias, lo necesitare enormemente_**. –pensé-**

"**Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo, Libérate!" –Grite-**

**Pero nada apareció, todo se quedo igual y el chico comenzó a reírse de mí nuevamente.**

**Y tu te haces llamar la Card captor! Bah! Te matare aquí mismo. –Dijo el chico burlándose-**

**Que paso? –Dijo Syaoran mientras miraba hacia mi dirección-**

**Algo anda mal, no creció el báculo. –Dijo Kero preocupado mientras lanzaba fuego al árbol que había lanzado Erios hacia ellos-**

**Que ha ocurrido? Porque! –Dije mientras miraba mis cartas- no entiendo. **

**Mis lágrimas salieron precipitadamente, fue entonces cuando un fuerte viento me golpeo y me estrello contra un árbol, haciendo que soltara mis cartas.**

**Sakura!! –Grito Yue mientras me sostuvo en brazos-**

**Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Dije sonriéndole, mientras recogía rápidamente mis cartas-**

_Debo hallar la forma de…transformar mi báculo, pero…de que manera? Ya no es el poder de mi estrella…entonces…podrá ser que.. _**–Pensé mientras algo me vino a la mente-**

"_El sol y la luna tuvieron unos pocos minutos para consolidar su amor mutuo"_

**Tome mi llave nuevamente entre mi mano y con decisión y fe recite las palabras que salieron espontáneamente.**

"**Llave que guardas el poder de la luna –Dije concentrada- y el sol,- Dijo Syaoran junto conmigo, algo que me sorprendió y siguió diciendo el conjuro junto conmigo- muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, Syaoran, quien acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate!"**

**Una luz que dejo cegados a los presentes se presento frente a mi, mis guardianes y Syaoran, un nuevo báculo surgió de la llave, un báculo completamente plateado como el resplandor de la luna, al final del báculo se encontraba un sol y una estrella en medio de color dorado, y de la parte donde sostenía el báculo, estaba rodeado por muchas delicadas tiras de seda rosa, este báculo ahora si estaba de mi estatura. **

**La espada de Syaoran también cambio un poco, tenía un sol en la piedra color esmeralda que sostenía de una pequeña cuerda, haciendo la hoja de la espada más brillosa y con un toque dorado**

**Nunca me imagine esto. –Dijo el chico serio-**

**Haré que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, Sai. –Dije con seriedad- Viento! –Grite el nombre de mi carta-**

**Mi carta de viento brillo demasiado y de ella salieron unas ráfagas enormes para sujetar a Sai, algo que…lo logro sin ningún problema mi carta.**

**Lo he conseguido, debo ayudar a Syaoran. –Dije mientras miraba hacia la dirección de Syaoran-**

**Necesitas mas practica, sigues siendo tan torpe. –Dijo Sai detrás de mí-**

**Al voltearme pude ver como Sai comenzó a juntar poder en sus manos, mis ojos se perdieron al ver el poder que iba a realizar, no alcance a decir "Shield" y el ataque me dio directamente.**

**Sentí como una gran ráfaga me atrapo, era un viento oscuro y lleno de odio, sentía como unas cosas cortantes y filosas me cortaban cada parte de mi cuerpo y alma, no solo me dolía eso, si no que se sentía una gran soledad en medio de ese viento oscuro, un frío que no podía cubrirme, mis ojos querían ver algo de luz y no lograba salir de ahí, mientras mas corría para salir, mas me lastimaba.**


	13. Error, tras error

"hola chicas n.n gracias por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, les publico este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y que esten muy bien :D!"

"**Júntense en mis manos, iluminen el camino de la oscuridad fría, compartan con los 4 elementos su luminosidad, haz presente tu luz frente a quien te invoca, crea sol donde haya oscuridad maléfica" **

**Al escuchar esa voz que conocía perfectamente, me debatí entre el dolor que sentía y mi razón, me erguí con coraje y alce mi báculo.**

**Luz! –Grite-**

**Toda la oscuridad que había estado lastimándome, desapareció en unos segundos y pude ver a Syaoran cerca de mi.**

**Estas bien? –Dijo Syaoran a mi lado con su espada a su lado-**

**Si, estoy bien gracias por ayudarme con tu conjuro. –Mentí para no preocuparlo-**

**De nada. Estas herida, no mientas. –Dijo Syaoran mirando la sangre de mi cuerpo-**

**No es nada, estoy bien. –Dije cuando mire a Erios al lado de Sai-**

**Sakura, estas bien? –Preguntaron Yue y Kero al unísono-**

**Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme. –Dije sonriéndoles-**

**De nada, para eso estamos aquí, aunque…logramos ser carnada en lo que Syaoran te ayudaba. –Dijo Kero-**

**Pero…son sujetos realmente fuertes. –Dijo Yue sereno-**

**Lo se, por eso…debo luchar contra ellos. –Dije mientras me adelantaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos- Espada! –Grite-**

**Quieres seguir peleando eh? –Dijo Sai levantando su ceja-**

**En ese instante, Erios corrió hacia mi dirección con su espada lista para atacarme, choque mi espada con la suya y estuvimos ejerciendo presión.**

**Erios!! Reacciona! –Grite mientras acercaba más mi espada a su cuerpo-**

_Erios parece estar en algún trance, tal vez…si…se ve reflejado, si! Eso haré._**-pensé cuando lo empuje hacia atrás- **

**Espejo! –Grite rápidamente- Toma la forma de mi atacante-**

**Sakura! –grito Syaoran intentando ayudarme cuando Sai se apareció frente a el-**

**No iras a ningún lado, Li. Tengo órdenes estrictas de…destruir a alguien. –Dijo Sai con su sonrisa terrible mientras lanzaba un poder hacia Syaoran-**

**Syaoran con su sola mano aventó el poder lejos de su alcance, haciendo que Sai quedara impresionado por la asombrosa energía de Syaoran.**

**Ya veo porque eres el Jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, nada mal, nada mal, lo heredaste de tu padre. –Dijo Sai sonriendo de satisfacción-**

**Que? –Dijo Syaoran quedando desprotegido mientras Sai corría y lanzaba su ataque de espada contra Syaoran, este pudo esquivarlo a penas-**

**No te confíes muchacho, eso fue lo que mato a tu padre también, y todo por…una mujer. –Dijo Sai riéndose en la cara de Syaoran-**

**Cállate!! – Dijo Syaoran con furia y junto sus dedos en una posición- Dios del trueno ven a mi!! –Grito Syaoran mientras el trueno caía donde estaba Sai, y este lo esquivo a duras penas-**

**También posees ese poder, no cabe duda de que eres el hijo de Hien Li. –Dijo Sai levantando su espada- pero…nunca fue más fuerte que yo.**

**La carta espejo se había transformado en la replica exacta de Erios, Erios miraba a su propia ilusión y luchaba con coraje al verse, era extraño no poder luchar contra el, pero el trance seguía, no había forma de disuadirlo.**

**Erios…por favor! –Grite con suplica- Reacciona! No se que mas hacer por ti!!**

**Fue cuando comencé a sentir pura energía maligna rodeando el lugar, fue entonces cuando Kero llego corriendo a mi lado y Yue se puso a un lado de Syaoran.**

**Sakura! Esa energía es la que te había dicho que sentía muy cerca de ti, cuando recién desperté fue lo primero que sentí. –Dijo Kero con angustia-**

_Debo…debo detener a Sai, pero...de que manera_**. –Pensé mientras miraba mis cartas-**

_Supongo que…con una de defensa solo podría encargarme de proteger a Syaoran, Yue y Kero, pero…con una carta ofensiva podría destrozar ese poder maligno?_**-pensé rápidamente que no me quedaba mucho tiempo- **_haré lo que creo correcto, evitare ese sueño que me hicieron ver._

**Tome la carta de mi baraja y la alce rápidamente mientras corría para alejarme de Kero**

**Por favor carta, te lo suplico, en nombre de tu dueña, amiga y ama cambia de lugar a las 2 personas que te pida. Cambio!! –Grite rápidamente-**

**La carta cambio salio y espero mis indicaciones.**

**Cambia a Syaoran y a Yue a este lugar seguro, llévame donde están ellos, por favor. –dije rápidamente al ver que Kero me perseguía-**

**No sakura!! No lo hagas! –grito Kero a lo lejos-**

**La carta de cambio me telé transporto donde estaban Yue y Syaoran, Syaoran me miro con ojos sorprendidos.**

**Sakura…que haces aquí, huye!! –Grito Syaoran-**

**Solo pude sonreírle y mire a Yue rápidamente.**

**Protégelo, por favor, no se que ocurrirá pero protégelo. –Dije con suplica-**

**Sakura no hagas esto! Esto es demasiado! Yo puedo solo! Huye de aquí! –Grito Syaoran con desesperación-**

**Ama!! Noo! No lo hagas! –Grito Yue al notar que su cuerpo desaparecía de donde me encontraba yo, los mire a lo lejos y me tranquilice-**

**Veo que tienes agallas para cambiar el destino. –Dijo Sai cuando termino de girar su espada en el aire- bien, te mostrare el poder que tenemos.**

**Sai junto su mano en la espada y comenzó a recitar.**

"**Tu querida oscuridad que abrazas a todo ser solitario, tu que con tu bondad cruzas todos las noches el cielo, hazte presente en este instante, para cortar con tu oscuridad, aquello que opaca tu serenidad"**

**Una gran descarga de rayos comenzó a caer alrededor mío, me cubrí los ojos para no quedar ciega al instante, pude apreciar un gran remolino oscuro frente a mi, nuevamente había odio y rencor, pero algo mas que me hizo estremecer, dentro de ese remolino oscuro, se miraban destellos plateados que cortaban el remolino, eran enormes. **

**Mi cuerpo actuó por reflejo y alce mi báculo**

_Estoy dispuesta a cambiar el destino de Syaoran, Yue y Kero! _**–Pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos- **_no me importa el precio, yo los traje a esto por mi, y yo los tengo que regresar sanos y salvos._

**Por favor, te pido que los protejas de lo que pase ahorita, Escudo!! –Grite mientras apuntaba con mi báculo el lugar donde deseaba proteger-**

**Sakura NOOO!! –Grito Syaoran intentando salir de la barrera de Escudo y golpeándolo-**

**Sakura! Sácanos de aquí! Debemos salvarte! –Grito Kero embistiendo la barrera-**

**Ama! Escúchanos! – Grito Yue rompiendo su serenidad-**

**Tome otra carta en mis manos, la pase por mi mejilla y deje caer unas lágrimas, mientras mire de nuevo a la carta con esperanza. La guarde en el mazo y tome la carta con la que lucharía contra aquel Remolino de Odio.**

**Que irónica Situación! Piensas arriesgar todo por ellos? –Grito Sai riéndose-**

**Pienso hacer…verte un nuevo mundo, uno donde veas lo muy equivocado que estas. – Grite mientras alzaba mi báculo-**

**Quiero verte intentarlo tan siquiera!!! –Grito Sai mientras el Odio y Rencor en el Remolino aumentaba, y las cuchillas parecían más filosas y rápidas-**

**Fuego!! –Grite rápidamente-**

**La carta del fuego salio con tanto coraje de ver como esa energía se acercaba a mi, que comenzó a crear una barrera protectora a mi alrededor y aun así, atacaba al Remolino, el cual solo incrementaba las llamaradas de mi carta.**

**Maldición! –Grito Sai haciendo que creciera más su remolino-**

**El remolino se acerco tanto que logro atrapar un brazo mío dentro de el. Pude sentir como algo filoso cortaba lentamente cada instante mi piel.**

**Ahhhhhh!! –Grite de dolor al sentir demasiados cuchillos en mi piel-**

**Sakura!!!!! –Grito Syaoran saliendo de la barrera de Escudo-**

_Debes ser fuerte Sakura, debes…mantener a Syaoran atado. _**–Pensé mientras contenía mi dolor-**

**Bosque! –Grite- por favor! Ata a Syaoran a cualquier parte**

**La carta hizo caso y agarro a Syaoran de sus pies y manos y lo ato a un árbol**

**Sakura! No no hagas esto!! – Grito Syaoran intentando zafarse, pero todo inútilmente y su espada cayó debajo de su cuerpo- **

**Sakura! Déjanos ayudarte. –Grito Kero-**

**Ama! Por favor! –Grito Yue lanzando una de sus flechas a la barrera para destrozarla pero nada paso-**

**Sostuve las ganas de volver a gritar al sentir mi brazo mas herido que nada, tome el báculo con una sola mano, lo único que podría hacer que mi carta Fuego eliminara el Remolino, era….**

**Viento! –grite con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz-**

**La carta salio y se junto con la del fuego, creando una llama impresionante y haciendo que el remolino se juntara con mis dos cartas, creando mas fuego que un remolino oscuro. Entonces…fue cuando comprendí la gravedad del asunto.**

**Hiciste lo que yo quería, inconscientemente. Muy bien hecho, card captor. –Dijo Sai Riéndose de mí mientras el fuego seguía acercándose a mí-**

**Los poderes que Sai había lanzado contra Syaoran, ambos manejaban al fuego, en ese caso….Sai podía controlar el fuego con mucha libertad como Syaoran todos los elementos, y lo que yo había creado era fuego.**

**Pude ver al fuego acercarse a mi, y aleje mi brazo lastimado rápidamente, quedando 2 mts alejada del fuego.**

**Agua! – Grite-**

**La carta salio e intento apagar todo el fuego, pero…solo lo altero mas.**

**Imposible. Agua es la carta ofensiva más poderosa. –Dije espantada-**

**Sakura…te equivocas, al no haber usado tu magia…olvidaste que…- Dijo Kero-**

**Fuego es la mas fuerte de todas. –Dijo Syaoran queriendo soltarse con mas prisa ahora mas que nunca- Debo salir!! Debo ayudarla!! –GRITO Syaoran-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Entretuviste muy bien a Erios con su reflejo, pero…no has podido contra mi, que te ocurre? Se supone que eras fuerte. –Dijo Sai aburrido-**

**Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, no sabia que hacer, mis opciones se habían agotado, es mi final!.**

_Eres una estupida Sakura! Eso te pasa por no practicar con tu magia! _**–Pensé irónicamente-**

**Fue entonces cuando una de mis cartas se me cayo de mi mano por el miedo, al recogerla pude darme cuenta de que…la respuesta y la solución, eran esa carta.**

**Tome la carta y la alce junto el báculo, depositando toda mi fe en ella.**

**Marea! –Grite con toda mi energía-**

**Que!!! –Dijo Sai molesto-**

**La carta Marea llego y aplano todo el fuego que había, dejando caer las cuchillas que estaban dentro del remolino oscuro, fue entonces cuando pude sonreír y relajarme solo un poco.**

**Maldita seas! –Dijo Sai caminando hacia donde me encontraba-**

**Al verlo ir hacia donde estaba, quise usar la carta Espada y enfrentarlo, pero....por alguna extraña razón no pude gritarlo, así que me limite a hacerme hacia atrás, y fue cuando sentí el dolor más agudo que hubiera sentido.**

**Agh! – Solloce al ver la hoja de una espada encajada en mi pecho- **

**Antes de caer al suelo pude ver como mi carta Escudo, Árbol y Espejo desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me lamente por no haber durado mas pero…me encare a ver quien me había atacado, y al ver a mi atacante, me quede paralizada.**

**Erios….por…porque. –Dije entre sollozos, mientras me faltaba el aliento y caí al suelo- **_la carta…espejo…la derroto? _**–pensé entrecortadamente-**

**Bien hecho Erios, aunque…nosotros no buscábamos matar a la Card Captor, si no a Li Syaoran. Diste todo por el, no es así? –Dijo Sai molesto tomándome del cuello y levantándome-**

**Y si…fue así….que te importa? Te dije que no permitiría que mataras a Syaoran bajo ninguna manera, ni mucho menos a mis guardianes, prefiero morir yo. **

**-Susurré débilmente-**

**Erios me miro con los ojos llorosos y solo se limito a sacar la espada de mi pecho para encajarla de nuevo**

**Agh! – Grite del dolor, pude sentir la sangre brotar de mi pecho-**

**Te gusta ver la muerte de nuevo? –Dijo Sai molesto y furioso-**

**No conteste, estaba realmente débil, sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse, solo pude nuevamente decir algo rápido.**

**Árbol, sostén a Syaoran, Yue y Kero. –Dije débilmente mientras la carta salia rápidamente-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sakura!!! Maldita sea! No permitiré…..no lo haré! –Grito Syaoran mientras corría a la dirección donde se encontraba Sakura-**

**Espéranos, Li! Debemos ir todos juntos. –Dijo Kero corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a Syaoran-**

**Yue voló lo mas rápido que pudo y alcanzo a Syaoran.**

**Syaoran….debemos hacer algo pronto o si no…-Dijo Yue-**

**Lo se, LO SE! No lo permitiré –Grito Syaoran-**

**Fue entonces cuando Árbol llego y los amarro a todos contra los árboles.**

**Maldita sea! Suéltame carta!! Dios Del Rayo ven a mi! –Grito Syaoran enfurecido y preocupado-**

**La carta no desapareció pero se escucho un sollozo de la carta.**

**No puede ser! Debemos salir de aquí!! –Dijo Kero molesto mientras lanzaba llamas para ver si quemaba al árbol de atrás-**

**De que manera? –Dijo Yue mientras intentaba lanzar sus cristales-**

**SAKURA!! –Grito Syaoran con angustia y sus ojos brillosos –Lo siento, Pero no me quedare con las manos Cruzadas, Dios del fuego ven a mi! –Grito Syaoran haciendo que los árboles se quemaran y desapareciendo la carta árbol-**

**Vamos!! –Dijo Kero corriendo-**

**Yue volaba rápidamente y Kero corría, Syaoran ni se diga, correr era poco, casi flotaba, volaba, corría tan rápido que no se veía.**

_Sakura…noo! –__**Pensó Syaoran-**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Lograste protegerlos, no por mucho tiempo. –Dijo Sai molesto-**

**No podía hablar, estaba demasiado débil, mi cuerpo no respondía ni mis palabras surgían.**

**Erios! – Grito Sai-**

**Si. –Contesto Erios-**

**Encárgate de ella. –Dijo Sai molesto mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran-**

**N…no…! Sy….Syao…Syaoran. –Murmure por lo bajo tratando de detenerlo con mi mano al verlo como se acercaba-**

**Erios tomo la espada nuevamente y la encajo de frente en mi pecho, sentí como la sangre broto, pude ver borroso lo demás, pero…me aferre a la espada y me levante con ella.**

**Erios…Rea…reacciona. –Dije mientras caminaba cerca de el-**

**Quien eres? –Dijo Erios soltando la espada asustado-**

**Soy yo…Sakura…tu presa. Me recuerdas? –Dije débilmente-**

**Erios perdió ese brillo hipnotizador que tenia en su mirada y al verlo como reacciono, sonreí con debilidad.**

**Sakura!! Que te he hecho?!! –Grito Erios ayudándome y sacando la espada de mi pecho-**

**Vomite mucha sangre cuando Erios saco la espada, me caí al suelo y pude ver como Syaoran se enfrentaba con Sai.**

**Debo…debo detenerlo, Erios…llévame hasta ese lugar, aun...Debo hacer algo. –Dije débilmente-**

**Claro, pero…no te expondré mas de lo que ya estas. –Dijo Erios mientras ponía mi brazo alrededor de su cuello-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tu también, harás lo mismo que tu padre? –Dijo Sai divertido-**

**Syaoran no ocupo conjurar nada, de puro coraje lanzo su rayo contra Sai, pero este lo esquivo a penas.**

**No te dejare que le hagas daño a Sakura! –Grito Syaoran furioso-**

**Muy tarde, Syaoran. El daño, ya lo hice. –Dijo Sai riéndose-**

**A que te refieres con eso? Donde esta ella!? –Dijo Syaoran en pánico-**

**Tranquilo Syaoran, estoy aquí. –Dije débilmente-**

**Sakura… Noo! –Grito Syaoran al verme sangrando-**

**Discúlpame Syaoran, pero lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, es….-Dije mientras tosí mas sangre- es…Brindarte una protección. Escudo. –Dije débilmente-**

**Una capa fuerte rodeo a Syaoran, Syaoran se salio de la capa y corrió hacia donde estaba, apartando a Erios de su camino.**

**Sakura! Por mi culpa estas así! –Dijo Syaoran mientras me sostenía y lloraba en mi cabello-**

**Syaoran…no, no es tu culpa…yo te obligue a venir a mi. –Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y mi sed comenzaba a nublar mi razón- VETE! VETE POR FAVOR! –grite mientras comenzaba a mostrar mis colmillos y separaba a Syaoran con mi mano-**

**No no me iré! No me alejaras!! –Dijo Syaoran acercando su cuello a mi boca consciente de eso-**

**Mis ojos comenzaron a cambiar de forma, eran de color ámbar, pero ahora se habían vuelto verde-turquesa como eran cuando era humana y con una rayita en medio, como ojos de gato, mi autocontrol se había quedado por debajo de los suelos.**

_Aléjate de el, maldita vampira! –_**Grite en mi mente- **_no lo condenaras_

**Syaoran suéltala. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Syaoran se molesto al escucharlo y estaba recitando un conjuro cuando Kero y Yue aparecieron y se interpusieron.**

**Basta! Si quieres pelear debes hacerlo con nosotros. –Dijo Yue sereno-**

**No quiero pelear! Sakura no esta en condición para estar cerca de una persona humana. –Dijo Erios preocupado al verme-**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA! VAMOS SAKURA! CUMPLE MI DESTINO! –Grito Riéndose Sai, se reía de una forma horrible-**

**Mi mente comenzó a martillarme, luche contra todo para que…el final no deseado lo acabara cometiendo yo, acaso…ese era el sueño que…tenia que pasar?**

**Que ocurriría si…yo pierdo la razón? Acaso…es tan imposible cambiar el destino que uno ve y que otros manejan? Acaso…todo lo que mire…Fue una ilusión para confundir el verdadero destino?**

**Mi garganta comenzó a arder como fuego, mis colmillos salieron a la luz y pude sentir como un dolor terrible surgía en mi pecho.**

**AGH!!! –Grite de dolor y me abrase a mis piernas-**

**Sakura…-Dijo Syaoran sorprendido mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cuello-**

_Aléjate, aléjate de el! Lo mataras!!_** –Me grite mentalmente-**

**Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo en segundos, pude sentir como mi sangre salía por mis poros, pude sentir el dulce sabor de la sangre de Syaoran en mis labios, se había lastimado lo mas seguro.**

**QUE HERMOSO ESPECTACULO. –Dijo Sai riéndose-**

**Comencé a jadear, realmente estaba perdiendo mi vida lentamente, podía sentir como las horas me pasaban mucho mas rápidas. Podia sentir mi condena mucho mas fuerte que antes, podia sentir el pecado en mis labios, incluso el solo respirar era probar el dulce pecado de la sangre, mi alma y mi cuerpo necesitaban sangre.**

**Mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse y fue entonces cuando todo se nublo, cuando mi alma no miro más luz que…una oscuridad llena de odio, soledad, terrible.**


	14. La parte oscura del espejo

" Hola chicas :D!! De nuevo les traigo un capitulo mas de mi historia n.n aprovechando que ahora tengo mas tiempo para escribir debido a que mis examenes al fin terminaron :D!!, espero que les guste y mil gracias a la chica por su ultimo comentario n.n me alegro que les este gustando la historia. Que esten bien, cuidense."

* * *

**No! –Grito Erios al sostenerme con sus brazos- Dios! Ha perdido demasiada sangre! –Dijo Erios mientras se mordía su muñeca rápidamente-**

**Estupidos!! Me encargare en cuanto pueda de ustedes y les aseguro…que esa Card Captor…morirá! –Dijo Sai retando a Syaoran y Erios-**

**Cállate Imbecil. –Dijo Syaoran con tal furia que un fuego salio de sus manos y quemo a Sai-**

**También me las pagaras, Estupido Li! –Dijo Sai desapareciendo del lugar-**

**Syaoran corrió a acercarse ha donde se encontraba Sakura, una Sakura realmente pálida, una Sakura que no parecía estar viva, una Sakura…realmente muerta, alejada de el para….siempre.**

**Erios puso su sangre en los labios de Sakura, pero esta no entro por su boca, se derramo algo que realmente preocupo e hizo palidecer mas a Erios.**

**Será…Demasiado tarde? –Dijo Erios con voz estrangulada- **

**Syaoran llego algo agitado pero con una decisión ferviente en sus ojos, se acerco con cuidado ha donde estaba la inanimada Sakura, tomo la mano delicada de la muchacha entre sus manos y pudo sentir un frío terrible.**

**Erios…la única manera de salvarla es…con sangre? –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Eso creí, pero me parece que es demasiado tarde, perdió mucha sangre por mi culpa! –Grito Erios mientras caía al suelo y golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas-**

**No dejare que muera, eso tenlo por seguro. –Dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba su espada y cortaba una parte de su mano, derramando demasiada sangre-**

**Erios al ver esto se quedo en shock, algo que hizo detener a Syaoran cuando iba a poner su mano en la boca de Sakura.**

**Estas perdiendo la razón!! Crees que Sakura desearía esto!!? –Grito Erios deteniendo a Syaoran-**

**Syaoran miro de manera retadora a Erios y detuvo a Erios con un movimiento realmente brusco**

**No me importa, quiero salvarla y haré lo que sea necesario. –Dijo Syaoran encarando a Erios de frente-**

**Calma Syaoran. –Dijo Yue con Kero al lado-**

**Cierto, ahorita lo importante es ayudar a Sakurita, debemos tener esperanza! –Dijo Kero con lagrimas en sus ojos pero decidido e interponiéndose entre Erios y Syaoran-**

**Cierto. –Dijo Syaoran dejando a Erios a un lado mientras se agachaba de nuevo donde Sakura estaba recostada-**

**Lamento interrumpir, pero…es demasiado tarde. –Dijo una voz muy delicada en el viento-**

**Todos los presentes se voltearon sorprendidos cuando vieron a alguien, a una mujer parada frente a ellos, Erios al verla se quedo en shock, intentando no creer lo que había escuchado.**

**No, debe ser una broma. –Dijo Erios sin creer-**

**La chica lo miro con detenimiento y suspiro**

**Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero…para Sakura su tiempo ha terminado. –Dijo la chica decidida-**

**Erios fue a encarar a la chica y la tomo por los hombros zarandeándola**

**DEBE SER UNA EQUIVOCACION YANIZ!! NO DIGAS ESO!! ACUERDATE QUE NO TODO ESTA ESCRITO!! –Grito Erios con lágrimas-**

**Lo siento….mucho por todos. –Dijo Yaniz triste-**

**Syaoran al escuchar eso…miro a Sakura una vez más y cerro sus ojos con pesar.**

**No, no puede….no puede ser. –Dijo Kero acercándose donde Syaoran-**

**Debe ser una broma. –Dijo Yue en shock-**

**No lo permitiré. –Dijo Syaoran en un susurro-**

**Syaoran puso su mano en la boca de Sakura, apretó su muñeca para que la sangre saliera velozmente, realmente deseaba devolverle la protección y toda la lucha que Sakura había sostenido por salvarlo a El.**

**Vamos! Reacciona por favor! –Dijo Syaoran con lágrimas en sus ojos-**

**Que has hecho! MOCOSO!!**** –Grito Kero al lado de Sakura-**

**Yue miro la escena y solamente cerro sus ojos y agacho la cabeza, tenia un poco de esperanza o eso quería creer.**

* * *

**Sentí el sabor en mis labios, un sabor puro y lleno de…algo que me hizo ver la luz dentro de mi sueño, esa luz me cegó por unos momentos, realmente…era hermosa pero…demasiado para mi, me acerque lentamente y pude apreciar una silueta, parecía de un hombre.**

**Quien…esta ahí? –Pregunte tapando la luz con mi mano-**

**Soy…alguien a quien no conociste, pero…de igual manera…moriste igual que yo, protegiendo a quien mas se ama. –Dijo la voz de hombre-**

**Ya veo…pude salvar a Syaoran entonces, me alegro. –Dije aliviada-**

**No, no debes sentirte bien, no estuvo bien, pero tampoco mal. –Dijo otra voz a mi lado-**

**Porque? –Susurre asustada al notar que la voz aun lado de mi era de una mujer-**

**Pequeña, tienes una vida por delante….muchas personas luchan a tu lado. –Dijo la voz de mujer mientras podía sentir como su sola voz me abrazaba-**

**Una vida….solo…deseo salvar a quien obligue a venir egoístamente. Yo…-Mordí mi labio mientras mis lagrimas caían- Yo se que…Syaoran no volvió porque me quiera….volvió porque…porque… yo lo llame. –Dije con voz trémula-**

**Sentí como un par de brazos pasaron alrededor de mis hombros y realmente me estremecí al sentir lo calidos y amables que eran.**

**Mi hermosa…preciosa Sakura…no fue egoísta, pensaste en el y lo llamaste a tu lado así como el te llamo en su sueño. –Dijo la voz de mujer dulcemente-**

**Syaoran…aunque tu lo hubieras llamado, si el no sintiera nada por ti, nunca hubiera venido hasta acá. –Dijo la voz de hombre a mi lado, muy amable-**

**Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, llore todo lo que no había llorado en este tiempo, sentí como el alma se me desgarraba con cada palabra, con cada acto que Syaoran había hecho, con todo lo que habíamos pasado desde que nos conocimos.**

**El dolor de haber sentido que lo perdía en aquel Concurso de Cosmetología, perder a Syaoran….perderlo era algo que nunca me gusto ni me agrado, incluso…recordé lo mas prohibido de mi misma para salvarlo a como diera lugar.**

**Yo…yo…solo era…la persona que deseaba proteger a quien ama, pero…el deseaba salvar a quien lo salvo o a quien ama?**

**Una mano pálida y muy delicada tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarle, al verla, me quede sumamente helada, pude sentir como mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme y de mis ojos salieron mas lagrimas.**

**Ma-Mama….eres tu. –Dije al verla por fin, la abrasé con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz- Mama!!! Te necesito mucho a mi lado!! No te imaginas cuanto!! –Solloce en sus brazos-**

**Mi dulce madre me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo con dulzura, delicadeza y acaricio mi espalda suavemente, calmo mis sollozos pese a que no podía controlarme.**

**Mi preciosa Hija, el amor es sumamente poderoso entre tu y el joven Syaoran, se que el nunca…nunca quiso decir aquel comentario para darte a entender de que no te ama. –Dijo mi madre dulcemente-**

**El hombre que me había estado dando consejos, se acerco más y pude apreciarlo, era idéntico a Syaoran, era igual. Podría jurar que tenia los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello castaño, su misma figura atlética, su voz…tan parecida, su amabilidad reflejada.**

**Estoy seguro de lo mismo, Mi hijo no seria capaz de lastimar a nadie de esa manera, además…sus sentimientos son puros, como los míos hacia la madre de Syaoran cuando…hice lo mismo que tu. –Dijo el hombre con amabilidad-**

**Entonces…entonces…usted es…el Sr. Hien Li? –Pregunte con incredulidad- **

**Así es. –Dijo Hien sonriente-**

**Mi amor, estas en el camino entre la vida y la muerte. –Dijo mi madre-**

**Yo ya estoy muerta, mama. –Dije triste-**

**En eso te equivocas, aun…tienes una parte humana, tu eres…lo que Sai Feng y Fei Cheng necesitan para sus planes. –Dijo Hien serio-**

**Sus planes? Que planes? –Pregunte con coraje al recordar el daño que habían hecho-**

**Mi madre se puso algo nerviosa y pude notarla un poco abrumada despues miro a Hien con mortificación, mientras Hien asentía.**

**Mira, pequeña, tu eres…mitad humana mitad vampiro, Sai y Fei desean convertirte en la nueva dueña o Jefa del concilio de hechiceros del oriente –Dijo Hien con suma seriedad-**

**Al escuchar esas palabras…solo se me vino algo a la mente, Syaoran.**

**No!! Jamás! Yo nunca!! Yo nunca mataría a Syaoran!! –Grite con terror-**

**No es lo único que desean que hagas, hay otra cosa aun peor, pero…ese es el primer paso, se que nunca harías algo así, pero…tu instinto por la sangre…es mucho mas fuerte, Sakura. –Dijo Hien-**

**Pero…aun así…creemos Hien y yo en una esperanza. –Dijo mi madre dulcemente-**

**Eso es cierto, yo también creo en ti, Sakura. –Dijo Hien- mi hijo…hará lo que sea por no alejarte de su vida, eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Yo…ya no puedo seguir con el. –Dije agachando mi cabeza-**

**Ahora unos brazos tomaron mis hombros y me obligaron a mirarle, al ver a Hien Li frente a mi me asuste y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.**

**Debes seguir con el! Tu eres la única que puede cambiar el destino del Jefe del concilio de hechiceros, mira…ellos desean que tu te separes de Syaoran, si te diste cuenta, el poder de tu magia ahora proviene de ti y de el. –Dijo Hien serio-**

**Eso…eso es cierto, hemos notado como la magia entre ustedes dos es mucho mas fuerte, incluso tu cambiaste el destino de que…Syaoran muriera en medio de ese torbellino oscuro. –Dijo mi madre estremecida-**

**Apreté mis puños con resentimiento, mientras una lágrima caía pasajera.**

**Por eso…mi hijo te esta salvando en estos instantes. –Dijo Hien sonriendo-**

**Note como mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer e intente acercarme a mi madre, ella me abrazo y me sonrió.**

**Es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo, mi hija preciosa, siempre…siempre estaré a tu lado. –Dijo mi madre dulcemente-**

**Yo igual, cuidare de los dos, de ti y Syaoran, protéjanse mutuamente. –Dijo Hien sonriendo y me dio un abrazo pequeño-**

**Mama!!! Sr. Li!!!! –Grite mientras algo me daba muchas vueltas-**

**Pude sentir algo sumamente calido en mis labios, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver como los labios de Syaoran estaban sobre los míos, pude sentir el antiguo sabor a sangre, ahora menos que nunca debía ser mas cuidadosa con lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.**

**Separe un poco a Syaoran de mi, y pude ver la reacción de felicidad de Syaoran al verme despierta.**

**Estas bien!! Me alegro mucho! Nos preocupaste mucho!. –Dijo Syaoran abrazándome fuertemente-**

**Pude oler la cortada en su muñeca, así que tome ligeramente su muñeca mientras la acercaba lentamente a mi boca, respire su aroma y estuve consciente de lo que haría, mostré mi lengua por unos segundos y después…lamí la herida que tenia con suma delicadeza, pude sentir el sabor dulce de su sangre y también observe como cicatrizo la herida al instante.**

**Syaoran al ver lo que había hecho, se quedo realmente sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes.**

**Sakurita…que…que hiciste? –Dijo Kero asustado-**

**Yue permaneció serio esperando una respuesta**

**Yaniz estaba realmente sorprendida y sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz. Erios parecía algo dolido y lo podía entender a la perfección, el sin estar consciente me había lastimado y casi matado o mas bien…me mato.**

**Syaoran me atrajo hacia su pecho lentamente y me abrazo suavemente.**

**Me alegro que estés bien. –Susurro Syaoran débilmente en mi oído-**

**Syaoran…que tienes? –Pregunte al verlo demasiado pálido-**

**Nada. –Dijo Syaoran desvaneciéndose en mis brazos-**

**Syaoran!! Ayúdenme! Debemos llevarlo a un Doctor. –Dije preocupada-**

**Yue se transformo en Yukito rápidamente para mostrar su hermosa y elegante bata blanca y fue entonces cuando recordé…que Yukito fue quien me había visto morir.**

**Déjame checar sus signos vitales. –Dijo Yukito mientras checo el pulso de Syaoran y sus ojos- parece que esta un poco débil, supongo que…por toda la sangre que tuvo que darte. **

**Mire a Erios en busca de una respuesta y este solo asintió.**

**No aceptaste mi sangre, solo la de Syaoran. –Dijo Erios con pesar en su voz-**

**Ya veo…muchas gracias, Mi amor, Syaoran. –Dije mientras acariciaba su hermosa mejilla-**

**Bueno, Querida Sakura…eres mi hermana pero…deseo saber como…como cambiaste el destino que había…visto? –Dijo Yaniz quien en un segundo estaba frente a mí-**

**Yo…yo…bueno no lo se aun, solo…mantuve lejos aquel destino de mi mente y desee con todo mi corazón cambiarlo. –Dije firmemente-**

**Sabes? Eres la primera persona que logra eso, te admiro profundamente. –Dijo Yaniz sonriendo-**

**Gracias, pero…cual es tu nombre? –Pregunte-**

**Soy Yanice, pero todos me llaman Yaniz. –Dijo Yaniz feliz-**

**Ya veo, eres…hermana de Erios. –Dije olfateándola-**

**Así es, veo que tu sentido del olfato es muy bueno. –Dijo Yaniz-**

**Así es. –Dije apenada-**

**Bien, entonces…supongo que…estoy en lo correcto. –Dijo Yaniz sonriente-**

**Correcto? –Dije Dudosa-**

**Así es, tu eres…Medio vampiro, Medio humano. –Dijo Yaniz-**

**Si, me acabo de enterar, y es lo que me tiene mortificada. –Dije con tristeza-**

**No debes, cualquier cosa que yo pueda mirar, lo cambiaras tu sin duda, pero…- Dijo Yaniz arrugando su hermosa nariz- debo confesar que…no estamos del mismo mando, Sai Feng cree que me ha hipnotizado y que me manipula, algo que…no puede hacer, pero…se lo que ellos planean.**

**Al escuchar las palabras de Yaniz, pude sentir un odio terrible hacia ese tal Fei y Sai.**

**Si ellos planean atacar a Sakura, no lo permitiremos. –Dijo Yukito-**

**Así es, la protegeremos con nuestra vida. –Dijo Kero-**

**Yanice observo la situación entre los guardianes y Sakura, pudo apreciar el gran compañerismo o mas bien…el gran lazo que los une tan fuerte.**

_Ella tiene grandes amigos, es digno y admirable de alguien con ese grandioso poder y aparte…con la suerte tan enorme que tiene. _**–Pensó Yanice seria pero sonriente-**

**Sakura, tu eres mucho mas poderosa que Yaniz o yo, tu posees la sangre de un "Sangre Pura" y todavía conservas tu parte humana, es por eso que ellos quieren…tu poder. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Mi poder? Acaso…se refieren a mi magia? –Pregunte con confusión- creí que querían que matara a Syaoran. –Dije con asco-**

**En parte, tú tienes un poder que…Sai desea con el alma, y Fei…desea otra cosa, algo que no se sabe. Acaso no sabes cual es tu poder?-Dijo Yaniz seria-**

**No, no lo se, nunca he tenido ningún poder especial aparte de mi magia. –Dije seria-**

**Bueno, supongo que con el tiempo sabremos que es, pero…no debemos bajar la guardia. –Dijo Erios-**

**Erios…-Dijo Yaniz-**

**Vamonos, Yaniz. –Dijo Erios desapareciendo en los bosques-**

**Bueno, tendré que irme, prometo tenerles mas noticias sobre lo próximo que planeen hacer, nos veremos pronto Sakura, de eso estoy segura. Chau. –Dijo Yaniz dándome un abrazo rápido y desapareciendo en los árboles-**

**Bueno, llevemos a Syaoran a su casa. –Dije sonriendo-**

**Su prima y Eriol están con Touya en tu casa, Sakura. Debemos ir haya. –Dijo Yukito-**

**Esta bien, deberé contener mucho mi sed. –Dije mientras suspiraba-**

**Quieres que me lleve al mocoso en mi espalda? –Dijo Kero-**

**Si, por favor. –Dije tranquila al saber que Syaoran iría a salvo con Kero-**

**Esta bien, en marcha. –Dijo Yukito transformándose en Yue para irse volando-**

**Yue y Kero se adelantaron, yo me quede apreciando el lugar con decisión y pude ver mucha sangre donde me encontraba yo acostada, supongo que…era la sangre de Syaoran.**

* * *

**Mire a mi alrededor y pude sentir la presencia del Sr. Li y de mi madre**

**Muchas gracias a ambos. –Dije en voz alta- prometo que…intentare encontrar cual es mi poder especial para…poder proteger a lo que amo con el.**

**Tome mi báculo y use la carta Vuelo. Las alas me rodearon en mi espalda, y fue entonces cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí, me voltee rápidamente y encare a la persona.**

**Quien esta ahí? –Dije fieramente-**

**La persona oculta en el árbol salio y me miro con expresión realmente sorprendida. Al verlo me quede de la misma manera, deje caer mi báculo y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear con una extraña sensación de deja vu.**

**Tu…tu eres…tu eres…no puede ser…-Dije realmente sorprendida mientras temblaba-**

**Veo que…ambas tenemos el mismo poder, no? –Dijo la persona seria-**

**Al ver lo que mis ojos observaban, era realmente fuera de lugar, al principio creí que la carta Espejo me había imitado, pero…ahora que la miraba con mayor perfección, era yo misma la que hablaba, solo…unas pequeñas diferencias entre nosotras, por ejemplo…su cabello era un poco mas oscuro que el mío, de largo era el mismo, sus ojos eran de un color verde turquesa, su piel era de un color trigueño, ni blanca ni morena.**

**Su cuerpo era idéntico al mío, su mirada poseía el mismo brillo intenso que la mía, sus labios eran idénticos a los míos, incluso hasta en el color, de un rosa fresa, su figura era delicada, despedía una gran dulzura, alegría y tristeza, pero…tenia algo…algo que la hacia verse realmente mala.**

**Quien eres? Porque eres tan idéntica a mi? –Pregunte dudosa-**

**La chica solo suspiro y camino lento pero elegantemente hacia donde me encontraba, su sonrisa era realmente calida, acerco su mano a mi mejilla y yo me quede en shock**

**Yo…podría decirse que soy tu, tu me has dado vida en este mundo. –Dijo la chica dulcemente-**

**Yo? Como? –Dije mirándola sorprendida-**

**Pues…soy igual que tú, el único problema es que…soy la parte de tus problemas, yo soy todo lo que tú no has creído, todo lo que has sufrido, por eso…soy idéntica a ti. –Dijo la chica con voz triste-**

**Mis problemas? Como?! No me digas que…-Dije mientras parpadeaba-**

**Soy tu parte mala, Sakura. Fui creada por ti y especialmente para ti. –Dijo la chica silenciándome con un dedo sobre mis labios-**

**Parte mala? No! Yo siempre acepte las cosas como vinieron! –Grite segura de mi misma-**

**De verdad? Entonces…contéstame, cuando Syaoran desapareció sin ninguna carta, cuando todos se alejaron….lo aceptaste? –Dijo la chica sonriente-**

**Mi mente recordó aquellos momentos y un dolor sacudió mi estado de animo, era cierto, sufrí mucho por todos aquellos inconvenientes, incluso…el hecho de saber que Syaoran no me había escrito, fue…mi muerte físicamente y espiritualmente.**

**Yo…-Dije agachando mi cabeza-**

**Lo vez, debes aceptar que…yo te ayudare a salir de tus problemas. –Dijo la chica levantando mi rostro con su mano, obligándome a verle- ELIMINARE LO QUE AMAS –Dijo la chica segura de si misma-**

**No, no lo permitiré! –Grite quitando su mano de mi mentón-**

**La chica rió de una manera que rompió con su dulzura y gentileza, mostró su verdadero yo, su ropa comenzó a cambiar de la manera dulce que venia vestida a una forma poco dulce.**

**Su traje era un vestido de un color gris oscuro, con una manga de encaje negro y una abertura en su pecho no muy escotada, la falda gris no era demasiado larga, llegaba 4 dedos arriba de sus rodillas, las zapatillas eran de un color negro muy llamativo, su cabello ya no estaba suelto, ahora se apreciaba recogido en una coleta, con un collar de un corazón delicado de diamantes, sus ojos estaban maquillados de una manera que hacían resaltar sus ojos mas verdes, sus pestañas parecían irreales, su mirada era demasiado dura y fría, nada con lo que había visto al principio.**

**La chica comenzó a juguetear con su collar de corazón, y me miro con expresión satisfactoria, fue entonces cuando mis ojos se abrieron mas al ver que…poseía el mismo collar que mi madre me había regalado.**

**Tengo tu mismo collar, querida hermana. –Dijo la chica con su sonrisa irreal-**

**Al ver el collar mis ojos no lo podían creer, intentaba darme miles y miles de explicaciones ante lo que había pasado, pero…mi mente no daba mas, yo la había creado a ella, pero…como?**

**Porque?…si tu no eres yo. Mi madre…me dio ese collar a mi! No a ti! –Dije asustada mientras comenzaba a detectar el aroma de Syaoran lejos de mí-**

**Te equivocas, mi madre…nos dio esto a las dos, porque…seriamos gemelas Sakura!! –Dijo la chica mientras corría a abrazarme sorpresivamente-**

**Basta! Tu eres…tu eres…-Dije separándome del abrazo y dando un salto hacia atrás rápidamente-**

**La chica agacho su cabeza y pude sentir como un poder se comenzó a juntar a su alrededor.**

**Así es, yo soy…la energía negativa que desataste al morir, por cierto…-Dijo la chica con su sonrisa irreal- también…deseo acabar con todo lo que tu amas.**

**Negué con la cabeza y tome mi báculo rápidamente, lo apunte en su dirección de una manera desafiante.**

**No tocaras a nadie de las personas importantes para mí, eso…tenlo por seguro. –Dije seria pero…mi voz sonó como un susurro-**

**La chica sonrió y se acerco a mí con más que confianza y me abrazo, quedando cerca de mi oído**

**Tu…no me puedes matar, soy tu otro yo, soy la parte que…tu odiaste, desechaste de ti misma…por eso…-Dijo la chica fríamente peligrosa- ahora vengo de nuevo, para arrebatarte lo que te hizo desecharme –Dijo seria-**

**Mis oídos captaron el peligro en su voz y me separe de inmediato tomando la carta del Viento en mis manos rápidamente pero…la chica se alejo de mi rápido.**

**Sakura…pronto….pronto sabrás realmente lo que es esto en verdad, solo…espera un poco mas, te adoro mi hermosa creadora! –Grito riéndose la chica mientras desaparecía del bosque-**

**No espérate! –Grite cuando ya había desaparecido la chica- **

**Camine en círculos dentro del bosque…y mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme al recordar las palabras de aquella chica idéntica a mi.**

"_Yo Eliminare Todo Aquello Que Te Hizo Desecharme De Ti Misma"_

**Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y mis piernas volvieron a temblar, fue entonces cuando, sentí como la cadena que mi madre me había regalado se movió de manera automática en mi pecho, pude sentir su protección pero…porque…porque ella también poseía una.**

**Que significa esto, Mama? –Pregunte al viento-**

**Sakura….-Grito alguien a lo lejos-**

**Pude escuchar mi nombre…lo escuche lejos pero…después de unos momentos lo escuche mas cerca.**

**Sakura…-Dijo alguien mas cerca de mi-**

* * *

**Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y pude ver una luz prendida, miraba alguien a mi lado, estaba tomándome la temperatura, me talle los ojos para poder ver mejor y me encontré con la mirada de mi hermano, Touya. **

**Lo mire y no lo podía entender, entonces…todo lo que…había pasado con aquella chica igual a mi…había sido un sueño?. Mi mente aun tenia la imagen de aquella chica, su vestimenta y el collar….su cabello y la mirada, me estremecí al recordarlo y fue cuando recordé a alguien mas importante que yo en esos momentos, la salud de Syaoran.**

**Hermano! Como esta Syaoran!? –Pregunte preocupada-**

**Touya solo me miro con enojo y me dio un golpecito en mi cabeza**

**El esta bien Monstruo, le están haciendo transfusión de sangre, tu eres la que nos preocupa Tonta, tuviste unas heridas profundas en tu brazo, Yukito dijo que no era nada de peligro, pero…había dicho cosas extrañas al principio. –Dijo Touya mientras bufaba-**

**Cosas…extrañas? Como que? –Pregunte con inquietud-**

**Primero…se invento que te habías muerto, incluso el peluche lo confirmo, después…me dijo que había sido un pequeño coma, que por cierto me diste un susto, lo bueno que papa no sabe. –Dijo Touya suspirando-**

**Apreté mis puños al escucharlo, Yukito había hablado de más, lo bueno que mi papa no se había enterado, así que…debía estar tranquilo, suspire.**

**Ya veo, si…parece que sufrí un colapso. –Dije intentando sonar segura-**

**Pero…Yukito llego checandote tu brazo, dijo que podrías tener ciertas heridas y…cuando miro parecía sorprendido de no encontrar nada. –Dijo Touya observando mi brazo detenidamente-**

**Sentí como si se me hubiera escapado el aire, tendría que hablar con Yukito seriamente**

**Creo que…esas vitaminas "Centrum" realmente funcionan mejor de lo que esperaba, las compre para no dormirme en la universidad y pues…veo que…incluso curan heridas. –Dije riendo con nervios-**

**Pues…a un monstruo no le ayudan ni las vitaminas, pero…gracias a dios, tu casi accidente me hizo cancelar cita con 1 paciente que…es realmente quisquilloso, así que…debería decirte que…Eres muy oportuna. –Dijo Touya con gesto burlón-**

**Oye!! Todavía que te salvo de un paciente y mira como me dices!! –Proteste molesta-**

**Touya me dio otro golpecito en la nuca, pero este le dolió mucho más a el que a mí, así que…solo me limite a reírme.**

**Incluso tienes la cabeza igual de dura que un monstruo. –Dijo Touya levantándose de la silla continua a mi cama-**

**Cállate!! –Grite mientras le sacaba la lengua-**

**Bien, me iré a atender el consultorio, cualquier cosa, traigo el celular, al rato vendré a verte. –Dijo Touya mientras caminaba para salirse de la habitación-**

**Esta bien! –dije tranquilamente-**

**Lo mire salir de mi habitación, entonces fue cuando pude percibir el olor de Syaoran en algún cuarto del hospital cercano, me desconecte todos los aparatos que tenia y me quite las jeringas de mis manos y venas.**

**Me levante con mucho cuidado y con paso sigiloso, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y sentí como el aroma provenía de un lugar, así que…me deje guiar por el aroma, seguí la dirección mientras caminaba lentamente, cuando llegue al cuarto donde se podía oler con mayor perfección, gire el picaporte con lentitud.**

**Al abrir la puerta, pude apreciar la hermosa figura de Syaoran, lo mire dormido y respirando tranquilamente, su cara mostraba paz interior, no tenia heridas en su rostro pero se miraba realmente pálido, no era que lo hiciera verse feo, le sentaba bien. **

**Mi mirada reparo en el lugar de su muñeca vendada, me acerque con rapidez y tome su mano entre las mías, la repegue contra mi mejilla, sintiendo su calidez, la bese con lentitud, esperando sanar su dolor, dio toda su sangre vital por mi, aunque…no recuerdo que fue lo que me paso…se que Syaoran estaba débil, y que Kero y Yue se encargaron de traerlo aquí.**

**Mis lagrimas salieron desesperadamente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de perderlo. Solloce en silencio y limpie mis lagrimas, me acerque a su rostro y pude sentir como su respiración me golpeo dulcemente.**

**Nunca me perdonaría que…por mi culpa, tu sufrieras. –Dije en un susurro, respirando su aliento- Aunque…tenga que hacer hasta lo imposible, no permitiré que…nada te pase, incluso…soy capaz de… -Dije en voz quebrada y mis lagrimas salieron-**

**Comencé a llorar con demasiada fuerza, el solo pensar la palabra "Separar" era terrible, había hablado con su padre y mi madre, se que no debería separarme de el pero…si no había otra forma? Si…las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo?**

**Me aleje de su rostro y fue entonces cuando unas palabras salieron de su hermosa, preciosa y delicada boca.**

**Sakura…no, no te vayas. –Dijo Syaoran entre sueños-**

**Sus palabras hicieron a mis ojos reaccionar y a mi corazón palpitar fuertemente, tome su mano firmemente y la apreté con delicadeza.**

**No, no me iré, te lo prometo que no. Sabes? No lo soportaría. –Dije mientras sollozaba y me reía quedito-**

**El rostro de Syaoran se relajo un poco más y pude sentir una leve presión de su mano con la mía, mientras la acariciaba.**

**Nunca…nunca te dejare, Sakura. Te amo. –Dijo Syaoran de nuevo en sueños-**

**Sus palabras llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, me quemaron en carne viva, sentí como si un rayo me cayera y me hiciera sentir la electricidad que mi corazón había perdido al morir, mi respiración se agito y mis ojos brillaron con decisión.**

**Yo también te amo, no te imaginas cuanto. Sabes? Me dio miedo al principio porque…dijiste que…bueno, habías dicho que no deseabas que yo te hiciera lo mismo que las demás, que no yo, la persona que mas habías querido en tu vida. –Dije finalmente resignada y mientras mis lagrimas caían-**

**Me dio miedo que…todo fuera mentira, que no me amaras. –Dije en un susurro-**

**Mire nuevamente el rostro de Syaoran y pude notar que estaba en un sueño demasiado profundo, donde solo murmuraba cosas, acerque mi mano hacia su rostro y mis ojos lo miraron con delicadeza, como si incluso mi mirada lo pudiera romper.**

**Toque su rostro con mi mano y el movió su cuerpo por un instante, pero…después…nada paso. Me estremecí al ver que no despertaba, y en ese instante entro Yukito.**

**Sakura, que haces aquí? –Dijo Yukito sorprendido-**

**Lo mire con expresión confundida, y le sonreí**

**Vine a verlo, me dijo Touya que le estaban transfiriendo sangre, quiero verlo cuando despierte. –Dije mirando a Yukito-**

**Yukito se acerco en donde me encontraba y puso su mano en mi hombro.**

**Q-Que ocurre, Yukito? –Pregunte confundida-**

**Touya…imagino que no te lo dijo porque…estas recientemente herida, o al menos eso creyó, pero…creo que es correcto que sepas la verdad. –Dijo Yukito serio y triste-**

**Mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme y me obstruyo la respiración.**

**Que pasa? Que me oculto Touya? –Pregunte seria-**

**Yukito Suspiro y apretó mi hombro con mucha fuerza de ¿apoyo?**

**Syaoran…entro en….en…un coma. –Dijo Yukito con tristeza-**

**Mis oídos no quisieron escuchar, mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente el rostro de Syaoran, mi corazón dio un vuelco, palpito con rapidez, mi pulso se acelero mas de lo que nunca había sentido, ahora mi parte humana estaba mas a flote.**


	15. Esperanza?

"_bueno chicas n.n gracias por el review :D me anima mas a seguir escribiendo hehe, bueno espero que esten muy bien n.n que…aquellas chicas que les gusta Crepúsculo esten listas para mañana el estreno de luna nueva :D!! que puedan ir lo mas importante y que esten muy pero muy bien y que Dios las cuide a todas n.n espero les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi, uno de los que me hizo llorar al escribirlo"_

**No…debe ser una broma, Syaoran…el estuvo hablándome en sueños, es…imposible. –Dije intentando sonar segura-**

**Eso…no lo creo posible. El esta en coma desde que…los trajimos a los dos aquí al hospital, de hecho…justo después de que te desmayaras sin razón alguna. –Dijo Yukito triste-**

**Mis ojos derramaron lagrimas y tome a Yukito por los hombros, mire sus ojos grises profundamente y lo mas cruel de todo…fue encontrar la verdad en aquellos ojos, lo solté y caí al suelo instantáneamente, mi corazón latía con furia.**

**Porque?!! Porque!! Yukito!! –Grite entre sollozos-**

**Yukito se agacho a abrazarme pero…yo no podía parar de llorar, mis lagrimas salían desde el fondo de mi ser, desde el fondo del Vampiro que había dentro de mi, Si, alguna vez había sentido que los sentimientos cuando uno era vampiro…eran fríos, pero…en este momento…mis sentimientos salieron, incluso los de mi lado vampirico, mi parte humana y vampiro lloraban.**

**Sakura, tranquila –Dijo Yukito amablemente-**

**Mis lagrimas caían y caían, me levante rápidamente y me abrasé al cuerpo de Syaoran, empape su cuello y rostro con mis lagrimas, podía sentir su calidez pero…su alma? Donde estaba su alma!!? Lo necesitaba a mi lado!! Lo necesitaba mas que nunca!! Fue entonces cuando…una canción comenzó a sonar en el celular de Yukito.**

_Quédate un momento aquí_

_No mires hacia mí_

_Que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me a pasado antes_

_que no puedo hablar_

**Sakura, reacciona por favor! –Dijo Yukito intentando separarme de Syaoran-**

**Era mi culpa!! Mi culpa que Syaoran estuviera en este estado!! Yo…yo estuve a punto de matarlo!, mi mente al recordar toda la escena de la pelea, lo que no vi. Cuando me salvo la vida, me dolió en el pecho. Me sentía como alguien que había perdido lo más preciado en su vida.**

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco_

_y es verdad un poco_

_tengo que aceptar_

_pero si no te explico_

_lo que siento dentro_

_no vas a entender_

_cuando me veas llorar._

**Mi corazón no entendía porque el miedo a perderlo, solo…era un coma, pero…si tenia fe, se salvaría, no? Como en todos los casos.**

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_como cuando ayer_

_de pronto lo entendí_

_mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos_

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

**Al escuchar lo que decía la canción de Yukito, mi corazón se congelo por momentos, pude sentir el frío invernal gobernar dentro de mi corazón, mi razón se había perdido.**

me explicaba que

el amor es una cosa

que se da de pronto

en forma natural

lleno de fuego

si lo forzas se marchita

sin tener principio

llega a su final.

**Al escuchar la parte "Si lo forzas se marchita", mi corazón lloro y se destruyo en ese mismo instante, sentí un escalofrío, un miedo rotundo, una sombra me opaco la luz que había reunido con mi fe, sentí el contacto de la piel mía con la de Syaoran y sentí como me quemo el escalofrío pero…era cierto…**

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

que si me tocas se quema mi piel

ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti

que lloro sin ti

que ya lo entendí

que no eres para mí

y lloro

_Tu lo forzaste, Sakura!! Tu hiciste que el viniera desde Inglaterra para…destruirlo. _**–Me grite mentalmente-**

**Pude sentir como mis lagrimas cayeron desesperadas, ya no me importaba realmente nada, solo…deseaba…que el saliera bien y viviera. Me aleje del cuerpo de Syaoran mientras mis lágrimas aun caían.**

**Sakura…reacciona, estas bien? Me obligaras a darte morfina. –Dijo Yukito preocupado-**

**Mire a Yukito y no se que miro en mis ojos, pero me abrazo muy fuerte, sentí como mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, mi corazón latía furiosamente pero…la canción…la canción del celular de Yukito**

_Tiene mucha razón _**–Pensé tristemente-**

**Sakura, no debes ponerte así, estoy seguro que saldrá bien. –Dijo Yukito con seguridad-**

**Aparte mi mirada de la pared, recordé mi sueño, aquella chica que deseaba destruir todo lo que me hizo sufrir, así que…debo ser fuerte, entonces voltee a mirar a Syaoran, pude verlo tan inofensivo ahí, recostado, me aleje de Yukito y me senté en la silla al lado de Syaoran.**

**Yukito…que puedo hacer para…hacerlo que despierte? –Dije en un sollozo-**

**Pues…solamente confiar y creer en tu fe, recuerda que…uno muere cuando se pierde la esperanza. –Dijo Yukito seriamente-**

**Suspire profundamente y pude sentir como mi corazón latió por segundos y se tranquilizo.**

**Entonces…estaré a su lado para cuando despierte. –Dije limpiando mis lágrimas e intentando sonreír-**

**Yukito se mostró mas calmado y apoyo su mano en mi hombro.**

**Estoy seguro que así será, y se pondrá muy feliz al verte. –Dijo Yukito sonriendo-**

**Sonreí intentando ignorar la canción, mi deseo, todo, no me importaba nada del pasado, lo que me importaba era el presente que estaba frente a mi, y que…aun estaba a mi lado.**

**Gracias, Yukito. –Dije en un susurro-**

**De nada, bueno…iré a ver a los demás pacientes, quieres tu ropa? –Dijo Yukito-**

**Si, por favor, yo ya no soy una paciente. –Dije mientras di un suspiro-**

**Esta bien, te la mandare con una enfermera. –Dijo Yukito-**

**Yukito, y… Kero? –Pregunte confusa-**

**Ah, Kero esta en tu casa, dijo que tenía que ver cerciorarse de algo. –Dijo Yukito mientras abría la puerta para salir-**

**Gracias, me alegro que estés bien tu y Kero. –Dije mientras sonreía-**

**No, a nosotros nos da alegría que…seas tan fuerte y que…te muestres valiente ante esta situación, Sakura. –Dijo Yukito sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación-**

**Al verlo marcharse, me sentí mas tranquila, fue entonces cuando suspire y recordé el motivo por el cual…debía confiar en mi fe.**

**No deseo que…aquella chica que estaba en mi sueño…aparezca para deshacerse de Syaoran. –Susurre débilmente-**

**Me levante de la silla y mire por la ventana de la habitación, contemple como el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, hacia frío esa noche, era fuera de lo normal incluso para mi piel siempre tan pálida y fría, me abrase fuertemente para mantener mi cuerpo, tirité y pude ver a lo lejos del extremo opuesto por donde salía el sol…, pude apreciar el leve resplandor de la luna.**

**Lo mire en silencio, realmente…era una leyenda-mito triste, porque…no podían estar juntos? Revolví mi cabello y suspire en la ventana, mis ojos tenían sueño, ya iba a comenzar el amanecer, camine de nuevo lentamente a la sillita pero alejándola de la dirección del sol, tome una sabana que andaba por ahí, me acurruque en ella y me perdí en mi sueño.**

**Los días continuaron pasando…por las noches cuidaba todo momento anhelado de Syaoran, por las mañanas, fingía estar demasiado cansada como para estar despierta. Mi padre se preocupo bastante porque siempre estaba al pendiente de Syaoran por las noches y decía que me miraba más ojerosa.**

**Incluso, hable con el director de la universidad para cambiar mi horario de escuela, me justifique con un nuevo trabajo que me impedía asistir temprano a la escuela, el director acepto amistosamente y ahora…estudiaba en las noches, algo que a mi padre le pareció increíble, ya que siempre me encontraba dormida cuando el iba a visitarme al hospital, pero…un día…un día fue lo que necesite para…que el casi se diera cuenta.**

***Flash back***

**Hija. Estas bien? –Dijo mi padre poniendo su mano en mi hombro, despertándome en la mañana-**

**Si, estoy bien, como estas tu, papa? –Pregunte limpiando mis ojos y sonriéndole-**

**Estoy bien, pero…siempre que vengo estas dormida, te sientes mal o tienes alguna enfermedad? –Dijo mi papa asustado-**

**Parpadee rápidamente y negué con mis manos tal cosa.**

**Estoy bien papa! Te lo juro! Es solo que…últimamente con el cambio de horario y el nuevo trabajo, pues…es muy entretenido. –Dije sonriéndole-**

**Mi papa se quedo observándome detenidamente y me sentí completamente sorprendida.**

**Sakura, te ves…pálida, ojerosa, cansada, con los ojos incluso…de otro color, no se ven verdes y aparte…estas fría, pareces un Vampiro. –Dijo Mi papa serio-**

**Lo mire con los ojos como plato y me pare de la silla rápidamente, y mi sorpresa fue que me maree al levantarme tan rápido y que la luz del sol alcanzo a tocar mis ojos, pero…los afortunados brazos de mi padre me detuvieron antes de caer al suelo.**

**Estoy bien. –Dije sonriéndole- acuérdate que los contactos que empiezo a usar me cambian el color del ojo –Dije sonriéndole y mintiendo-**

**No, no lo estas. Casi te desmayas! Te haré unos estudios, bueno supongo que tienes razón con los contactos. –Dijo mi papa mortificado-**

**No es necesario, estoy perfectamente bien, incluso…Yukito dijo que estoy mejor que nunca. –Dije insistiendo, una prueba de sangre…me delataría-**

**Pequeña, eres mi vida y no quiero que nada te pase, puedes comprenderlo? –Dijo mi papa serio y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros-**

**Si lo se, pero…también entiende que no hay nada de que preocuparse, vale? –Dije abrazándolo y sonriéndole-**

**Esta bien, confiare en ti y en Yukito, pero…cualquier cosa que necesites o duda que tengas, no dudes en decirme, Hija. –Dijo mi papa serio pero sonriendo-**

**Sus palabras realmente me dejaron anonadada y solo sonreí**

**Claro, no te preocupes papa, créeme que estoy bien. –Dije sonriendo-**

**Hija, de verdad estas bien? –Pregunto mi padre-**

**Si, estoy bien, tu tranquilo. –Dije sonriendo-**

**Mi papa suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa alentadora**

**Veo que…cada día mejora, verdad? –Dijo mi papa feliz refiriéndose a Syaoran**

**Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, pude sentir una pequeña flama dentro de mí, el fuego se expandió con fuerza y fiereza por mi cuerpo.**

**Si, cada día va mejor. –Dije observando a Syaoran, quien captaba toda mi atención-**

**Mi padre me miro tiernamente por unos instantes y al sentir su mirada sobre mí, me sonroje, y desvié mi mirada.**

**Sabes? Así miraba yo a tu madre aquel día que nos conocimos por accidente de su caída sobre mí. –Dijo mi papa feliz-**

**De verdad? –Pregunte asombrada-**

**Así es, por eso…ahora puedo entender lo que sientes por Syaoran, es amor puro, Sakura. –Dijo mi padre apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro-**

**Al sentir tan calida su mano, sonreí.**

**En un principio, tuve mucho miedo de perder a Syaoran, pero…el ha estado hablándome entre sueños y…me ha dicho que no me dejara. –Dije sonriente-**

**Así debe ser, debes creer en el y en ti, estoy seguro que tu te inspiras para ayudarte a ti. –Dijo mi papa feliz-**

**Así es, debo estar siempre con mi máxima alegría. –Dije sonriente-**

**Hacen linda pareja los dos, aunque Touya los moleste. –Dijo mi papa riendo-**

**Vaya que si molesta! –Dije mostrando mi puño-**

**Mi padre comenzó a reírse y después observo su reloj, y con gesto preocupado me miro.**

**Debo irme, la clase comenzara en unos minutos. –Dijo mi papa triste-**

**Lo abrase delicadamente y asentí**

**Anda, ve a hacer lo que mas te gusta. –Dije sonriéndole-**

**Esta bien, pero…volveré por la noche. –Dijo mi papa mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación-**

**Observe a Syaoran de nuevo dormido, su cuerpo inmóvil me producía un pánico terrible pero…no, yo sabia que tenia que confiar y tener fe en que todo saldría adelante y que todo se solucionaría.**

**Llegue cerca de su cama, me senté en el suelo y apoye mi mentón cerca de la mano de Syaoran, podía oler su sangre correr su cuerpo dulcemente, ese aroma y ese sonido de su corazón me hacia tener esperanzas, mis lagrimas cayeron de felicidad al saber que su corazón seguía latiendo, mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormida.**

**Me levante en medio del silencio, escuche una dulce voz a mi lado susurrar mi nombre, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver el semblante de Syaoran lleno de felicidad, mis ojos debieron mostrar demasiado brillo y amor porque…era lo que sentía en esos momentos.**

**Sakura, te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto. –Murmuro Syaoran apretando mi mano-**

**Sonreí de pura felicidad y acaricie delicadamente su mano, besándola suavemente y respirándola.**

**Yo igual, yo igual mi Syaoran. –Dije sonriente, mientras mis ojos se ponían vidriosos-**

**Pude ver que Syaoran cayo de nuevo en su sueño profundo, me levante de su lado y camine nuevamente a la ventana, apreciando una media luna, la luna estaba en mitad porque…le hacia falta su sol, la comprendía a la perfección, estaba en el mismo estado de animo que yo, de alguna u otra manera.**

**Fue entonces cuando un aroma familiar entro a mi nariz, y solo me limite a sonreír.**

**Hola, Erios. Como estas? –Pregunte volteando a mirarlo-**

**Erios me miro con una expresión que me dejo claro como se encontraba**

**Quiero saber algo. –Dijo Erios serio, entrando por la puerta-**

**Dime. –Dije tranquila y sonriente-**

**Erios se acerco a la ventana y tomo mi brazo para mirar mi marca.**

**Esta es la prueba de que tu eres mi presa, lo has olvidado? –Dijo Erios observando la marca-**

**Mis ojos se quedaron impactados al escucharlo, como olvidar esas cosas!**

**Claro que lo se, pero…que quieres decir con eso? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Erios acerco mi mano a su boca y la beso suavemente.**

**Tú eres…para mí. –Dijo Erios mirándome a los ojos-**

**Como? –Dije confundida-**

**Eres Mi presa, solo mía y de nadie mas. –Dijo Erios dulcemente-**

**Lo siento pero…yo…yo…nunca acepte tal cosa. –Dije asustada-**

**Erios me miro seriamente y su expresión cambio.**

**Entonces…si amas a Syaoran…aquella vez que te conocí…no pensabas en el. –Dijo Erios mirándome-**

**Yo…yo…Erios por favor! Yo…lo que siento por ti…es…es…amistad. –Dije ahogadamente-**

**Demuéstrame que es amistad, dime que no se te antoja morderme y probar mi sangre! –Dijo Erios en alta voz mostrándome su cuello-**

**Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer y solloce por lo extraña que me sentía, deseaba morder su cuello, con unas ganas irresistibles! Maldición!**

**No, no puedo…no debo hacerlo. –Dije agachando mi cabeza-**

**Erios limpio mis lagrimas y tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos, obligándome a mirarlo.**

**Sus ojos verde-turquesa penetraron mi mirada, sus ojos me inundaron los minutos de silencio, su corazón latía furiosamente y el mío solo deseaba saber porque…porque…ese extraño sentimiento a el, porque…porque…quería morderlo.**

**Dime que no deseas morderme! –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Yo…yo…por favor. –Dije agachando mi mirada-**

**No me tienes que…amar por morderme pero…al menos podrías entender que es lo que yo siento por ti. –Dijo Erios-**

**Erios se inclino para quedar a mi altura y acerco su cuello a mi boca, pego mi boca con su cuello y mis lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su camiseta blanca.**

**Hazlo. –Susurro Erios-**

**Mis lagrimas cayeron al suelo y mis labios se abrieron paso en ese cuello marmóreo y pálido perfecto, abrí mi boca y enterré con lentitud y suavidad mis colmillos, pude sentir como el sabor de su sangre fluía en mi interior, me indicaba sus sentimientos…tan calidos y puros hacia a mi, sus sentimientos corrieron por mis venas y me dejaron claro al fin lo que el deseaba transmitirme.**

**Separe mis colmillos de su cuello, me aleje lo mas que pude de el y limpie la sangre de mi boca con mi mano, Mire a Erios y mis lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.**


	16. Sorpresas

"**Chicas!! Disculpen la tardanza!! Es que…surgieron problemas en mi familia, mi mama estaba delicadita de salud pero gracias a Dios ahorita esta muucho mejor :D!!, y luego tambien me habian castigado, bueno, no se si aun sigo castigada xD pero aproveche este ratito para dejarles este capitulo que me parecio buenisimo n.n! espero les guste y me disculpen. Gracias."**

**Te sientes mejor? –Dijo Erios débil-**

**Al escucharlo débil corrí a detener que se fuera a desplomar y lo sostuve en mis brazos.**

**Estoy bien, siempre lo estuve. Porque estas…débil? –Pregunte preocupada-**

**Es que…si seguías negándote a probar sangre, morirías. Por eso vine especialmente aquí, había sentido tu presencia muy débil, eso se debía a que…estabas debilitándote mas de lo debido, no habías probado sangre, cierto? –Dijo Erios sonriendo-**

**Me sonroje hasta el tope y solo agache mi cabeza.**

**No, no he bebido sangre desde…la vez que me desmaye, por eso…todo ese sueño, mareos, y mis pesadillas? –Dije asombrada-**

**Así es, no debes negar tu naturaleza, Sakura. –Dijo Erios-**

**No lo haré, pero…Eres un tonto, por eso…dijiste todo aquello, cierto? –Dije mientras mis lágrimas salían-**

**Así es, aparte…de que…es verdad lo que dije. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Mis ojos parpadearon confusos y lo abrase con fuerza, mientras sollozaba en sus brazos**

**Cálmate mi niña, entiendo como te sientes, se que…no es sencilla nuestra vida. –Dijo Erios acariciando mi cabello-**

**Yo…yo…no se que hacer! Siento que…te estoy haciendo daño y me detesto por eso! –grite sollozando-**

**Lo único que me podría lastimar…es que te pasara algo. –Dijo Erios levantando mi mentón dulcemente-**

**Siempre….siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor. –Dije con una sonrisa melancólica-**

**Tu crees? Al contrario, tu siempre me haces ver por una esperanza a mi futuro pero…algo si debe quedar muy claro. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**Que…que ocurre? –Pregunte con miedo-**

**Syaoran y yo lucharemos por tu amor y….que gane el más fuerte y mejor. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**No! No permitiré eso! De ninguna manera! –Dije asustada y separándome del abrazo-**

**Yanice lo ha visto, no hay nada que cambiar, será por el bien de todos. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**NO LO PERMITIRE! Escúchame! Aunque…tenga que ponerme en medio de los dos! Jamás! Jamás permitiré eso! – Grite entre sollozos-**

**Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas de nuevo y fue cuando pude sentir a Erios detrás de mi abrazándome con una fuerza, una fuerza que…no era brusca ni de defensa, era de amor. Mi cuello estaba empapado, Erios estaba llorando, lloraba y sollozaba al mismo tiempo que yo, su respiración era entre cortada.**

**Se que…no tengo oportunidad contra Syaoran y su amor por ti, pero…al menos…quiero morir por la mujer que amo y que escogí como presa, no quiero…que te pase nada por culpa de ese estupido. –Dijo Erios trémulamente-**

**Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y se cerraron para dejar paso a mis lágrimas, me voltee a ver a Erios, me dolió en el fondo sus palabras.**

**Yo…yo….-Dije con mucha tristeza-**

**No, no tienes que decir nada, Sakura, tu…amas a Syaoran y aunque me duela aceptarlo, tengo que hacerlo. –Dijo Erios tristemente-**

**Porque? Porque sus palabras me dolían en el alma? Lo quiero pero…de que manera? Como a Syaoran? O como un amigo?**

**Erios…tú eres alguien sumamente especial para mí, pero…-Dije entre sollozos-**

**Entiendo, Syaoran es tu persona más importante. –Dijo Erios sonriente-**

**No! Erios yo…-Dije rápidamente-**

**Erios se separo del abrazo y me dio la espalda.**

**La pelea se llevara acabo con tu decisión de hoy, Yanice me advirtió que si…tu decías estas mismas palabras…la batalla daría inicio. –Dijo Erios con fuerza-**

**Erios! No! No ataques a Syaoran! Te lo suplico! –Dije con miedo-**

**Erios volteo a mirarme y saco su espada, algo que me hizo quedarme en shock, esto iba en serio! Comenzó a acercarse donde estaba Syaoran dormido y apunto con su espada a su cuerpo, me interpuse en su camino y abrí mis manos protegiendo a Syaoran.**

**No le harás daño! –Grite entre un sollozo-**

**Apártate del camino. –Dijo Erios con furia-**

**No lo haré! Tu…tu no eres así! Que te pasa!? –Grite de nuevo entre sollozos-**

**Yo te dije…que mi presa solo seria Mía, lo entiendes? –Dijo Erios furioso-**

**Pues….tu presa se resiste! Si tu continuas de esta manera…no quiero…no quiero atacarte. –Dije entre un dolido sollozo-**

**Entonces…tendré que…hacer lo que debo hacer. –Dijo Erios mientras agitaba su espada-**

**Sentí el dolor, la parte cortante del filo de su espada sobre mi brazo, pude sentir mi sangre derramándose, mis lagrimas recorriendo mi mejilla y el terrible dolor de haber sido herida por la persona que me salvo en un principio.**

**Erios…-Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**Erios al ver lo que me había hecho, alejo su espada y su expresión de furia fue más desafiante.**

**ESE CORTE NO ERA PARA TI! ERA PARA EL! –Grito Erios mirando a Syaoran-**

**Ya te lo dije, no permitiré que…lo lastimes! –Dije con un dolor en mi voz-**

**Estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por la de el? –Dijo Erios con inseguridad-**

**Me pare firmemente y asentí con mi cabeza.**

**Estoy dispuesta a luchar a su lado y protegerlo de quien sea, no me importa si tú eres mi creador o lo que sea…no permitiré que lastimes a Syaoran. –Dije sollozando-**

**Siempre tuve razón, tú me traicionarías y eso…no solo yo lo sabía, Sai tenia razón cuando me lo dijo esta mañana. –Dijo Erios-**

**Mis ojos se abrieron y me acerque a Erios, golpeando su pecho**

**Se supone Que tu eras nuestro aliado!! Porque nos haces esto!! Ehh! Contesta! –Dije con furia-**

**Erios resistió mis golpes y me detuvo mis manos en un solo movimiento**

**Porque…quieres saber realmente el porque! –Me grito Erios en el rostro-**

**Claro! –Grite con lágrimas en mis ojos-**

**Por esto! –Dijo Erios con desesperación-**

**Tomo con sus dos manos mi rostro y me acerco a su rostro, junto sus labios con los míos y comenzó a moverlos de una manera desesperada y temblorosa, mis labios se quedaron quietos, no sabían como reaccionar ante la situación, Erios se aferro a mi boca y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.**

**Mis ojos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta, me separe del beso e interpuse mis manos en su pecho, deteniéndolo.**

**Que tiene que ver esta reacción tuya con lo de Syaoran eh! Porque…porque haces esto mas difícil! –Dije confundida-**

**No puedo…no puedo aceptar verte con mi primo! No lo entiendes! Sakura, el no es como nosotros! No es de nuestro mundo! Tu obligación es seguir creando un verdadero legado, no abandonarlo! –Dijo Erios con coraje-**

**Mordí mi labio y agache mi cabeza, tenia mucha razón en lo que decía.**

**No me importa. Yo…yo…lo haré feliz hasta su ultimo aliento –Dije seria-**

**Debería! El…no vivirá por siempre y yo…yo si. –Dijo Erios con un brillo especial en sus ojos-**

**Lo siento, pero…deberías entender. –Dije con confusión en mi mente-**

**Si hay algo confuso, es tu amor erróneo por Syaoran. –Dijo Erios fríamente-**

**Cállate! –Dije tapándome los oídos-**

**Tú sabes perfectamente que…Su clan no te aceptara por ser…lo que eres. –Dijo Erios-**

**Yo…yo…no me importa. –Dije triste-**

**Claro que te importa, es su familia. –Dijo Erios-**

**Acaso…a ti te importa? Si mi familia te acepta o no? –Pregunte con frialdad-**

**Erios se quedo callado y solo cambio de pregunta.**

**Deberías pensar bien las cosas, recuerda que…con tu nueva vida, involucras a Syaoran en una batalla entre el, yo y tu. –Dijo Erios de manera retadora-**

**No te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a Fei, ni mucho menos a Sai. –Dije segura-**

**Pero de ti, Si, verdad? –Dijo Erios con una sonrisa que destruyo mi seguridad-**

**Sentí un vuelco en mi estomago, tenia razón! Yo era la que mas podía exponer a Syaoran a cualquier infortunio.**

**Luchare contra mi naturaleza, aunque muera. –Dije Seria y notando cierta debilidad en mí, debido a la herida en mí brazo-**

**Erios me miro de manera fulminante y entonces entro mi hermano a la habitación.**

**Que ocurre, Sakura? –Dijo Touya molesto al ver mi herida, se adelanto interponiéndose entre Erios y yo-**

**Puse mi mano en el hombro de mi hermano tratando de calmarlo, El solo me fulmino con la mirada, pero yo le sonreí.**

**Nada hermano, Erios venia a ver si Syaoran estaba bien, solo eso. –Dije seria-**

**Así es, ya me voy. –Dijo Erios frío-**

**Oye tu. –Dijo Touya deteniendo a Erios- **

**Que? –Dijo Erios antes de irse por la puerta-**

**No te acerques a mi hermana, al principio creí que eras bueno, pero... al ver lo que le hiciste, no me deja nada mas claro. –Dijo Touya desafiantemente-**

**A no? Y que pasa si lo hago? –Dijo Erios-**

**Basta! – Me interpuse entre los dos, que estaban a punto de pelearse-**

**Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y mire a Erios con coraje, desesperación, incomprensión, terror, miedo, cariño, de todo.**

**Porque…que te ha hecho Fei y Sai para que tu hagas esto! –Grite estranguladamente-**

**Erios agacho su cabeza y solo se limito a mirarme con odio.**

**Me hicieron ver lo que eres y lo que serás. Solo eso. –Dijo Erios girando el picaporte para salir de la habitación-**

**Mi corazón dio un vuelco terrible, era un monstruo lo sabia, pero…acaso era algo mas peor? Mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y las limpie rápidamente para que Touya no las viera, algo que…logre perfectamente pero…se dio cuenta de la sangre que había derramada en el piso.**

**Te lastimaste, Monstruo? –Dijo Touya-**

**Si, estaba pelando una manzana y me corte. –Dije mordiendo mi labio-**

**Si que eres torpe hasta para mentir!! –Dijo Touya molesto- se que ese sujeto te lastimo, por eso vine rápidamente, no permitiría que te lastimara mas.**

**Agache mi cabeza y pude sentir la mano de Touya despeinando mi fleco.**

**Yo…yo lo siento mucho hermano, solo te he causado problemas. –Dije sollozando-**

**No seas tonta, no me causas problemas, soy tu hermano mayor, debo ayudarte, no? –Dijo Touya dándome un golpe en la cabeza-**

**Pero…no quiero que…te lastimen por mi culpa. –Dije entre sollozos-**

**Touya me abrazo y me silencio como una niña pequeña.**

**No te preocupes por mí, soy muy fuerte aunque…si sigues con tus sollozos, me ganaras ya que…eres un monstruo. –Dijo Touya serio pero después burlón-**

**Voltee a mirarlo con reprobación y le pise su pie.**

**Hermano!! Basta!! –Dije con voz quebrada-**

**Bueno, me alegro que te hayas relajado un poco, estabas…tensa. –Dijo Touya serio, pero con dolor en su pie por mi pisada- estas pesadita eh!**

**Agache mi cabeza y solo me limite a intentar sonreír un poco.**

**Cierto pero…creo que todo tiene solución o al menos…eso quiero creer. –Dije triste-**

**Si sigues con esa cara, te aseguro que el mocoso se levantara y se asustara al verte así, te ves peor que un monstruo. –Dijo Touya-**

**Hermano! –Dije con sorpresa-**

**Anda, deberías ir a casa, no te has cambiado ni duchado en días, puedo olerte desde 1 km. –Dijo Touya de manera burlona-**

**Hermano!! Como te atreves, me bañe ayer! No quieres que te desenmascare de una vez? –Dije con tono retador-**

**Por eso, ya hueles. No te atreverías –Dijo Touya con sus ojos entrecerrados-**

**Claro que si! –Dije con una risita-**

**Entonces…les contare a todos los de tu universidad que…siempre pones la alarma, la apagas y vuelve a sonar, la apagas y vuelve a sonar, incluso…pones recordatorios en tu celular para que no se te olviden cumpleaños y tareas. –Dijo Touya riéndose-**

**Suspire y mejor me quede callada, teniendo en cuenta que…era vergonzoso aceptar mis pequeños problemas con la memoria, así que…solo me limite a sonreír.**

**Te juro que…algún día encontrare algo para….-Dije con una sonrisita-**

**Sigue intentando –Dijo Touya rolando sus ojos-**

**Le saque la lengua y me acerque con Syaoran para despedirme en lo que iba a ducharme a mi casa, le di un beso en su frente y Salí casi corriendo de la habitación ya que…Touya se disponía a hacerme cosquillas.**

**Al caminar por todo el pasillo del hospital, pude darme cuenta de que muchas presencias y energías se sentían débiles, me entro un escalofrío y cerré mis ojos para dejar derramar mis lágrimas.**

_Mucha gente esta muriendo_**-pensé tristemente-**_ debe ser duro, muy duro._

**Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré fuera del hospital, camine un poco mas lento mientras iba en la calle pensando en Syaoran, realmente me dolía aceptar la situación, era mi culpa pero…no podía hacer nada! Solo…estar ahí.**

**Suspire y continué mi camino, ahora no solo tenia aquel problema si no…ahora tenia de enemigo a…Erios, el que me brindo la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Syaoran…seguí mirando el camino, mis ojos se perdieron en la penumbra de la oscuridad, pude divisar la pequeña luz que ilumina nuestro porche, me apresure y entre a la casa.**

**Suspire de alivio al ver que todo parecía en orden, entre a la cocina y estaba todo solitario, solo pude escuchar la tele prendida y sonreí. Mi padre no estaba en casa, supongo que aun seguía en la universidad.**

_Debe ser Kero, iré a verlo ahorita._**-Pensé feliz-**

**Acomode unas cosas que estaban fuera del lugar de la lacena y me apresure a mi habitación, subí las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta silenciosamente para asustar a Kero, entre con mucho cuidado.**

**Sakurita!!! –Grito Kero aventándose hacia mí-**

**Su abrazo fue con tanta fuerza que…me hizo caer de la sorpresa que me lleve yo.**

**Kero!! Me alegro que estés bien pero…deberías tener cuidado, quebrare el piso. –Dije mientras me sobaba mi espalda-**

**Lo siento! Es que…tenía muchas ganas de verte. –Dijo Kero mientras me abrazaba dulcemente- Tuve miedo de perderte, ya van 3 veces.**

**Lo abrase de la misma manera, yo también sabia eso, yo también lo extrañe.**

**Lo se, no debes preocuparte…todo estará bien como siempre. –Dije mientras sonreía-**

**Te veo…mucho mejor que la ultima vez. –Dijo Kero mirándome a los ojos- antes parecía que estuvieras en coma**

**Es porque…en realidad parece que lo estaba…o algo así. –Dije sin querer preocuparlo y contarle que…mi madre y el padre de Syaoran me permitieron volver-**

**Sabes? Eriol esta intentando descifrar el porque de la venganza de Sai y Fei contra ti. –Dijo Kero pensativo-**

**Se algo pero no por parte de Eriol, si no por Erios y su hermana Yanice. –Dije seria-**

**Si, algo así me toco escuchar, pero…Eriol cree que hay un motivo mas, algo que…no es nada como una muerte o algo así. –Dijo Kero-**

**Pues…sea lo que sea, lo enfrentare. –Dije decidida mientras me levantaba del piso y dejaba a Kero en la cama, tome mis cosas para ducharme y un cepillo-**

**Entre al baño, comencé a quitarme mi ropa, pude ver un par de moretones azules en mi cuerpo, los examine con cuidado y solo pude suspirar. Cepille mi cabello antes de meterme a la regadera, abrí el agua caliente y fría para templarla. Me metí a la regadera en cuanto estuvo lista el agua, me comencé a lavar mi cabello con mi shampoo de manzanilla, y fue cuando…muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente.**

_Me pregunto…si…Erios…de verdad nos traiciono? _**–pensé con lastima- **_no quiero eso!_

**Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente, pero mis lagrimas se derramaron de nuevo, porque? Porque había dicho que ya sabia lo que seria mas adelante? Acaso…hay algo peor? **

**Pude sentir un vuelco terrible en mi estomago, ahora había otra terrible pero…ahora no me tomaría por descuidada esta noticia, definitivamente esta vez…yo le demostraría al destino que…puedo cambiarlo.**

**Me enjuague el cabello nuevamente, exfolie mi cuerpo, tome la toalla y me seque rápidamente para salir de la bañera, me puse mi otra ropa que era un conjunto de una blusa negra con cuadritos en gris y negros, con una parte de arriba donde se abrocha como moñito y me puse un chaleco negro que marcaba mi cintura, mi pantalón era algo como Skinny pero no tan pegado, me puse mis ballerinas negras y Salí del baño, pero afuera de mi cuarto encontré a mi padre esperándome.**

**Papa! –Dije con una sonrisa enorme mientras corría y lo abrazaba-**

**Sakura, mi hija. –Dijo mi papa mientras me abrazaba también muy dulcemente-**

**Estabas todavía en la universidad? –Pregunte con curiosidad mientras lo miraba a los ojos, se miraba muy cansado-**

**Si, pero no te preocupes mi pequeña, como sigue Syaoran? –Pregunto mi padre acariciando mi cabeza-**

**Esta mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte por el. –Dije contenta-**

**De nada, es parte de nuestra familia, así que…es normal. –Dijo mi papa sonriente-**

**Lo mire sorprendida de que dijera eso, así que solo me limite a sonreír.**

**Sakura, debo hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante. –Dijo mi papa mirándome seriamente-**

**No se el porque, no se como pero un golpe dentro de mi corazón me hizo volver a la realidad, un dolor en mi pecho comenzó a oprimirme, un vuelco muy profundo se hacia presente en mi estomago, un dolor punzante en mi mano se hizo presente.**

**Que ocurre? Papa. –Pregunte con miedo en mis palabras-**

**Mi papa puso sus manos en ambos hombros míos, me miro seriamente y pude notar cierta tristeza en sus ojos, eso me alarmo.**

**Que tienes papa!? Te puedoo ayudar en algo? –Dije asustada mientras ponía yo igual mis manos sobre sus hombros**

**Mi padre solo negó con la cabeza y me abrazo nuevamente, tomo un suspiro.**

**Hija, yo se lo que eres…se en lo que te has convertido, se que…eres un vampiro. –Dijo mi papa mientras tomaba aire-**


	17. Decisiones precipitadas

"**Hola chicas :D aquí al fin pasando a dejarles otro capitulo y también para desearles felices fiestas n,n, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo :D! espero que se la pasen genial y que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Mis mejores deseos para todas y todos n,n"**

**Mi corazón latió con fuerza al grado de golpearme mi pecho, me dolió y me incomodo que…hablara del tema como si nada, pero…COMO SABIA?!!**

**Y-yo…y-yo papa…-Dije sin poder articular las palabras mientras miraba a mi padre con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**No tienes que decir nada, Sakura. Tu madre y yo teníamos una vaga idea de esto pero…nunca imaginamos de qué forma ocurriría ni mucho menos que…-Dijo mi papa mientras me separo del abrazo y me miro de manera triste-**

**Que cosa papa!! –Dije sollozando-**

**Fue un error de nosotros Sakura!! Perdónanos por favor! No fue nuestra intención! Jamás imaginamos esto! –Dijo mi padre con sus ojos vidriosos-**

_Que esta sucediendo?! Porque!!? _**–Pensé aterrada en mi interior- **_díganme que es un sueño_

**Que…no imaginaron? –Pregunte intentando calmarme, incluso ya para el, era difícil.-**

**Mi padre derramo sus lagrimas por debajo de sus lentes, me abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en mi cuello, no comprendía….no entendía el porque….solo deseaba…ayudar.**

**Nunca imaginamos tu madre y yo que…el collar no te protegería de tu destino. –Dijo mi padre mientras me miraba. Su mirada atravesaba los cristales de sus lentes y me dolieron en el fondo-**

**No entiendo, que collar? De que destino no me protegieron!? –Pregunte ahora si desesperada-**

**Mi padre siguió sollozando, comencé a acariciar su cabello y lo abrasé dándole valor.**

**El collar del corazón de diamantes que tu madre te obsequio. Ese collar fue hecho especialmente para evitarte un destino, pero...encontraron la forma para evadir la protección del collar. –Dijo mi papa con lamento-**

**Ahora entendía! Por eso siempre me decían que lo usara, incluso Touya! Supongo que el también sabia, era…una protección a mi favor, pero…quien pudo? Quien pudo evadir la protección? Pero…acaso…ya ahora sin la protección…mi destino había cambiado?**

**Y ahora que pasara? –Pregunte tranquila-**

**Lo que pasa es que…antes, sin el collar estabas destinada a vivir todo lo que te queda de vida, pero…ahora, estas destinada a otra cosa, otra cosa de la que nosotros no deseábamos. –Dijo mi padre con pesar-**

**A que otra cosa? –Pregunte-**

**Mi padre me miro y volvió a derramar lágrimas mientras sollozo.**

**Ahora…eres un vampiro, uno único en tu especie, mitad humana-mitad vampiro.**

**Tienes los poderes de un sangre pura en tus venas, tienes el poder…mas grande que nadie haya visto, pero…tanto poder sabes lo que conlleva, no? –Dijo mi padre agachando su cabeza-**

**Mordí mi labio, claro! El Mago Clow lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba aun chica y que estaba cambiando las cartas Clow a Sakura.**

"_El poder debe fluir, si no se vuelve maligno, puede que al principio sea bueno y bondadoso, pero…si hay dos poderes de la misma magnitud, en pocas palabras, poderes que nadie puede tener, siempre debe existir el Ying y el Yang, y ahí es cuando nuestro equilibrio del mundo perderá fortaleza y pureza"_

**Un poder sumamente poderoso y único, debe fluir, si no se puede volver maligno. –Dije con un nudo en mi garganta-**

**Así es, tu poder es sumamente grande, Hija. Desde que eras pequeña tu madre lo noto al mismo tiempo que yo. Pero…ese no es el problema, ahora…no solo corre en tus venas ese poder aparte del tuyo normal, si no que…ahora estas condenada a decidir tu rumbo, si quieres salvar a las personas o destruirlas, en pocas palabras…ser el Ying o el Yang. –Dijo mi padre con pesar pero mas calmado-**

**Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos pero las ignore, ahora…decidir si ser…Ying o Yang. Una persona no puede ser solamente una, siempre debe haber de ambas para ser un equilibrio total! Como podría decidir!?**

**Pero…todas las personas tenemos las dos, no? –Dije en shock-**

**Sakura! Si te vas con el Ying podrás salvar a todos! Pero…si te vas por el Yang mataras a todos! Has estado absteniéndote de tu naturaleza, no!? –Dijo mi papa alarmado-**

**Pero…fue porque…porque…-Dije en shock-**

**Hija reacciona por favor! –Dijo mi padre mientras me movía bruscamente –**

**Y-yo…Y-yo…. –Dije perdida en mi mente-**

_Como? No es posible…no puedo creerlo. _**–Pensé aterrada-**

**Sakura, debes escoger un mando, ya que…ahora estas involucrada en una guerra. –Dijo mi padre con seriedad pero triste a la vez-**

**Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar, odiaba las guerras como la violencia, no me agradaban en absoluto.**

**Porque? Porque me pasó esto a mí. –Dije mientras sollozaba-**

**Por culpa nuestra, nosotros…bueno, es la historia de mi familia, para que esto ocurra, deben pasar 200 años, los cuales ya pasaron y ahora te toco a ti. Me duele mucho que te haya tocado, no te imaginas cuanto. –Dijo mi padre triste-**

**Al verlo así de triste, lo volvi a abrazar, limpie mis lagrimas y sonreí lo mejor que pude.**

**Hicieron lo que estuvo en sus manos, no es su culpa. Además…se que todo estará bien, Papa. –Dije sonriéndole para infundirle valor y quitar la tensión-**

**Gracias hija, no sabes cuanto necesitaba escuchar esto. –Dijo mi padre mientras me abrazo y sollozaba-**

**Discúlpame hace un momento. –Dije con tono triste-**

**Al ver como estaba deshecho mi papa, pude sentir una fuerza que me quemaba por dentro, una fuerza que…no se comparaba con la magia, era…igual de poderosa o incluso más, pero…era tan calida, tan pura.**

_Syaoran, Erios, Papa, hermano, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, todos mis seres queridos. _**–pensé segura y sintiendo ese poder calido dentro de mi- **_ellos…son por lo que yo deseo pelear, a costa de mi vida. _

**Muchas imágenes comenzaron a venir a mi mente, todos los momentos felices que había pasado con esos seres queridos para mi, los momentos tristes al igual, todo lo que habíamos luchado en un pasado para recolectar las cartas Clow, todo….todo tenia mas sentido ahora, mi único deseo era…**

**Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir un aura dentro de mi, una fuerza incomparable, un sentimiento calido y puro.**

* * *

**Veo que ha decidido, verdad? –Dijo una voz en el fondo-**

**Así es, vaya vaya! Creo que…ahora si despertó lo que tanto anhelamos. –Dijo la otra voz maléficamente-**

**Parece que si! Jajajajajajaja! Debes estar contento, no? –Dijo una voz mientras reía-**

**De las sombras se pudo apreciar con el reflejo de la luna, el rostro pálido de la persona, con unos ojos realmente penetrantes, tan amarillos que parecían tener luz propia pero…en ellos había algo de maldad, destilaba por sus pupilas, sus largas pestañas se miraban hermosas en sus ojos, su piel tan blanca y pálida. Había cambiado.**

**Hum….si, por fin podré enfrentarme con la persona que…fue hecha para mi. –Dijo el chico sonriendo de una manera tétrica- **

**Otro chico se acerco golpeando el hombro del chico pálido, mientras se reía locamente y se volvía serio.**

**Fue hecha para ti, Sakura…es realmente tu Géminis? –Dijo el chico serio-**

**No lo se, pero…el deseo de matarla, no desaparece. –Dijo el chico pálido con su sonrisa maléfica-**

**Erios! No te permito que hables así! –Grito otra voz desde atrás-**

**Erios volteo con recelo y pudo ver como una rabia se apoderaba de la otra persona.**

**Que te ocurre?! Ella es mi presa. –Dijo Erios con voz filosa-**

**Cálmate Fei, el chico solo quiere pasar el rato. –Dijo el otro chico riendo-**

**Fei miro al chico con ojos rabiosos.**

**Tranquilo, Fei. Si el problema es que mate a Sakura, ten por seguro que yo no haré eso. –Dijo Erios con una sonrisa cruel-**

**Espero eso, cuento con ello, Erios. –Dijo Fei serio y entrecerrando sus ojos-**

**Vamos! Rompan el ambiente! Ambos…sabemos de qué lado estamos, bueno…no creo que tú le vayas a los buenos Fei, pero…siento que lo ideal es deshacernos de Sakura, la chica vidente…inexperta y lo más temible. –Dijo el chico seriamente-**

**Así es, ya que ella es….la elegida. –Dijo Erios con odio en su voz-**

**Pero….debe tener ayudantes. –Dijo el chico serio y pensativo-**

**Eso es obvio, Sai. –Dijo Fei molesto-**

**No me importa si tiene o no ayudantes, si ustedes me permiten, me desharé de ellos. –Dijo Erios con odio-**

**Perfecto. Pero…Sakura…es la chica elegida, ella es…la reencarnación de la familia que posee el poder divino. –Dijo Fei detenidamente-**

**Poder divino…-Dijo Erios apretando su puño- Yo me encargare de aplastar ese poder Divino. –Dijo Erios golpeando un mini escritorio que tenia Fei, miles de astillas salieron por el golpe, dejando la habitación sin un escritorio-**

**Tú por lo contrario posees el poder de la destrucción, ya que…ella eligió. –Dijo Sai riéndose-**

**Al menos soy alguien, no que tú eres nada más basura. –Dijo Erios en tono retador, acercándose a Sai-**

**Basta! El punto es que…pase lo que pase, primero los ayudantes, después…yo me encargare de Sakura. –Dijo Fei con tono autoritario-**

**Esta bien. –Dijeron Sai y Erios al unísono-**

_Sigue en tus sueños, Fei. _**–Pensó Erios, mientras salía del despacho de Fei-**


	18. Recuperar a una persona especial

" **Alo chicas :D!! aquí pasando a dejarles un regalo de Año nuevo, espero que se la pasen increíble, mis mejores deseos para todas uds ****, cuídense mucho y pues…espero les guste este regalo que les dejo, lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes que leen mi historia y gracias por leerla ****, que pasen feliz año nuevo"**

_No puede ser!!, no lo creo!! _**–pensó Yaniz mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos-** _ha elegido! Y…Erios se ha vuelto en…su Géminis._

**Yaniz camino por su habitación, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, así que abrió la ventana y salto. Corrió a toda velocidad por el bosque donde se encontraba.**

_Tal vez…lo que he visto…puede que sea una equivocación _**–pensó Yaniz fuertemente-**

**Siguió corriendo hasta que, se encontró con la casa que estaba esperando ver, una mansión realmente antigua, digna de un clan de vampiros. Yaniz entro con cautela, se acerco a la puerta y cerró sus ojos.**

**Veo que…has cambiado, eh? –Dijo Yaniz seria-**

**Alguien se adelanto en donde se encontraba Yaniz, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió con amargura.**

**Así es querida hermanita, como comprenderás…ahora no soy tan…igual a ti. –Dijo Erios con desden-**

**No lo puedo creer, tú no eras así. –Dijo Yaniz seria-**

**Así es, era un tonto que creía que…su presa podría amarlo, verdad? –Dijo Erios riéndose de manera desquiciada- **

**Yaniz apretó sus puños y contuvo sus gritos, se alejo más de Erios.**

**Realmente te desconozco! Quien diablos eres tu!? –Dijo Yaniz a la defensiva-**

**Soy tu dulce hermanito. –Dijo Erios cruelmente-**

**Yaniz no se limito y lanzo una rápida-fugaz cachetada a la mejilla pálida de Erios, tal fuerza se escucho en todo el lugar, sonó como si fuera un choque de carros.**

**Erios agarro la mano de Yaniz y la sujeto fuertemente, lastimándola.**

**Suéltame! Eres un Idiota que aunque….pretendas ser mi hermano, jamás! Óyelo bien! Jamás serás el! –Grito Yaniz safándose del amarre-**

**Nunca…he pretendido ser como el, pero…para lograr ciertos objetivos, su cuerpo me sirve aunque….creo que sabes muy bien lo que ocurrirá, verdad? –Dijo Erios arrinconando a Yaniz en la pared-**

**Yaniz se sintió incomoda por el poco espacio que los separaba y lo empujo.**

**El destino puede cambiar. –Dijo Yaniz filosamente-**

**Así es, pero….nosotros, los…que poseemos el poder De la destrucción y el Divino, hacemos cosas que….ni tus visiones podrán descifrar y sabes porque? Porque eres…A-B-S-O-L-E-T-A. –Dijo Erios riéndose cruel y fríamente-**

**Yaniz contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo mas fuerte, ese sujeto no era su hermano, tenia que ser una broma.**

**Di lo que quieras, mientras aun mi hermano este ahí adentro, estarás a salvo, pero…cuando por fin te salgas de su cuerpo, escúchalo bien, Te matare. –Dijo Yaniz con un tono filoso como la hoja de una espada-**

**Erios se acerco al rostro rápidamente de su hermana y la miro profundamente a los ojos.**

**Quiero verte…intentándolo siquiera. Eres…muy poco para matarme. –Dijo Erios en tono burlesco-**

**Yaniz no supo como ni cuando, pero su puño impacto contra la mano de su hermano y este la detuvo perfectamente, algo que sorprendió a Yaniz.**

**Quieres lastimar a tu hermano? Dime, no viste que detendría tu golpe, verdad? –Dijo Erios apretando la mano de Yaniz y aventándola al otro extremo-**

**Yaniz cayó de pie y con tanta elegancia que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba haciendo una marometa.**

**Bueno, debido a que no quieres ver tu realidad….te la diré, tu poder de visión es obsoleto con nosotros, por eso…nunca…veras lo que haré, ni Sakura, ni Yo. –Dijo Erios-**

**No te saldrás con la tuya, mi hermano volverá! –Grito Yaniz con voz soprano-**

**Ya veremos, ya veremos si lo dejo volver. –Dijo Erios desapareciendo de la vista de Yaniz-**

_Maldición! No puedo hacer nada! Acaso…solo podré estar observando desde la oscuridad? Acaso…tendré que soportar este destino que…une a Sakura y a Erios en un ciclo interminable? _**–Pensó Yaniz con demasiada angustia en su mente, mientras unas lágrimas calidas caían por su mejilla-**

**Se encuentra bien, Srita? Pude escuchar sus sollozos y me preocupe. –Dijo una voz varonil detrás de Yaniz-**

**Yaniz se limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas y encaro a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.**

**Pero…si eres tu…Mago Clow, cierto? –Dijo Yaniz abriendo sus ojos-**

**Eriol sonrió ante la expectativa y se acerco mas a la Joven tendiéndole un pañuelo.**

**Solo Eriol, Mago Clow es alguien a quien aprecio, pero…no soy el. –Dijo Eriol amablemente-**

**Gracias. –Dijo Yaniz mientras aceptaba el pañuelo y volvía a sentir sus lagrimas caer-**

**Te ocurre algo, Yaniz? –Dijo Eriol preocupado-**

**No es nada, es solo que….-Dijo Yaniz mientras se mordió la lengua y movía su cabeza negativamente-**

**Que ocurre? –Dijo Eriol ahora si preocupado-**

**Yaniz volteo a ver a Eriol y solo pudo agachar su cabeza.**

_Si le cuento…lo que ha pasado, solamente lo condenaría a una guerra que…no merece ni el Mago de todos los tiempos ni mucho menos el Jefe de concilio de hechiceros de oriente. _**–Pensó Yaniz mortificada y rápidamente suspiro-**

**Es solo que…me pelee con mi hermano Erios, tuvimos bastantes indiferencias, por eso…estoy triste. –Dijo Yaniz triste y amargamente-**

**Pero…todos los hermanos tienen diferencias, eso es lo que los hace mas unidos, no? –Dijo Eriol mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los delicados hombros de Yaniz-**

**Yaniz sintió el calido tacto del brazo de Eriol y se estremeció, suspiro nuevamente y sintió algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido.**

**S-si, puede que t-tengas razón. –Dijo Yaniz tartamudeando-**

**Bueno, no te pongas triste, si Sakura estuviera aquí, te diría que… "Todo saldrá bien, ten confianza" eso suele decir a menudo. –Dijo Eriol amablemente-**

**Dime…Eriol. –Dijo Yaniz con voz trémula-**

**Que ocurre? –Pregunto Eriol inquieto-**

**Crees que…se puede ayudar a alguien que ha perdido…su propia alma? –Dijo Yaniz sin mirar a Eriol-**

**Eriol se quedo tan inquieto y pensativo que…solo atino a responder lo que mas creyó oportuno y correcto.**

**Si hay una fuerza dentro de la propia persona que así lo desee, creo que es posible, si uno se deja vencer por la oscuridad de su corazón, es difícil. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Gracias. –Dijo Yaniz con un toque de esperanza, pero en ese instante miro muchas cosas sin entenderlas, muchas imágenes implicaban a Sakura, Syaoran y Erios. Sakura…podía verla….pero….de pronto todo se volvió borroso y Yaniz grito de pánico-**

**Que ocurre!? Hey! Yaniz!! Respóndeme!! –Dijo Eriol mientras movía a Yaniz-**

**Yaniz volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Eriol había preocupación, separo las manos de Eriol de sus hombros.**

**No es nada. –Dijo Yaniz asustada, respiraba agitada-**

**COMO QUE NO ES NADA!? MIRA COMO ESTAS! QUE MIRASTE? – Pregunto Eriol-**

**Y-yo…yo no, no se que ocurrió. Muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, pero…algo me hizo temer, querer llorar, pude oler la muerte y el terror, el temible temor de perder a un ser amado. –Dijo Yaniz asustada- pero no se…no pude ver eso!**

**Eriol se tranquilizo y trato de pensar con la cabeza y no con la preocupación que ahora le embargaba a el también.**

**Esta bien, mira…tal vez fue una visión precipitada, no crees? –Dijo Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a Yaniz-**

**No lo se, no lo se. –Dijo Yaniz tapándose la cara con sus manos-**

**Tranquila, ahorita lo que importa es que…protejamos a los que amamos, aquellos que nos preocupan, por eso…tú no debes de preocuparte. –Dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a Yaniz-**

**Yaniz abrió sus ojos y quedo aun mas confundida, había escuchado bien?**

**Porque…dices que yo no me debo preocupar? –Dijo Yaniz con un sentimiento extraño-**

**Eriol levanto el mentón de Yaniz y la obligo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, Eriol solo le sonrió y noto como Yaniz se sonrojo.**

**Supongo que…es solo una corazonada. –Dijo Eriol sonriendo-**

**Si, supongo, bien…y-yo debo marcharme. –Dijo Yaniz separándose del abrazo, pero Eriol retuvo su brazo antes de que se marchara-**

**Recuerda algo Yaniz…. –Dijo Eriol en el oído de Yaniz-**

**Después de que Eriol se acerco a Yaniz para decirle algo en el oído, ella se quedo un poco mas tranquila y pudo sonreír un poco, le dio algo de animo escuchar aquello que le había dicho Eriol.**

**Tienes razón, Eriol. Tienes toda la razón. Gracias! –Dijo Yaniz mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salía a toda prisa corriendo por el bosque-**

**Yaniz corría por el bosque mientras sentía el calido viento que golpeaba en su mejilla, pudo entonces respirar el aroma de las flores, volvió a sentir su esperanza correr un poco por sus venas, aunque el dolor la lastimara en lo profundo de su interior, en lo mas débil de su corazón, ella tenia que seguir teniendo esperanza, tenia que seguir creyendo en que todo saldría bien……….**

**y fue cuando recordó lo que…Eriol le había dicho en el Oído.**

"_Aunque uno pierda en ciertas cosas, es hora de que el mundo deje de tener puros cobardes, es hora de no rendirse"_** –Dijo Eriol en el oído de Yaniz-**

_Por esa misma razón, de hoy en adelante intentare devolver al verdadero Erios! Lo haré que recupere su corazón y su alma perdida, no me rendiré. _**–Pensó Yaniz decidida mientras entraba a su habitación de nuevo, para intentar oír un poco de música, mientras pensaba como solucionar el problema-**

**Fue entonces cuando una nueva imagen la dejo helada, era la misma imagen que había sentido hace unos minutos pero…ahora si sabia todo. Todo lo que había pensado la hizo estrellarse contra su propia visión.**

* * *

**No te preocupes, papa. Se que tu hiciste lo que creíste correcto y supongo que mi madre desde el cielo te apoyo en decirme la verdad. –Dije amablemente mientras miraba a mi padre-**

**Mi padre volteo a verme y en sus ojos apareció una luz, pero se inundaron de lágrimas al verme.**

**Ocurre algo? Te sientes mal? –Pregunte preocupada-**

**No, es solo que…cada día te pareces mas a tu madre, eres su vivo retrato tanto física y moralmente. –Dijo mi padre mientras me daba un suave abrazo-**

**Lo abrasé con dulzura y respire tranquila, ya no temía el escuchar los latidos tan cerca, algo me había dado una protección en mi misma que…me hizo recapacitar sobre mi propia naturaleza.**

**Bueno, Hija, ibas a algún lado? –Dijo mi padre mientras nos separábamos del abrazo-**

**Si, voy de nuevo al lado de Syaoran. –Dije animadamente mientras sonreía-**

**Esta bien, ve para que estés a su lado. –Dijo mi papa dándome una palmadita en el hombro-**

**Si, iré a verle, al rato regreso. –Dije entusiasmada-**

**Esta bien, te veré en la noche, supongo. –Dijo mi papa sonriente-**

**Si, nos vemos. –Dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casa y salía del porche.-**

**Camine lentamente por la calle, podía apreciar el suave viento en mi rostro, era una noche estupenda, me sentía viva, ahora sabia porque desde un principio poseía magia, ahora entendía porque tantas cosas extrañas me habían ocurrido desde el 4to año de primaria.**

**Seguí caminando mientras respiraba el dulce aroma del sereno, podía sentir la paz en mi interior, sonreí al recordar el apuesto rostro de Syaoran sonrojado, realmente….lo extrañaba.**

**Me detuve en seco, al recordarlo pude sentir miles de emociones mezcladas, una de ellas era el resentimiento de que…por mi culpa estaba en ese coma desde hace días, no podía hacer nada por el, me dolía en el interior pero….algo me decía que todo saldría bien, o…eso quería creer.**

**Suspire y mire hacia mi derecha, pude ver a lo lejos la enorme mansión de Tomoyo, al recordarla, mi sonrisa se amplio y decidí ir a buscarla a su apartamento, necesitaba saludarla, tenia tiempo sin verla.**

**Corrí tan deprisa que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado, toque el timbre de su apartamento y espere a que me contestara.**

**Tomoyo Daidouji, Diga? –Dijo la voz de Tomoyo desde el interfon-**

**Hola Tomoyo! Soy Sakura. –Dije alegremente-**

**Sakura! Pasa! –Dijo Tomoyo mientras salía y abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar-**

**Gracias, como has estado? Tenía tiempo sin verte. –Dije mientras caminaba a su lado para llegar a su hermoso sillón de piel chocolate-**

**He estado muy bien Sakura. Entiendo a la perfección, han pasado cosas realmente extrañas, Mei me ha tenido al informe de todo. –Dijo Tomoyo angustiada-**

**Al escuchar la palabra "Todo" temí, mordí mi lengua y mire a Tomoyo profundamente a sus ojos azules.**

**Dime…te contó todo? Incluso…lo que…lo que…soy? –Dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza-**

**Tomoyo sonrió y paso su brazo esbelto por mis hombros mientras me acercaba a su lado.**

**Si, pero…no me importa lo que seas Sakura, para mi tu eres mi mejor amiga y una persona muy importante. –Dijo Tomoyo con su amabilidad de siempre-**

**Pero…Tomoyo! –Dije impresionada y en shock-**

**No tienes nada que decir, por eso entiendo a la perfección que no hayas venido a verme, tu has estado siendo una heroína para nuestra ciudad. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriente-**

**Me sonroje al escuchar lo de heroína, pero suspire al darme cuenta de que…ahora Tomoyo podría también estar en peligro**

**Entonces…quiero pedirte un favor, por favor Tomoyo. –Dije seriamente-**

**Que ocurre? –Dijo Tomoyo parpadeando-**

**Quiero…quiero que…cualquier cosa por menor que sea, me avises inmediatamente, no se que…pasara desde ahora en adelante pero…quiero proteger a todas las personas que amo. –Dije con profundidad en mis palabras-**

**En ese mismo instante, una luz salia de mi bolso iluminando todo el departamento de Tomoyo, nos dejo ciegas por un instante pero…después pude ver como mis cartas salieron y nos envolvieron con su energía.**

**Cartas….ustedes me ayudaran? –Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos-**

**La carta Espejo salio en su forma natural y asintió con una sonrisa, mientras desaparecía y todas se acomodaban en mis manos.**

**Ellas estarán con nosotros Sakura. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriente-**

**Si, así es. Muchas gracias cartas. –Dije mientras les sonreía-**

**Bueno, y dime…Syaoran como ha estado? –Pregunto Tomoyo-**

**Bueno el….sigue en coma. Pero…tengo la seguridad que…pronto, muy pronto despertara. –Dije muy segura de mi misma-**

**Siempre que…tienes esa seguridad, se cumple lo que deseas. –Dijo Tomoyo con una mirada de apoyo-**

**Quiero….creer y tener esperanza. –Dije mientras apretaba mi mano en mi pecho- Syaoran es mi corazón, es la razón por la que estoy parada, es mi fortaleza.**

**Claro, todos lo podemos notar, por cierto…cuando iras a verlo? –Dijo Tomoyo feliz-**

**Eh…iré en unos minutos, después de visitarte. –Dije sonriente-**

**Bueno, entonces…que esperamos. –Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba su hermoso y enorme bolso de color amarillo-**

**Parpadee al verla como se ponía su abrigo tan presentable, ella llevaba un abrigo de muchos botones grandes, de un color gris precioso, gris elefante, sus botas eran de piel negra, su pelo suelto y un maquillaje tan impecable y natural como solo una gran cosmetóloga puede lograr y traer siempre.**

**Sakura, por cierto…no tendrás frío con ese atuendo que llevas? –Pregunto Tomoyo Preocupada-**

**Sonreí ante la pregunta, era obvio que lo preguntaría pero…mi piel al tener demasiado calor por ser mitad humana y vampiro, no tenía frío.**

**No, no te preocupes, mi naturaleza es demasiado agradable con el clima. –Dije mientras sonreía- pero…segura que quieres venir? Me da pendiente. –Dije con preocupación-**

**Pendiente porque? No soy una niña chiquita. –Dijo Tomoyo riéndose-**

**Bueno, es solo….esta bien. Vamonos. –Dije mientras pude observar como Tomoyo me miraba de manera reprobatoria-**

**Tomoyo agarro las llaves de su departamento y salimos ambas juntas, cerramos la puerta y dejamos todo bien cerrado para que no entraran ladrones ni nada en especial, aunque en la zona donde vivía Tomoyo, realmente era segura.**

**Sabes Tomoyo? Me ha tocado una responsabilidad más grande que ser una Card Captor. –Dije con tono serio-**

**Que responsabilidad? Siempre pensé que utilizar magia era lo mas pesado para ti, ahora…que mas debes hacer? –Pregunto Tomoyo con preocupación-**

**Tome aire para poder decirle lo que….mi padre acababa de confesarme.**

**Yo…yo…tengo que elegir entre…elegir el bien o el mal. –Dije con voz trémula-**

**Pero…siempre has actuado para el bien, porque temer? –Dijo Tomoyo sin entender-**

**Lo que ocurre es que…debo pelear por el bien de la humanidad, no se contra que o quien pero…habrá una lucha, una lucha que cada 200 años pasa, y ahora…me toco a mi. Mi padre me lo confeso hace poco. –Dije con seguridad pero miedo a la vez-**

**Tomoyo se detuvo y me tomo por los hombros, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y lagrimas.**

**Sakura! No me parece justo esto pero…no quiero que te pase nada! –Dijo Tomoyo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-**

**Me quede sorprendida ante el acto, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tampoco….quería morir pero…tampoco deseaba….perder a mis seres queridos.**

**Tomoyo….haré lo que este a mi alcance para protegerlos. –Dije mientras abrase a Tomoyo-**

**No seas tan mala Sakura! Tu tienes una vida por delante y…-Dijo Tomoyo mientras dejaba de abrazarme-**

**Entenderé si…a partir de este momento quieres alejarte de mi por si…no vuelvo. –Dije con mis palabras atropelladas y mi voz era trémula-**

**Alejarme de ti! Nunca! Pero…no, no lo aceptare, no podría soportar el solo hecho de que….ya no te vuelva a ver! –Grito Tomoyo con lagrimas en sus ojos-**

**Mi deber es…protegerlos a ustedes, Tomoyo, seria muy feliz si pudieras entender mi nueva misión. –Dije con voz tranquila y calmada-**

**Y no has hablado con Eriol sobre esto? –Dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmarse-**

**No, no lo he podido ver pero…en cuanto tenga la oportunidad lo haré. –Dije mientras sonreía y continuaba caminando-**

**Seguimos caminando en el medio del silencio y de la noche, Tomoyo seguía muy pensativa, yo estaba igual, pensaba en todo lo que va a ocurrir, en todo lo que tendré que pasar, pero…algo que si no me podría perdonar nunca era…no protegerlos.**

**Al ir caminando, pude escuchar unos pasos demasiado ligeros sobre el suelo, faltaba poco para llegar al hospital pero…esos pasos nos seguían, así que tuve que actuar demasiado rápido.**

**Tomoyo, quédate detrás de mi. –Dije mientras sacaba mi llave mágica y la sostenía en mi palma-**

"**Llave que guardas el poder de la luna y el sol, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, que ha aceptado esta misión contigo, LIBERATE!!"**

**Al decir el conjuro, nada ocurrió, mi llave siguió de la misma forma. Me extrañe de verla igual, mi mano comenzó a temblar porque…el aroma se acercaba.**

**LIBERATE! –Grite una vez mas-**

**Nada ocurrió y Tomoyo estaba detrás de mi.**

**Que pasa, Sakura? Acaso…tu llave…ya no es el poder de tu estrella… –Dijo Tomoyo a medias-**

**No se, ocurrió lo mismo cuando…peleamos contra…Sai. –Dije lo ultimo claramente para mi-**

**El aroma se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos, inundo el lugar y pude ver como una barrera enorme se formo alrededor de nosotras, un humo espeso nos cubrio y no era posible ver o apreciar algo, me acerque mas a Tomoyo para interponer mi cuerpo y me agache de manera defensiva.**

**Sakura… -Dijo Tomoyo-**

**Tomoyo, pase lo que pase, no te alejes de aquí, de acuerdo? –Dije mientras observaba a todos lados por si el enemigo aparecía-**

**Esta bien, pero…ten cuidado. –Dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro-**

_No es bueno que…mi llave no haya crecido, esto…es sin duda grave, argh! Mis poderes como vampiro se encuentran totalmente débiles en estos días_**-Pensé mientras examinaba lentamente el lugar- **_, a pesar de…haber recibido gran cantidad de la sangre de Syaoran…mi cuerpo aun esta afectado._

**Fue entonces cuando una figura comenzó a acercarse, era una silueta de un hombre, me erguí en ese instante y el aroma me fue captado enseguida.**

**Eres tu, verdad? –Grite desde mi posición, pero me relaje-**

**La figura comenzó a acercarse mas y de repente ya no pude mirarla, busque por todas partes y su aroma quedo impregnado en el aire, comencé a rodear con mi mirada los alrededores pero nada.**

**Sakura…que pasa? Quien es? –Dijo Tomoyo detrás de mi-**

**Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía que se saldría de mis pulmones, estaba nerviosa pero…porque motivo?**

**Una ráfaga me golpeo de frente y me hizo entrecerrar mis ojos, al volver a abrirlos sentí la presencia y el aroma frente de mi, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.**

**E-Erios. –Dije sin cavilar mi respuesta-**


	19. El Comienzo

"alo a todas espero que se la hayan pasado super suave en estas vacas :D, y pues…que todos sus deseos se cumplan en este año , mis mejores deseos y espero que les guste tanto este capitulo como a mi :D, es un poco largo ….okei dejemoslo en muy largo xD pero…aquí es donde todo empieza "

**Erios sonrió delante de mi y puso su mano en mi mejilla, la acaricio varias veces y yo seguí igual de sorprendida, no podía reaccionar, mi cuerpo no me obedecía.**

**Quien creías que era? –Dijo Erios con voz extraña-**

**Mi corazón al sentir la presencia de Erios y su aura misma, tembló, tembló como aquella vez que luche contra Sai, pero…ahora tenia mas miedo que antes, mucho mas miedo, mi pecho me presionaba terriblemente, mi mano comenzó a arderme y un dolor espantoso me inundo.**

**Argh! –Grite cayendo al piso-**

**Sakura! –Grito Tomoyo detrás de mi mientras me detenía y me abrazaba para no caer-**

**Erios se quedo parado fijamente viéndome, no hizo nada, solo seguía observándome y yo a el. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y pude darme cuenta de sus ojos, en ellos….había algo que….no reconocía.**

**Porque? Porque me duele tu mordida si…ya paso mucho tiempo. –Dije extrañada mientras separaba a Tomoyo de mi lado y me levantaba para encarar a Erios-**

**Erios solamente bufo, cerro sus ojos y pude apreciar mas hermoso su rostro, pero…en ellos había algo, nuevamente algo era diferente.**

**Erios….Q-que…Q-que me esta ocurriendo? Porque me duele tan feo! –Dije mientras hacia muecas por el dolor-**

**Me acerque lentamente pero…Erios interpuso su mano entre nuestra corta distancia y yo me quede en shock.**

**No te acerques mas. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**Erios….-Dijo Tomoyo sin creerlo- no puede ser…pero si es…el chico que…**

**Así es Tomoyo, es El quien me salvo la vida en aquella ocasión. –Dije con expresión dolida-**

**Erios, dime….porque. –Dije tomando voluntad y mirándolo fijamente-**

**Quieres saber porque…te duele mi herida? –Dijo Erios ocultando su rostro-**

**Así es. –Dije seria-**

**Erios comenzó a acercarse mas a mi y eso me inquieto, me hice un poco hacia atrás y Tomoyo lo noto.**

**Por favor! Erios, Sakura esta asustada, ayúdanos. –Dijo Tomoyo amablemente-**

**Erios volteo a mirar a Tomoyo con un odio que nunca había mirado en sus ojos hermosos, al ver como reacciono me erguí.**

**Tu, No te metas. –Dijo Erios entrecerrando sus ojos-**

**Un viento comenzó a hacerse presente donde nos encontrábamos, justamente Tomoyo. Pude escuchar los silbidos del viento, Tome la mano de Tomoyo y brinque hasta el otro extremo para que ese viento no la lastimara.**

**Al caer pude sentir como la presencia de Erios estaba detrás de mi, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora, el viento y el aroma que el poseía me embargo por dentro.**

**No debes darle la espalda a tus "amigos" –Dijo Erios con voz burlesca-**

**Sus palabras me hicieron voltear y encararlo, pude ver sus ojos de un color amarillo que nunca, nunca en mi vida había visto, su aura salía por sus poros, era oscura, completamente oscura.**

**Que…que te paso Erios? Te ha hecho algo alguien! –Grite mientras intentaba controlarme-**

**Erios me miro con desden y cerro sus ojos para después abrirlos con odio y repulsión.**

**No te importa. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**Espera! Recuerda que somos amigos! Que siempre hemos peleado por el bien!! Que ocurre contigo?? Desde aquella vez que intentaste matar a Syaoran has cambiado!! –Grite asustada-**

**Erios al escuchar mis palabras comenzó a reírse de una manera casi tan enferma como solía hacerlo Sai, rió y rió para después mirarme con odio.**

**Escuche como sus pasos se movieron rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta, el estaba en el otro extremo, con Tomoyo, se la había llevado lejos de mi, me voltee lo mas rápido que pude y pude apreciar a una Tomoyo que no tuvo miedo.**

**No temes morir, cierto? –Dijo Erios para Tomoyo pero pude escuchar bien-**

**No. –Contesto Tomoyo decidida-**

**Pude ver rápidamente imágenes que vinieron a mi cabeza, muchas imágenes implicaban a Tomoyo y a Erios, pero….el la mataría! Mi corazón latió y rugí con fuerza al ver eso que…fueron como proyecciones.**

**Mi cabeza no coordinaba las imágenes con la situación, miraba a Tomoyo en pero….no! que era eso!! Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, mi visión comenzó a perderse en medio de Tomoyo y Erios, un miedo terrible entro por mi corazón y solo atine a hacer lo que creí oportuno………..**

* * *

**No!! –Grito Yaniz en su habitación-**

**Yaniz no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo a toda velocidad a través del bosque, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas eran dos alas.**

**Debo…..debo hacer algo!! –Grito Yaniz desesperada-**

**Yaniz llego rápidamente a una casa, parecía antigua pero entro por la ventana y parecía como si alguien la esperara.**

**Que ocurre, Yaniz? Pude sentir tu presencia desde muchos kilómetros atrás. –Dijo una voz varonil-**

**Yaniz entro agitada por la ventana y contesto entre sollozos.**

**Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo! Están en peligro Eriol! –Grito Yaniz con miedo-**

**Eriol se movió tan rápidamente que tomo su báculo, Ruby moon y Spinel sun ya estaban a su lado.**

**Vayamos. –Dijo Eriol a sus guardianes-**

**Si. –Contestaron todos al unísono-**

* * *

**Siento…mucha energía negativa. –Dijo Kero desde la ventana del cuarto de Sakura- **

**Hummmm….que será? Tengo miedo por Sakurita, creo que…lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla. –Dijo Kero mientras salía por la ventana y cambiaba su forma falsa a la original-**

**Siento mucha energía en aquel lugar. –Dijo Kero mientras se dirigía en dirección al hospital-**

* * *

**Que ocurre, Yuki? –Dijo Touya mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-**

**Acaso….no lo sientes? Hay mucha energía negativa. –Dijo Yukito serio-**

**Si, pero…proviene de afuera, cierto? –Dijo Touya serio-**

**Si, siento que…debo ir, Touya. –Dijo Yukito mientras se levantaba de su silla-**

**Si el mocoso estuviera despierto, diría lo mismo. Te acompañare, Yuki, no quiero que…mi hermana este involucrada en esto. –Dijo Touya mientras tomaba su chaqueta de piel y se la ponía-**

**No creo, no siento su magia así que…lo mejor es ir a ver. –Dijo Yukito mientras dejaba su forma falsa y abría la ventana.-**

**Como supones que bajare los pisos con un ángel a mi lado? –Dijo Touya levantando su ceja-**

**Bajaremos por la ventana, ven toma mi brazo y sujétate fuerte. –Dijo Yue mientras extendía su brazo y Touya obedecía para bajar en los árboles que estaban cerca del hospital.-**

**Ambos corrieron para llegar al lugar de donde provenía la magia.**

**Es una barrera! –Dijo Yue sorprendido-**

* * *

**Mi papa estaba observando el cielo con detenimiento, y fue cuando lo sorprendió tanto que lo dejo helado.**

**Nadeshico! –Dijo mi papa asombrado de ver a mi mama-**

**Nadeshico miro a mi papa con ternura y miedo, se acerco a el.**

**Algo esta por pasar. –Dijo mi madre con voz trémula mientras desaparecía-**

**Lo se, pero…supongo que no sabemos que. –Dijo mi papa triste-**

* * *

**Corrí y golpee a Erios con mi cuerpo, empujándolo de donde se encontraba con Tomoyo.**

**Estas bien, Tomoyo? –Dije preocupada mientras ponía mis manos en sus hombros-**

**Si, no te preocupes. –Dijo Tomoyo sorprendida-**

**Erios al verme rugió y camino mas recio de lo normal, acercándose a mi oído en cuestión de segundos.**

**Eres….una estupida. –Dijo Erios tajantemente-**

**Sus palabras me hirieron en el fondo y contuve mis ganas de golpearlo, lo agarre de la solapa de su camisa y lo obligue a que me mirara a los ojos.**

**Que te….hicieron!? tu no eras así!! Dime quien te cambio!! –Grite con dolor en mis palabras y mis ojos derramaron lagrimas-**

**Erios al escuchar mis palabras me miro con odio y se acerco tanto a mi que me inquiete pero…espere a escuchar su respuesta.**

**Quieres saber de verdad quien ocasiono que….Erios no sea quien era? –Dijo Erios con tono amargo-**

**Su tono me hizo pasar acido por mi garganta y solamente atine a asentir.**

**Bueno, la única persona que tiene la culpa….Fuiste Tu. –Dijo Erios mientras se reía bruscamente-**

**Y-yo? Porque!? Yo no te he hecho nada! –Grite con mi corazón latiendo-**

**Lo siento pero…lamento decepcionarte, tu eres la causante de que…ahora Yo este en el cuerpo de Erios. –Dijo Erios con desden y odio en sus palabras-**

**No digas esas cosas Erios! Por lo poco que yo se, Sakura jamás te haría daño! Siempre te ha querido muchísimo. –Dijo Tomoyo asustada-**

**Erios al escucharla la miro con odio y luego poso sus ojos sobre mi**

**Eso es cierto? Vaya, no lo sabia y sabes….ni me interesaba. –Dijo Erios con veneno en su voz-**

**Porque…porque me dices estas cosas…Erios. –Dije asustada y en shock-**

**Erios tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos que eran glaciares y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos.**

**Porque…tu escogiste ayudar al bien de la humanidad, por lo tanto…yo…me fui al mal de la humanidad, tu eres el poder divino y yo el poder de la destrucción, son nuestros destinos. –Dijo Erios deleitándose con cada palabra-.**

**Que!!!! Yo jamás escogí que mando!! Yo….siempre he creído que ninguna persona puede ser uno o el otro, siempre debe haber equilibrio! –Grite mientras mis lagrimas se deslizaban-**

**Lamento informarte que…decidiste, desde el momento que…quieres proteger a tus seres queridos, escogiste. –Dijo Erios cerrando sus ojos-**

**No…No…no puede ser. –Dije sin creer la realidad- Debe ser una mentira!!**

**No querida Sakura, es la verdad, tu condenaste a Erios a este infierno. –Dijo Erios riéndose de mi-**

**Entonces…tu quien eres? –Dije con miedo-**

**Yo…soy tu géminis, la persona designada para…eliminarte. –Dijo Erios cruelmente- pero…primero te haré llorar y sufrir, haré que te odies a ti misma.**

**Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, yo…nuevamente yo había ocasionado que…Erios sufriera por mi culpa, nuevamente yo….había lastimado a alguien mas!**

**Sakura! No lo escuches! Quiere confundirte! Tu bien sabes que…no escogiste, solo dijiste lo que mas deseabas en esta vida! –Dijo Tomoyo cerca de mi-**

_No solo eres un monstruo, has acabado con la vida de Erios!! _**–pensé ahogadamente mientras lloraba- **_también con Syaoran, he hecho sufrir a todos!_

**Sakura! Reacciona por favor! Tu nunca has hecho nada malo! –Dijo Tomoyo con desesperación-**

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, podía escuchar a Tomoyo pero…algo me interrumpió y dejo de darme vueltas la cabeza.**

**Argh! –Dije en un quejido-**

**Erios me había tomado del cuello con su mano, estaba levitando porque…me tenia sostenida, pero…me apretaba demasiado el cuello, no…podía reaccionar.**

**Defiéndete como lo que eres! –Grito Erios molesto-**

**Comenzó a apretar mas mi cuello.**

_No puedo respirar! Que puedo hacer? No puedo…solucionar mi error? _**–Pensé mientras sentía el dolor de mi cuello-**

**Sakura!! –Grito Tomoyo al ver como mi cuerpo se quedaba débil-**

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente y una luz salio de mi bolso nuevamente, eran mis cartas, cegaron a Erios y me soltó al instante, caí al suelo y me golpee.**

**Sakura!! Estas bien? –Dijo Tomoyo asustada mientras me abrazaba-**

**Aun continuaba en shock, seguía observando todo desde mis ojos, pero…no entendía, porque mis cartas seguían protegiéndome si…yo había lastimado a Erios. La carta Espejo quiso tomar apariencia y decisión propia para atacar a Erios pero….**

**No, No Por favor! Carta Espejo te lo suplico…no lo lastimes! –Grite con lagrimas en mis ojos mientras me interponía entre la carta materializada y Erios-**

**Sakura! –Grito Tomoyo horrorizada-**

**Pero…Ama…-Dijo la carta espejo con coraje-**

**Tranquila, intentare solucionar mi error. –Dije sonriéndole mientras me volteaba a ver a Erios-**

**Así que…me defendiste de morir? –Dijo Erios con amargura-**

**Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir todo su cuerpo inundado de un aura maligna, mi cuerpo se estremeció pero…aun así me seguí acercando a el.**

**No te acerques mas! –Grito Erios con odio-**

**Me detuve, no sabia si continuar o alejarme pero…de alguna manera…tenia que hacer algo. Sentí un viento tan repentino que me volteo de dirección y pude apreciar a Erios con su mano en el cuello delicado de Tomoyo.**

**Al ver la escena, mas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, me hicieron caer al suelo por tanta información ,tanta claridad en las imágenes, era como si estuvieran pasando la película completa en mi mente, mi cabeza me dolía y mi vision se nublo mas.**

**Sakura! Huye! No te preocupes por mi! –Grito Tomoyo debilmente-**

**Mira Sakura! Para que veas que no te importan tus amigos! –Grito Erios con satisfacción-**

**Mis ojos me impidieron ver mas de lo que deseaba, pero en mi mente, la imagen fue como si la viera en la realidad, pude ver como el brazo de Erios voló hacia donde se encuentra el corazón, al ver la escena solo me levante lo mas rápido que pude y corrí, corrí como si la vida de todos dependiera de ello.**

**Empuje a Tomoyo tan fuerte que cayo inconsciente al suelo, mire como la mano de Erios se dirigía como rayo veloz a mi pecho izquierdo, mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse….un frío me inundo el cuerpo, caí al suelo, mi mente comenzó a flaquear en la oscuridad, mire poco a mi alrededor, mire a Tomoyo inconsciente y a Erios acercarse…..**

**Te metiste para…salvar a tu amiga, veo que…el corazón de alguien como tu puede hacer cosas irremediables por sus seres queridos. –Dijo Erios con satisfacción-**

**Lo escuche hablar, ya no podía ver, todo era como un día nublado completamente, mi visión era una espesa nube gris-blanca.**

**Sakura….-Dijo Erios con susto- Cállate! Sal de mi mente! –Grito Erios agarrándose su cabeza-**

**Pude escucharlo, en mi mente lo podía visualizar, me levante como pude, intente guiarme hacia donde estaba Erios con su sola voz.**

**Aléjate!! Sakura!! –Grito Erios- No quiere irse de mi cuerpo!! –Grito Erios-**

**Vamos! Vuelve Erios!! –Grite con toda mi fuerza-**

**No!! Tu bien sabes que…ella ama a Syaoran!! Tu primo!! –Grito Erios nuevamente-**

**Al escuchar sus palabras me quede en shock, una imagen repentina atravesó mi mente y pude apreciar a un Erios mirándome con tristeza mientras…se alejaba, al ver la imagen sentí que mis lagrimas salieron por mis ojos.**

**Sakura!! Huye de ahí! –Grito Tomoyo- **_no puede ser! Los ojos de Sakura…están…perdidos, es como si estuviera ciega! _**–pensó Tomoyo con terror-**

**Sakura…lo siento mucho. Tu amas a alguien que no soy yo y….El es mas fuerte que yo. –Dijo Erios con tristeza en su voz-**

**Erios….no, no me digas eso! Demuéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón!! –Grite con desesperación de no poder ver nada, solo ciertas imágenes en mi cabeza-**

**Lo siento. –Dijo Erios-**

**No!!! Erios!! –Grite fuerte mientras mis lagrimas cayeron-**

**Fue un grito tan fuerte que sentí como cuando en las alturas se me tapaban los oídos y de pronto ya podía escuchar, pero…en este caso, al gritar….mi visión volvió y pude ver un aura oscura alrededor de Erios, lo estaba cubriendo por completo.**

**El viento se agitaba alrededor de nosotros, mire a Tomoyo que estaba observándome detenidamente y me acerque rápidamente con ella, la abrasé para que no le pasara nada.**

**Una luz oscura salio de pronto cegándonos a Tomoyo y a mi, agachamos nuestra cabeza y cuando todo desapareció, pudimos ver a Erios con otra ropa, era una gabardina negra con una camisa negra desabotonada, su pantalón era igual, negro pero de vestir.**

**Sus ojos seguían con ese toque de odio por dentro. Los pocos minutos que intento hablarme como el verdadero Erios, sus ojos se aclararon llegando un poco al verde pero…ahorita, son mas amarillos que la miel.**

**Al verme en el piso al lado de Tomoyo, Erios hizo una reverencia y aplaudió.**

**Su aura chocaba con la mía, me daba miedo el solo verlo, intente observar la situación pero…tanta maldad, me hizo estremecer.**

**Muchas gracias, gracias a ti…ahora todo esta completo. –Dijo Erios sonriente- Por fin.**

**Completo? Que esta completo! –Pregunte asustada-**

**Erios me miro con diversión y levanto su mano. Pude escuchar unos ruidos debajo de nosotras, empuje a Tomoyo a otra dirección con cuidado, pude ver como el piso debajo de mi se agrietaba y al intentar correr unas raíces me sujetaron las piernas, los brazos, el cuerpo y mi cuello, estaba amarrada a esas raíces y sujetada con ellas a la altura de una casa de 2 pisos.**

**Intente mover mis brazos y piernas pero…mientras mas los movía, mas me apretaban, intente morder con mis colmillos y las raíces me ahorcaban. Comencé a necesitar un aire que no había necesitado y agache mi cabeza.**

**Sakura!! Sakura!! –Grito Tomoyo llorando- Erios! Te lo suplico déjala! No le hagas daño!**

**Al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo pude reaccionar de nuevo, moví mi cuerpo intentando tambalearme para quebrar las raíces pero…estas me apretaron mas haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a crujir.**

**Agh! –Grite del dolor-**

**Jajajajajajajajajaja!! Al fin estas pagando. –Grito Erios mientras se reía-**

**Basta!! Suéltala!! Ella no te ha hecho nada! Porque no lo entiendes? –Grito Tomoyo acercándose donde estaba Erios-**

**Mis lagrimas salían por mis ojos, mire desde arriba como Tomoyo se acercaba y moví un poco mi cuello para poder gritar.**

**Tomoyo!! No te acerques! Huye!! –Grite mientras mi garganta me apretaba mas-**

**Erios al ver a Tomoyo acercarse, levanto su mano de nuevo, al ver lo que planeaba hacer o lo que intentaba hacer…..**

**ESCUDO!! PROTEGE A TOMOYO! –Grite sin mover mi cuello de lugar para poder hablar-**

**Un montón de sangre salio por mi garganta debido a la presión que las raíces ejercían sobre ella, mi garganta me ardía y me dolía, no la podía sentir incluso, mis lagrimas salieron por mis ojos y aun así me aguante el dolor, lo primero era proteger a Tomoyo.**

**La carta Escudo cubrió a Tomoyo en una burbuja y el poder de Erios no pudo atravesar esa barrera, cosa que lo molesto y siguió insistiendo haber si podía lastimar a Tomoyo, Ella estaba asustada, no era para menos.**

**Maldita! Como pudiste!! –Grito Erios hacia donde estaba yo con odio-**

**Las raíces comenzaron a apretarme mas y mas, me estaba quedando sin poder respirar, mis ojos tenían lagrimas por todo el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto! De ver a todos perecer por mi culpa! Todos estaban sufriendo por mi!!**

**Mi bolso comenzó a brillar de nuevo, y una carta salio de el, era la carta de la esperanza, se puso frente a mi y llore mas al ver que...no podía hacer nada yo por nadie.**

**Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo y tuve de nuevo otra imagen, una donde…la carta Esperanza se partía en dos. Al ver eso, tuve mas miedo de lo normal, porque? Porque mi carta mas preciada?**

_Que son estas imágenes que me vienen de pronto? No entiendo, no entiendo nada! Me siento tan vacía, no puedo ayudar a nadie! _**–Pensé ahogadamente- **_Erios…pobre Erios…, Syaoran…mi querido y amado Syaoran también te lastime…Tomoyo, mira el dolor que te he hecho pasar, papa…mis palabras te lastimaron , hermano……todos…TODO ESTO HA SIDO CULPA MIA! _**–Me grite mentalmente-**

**Mis lagrimas salieron precipitadamente y fue cuando algo muy dentro de mi se desgarro, provocándome un dolor que no había conocido, un dolor tan fuerte, el dolor era insoportable, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver como varias de las raíces estaban enterradas en mi pecho, la sangre brotaba a montones, el dolor era tan horrible que…había olvidado por completo que mi garganta estaba también destruida.**

**Mi visión comenzó a nublarse, pude ver a Tomoyo llorando con desesperación, corrió hacia mi dirección, la mire y sonreí, pude ver a Erios también, quien parecía satisfecho, claro…su misión era…espera…cual era su misión?**

**Mi visión comenzó a nublarse mas y mas hasta llegar de nuevo al toque nubloso denso, mi corazón latía rápidamente pero…de pronto su ritmo comenzó a descender, mi respiración era un suave suspiro, mis venas y arterias ya no respondían a mi cuerpo, no sentían ni siquiera el dolor de estar apretadas entre las demás raíces. No podía escuchar ningún sonido, solo sentirlo.**

_Así que…esto es todo? Es todo lo que debo pagar por salvar a los demás? _**–Pensé mientras dejaba mi mente vagar en un rincón oscuro-**

**Fue entonces cuando volví a abrir los ojos y pude ver, observe bien como la carta esperanza estaba frente a mi, mis ojos parpadearon incrédulos y….frente a mis propios ojos, la carta se partió en dos mitades.**

**Quise gritar y no pude, quise llorar y tampoco, mis ordenes no las obedecía mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía desesperadamente para terminar con un latido demasiado rápido y uno lento, fue entonces cuando….**

**Comencé a recordar, me miraba en el puente del parque pingüino, aquel puente donde Syaoran y yo nos miramos por ultima vez cuando…de pequeños el se marcho a Hong Kong. **

**Mire con tanta claridad el puente, que…pensé en unos momentos que me encontraba en ese lugar, camine lentamente sobre el puente, estaba vacío, me detuve a observar el agua y pude notar que había una luna muy preciosa en el reflejo del pequeño río del puente.**

**Me quede embobada mirando la luna, estaba tan perdida en ella que…había olvidado por completo que…mis lagrimas salían por mis ojos, lloraba…pero…porque? Se supone que…la felicidad de una persona esta cuando…por fin descansas de todos los problemas, cuando los borras de tu mapa, pero…no me sentía feliz.**

**Porque…porque después de todo no estoy feliz? –Dije mientras mi voz se quebraba- **

**Limpie mi lagrima con el dorso de la mano.**


	20. Las cartas humanas?

***hola a todos :D tanto tiempo sin actualizar!! Espero kme dejen sus reviews plis ****, y pues espero que les guste este capitulo *******

**Parece que el chico tardara mucho en despertar de esto. –Dijo una enfermera mientras checaba los sueros-**

**Lastima, es tan guapo que... es lamentable que este en coma. –Dijo otra enfermera mientras acomodaba la cama- **

**Puede que...cuando despierte no recuerde muchas cosas, creo que…dijeron que padecería Amnesia. –Dijo la Dra. Que entro al cuarto-**

**Las enfermeras voltearon sorprendidas de ver a la Dra., se inclinaron en forma de saludo y sonrieron ambas enfermeras. La Dra. Misuki era una persona indudablemente bella y hermosa, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de un color inexplicable, se miraban miel pero con toques cobrizos y rojizos, su pelo largo lacio y de un rojo quemado precioso, esbelta y con una cintura envidiable, tan alta como una modelo y su cara angelical cubierto por unos ojos grandes y cubiertos en pestañas gruesas, negras y espesas.**

**Dra. Misuki, nos alegra que venga. –Dijo la enfermera-**

**Al contrario ,el gusto es mío, así que…este chico esta en coma, cierto? –Pregunto la Dra. Misuki-**

**Las enfermeras asintieron levemente y una se atrevió a hablar.**

**Si, tiene ya mas de 2 semanas, una chica muy hermosa siempre viene a verlo todos los días, se queda incluso a dormir aquí. –Dijo la enferma con voz silenciosa-**

**Ya veo, cual es el progreso del paciente? –Pregunto la Dra. Misuki con voz realmente dulce-**

**Pues…ningún signo vital, sigue respirando y su corazón late pero…su mente esta perdida, el Dr. Tsukishiro dijo que…sufrirá Amnesia al despertar. –Dijo la enferma triste-**

**Ya veo, bueno agradezco los informes, creo que…revisare bien su expediente y tratare de contactar a los mejores doctores. –Dijo la Dra. Misuki sonriente-**

**De nada Dra. Misuki cualquier cosa, no duda en pedirnos ayuda. –Dijo la enferma sonriente-**

**Gracias. –Dijo la Dra. Mientras sonreía y sacaba su móvil-**

**Bueno, nos retiramos porque..debemos ver a otros pacientes, con su permiso. –Dijeron las enfermeras mientras salían de la habitación-**

**La Dra. Misuki les sonrió por ultima vez y cuando la puerta se cerro, camino cerca de la cama de Syaoran, observo que se encontraba en un estado realmente mal, estaba perdido en su mente, la Dra. Se sentó en la silla continua a la camilla, tomo la mano de Syaoran y lo miro tiernamente.**

**Veo que…el tiempo ha pasado pero…algunas cosas han cambiado, verdad? Recuerdo muy bien tu desconfianza ante todos, pero…ahora…te encuentras en este lugar, en este sitio del cual no puedes salir porque…estas prisionero. –Dijo la Dra. Misuki seriamente-**

_El tiempo cambia muchas cosas, supongo que…la chica que cuida de Syaoran es la pequeña y hermosa Sakura, pero…ahorita…ella necesita de El. _**–Pensó la Dra. Misuki mientras dejaba la mano de Syaoran en la cama, ella se levanto de la silla y cerro la puerta de la habitación con seguro-**

**Saco de su bolso un tablero parecido al que usaba Syaoran para buscar las cartas Clow, lo puso entre sus manos y cerro sus ojos concentrando toda su aura y poder en el tablero.**

"**Espíritus del mas haya, les pido humildemente que me permitan buscar a alguien, en nombre de quien los invoca, concédanme este deseo, almas puras y espirituales" **

**Un brillo que cegó la habitación salio del tablero y la Dra. Misuki fue rodeada por una luz, mientras el tablero se hacia mas grande.**

**Una chica pequeña apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa angelical**

_Ya puedes hablarle a la persona que deseas. _**–Dijo la niña en la mente de la Dra.-**

**Muchas gracias, le buscare. –Dijo la Dra. sonriente- **_Syaoran….Syaoran…puedes oírme?_**- Dijo en su mente la Dra.-**

**La Dra. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que la mano de Syaoran comenzó a moverse tranquilamente y sus signos vitales parecían mostrar mas vida.**

_Bien, tal vez…solo un poco mas y podremos salvarla. _**–Pensó la Dra. Misuki-**

* * *

**Miraba alrededor del lugar, era un amplio jardín verde hermoso, le recordó su infancia cuando estaba en Hong Kong, cuando entrenaba con Wei para la captura de las cartas y para ser el próximo jefe de la dinastía Li.**

**Caminaba alrededor del lugar, podía apreciar un sol resplandeciente y una tranquilidad que lo hacia sentirse muy bien. **

_Porque últimamente me siento extraño? Es bonito este lugar pero…algo no me agrada._** –Pensó Syaoran dubitativo mientras se sentaba en una banca de ese hermoso jardín-**

**Estuvo observando como las mariposas pasaban a su alrededor, cerro sus ojos para poder escuchar al viento soplar, las aves cantaban tan hermoso que hipnotizaban, hasta que….escucho un grito muy familiar en su corazón, un grito de dolor y desesperación, un grito de agonía.**

**Sakura!! –Grito Syaoran preocupado mientras respiraba entre cortadamente-**

**Syaoran, Syaoran puedes oírme? –Dijo la voz de una mujer-**

**Claro! Dime quien eres? –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Mira, no importa mucho quien sea, lo que importa es que…debes volver, debes volver a la vida real para poder salvar a tu persona preciada. –Dijo la voz femenina-**

**Mi persona…preciada? Te refieres a Sakura! –Grito Syaoran angustiado-**

**Así es, ella te necesita mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, apresúrate, Syaoran! –Dijo la voz femenina-**

**Como vuelvo!? Dime! Por favor! –Grito Syaoran decidido-**

**Lo que debes hacer es…-Dijo la voz femenina mientras se perdía su voz en el viento-**

**Disculpa? No te escuche –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Pero nadie volvió a responder, solo el viento y los pájaros continuaban con mas insistencia de la normal**

**Hola! –Grito Syaoran mas fuerte-**

**Nada, todo continuo igual, Syaoran se levanto de la banca y comenzó a correr en una dirección que el mismo desconocía.**

_Maldición! Donde estara la salida de este lugar? En que lugar me encuentro principalmente? Ohh noo…Sakura…ese grito fue de Sakura!! _**–Penso Syaoran mientras corria mas rapido-**

**De un de repente, todo lo hermoso que habia visto del jardin se habia convertido en un mundo nubloso, la luna estaba presente en esos instantes, siguió caminando desconfiando de todo, podia percibir una energia muy baja, realmente baja.**

**Continuo caminando y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el jardin, ahora estaba en un puente, un puente que le trajo mil recuerdos a la cabeza.**

_Este es el puente donde…me despedi de Sakura, tambien donde peleamos con algunas cartas Clow, que significa esto? _**–Penso Syaoran detenidamente-**

**Siguió caminando pero miro una figura, una figura estatica mirando el pequeño rio que estaba debajo de ellos, escuchaba los sollozos de esa persona, se acerco cautelosamente pero….cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver quien era esa persona.**

**Sakura!! –Dijo Syaoran mientras corria abrazarme por la espalda-**

**Me quede estatica por unos momentos, pero después, abrase sus brazos con mucho cariño, mi corazon volvio a revivir por unos instantes, senti como latio tan rapido como las alas de un colibrí, senti correr la poca sangre por mis venas.**

**Ya veo, esto era lo que hacia falta. –Dije con una sonrisa mientras me volteaba a ver a Syaoran-**

**Tome su rostro entre mis manos, tracé con mi dedo índice cada sección de su hermoso rostro, pude trazar las ojeras que tenia bajo sus ojos, pase mi dedo por sus labios suaves y tersos, su piel realmente me quemaba vivamente en cada tacto, toque sus ojos delicadamente y después…me acerque a el para poder respirar su aroma tan delicioso.**

**Sakura…porque…porque dices que esto te hacia falta? –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido mientras sostuvo mi mano en su mejilla-**

**Lo mire profundamente, adoraba mirar sus hermosos ojos pero…supongo que….debia guardarme ese hermoso recuerdo para toda la eternidad.**

**Porque…mi vida y despedida no podia ser completa sin ti, mi amado Syaoran. –Dije mientras le sonreia-**

**No te entiendo, ademas…porque estamos en un lugar tan…oscuro como este. –Dijo Syaoran mirando a todos lados-**

**Esto es porque…porque… -Dije mientras acaricie su mejilla- porque por fin podran ser libres todas aquellas personas atadas a mi.**

**Atadas a ti? A que te refieres con libertad? –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido-**

**Mi corazon comenzo a dejar de latir tan fuerte, comenzo a descender su ritmo y mi respiración se volvio entre cortada y me cai al suelo por la falta de energia en mi cuerpo.**

**Sakura!! –Dijo Syaoran abrazandome en el suelo-**

_Lo mas duro que una persona puede soportar en esta vida es…entender que algunos sacrificios son por el bien de otras personas, aunque tu te olvides de ti misma. –_**Pense ahogadamente cuando Syaoran me abrazo-**

**Lo mire a los ojos y le sonrei, me alegraba de verlo una vez mas, pense que…seria eterno el tiempo que pasaria sin verlo, temia porque siguiera en coma pero…pronto, pronto el se olvidaria de todo aquel sufrimiento.**

**En el tiempo que estuve viendo el lago, pude entender porque…mi carta Esperanza se partio en dos, eso fue porque…el destino tan cruel que nos esperaba se vio dividido, mi deseo por salvar a las personas que amo fue tan enorme que logro esquivar las barreras de los problemas y…destrui mi esperanza para llenar la esperanza de otros.**

**Mi carta, fue mi esperanza y al quedar dividida en dos, mi destino y el de Syaoran, se volvieron uno solo, el poder divino que tengo desde que naci ha sido el causante de que todas las cosas que siempre he deseado ocurran, tambien…por fin puedo entender ahora porque miraba cosas proyectadas en imágenes, puedo ver el futuro por periodos cortos, siempre mire atraves de el, y no supe ayudar a las personas con ese don.**

**Mi felicidad podria ser completada ya que…al fin, Syaoran estaria fuera de este lugar tan oscuro. Tome su rostro con mis dos manos y lo acerque suavemente para besar su frente con delicadeza.**

**Te amo mucho Syaoran, nunca, promete que nunca lo olvidaras. –Dije con amor y ternura-**

**Porque me dices todas estas cosas? Claro que nunca olvidare! Y espero que tu tampoco! –Dijo Syaoran de pronto asustado-**

**Te lo digo porque…tu pronto volveras…al mundo real, volveras a despertar. –Dije sonriente-**

**Sakura yo…-Dijo Syaoran pero tape sus labios con mi dedo indice-**

**Me acerque a sus labios por primera vez sin dudar ni temer de mi misma, los aprisione contra los mios, ambos se movieron suavemente sobre los de Syaoran, era una calidez que no habia sentido en tanto tiempo, era un dulce beso de un angel, su aliento traspasaba a mi pobres sentidos, incluso, aunque tenia mis sentidos muy deteriorados por la batalla contra Erios, podia oler el aroma de Syaoran y de su hermosa respiración.**

**El me contrajo contra si y me apreto mas a su cuerpo, me revolvio el cabello con una locura apasionada que nunca habia experimentado, yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo acerque mas contra mi y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron de tal manera que crearon un hermoso ambiente y todo el lugar nubloso que estaba a nuestro alrededor, cambio para crearse el hermoso Puente del parque pingüino donde…nos habiamos despedido aquella vez…y parece…que de nuevo.**

**Me separe de Syaoran y lo mire por unos momentos mas, unos cuantos momentos mas.**

**Sakura…Te amo, no te imaginas cuanto! –Dijo Syaoran con voz entre cortada mientras me abrazaba dulcemente-**

**Al sentir sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, senti la felicidad completa, ahora si…estaba feliz y podria…completar lo que tanto deseaba.**

**Syaoran, debes volver. –Dije amablemente-**

**Si, pero tu vendras conmigo. –Dijo Syaoran decididamente-**

**Si, volvere contigo, pero debo hacer otras cosas…primero adelantate tu, quieres? Ya sabes, siempre…estaremos juntos. –Dije sonriente mientras le daba la espalda a Syaoran-**

**Esta bien, te esperare. Q-que me esta pasando? –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido mientras miraba su cuerpo-**

**Voltee rapidamente y pude ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer de este lugar, al ver eso senti un vuelco en mi corazon, me tomo varios segundos poder contestarle, era doloroso tener que…hacer esto.**

**Oh, lo que pasa es que…estas volviendo a tu cuerpo real, no te preocupes, estoy segura que nos veremos. –Dije sin volver a voltear a verlo-**

**Ya veo, bueno…supongo que..dentro de unos cuantos minutos nos veremos cierto? –Dijo Syaoran feliz-**

**Al escuchar su felicidad en su tono de voz, me quebro el corazon y la voz se me quebro tambien.**

**Supongo. –Dije seriamente, y voltee para cerciorarme y fue cuando mi corazon lloro, se quebro, se partio en dos y corri ha donde estaba Syaoran desapareciendo-**

**Que ocurre? –Dijo Syaoran limpiando mis lagrimas-**

**Se feliz, te lo suplico, Te amo. –Dije mientras mis lagrimas caian desde mi corazon-**

**Sakura…a que te refieres con eso? No me digas que…!! –Dijo Syaoran mientras su expresión cambiaba-**

**Me aleje lo mas rapido que pude de el y pude ver como su cuerpo desaparecio un poco mas.**

**No!!! Sakura!! Dame la mano!!! No me ire si tu no te vas!! Sakura!!!! –Grito Syaoran con lagrimas en los ojos-**

**Syaoran, te lo dije….algun dia estare de nuevo a tu lado. –Dije intentando sonar seria y aguantando el dolor que me provocaba dejarlo-**

**Sakura!!! –Grito Syaoran mientras su cuerpo desaparecio por completo dejando unas pequeñas plumas-**

**Algun dia…cuando tu vengas hasta aquí. –Dije para mi misma mientras mis lagrimas caian y formaban pequeños cristales en el suelo-**

**Supongo que….esto era por lo que…aun no podia irme. –Dije feliz cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo el olor puro del rio.**

* * *

**No Sakura!!! –Grito Syaoran cuando abrio los ojos de golpe y se levanto de la camilla-**

**Tranquilo Syaoran, estas bien? Que ocurre? –Dijo la Dra. Misuki-**

**Syaoran al verla supo quien era, se sorprendio un poco.**

**Profesora Misuki!! Que hace aquí? –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Supe que habia problemas y he venido a intentar ayudar, pero dime..porque gritaste el nombre de Sakura? –Dijo Kaho Misuki-**

**Es que…ella…ella se quedo en aquel mundo donde yo me encontraba, dijo que…algun dia volveríamos a vernos, pero…no se, algo no me da buena espina. –Dijo Syaoran preocupado-**

**Supongo que…tiene que ver con toda la energia negativa que viene de…aquí cerca. –Dijo Kaho apuntando afuera de la ventana de Syaoran-**

**Tenemos que ir, debo saber que esta pasando. –Dijo Syaoran serio y decidido-**

**Esta bien. –Dijo Kaho mientras le quitaba las agujas a Syaoran-**

**Muchas gracias, Dra. Misuki. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**De nada, bien, vayamos. –Dijo Kaho al quitarle todo a Syaoran-**

**Si, esta bien. –Dijo Syaoran-**

* * *

**Que es esto? –Dijo Yue al ver muchas raices en el suelo-**

**No lo se, pero…hay una energia negativa que cubre el lugar. –Dijo Touya-**

**Ustedes tambien vinieron. –Grito alguien del cielo-**

**Es Kerberos. –Dijo Yue-**

**Y Sakura? –Dijo Touya preocupado-**

**Ella…ella salio a buscar a Tomoyo, pero…no volvio a la casa, no esta en el hospital? –Pregunto Kero con preocupación-**

**Hey! Kero, Yue Touya! No han visto a Sakura! –Grito Syaoran mientras corria-**

**El mocoso ya…desperto. –Dijo Touya sin creerlo-**

**Parece que si. –Dijo Yue-**

**No! No la hemos visto, creimos que estaria contigo! –Grito Kero-**

**Syaoran se acerco rapidamente y vieron todos a una mujer muy guapa que lo acompañaba.**

**Buenas noches a todos. –Dijo Kaho-**

**Kaho….-Dijo Touya sin creerlo-**

**Touya, Yue, Kerberos. y bien…alguien ha visto a la pequeña Sakura? –Pregunto Kaho-**

**No, nadie la ha visto, y lo peor es de que…ahí adentro hay una barrera la cual no podemos pasar. –Dijo Kero preocupado-**

**Una barrera? –Dijo Syaoran acercandose a ella y la toco y rostro se enfurecio- Es una barrera creada por Erios!**

**Erios! El vampiro? –Dijo Kero sorprendido-**

**El que salvo a Sakura en aquella ocasión? –Pregunto Yue sorprendido-**

**Ese sujeto nunca me gusto para nada. –Dijo Touya molesto-**

**Bueno, debemos hacer algo pronto para encontrarlos o de lo contrario…puede que lleguemos muy tarde. –Dijo Kaho-**

**Aunque…intenten romper esta barrera, sera inútil! Hasta que uno de los dos pierda…esta barrera se abrira. –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos-**

**Todos voltearon a verlos y miraron a Eriol, Ruby moon, Spinel Sun y Yaniz.**

**Sentimos la energia y Yaniz vino a avisarnos que…algo terrible estaba por pasar. –Dijo Eriol muy serio-**

**Que miraste!? –Pregunto Syaoran con desesperación-**

**Yaniz se mordio su labio**

**Lo que mire fue…fue a Tomoyo morir. –Dijo Yaniz triste y preocupada-**

**Pero….como!? porque!!? –Dijeron todos los presentes-**

**Es que…como se los explico….Erios ya no es el mismo de antes! Algo lo esta controlando, el poder de la destrucción lo esta controlando, ahorita el es….un caballero de la oscuridad. –Dijo Yaniz con miedo-**

**Como? Por eso tanta energia maligna! –Dijo Syaoran preocupado-**

**Asi es. –Dijo Eriol-**

**Maldición! Y…. ahí esta Sakura y Tomoyo!! –Grito Syaoran-**

**Pero…poder de la destrucción? –Dijo Touya con impresión-**

**Asi es, Sakura posee el poder divino. El poder del bien. –Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Pero…porque? De donde? –Dijo Touya asustado-**

**Creo que…esa es una historia ancestral que…tu familia posee, pero…le toco a Sakura llevar esta carga. –Dijo Yaniz tristemente-**

**Y hay mas como ella o como Erios?! –Pregunto Syaoran inquieto-**

**Si. –Dijo Yaniz-**

**Entonces…porque solo aparecio uno contra uno! –Dijo Yue molesto-**

**Cierto! Eso no se vale, nosotros queremos ayudar. –Dijo Kero furioso-**

**Lo que pasa es que…esas peleas se deben llevar acabo de 1 persona a la vez, los que…decidiran el futuro del mundo…son Erios y Sakura, ellos son los poderes supremos. –Dijo Yaniz preocupada-**

**Que podemos hacer entonces!? –Dijo Kaho con preocupación-**

**Nada, supongo que nada. –Dijo Yaniz-**

**Nadie se habia dado cuenta, pero Syaoran estaba recitando un conjuro contra la barrera, estaba demasiado concentrado pero a causa de que acababa de Salir del hospital no pudo completar el conjuro.**

**Maldición! Debo salvar a Sakura! –Dijo Syaoran golpeando el suelo-**

**Una mano palida estaba extendida donde se encontraba Syaoran.**

**Vamos, te ayudare a terminar tu conjuro. –Dijo Eriol seriamente-**

**Gracias. –Dijo Syaoran tomando su mano-**

**Ambos comenzaron a recitar el conjuro con fervor, al principio solo una pequeña luz se abrio entre la inmensa barrera,pero….**

**Estan intentando abrir la barrera!! –Dijo Yaniz sorprendida-**

**Ayudemosles! –Dijo Kero caminando rapidamente donde estaban Syaoran y Eriol-**

**Todos los presentes comenzaron a poner sus manos en los hombros de Syaoran y Eriol ,brindandoles toda su energia para que ambos salieran adelante con el conjuro, Syaoran estaba demasiado concentrado, de su pecho comenzo a salir una luz verde, muy verde….Eriol al verla se sorprendio y continuo con el conjuro.**

**Todos estaban recitando el conjuro y poniendo toda su fe en romper la barrera para salvar a los presentes ahí, incluso los guardianes del sello estaban presentes para romper la barrera, y al instante, un brillo adentro de la barrera surgio de color rosa, pero nadie se detuvo de continuar el conjuro, el brillo salio hasta donde se encontraban.**

**Eran las cartas Sakura y llegaron a las manos de Yue para que las tomara, Kero y Yue se desconcentraron y fueron absorbidos por la barrera tambien.**

**Miren!! –Grito Yaniz señalando la barrera-**

**La barrera se habia destrozado con ayuda de las cartas Sakura y de los conjuros de todos los que estaban desesperados.**

**Todos corrieron en direccion ha donde estaba Tomoyo, que estaba herida y con mucha sangre escurriendo.**

**Tomoyo! Dejame checar esas heridas –Dijo Kaho preocupada-**

**Yo no…no importo….por favor! Vean a Sakura!! –Dijo Tomoyo con dolor-**

**Yaniz al escuchar lo que habia dicho Tomoyo, su rostro se puso mas palido de lo normal y agarro su cabeza entre sus manos**

**No puede ser!!....no puede ser!! Cambio el destino!! –Grito Yaniz-**

**Todos al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, escucharon la risa malefica de Erios.**

**Al escuchar que provenia de arriba, lo mas alto de unas raices, pero…Syaoran al ver lo que estaba sujeto a ellas, sintio un vuelco terrible en el corazon, una punzada terrible de dolor, algo que no habia experimentado nunca.**

**Sakura!! –Gritaron todos-**

**Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados en lo mas alto de las raices, estaba sujeta a ellas de pies, cuello, manos. Su pecho estaba invadido por las mismas raices y mucha sangre estaba derramada sobre ellas.**

**No puede ser….no puede ser. –Dijo Yaniz sollozando-**

**porque…porque lastimaste a la Srita. Sakura! –Grito Kaho-**

**Esperen! –Grito Eriol- Miren a Kero y Yue!**

**Ambos miraron en direccion donde apuntaba Eriol, ahí se encontraban los guardianes de Sakura al pie de las raices pero…estaban con los ojos cerrados tambien, parecian estar sufriendo o muriendo.**

**No puede ser, no puede ser….QUE HAS HECHO ERIOS!! – Grito Yaniz-**

**. Hice lo que…en parte…era necesario para nuestros planes. –Dijo Erios riendose de manera tetrica-**

**Syaoran aun no podia reaccionar, miraba a los guardianes casi muertos-dormidos, miraba a su dueña bañada en sangre y con una expresión de dormir, estaba tan furioso, triste, le dolia su corazon, se sentia realmente mal.**

**No es posible!! Porque le hiciste esto a mi hermana!! Ella que te habia hecho!! –Grito Touya acercandose a las raices-**

**Tu hermana…solo es una perdida buena para nosotros. –Dijo Erios sonriendo-**

**Maldito miserable! Baja aquí para que pelees! –Grito Touya con coraje-**

**Si no me equivoco…los guardianes pronto...-Dijo Eriol preocupado-**

**Lo se, pero…que podemos hacer? –Dijo Syaoran con lagrimas en sus ojos-**

**Que espantosa situación, pero…creo que debemos pelear, Spinel. –Dijo Ruby moon mientras se preparaban para atacar a Erios-**

**Ruby moon volo cerca de Erios y disparo sus cristales contra el pero…el los repelo con mucha facilidad, Spinel Sun arrojo su fuego contra Erios y este creo una barrera alrededor de el.**

**No le hacen nuestros ataques. –Dijo Ruby Moon preocupada-**

**Fue entonces cuando un poder de fuego fue lanzado contra Erios y lo quemo de manera que lo hizo tambalearse y molestarse.**

**No te perdonare….lo que has hecho, no lo pienses ni un poco. –Dijo Syaoran mirandolo con un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos-**

**Quiero verte intentarlo siquiera. –Dijo Erios con tono retador-**

**Y de pronto otro poder lleno de truenos con agua fue lanzado contra Erios pero este logro escapar de pura suerte.**

**Tampoco te perdonare por lastimar a nuestra amiga, y a sus guardianes. –Dijo Eriol acercandose a Syaoran-**

**Erios miro la situación y bajo de manera que quedo alejado de ellos dos.**

**El…el es muy fuerte. –Dijo Tomoyo mientras le dolian sus heridas- Sakura…intento atacarlo pero…siempre fue mas rapido que ella!**

**No hables Tomoyo. –Dijo Kaho preocupada-**

**Incluso…la hiciste sentir mal, la humillaste, la lastimaste a un grado que…no te puedo perdonar ni con tu vida misma. –Dijo Syaoran con odio reflejado en sus ojos-**

**Ellos son nuestros amigos y pagaras muy caro. –Dijo Eriol-**

**Touya fue a ver a Yue y a Kero, trato de levantarlos pero…los dos se estaban quejando de dolor.**

**Vamos! Reaccionen. –Dijo Touya moviendolos-**

**Es inútil, mientras su dueña esta pereciendo, ellos no tienen la magia de ella para ponerse de pie. –Dijo Erios con satisfacción-**

**Al decir esas palabras, una luz muy fuerte y cegadora salio del cuerpo de Sakura, dejando ciegos a todos por unos instantes.**

_Debo…liberarlos a ellos tambien, no quiero que mueran. _**–Pense mientras invocaba mi baculo-**

"**Yo Sakura…dueña de ustedes, los libero de mi para siempre, no dependerán de un dueño nunca mas, seran capaces de ser libres, haganlo por el nombre de Sakura!" **

**La luz se intensifico y cubrio a los guardianes. Sonrei al ver que estarian bien.**

**La luz se apago y todos cuando abrieron sus ojos, pudieron ver a Kero y Yue parados como si nada les hubiera pasado.**

**Sakura…ella los salvo! –Dijo Eriol impresionado-**

**Es cierto, pero…como? –Dijo Yaniz-**

**Maldita! –Grito Erios mientras corria por las raices para llegar donde se encontraba Sakura-**

**No te dejare que la lastimes mas! –Grito Syaoran lanzando unos rayos en direccion de Erios-**

**Erios esquivo los rayos y llego al cuerpo de Sakura, Erios encajo una raiz directo en el corazón.**

**NOOOOOOOO!!! –gritaron todos los presentes con lagrimas y desesperación en los ojos-**

**Erios al encajar la raiz en el corazon de Sakura, ella abrio los ojos para verlo por una vez mas.**

* * *

**Aferre toda mi energía para liberar mis manos, sentía el olor a mi sangre y aparte, la podía sentir escurriendo, sentía un dolor que me quemaba, pero…no me importo y tome la mano de Erios entre las mias.**

**Pensé que…si hacia este ultimo sacrificio podría traerte de vuelta. –Dije con voz débil pero sonreí-**

**Que sacrificio? –Dijo Erios con odio-**

**Cerre mis ojos y pude sentir como la luz me atraía desde el mas haya.**

**Erios, he perdido la batalla, he liberado a mis guardianes, quiero entregarte todo mi destino a ti. –Dije con voz adolorida-**

**No, no puedes hacer eso! Quien te da el derecho!! –Grito Erios apretando mis manos fuerte-**

**SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LO PERMITIRE. –Grito Syaoran llegando en donde nos encontrábamos-**

**S-Syaoran? –Dije con voz sorprendida pero feliz- estas bien! No tuviste amnesia**

**Claro que no, deja de hablar y descansa. Erios…había prometido dejarte vivir pero…no podre. –Dijo Syaoran serio e interponiendo su cuerpo entre el mio y el de Erios-**

**Veremos que puedes hacer. –Dijo Erios retador-**

**Syaoran, es tarde para mi. –Dije con voz cansada-**

**Tarde? A que te refieres? –Dijo Syaoran asustado-**

**Sonreí al ver el susto de Syaoran, busque mi carta Esperanza y cuando por fin la encontré, se la mostre para que viera.**

**NO PUEDE SER! –Grito Syaoran mirando la carta destrozada-**

**La esperanza se dividió. –Dije triste-**

**Pero…porque? Acaso…perdiste tu Esperanza! Esa carta se alimenta de los deseos de las personas! –Grito Syaoran encarándome-**

**Syaoran, yo he hecho todo esto, crees que puedo tener esperanza de ver como todo se desmorona frente a mi? –Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**Eso….eso solo lo puedes cambiar tu! Recuerda que tu tienes el poder para salvar a este mundo Sakura! No debes darte por vencida! –Grito Syaoran mirando a Erios-**

**Al escuchar las palabras de Syaoran, una fuerza que no comprendía comenzó a entrar por mi cuerpo, una fuerza que había perdido al verme en el final.**

**Mis cartas Sakura regresaron a mi mano, con un brillo que cegaba a todos.**

**Que ocurre?! –Dije al verlas todas reunidas a mi alrededor-**

**La carta espejo fue la primera que se Materializo y me sonrio.**

**Sakura, nosotros somos solo cartas pero…al momento de que cambiaste tu conjuro por uno junto a Syaoran, también obedecemos el deseo y la voluntad de nuestros dos amos, Tu como nuestra creadora y Syaoran como nuestro apoyo y esperanza.**

**-Dijo la carta espejo sonriente-**

**Entonces…porque….porque la carta Esperanza fue…fue destrozada? –Dije con miedo mientras miraba la carta en mis manos-**

**Eso es porque….la esperanza ahora no es una carta, es Syaoran, toda la esperanza de este mundo se encarno en El, ahora el es tu Esperanza, por eso mismo tuviste la fuerza esa extrania que sentiste hace unos momentos, debemos luchar para regresar a Erios, claro, si es lo que deseas. –Dijo la carta espejo mirando como Syaoran y Erios comenzaron a luchar entre ellos dos a puros espadazos-**

**Voltee a mirar a Syaoran y Erios, la batalla continuaba, mi dolor también, podía sentir el sabor a sangre de mi propia piel que la absorbía lentamente, las fuerzas comenzaban a apoderarse de mi nuevamente, mi baculo se alzo quedando frente a mi, lo mire decidida y sonreí a la carta espejo.**

**Dime, acaso….me han brindado otra nueva oportunidad? Ya van 2. –Dije sonriente-**

**La carta espejo sonrio y se acerco mas a mi cuerpo.**

**Todos somos uno mismo, tu y las cartas estamos conectados, si una llegara a desaparecer como la carta Esperanza, tomara una forma o un cuerpo humano para cumplir cierto objetivo, en este caso, La Esperanza Tuya Y De Syaoran, tomo forma y se unió a Syaoran. –Dijo la carta espejo-**

**Ya veo, pero….las cartas no mueren…o si? –Pregunte preocupada al mirar como Erios y Syaoran seguían batallando-**

**Si, por una parte morimos pero por otra….vivimos con nuestros amos dentro. –Dijo la carta espejo.-**

**Entiendo, entonces…yo quiero salir de aquí, quiero aliviarme, quiero recuperarme de estas heridas tan terribles que tengo, quiero…..quiero….Deseo…..Recuperar esa ESPERANZA.! –Dije con un grito-**

**Al decir las palabras, todo el lugar se ilumino con una luz tan cegadora, una luz que provenía del cuerpo de Syaoran y llego hasta mi, saboree el aroma de su perfume único, pude sentir como su mano comenzó a destrozar cada raíz que me tenia sostenida a ese pilar de raíces, sentí como las fuerzas volvieron a mi ser, la energía me fue brindada de nuevo, mi respiración se volvió acompasada, volvió a su ritmo normal, mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia pero con una normalidad que crei haberla perdido.**

**Mire unos brazos que se extendieron hacia mi cuerpo, los mire con duda pero…los sentí tan tibios, tan calidos y hermosos que no me importo y me deje abrazar por ellos. Sentí como todos mis miedos y temores habían desaparecido.**

**Prometo que….ante ti , dejare atrás todo aquello que me lastimo. –Dije mientras derramaba unas lagrimas y un brillo mas intenso salía de ese resplandor-**

**Que esta ocurriendo? –Dijo Touya asustado al ver como la luz rodeaba donde me encontraba-**

**Esto no va bien. –Dijo Eriol preocupado-**

**Acaso es malo? –Dijo Yue-**

**No lo se, pero….la energía que se desato es….-Dijo Kero de forma segura-**

**Syaoran dio un espadazo muy fuerte y dejo a Erios en el piso, Syaoran volteo a ver donde me encontraba, apretó su puño y mordió su labio.**

**Esta energía es…negativa. Que has hecho!!? –Dijo Syaoran molesto y mirando a Erios-**

**Yo? No he hecho nada, pero…creo que…Sakurita al querer salir de toda la depresión….creo a mi compañera. –Dijo Erios riéndose-**

**Compañera? –Dijo Syaoran asustado mientras volteaba a ver hacia lo alto-**

**Tu quien eres? –Dije mirando a otra persona al lado mío-**

**Yo, pues….déjame presentarme. Soy Aileen, encantada de conocerte, Sakura. Tu me has creado, por fin te conozco. –Dijo Aileen sonriente-**

**Yo te cree? Pero…como? –Dije sorprendida –**

**Mire al suelo y pude ver la carta Espejo destrozada en mis pies, comencé a sentir un temblor espantoso y fue cuando Aileen tomo mi mentón entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarla.**

**AHHHHHHHHHH! –Grite-**


	21. Destinos

**Nooo! Fujitaka! Ha sido demasiado tarde! –Dijo mi madre al lado de mi padre-**

**Que ocurrió? –Dijo mi papa asustado-**

**Sakura….Sakura desecho su parte mala y….esta creo consciencia, esto no es bueno. –Dijo mi mama con temor- lo has olvidado? Recuerda que…el collar sellaba su parte oscura.**

**Eso es….Pero…esa consciencia que creo, que es? –Dijo mi papa con los ojos desorbitados-**

**Es….es pura energía negativa, es la energía que Sakura desecho para volver a la vida y mas aun la que estaba sellada. –Dijo mi mama con tristeza- es algo tan…complejo que…me da miedo. **

**Pero…entonces….fue una trampa? –Dijo mi papa con susto-**

**Mi mama miro a mi papa con ojos llorosos y ella se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, comenzó a sollozar, mi papa intento abrazarla pero mi mama se limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente.**

**No se si fue una trampa, pero…esa consciencia que acaba de surgir…no solo es mala, si no que…tomara la apariencia de su creador por la carta que Sakura utilizaba mucho, que era la carta espejo y lo peor….es pareja de….el Geminis de Sakura. –Dijo mi mama atemorizada-**

**No puede ser! Entonces….-Dijo mi papa levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba-**

**Asi es, la pelea si se llevara acabo. –Dijo mi mama segura- y lo mas seguro es que…Syaoran sea la pareja de Sakura.**

**Dios santo! –Dijo mi papa dejándose caer al sillón- quiere decir que…no sirvió de nada lo que hiciste por ella…cierto? **

**Mi mama corrió donde estaba mi papa y apoyo su mano en el hombro de mi papa, lo miro fijamente y le sonrio.**

**Se que morir no era una solución, pero me agrada haberlo hecho por mi hija, ella lo necesitaba, muchas cosas ocurrieron inesperadamente, incluso para nuestra hija es difícil su don de vidente. No me arrepiento de haber dado lo poco que me quedaba de vida por ella, para cambiar su destino. –Dijo mi mama tomando entre sus manos la mano de mi papa- además…ese collar la protegió por un tiempo y espero que continue cumpliendo su función.**

**Tienes razón, tu también desarrollaste ese don, cierto? –Dijo mi papa serio-**

**Asi es, días antes de mi muerte pude descubrir ese don interno, aunque…estoy segura que…mi don solo paso a Sakura, a Touya…a Touya le deje otro don. –Dijo mi mama-**

**El de poder ver fantasmas? –Dijo mi papa-**

**Aparte, el…también es un ayudante de Sakura, de su grupo. –Dijo mi mama seria-**

**Tambien camina sobre el mismo destino, la rueda de su destino también ha comenzado a girar…. Esto es…una tragedia sin duda alguna. –Diji mi papa triste-**

**Puede decirse que si pero….no están solos, tienen grandes amigos y grandes razones por las cuales salvar el mundo y a sus seres queridos. Además…Sakura…ella…ya no volverá a creer en sus visiones –Dijo mi mama seria- Touya…el….utilizara su don para ayudar a Sakura.**

**pero….tu familia…tuvo algún poder aparte de la videncia y ver cosas anormales? –Dijo mi papa-**

**El don de la videncia era el mas preciado Don que podíamos tener, pero…había otro, uno el cual era mucho mas fuerte que la videncia, ese era…ser la Hija favorita de Dios. –Dijo mi mama sonriente-**

**Yo se muy bien que…Sakura, ella es la hija favorita de Dios, y sabes porque? –Dijo mi mama sonriente-**

**Porque? –Dijo mi papa sorprendido-**

**Dios le brindo 2 oportunidades mas a Sakura, incluso me permitió a mi y al papa de Syaoran hablar con ella cuando iba a morir, le ha brindado su protección en todo momento y ahorita es la prueba mas real de que…es cierto, los brazos que la abrazaron y le dieron energía son los de el. –Dijo mi mama feliz-**

**Ahora entiendo, Dios la ha protegido siempre. –Dijo mi papa sonriente-**

**Asi es, como nuestro padre protector el nos cuida y protege, además…en muchas ocasiones yo no pude estar a su lado, es por eso que…le pedi ese enorme favor a Dios. –Dijo mi mama cerrando sus ojos-**

**Lo importante es que…estamos juntos en estos instantes, cierto, Nadeshiko? –Dijo mi papa feliz y apretando la mano de mi mama-**

**Asi es, tengo la esperanza de que…Sakura saldrá adelante. –Dijo mi mama seria-**

* * *

**Sakura!! –Gritaron todos-**

**Kero y Yue volaron hasta donde me encontraba**

**Nos veremos pronto, mi querida Sakura. –Dijo Aileen abrazandome y alejándose-**

**Dejame!!!!! –Grite sollozando-**

**Sakura! Sakura que ocurre? –Dijo Kero mirándome-**

**Llegaron Kero y Yue sorprendidos al ver que no estaba nadie, recorrieron el lugar con la vista y Yue se acerco mas a mi.**

**Que ocurre? –Dijo Yue serio-**

**Yo…yo…., no vieron a la persona que estaba aquí?! –dije asustada-**

**No, no la vimos, quien era? –Dijo Kero-**

**Me quede paralizada del horror, mi corazón latia muy rápido, pero…después entre en consciencia y pude ver de nuevo a mi carta Espejo destruida en el suelo, me agache y recogi sus pedazos, los abrase y mis lagrimas salieron.**

**Muchas imágenes comenzaron a volver a mi cabeza, recordé cuando la carta Espejo me ayudo en muchas situaciones en las cuales tenia que salir de la casa y ella me suplía para aparentar que siempre estuve ahí con Touya y mi papa, mientras yo capturaba las cartas Clow. También…las innumerables veces que siempre me daba palabras de aliento, recuerdo cuando me dio apoyo con lo de Syaoran…ella….ella siempre estaba ahí para mi.**

**De pronto, la imagen nítida de Aileen. Ella era exactamente igual a mi, su pelo era un poco mas oscuro que el mío, pero cualquier cosa era detalle mínimo, sus ojos eran del color hermoso esmeralda que yo siempre he tenido, su piel era de un color similar al mío, sus pestañas , su bondad, su risa era idéntica a la mía, su cuerpo era mi cuerpo, mi ropa era la suya….éramos tan iguales que…me dolía en el fondo admitir esa igualdad, me daba miedo…….**

**Era como si Aileen me hubiera copiado en cada rasgo de mi persona, pues….claro! ella…era la carta espejo….pero..porque? porque notaba cierta maldad en ella?**

**Que ocurre Sakura!? –Dijo Kero preocupado, sacándome de mis pensamientos-**

**Tome los trozos de la carta Espejo y se los mostré a Kero y Yue, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos.**

**Que ocurrió? Porque…se destruyo la carta! –Dijo Yue espantado-**

**Lo que pasa es que….desapareció, ella me explico que…si una carta volvia a destrozarse tomaría una forma o entraría al cuerpo de alguien, cumpliendo su función como carta. –Dije con sollozos-**

**Syaoran tiene la carta Esperanza dentro de el! Y….la carta espejo….-Dije mientras lloraba -**

**Yue y Kero se acercaron para abrazarme mientras sollozaba, hasta que….pude escuchar un grito de Syaoran.**

**Syaoran!? –Dije rápidamente y baje muy rapido-**

**Me detuve en seco al ver como….Aileen había atacado a Syaoran, lo había lastimado en su brazo, Erios reia de satisfacción, mi mundo se estaba desmoronando frente a mis ojos y no podía hacer nada, sentí un coraje enorme en mis venas, mi sangre hervía por dentro.**

**No…no dejare que nadie lastime a Syaoran, no….eso nunca….NUNCA LO PERMITIRE! –Grite tan fuerte que la carta Bosque salió y atrapo a Erios y Aileen-**

**Que ocurre? –Dijo Erios tranquilo-**

**Es Sakura. –Dijo Aileen feliz-**

**Corri al lado de Syaoran y lo intente auxiliar con lo que pude, corte un pedazo de mi ropa y lo apreté a su brazo.**

**Estas bien? –Dijo Syaoran tranquilo pero observando minuciosamente mis heridas-**

**Si, estoy bien, pero…tu estas bien? –pregunte –**

**Si. –Dijo Syaoran mirando a Erios y Aileen- ella…es igual a ti.**

**Al escuchar sus palabras, fueron como millones de dagas a mi corazón, todas traspasaron hasta al mas pequenio rincón de mi ser, voltee a mirar a Aileen y era cierto, ella era una copia mia, ella…era mi carta Espejo.**

**Me mordí el labio y respire hondo para poder seguir, me encamine hacia donde estaba Erios y Aileen.**

**Sabes? No puedes evitar el gran lazo que nos une. –Dijo Aileen sonriente mientras deshacía las ramas de la carta Bosque-**

**No la pude detener, me fue imposible detenerla, aunque lo desee con el corazón no pude, me quede solo quieta temblando esperando.**

**Sakura, si sabes que soy yo, no? –Dijo Aileen divertida-**

**Si. –Dije cerrando mis ojos y agachando mi mirada-**

**Yo soy tu, mi querida Sakura, es mas! Mira! También tengo una pareja. –Dijo Aileen feliz y corriendo al lado de Erios- El es mi pareja, lo amo. **

**Al escuchar sus palabras me hirieron en el fondo, yo quería mucho a Erios, era una persona especial para mi pero…al escuchar que ella lo amaba, me sentí rara.**

**Apreté mis puños y sentí como el dolor en mi mano se hacia presente, un dolor tan agudo que lastimaba mi interior, mis venas…la sangre de vampiro puro que corría por mis venas me cortaba y me enredaba en un frenesí lleno de terror.**

**Tu…lo amas? Pero…lo acabas de conocer. –Dije un poco temblorosa, Syaoran al verme lo noto-**

_Ella…siente…aun algo por el_**. –Penso Syaoran agachando su cabeza y mirando su brazo lastimado- **_entonces…tal vez…lo mejor seria…._

**Erios abrazo a Aileen y la pego mas a su cuerpo, me miro con ojos retadores y llenos de sentimiento.**

**Sakura! Sakura! Tu…amas a Erios, no? –Dijo Aileen sonriendo de manera maliciosa-**

**Me quede en seco cuando escuche sus palabras retumbando en mi mente, me taladraron como un pedazo de madera oxidada, tan fácil de destruirme. Mire a Syaoran rápidamente y pude ver como el estaba observando cada momento y pude ver como cada palabra lo lastimo tanto como a mi.**

**Eso…eso fue en un pasado. –Dije agachando mi cabeza y ocultándola de Syaoran-**

_Ella…realmente…realmente….sigue queriéndolo. _**–Pensó Syaoran observando la escena- **_ por eso…por eso expuso su vida para no matarlo._

**Segura? Puedo sentirlo…-Dijo Aileen tocando su corazón- puedo sentir como tu corazón…me habla. –Dijo Aileen cerrando sus ojos- aunque…también dice otra cosa**

**Aileen, entonces…tu te encargaras de Syaoran? –Dijo Erios seriamente-**

**Aileen volteo a ver a Erios y le sonrió de una manera en que solo los novios se sonríen y saben lo que piensan y sienten.**

**Esta bien, entiendo. –Dijo Erios sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa que…me derritió en aquellos días cuando creí morir-**

**Erios…-Dije con voz ahogada mientras extendía mi mano- **

**Erios al verme extender la mano, me sonrió y Aileen se acerco mas a mi.**

**Lo siento pero….Soy muy celosa y no permitiré que tu le brindas tu mano a mi Erios. –Dijo Aileen con tono tétrico- **

**Solo mire como Aileen tomo mi mano y me aventó contra un puñado de cristales, todos se incrustaron en mi cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a salir de nuevo a borbotones, el dolor continuaba presente, me levante como pude y observe el rostro de Syaoran, su….hermoso rostro estaba….estaba….realmente mal.**

**Mire a todos lados y busque con mi mirada a Eriol, el cual al verme entendió lo que deseaba en ese momento.**

**Sakura, estas…segura? –Dijo Eriol asombrado a mi lado-**

**Cerré mis ojos y asentí, lo único que podía hacer era….darles tiempo a ellos para que escaparan, Erios y Aileen estaban planeando asesinarnos a todos, al menos…que ellos se salvaran y aparte…había perdido mucha sangre, mi sed comenzaba a matarme.**

**Esta bien, ten cuidado. –Dijo Eriol mientras intentaba levantar a Syaoran- Syaoran! Reacciona! Debemos irnos. –Dijo Eriol a su lado-**

**Eriol…ella….ella…lo sigue amando. –Dijo Syaoran perdido en sus pensamientos-**

**Reacciona! Ella quiere darnos tiempo para escapar! Debemos irnos, estas muy grave. –Dijo Eriol observando la herida de Syaoran-**

**La Dra. Misuki corrió hasta donde estaban Eriol y Syaoran, vio los signos vitales de Syaoran y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza**

**Eriol, Syaoran esta muy grave, la herida afecto a la vena mas principal del brazo, debemos tratarlo, además….estoy segura que…Sakura no resistirá mas el olor a sangre. –Dijo Kaho mortificada-**

**Nosotros nos quedaremos para ayudar a Sakura. –Dijo Kero junto Yue, Spinel y Rubymoon-**

**Esta bien, pero…tengan cuidado, el enemigo es poderoso. –Dije seriamente mientras miraba a Syaoran en shock-**

**Camine para acercarme a su lado y lo abraze de manera delicada para no lastimarlo con los cristales que estaban en mi cuerpo**

**Syaoran….siento mucho, siento tanto esto que ocurrió…perdóname, por favor. siento tanto esto pero….es lo mejor. –Dije mordiendo mi labio y derramando mis lagrimas mientras me apartaba rápidamente de el-**

**Sakura…porque? Porque?.....-Dijo Syaoran en un susurro mientras caía inconscientemente- **

**Llévenselo por favor, si el se queda…su destino….su destino….será morir. –Dije de manera entrecortada y dolida-**

**Escuche unos pasos tan rápidos y un viento que me revolvió el cabello**

**Sakura. –Dijo Erios detrás de mi-**

**Al sentir su voz, su presencia detrás de mi, me voltee rápidamente y encare a Erios el cual estaba demasiado cerca de mi, el me abrazo fuertemente y se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme.**

**No importa lo que hagas….el destino esta decidido, Aileen matara a Syaoran y yo…me encargare de ti. –Dijo Erios de forma seductora a mi oído-**

**Cerre mis ojos para borrar las imágenes que había visto antes y después de morir, tome la mano de Erios y la sostuve fuertemente, entonces abrí los ojos y Erios se asusto al verme.**

_Nunca la había visto transformada en un vampiro realmente._** -Pensó Erios al verme-**

**El destino….el destino que tu y yo tenemos no estará nunca decidido, ni tampoco el de Syaoran. –Dije seriamente-**

**Tu crees?! –Dijo Aileen sonriendo- Erios…amor tu que piensas? **

**Erios miro a Aileen y luego me miro a mi.**

**Aun así, te prefiero a ti mi querida Sakura, pero…ya veremos quien se quedara con la victoria. – Dijo Erios mientras se acercaba mas a mi rostro-**

**Yo me aparte pero el me sostuvo y me acerco mas, interpuse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo pero el las quito tan fácilmente, me atrajo hacia el y acerco su boca a la mía pero, cambio su rumbo y se dirigió a mi cuello, lo beso frágilmente.**

**No te tengo miedo. –Dije seria-temblando- una vez ya lo hiciste….otra vez…podre soportarlo**

**Entonces…porque tiemblas? Sabes? Tu sangre podría alimentarme por un rato…-Dijo Erios sonriente-**

* * *

**Syaoran! Tenemos que irnos! –Dijo Eriol moviendo a Syaoran-**

**Syaoran abrió suavemente sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Eriol a su lado, junto a Yanice.**

**Por favor! Li necesitamos irnos y que reacciones pronto. –Dijo Yanice asustada, entonces fue cuando una de sus visiones la dejaron con el rostro de espanto y grito- NOOOO! **

**Que ocurre? –Pregunto Eriol y Kaho asustados-**

**Es…es Sakura! Erios….Erios no debe….no debe morder a Sakura! –Dijo Yanice agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos- si la muerde…de**

**nuevo…Sakura…ella…cambiara de rumbo.**

**Syaoran al escuchar a Yanice reacciono y se levanto, comenzó a invocar un conjuro. Puso sus manos frente a su espada y comenzó a recitar algo en voz muy baja, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mas.**

**El cuerpo de Syaoran comenzó a brillar mucho, todos los presentes se quedaron cegados por el brillo espectacular que surgia de su cuerpo. Tomo su espada.**

**Syaoran miro a Eriol con una sonrisa y desapareció.**

**Ha donde ha ido? –Pregunto Yue-**

**El…fue a salvar a Sakura- Dijo Kaho temblando-**

**Yanice seguía sollozando y fue cuando…por fin derramo lagrimas.**

**No puede ser…no puede ser….-Dijo Yanice llorando-**

**Que ocurre!? –Dijo Eriol asustado-**

**El…el…no…-Dijo Yanice asustada-**

**Maldición! –Dijo Eriol apretando los puños y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y Erios-**

* * *

**Al ver sus colmillos ya tan cerca, me quise apartar rápidamente pero…sus brazos aprisionaron mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, Erios se detuvo y me susurro en el oído: " No te muevas, te dolerá mas"**

**Sentí el filo de sus colmillos en mi cuello, me dolió bastante, sentí como lentamente fueron incrustándolos mas y mas, sentía las fuerzas de mi cuerpo irse, me estaba quedando débil y fue cuando el dolor desapareció.**

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver a Syaoran como estaba frente a mi empuñando su espada, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, mire el brazo de Erios atravesando el pecho de Syaoran y Erios se molesto al ver la espada incrustada en su estomago, tome el cuerpo de Syaoran entre mis brazos y lo sostuve. Comenzó a sangrar más en mis brazos.**

**Porque! Porque!! Porque te metiste!? –Dije mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban-**

**Syaoran me sonrió y mire como un hermoso líquido color rojo escurrió por su pecho.**

**No quería que….la visión de Yanice se volviera realidad-Dijo Syaoran débilmente-**

**No seas….no debiste!! Que hare ahora!!? –Dije asustada sin saber que hacer, mire sus heridas y presione mis manos en la herida del pecho, que era la mas fea de todas-**

**No te preocupes….no moriré, por favor….conviérteme en alguien como tu. –Dijo Syaoran en modo de suplica-**

**Mire a Erios con rencor y coraje, el estaba sangrando, también miraba a Syaoran de la misma manera, con odio y rencor, volví mi mirada a Syaoran.**

**Eres un tonto, esta vida no es para ti, no deseo…condenarte. –Dije mientras me acercaba a su cuello y sollozaba en el- **

**Te lo pido, muérdeme tu, por favor. –Dijo Syaoran tomando mi mano entre las suyas- sabes que…he perdido mucha sangre, que no resistiré….**

**Lo mire con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, el dolor me inundo en el pecho, podía sentir el terrible ardor de la sangre en mi garganta, el terrible dolor de condenar a alguien, el sabor de la sangre de Syaoran era demasiado para mi, pero…también demasiado condenarlo.**

**Tu….tu vivirás aunque…no te transforme, eso lo se. –Dije mordiendo mi labio-**

**Syaoran negó con su cabeza y me sonrió.**

**Crees que soy tonto? Se que eres una vidente y que haz visto todo, sabes lo que pasara, no me tomes el pelo mi amor, yo no soy vidente pero soy el jefe del concilio de hechiceros, y sabes? –Dijo Syaoran acariciando mi mano entre las suyas- si hice esto es porque….quiero estar toda mi vida, incluso eternidad a tu lado.**

**Al escucharlo, mis lagrimas se desbordaron alrededor de el, mi pecho rugía por el coraje a Erios de haber hecho esto, mi corazón latía desesperadamente, mi mente se nublaba conforme quería ver que pasaría.**

**No! No te condenare! Bastante daño te he hecho!! –Grite sollozando, mientras buscaba algo con que parar la hemorragia de Syaoran-**

**Haz acaso…perdido la esperanza en que todo saldrá bien? –Dijo Syaoran sonriéndome-**

**Sus palabras entraron a mi corazón llenándolo de fuerza y valentía, lo mire y mis lagrimas se controlaron, suspire y comencé a escuchar que su corazón dejo de latir con mas fuerza, ahora latía mas lento, cerré mis ojos.**

**Syaoran, tu no puedes ser uno de nosotros…lo siento mucho. –Dije decidida mientras agachaba mi cabeza-**

**Syaoran me miro por unos instantes, no voltee a verlo porque…seria mas difícil de lo que ya era para mi negarme ante la posibilidad de tener a Syaoran siempre a mi lado.**

**Te amo Sakura, y eso nunca, nunca cambiara aunque….tu tengas tus sentimientos en Erios. –Dijo Syaoran con seriedad pero dulzura-**

**Al escuchar sus palabras voltee a verlo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, igual que los míos, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer , escuchaba como el corazón de Syaoran latía débilmente, mi corazón latía desesperado por no saber que hacer…apreté mi mano en mi pecho.**

**Te equivocas Syaoran….si no te convierto no es porque…mis sentimientos estén a favor de Erios. – Dije de manera exaltada y gritándolo- YO TE AMO A TI.! –Grite mientras mis lagrimas caían y mi corazón se aceleraba-**

**Tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque rápidamente con una urgencia que nunca había necesitado anteriormente, aprisione sus labios entre los míos y los obligue a no separarse de mi**

**Me sentía tan mal por obligarlo a besarme, sentía la culpa correr por mis venas pero…si era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante, lo haría..aunque…me odiara.**

**Mis labios temblaban sobre los suyos, mi respiración era entrecortada y sentía que me quedaba sin aire, estaba agitada por mi excesiva perdida de sangre y por el beso y el deseo de besar a Syaoran, me separe de el con lagrimas en mis ojos.**

**Erios me miro con odio y repulsión, se comenzó a acercar mas a donde nos encontrábamos.**

**Mis lágrimas cayeron al suelo y mire como las cartas Sakura comenzaron a brillar, y Kero brillo increíblemente. **

**Que me ocurre? –Dijo Kero asustado-**

**Mire a Kero y el se acerco rápido conmigo para servir de escudo entre Erios y nosotros.**

**Fue entonces cuando la carta Escudo cayo a mi lado rota en mitad, mire a Kero y le sonreí.**

**Kero….tu eres nuestro escudo. –Dije sonriendo y mostrándole la carta en mi mano- la carta ha dejado sus poderes en ti**

**Kero me miro extrañado y sonrió.**

**Al menos…podre ayudarlos, no quiero que ni tu ni el mocoso sufran mas de lo que ya han sufrido. Los protegeré de ti, Erios. –Dijo Kero serio-**

**Gracias Kero! –Dije feliz mientras sentí cuando Syaoran puso su mano en mi mejilla- Syaoran..?**

**Syaoran me miro con ojos tiernos, amorosos y dulces, limpio mis lágrimas y se acerco a mis labios nuevamente.**

**Yo también te amo y….no me obligaste a besarte, yo te bese porque te amo y…no tiembles…no tienes porque. –Dijo Syaoran pegado sobre mis labios-**

**Lo sostuve en mis brazos y lo apreté fuertemente mientras mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble**

**Todo saldrá bien! Verdad?–Dije asustada mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba-**

**Claro que si, tu tranquila. –Dijo Syaoran cerrando sus ojos-**

**Syaoran! Syaoran..no me dejes, no cierres tus ojos…-Dije asustada mientras mis lagrimas caían-**

**Aquí estaré, no te apures. –Dijo Syaoran sonriéndome-**

**Maldición!-Dijo Kero pero…su cuerpo comenzó a brillar- **

**La luz que emitió Kero me dejo ciega pero…pude ver algo que me hacia falta…algo interno, algo muy profundo, algo que sentía al principio y eso era…el amor que le tenia a Erios…esa parte no estaba ya en mi, había desaparecido…acaso seria…..**

**Mire a Aileen junto a Erios.**

**Sakura, por fin lo has visto, cierto? Tuve que mandarte un sueño para que lo vieras, si Sakura, yo soy ahora quien ama a Erios, tu no lo amaras mas ni sentirás nada por el, solo por Syaoran. –Dijo Aileen sonriente-**

**Porque? Como? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Porque….ahora si podrás derrotar a Erios sin problema alguno, sin sentirte atada a su vida, como…yo no siento nada tampoco por Syaoran para poder matarlo –Dijo Aileen sonriendo- ese es nuestro destino, el de Syaoran y el mío, ver quien de los dos muere primero.**

**No! –Grite en sollozo- no puede ser! El, Syaoran jamás peleara solo contra ti! Nunca! **

**Aileen sonrió y rio **

**El peleara conmigo como tu con Erios cuando....el momento llegue. –Dijo Aileen caminando donde estaba Erios y tomándolo del brazo-**

**Es cierto, tu serás mi oponente Sakura y….yo quiero decirte algo que también es cierto. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Que ocurre? –Dije sorprendida, pero…confundida a la vez-**

**Yo también deje de amarte para odiarte y poder destruirte cuando el momento llegue. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**Sus palabras me hirieron en el fondo, me quede en shock y solo pude asentir.**

**Estaré lista….entonces. –Dije temblando-**

**Nos veremos en otra ocasión. –Dijo Erios con dolor en su rostro-**

**Espera! Erios! –Grite-**

**Erios volteo a verme y yo me sentí tambaleante en la situación**

**Entonces…entonces…si tu has dejado de verme con sentimiento…porque? Porque te molestaste cuando Syaoran me defendió! –Dije de manera torpe-**

**Erios me miro profundamente y suspiro**

**Eso fue porque…no debe importarte –Dijo Erios desapareciendo junto con Aileen-**

**Erios! –Grite mientras mis lagrimas caían en el suelo, agache mi rostro y pude ver a Syaoran tranquilo aunque su corazón latía mas lento- Todo estará bien! Tranquilo Syaoran un poco mas.**

**Abrase a Syaoran con todas mis fuerzas para calmarle su dolor, derrame mis lagrimas por el y por Erios, estuve sollozando un buen rato pero…una mano fue la que me limpio las lagrimas.**

**Te sientes mal por..lo que has hecho, respecto a Erios y Syaoran? –Dijo Yanice limpiando mis lagrimas mientras ella me miraba con tristeza-**

**Mordí mi labio y seguí sollozando, no podía ver a la cara a ninguno de los dos, les había hecho daño a ambos y….a los dos los quería!**

**Se que lo sientes…La Dra. Misuki me explico algo de tu pasado sobre Syaoran. –Dijo Yaniz sentándose a mi lado- se que…Erios te salvo de morir sin volver a ver a Syaoran, se que…Erios te dio la nueva vida que tienes y que sin embargo…Syaoran volvió para encontrarse con un destino…. –Dijo Yanice con voz triste-**

**Sin embargo….tu seguiste creyendo en que Syaoran podría estar a tu lado, cierto? –Dijo Yaniz seria-**

**Si, siempre creí que habría una oportunidad para nosotros dos. –Dije mientras mis lagrimas caían-**

**Y Erios? Donde quedaba el? –Dijo Yanice-**

**Yo….yo le dije que….el siempre seria mi amigo, alguien que me hizo volver a sentir la esperanza de ver a mi ser amado pero…después….después…-Dije mirando a la luna y sollozando-**

**Después cuando el te hizo probar su sangre notaste un cambio….cierto? –Dijo Yanice posando su mano en mi mejilla- ese cambio…no es porque sientas algo por el, Sakura. Ese cambio que notaste fue que….lo sabias que ibas a perderlo en todo sentido, como amigo, como salvador, como todo. Sabias de antemano que…el seria tu enemigo. –Dijo Yanice seria pero con voz sumamente dulce y cálida-**

**Tu…tu lo sabias? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Yanice asintió y derramo unas lagrimas, pero…me miro con decisión en sus ojos verde esmeralda, mordió su labio y tomo fuerzas para seguir hablando.**

**Si, lo supe desde el momento en que te conocí, desde el momento en que…Fei menciono que…tu mataste a su hermana pequeña. –Dijo Yanice triste-**

**Yo? Seguro que yo mate a su hermana!? Jamás haría algo como eso! –Grite espantada-**

**Yanice me miro con ojos tiernos y me abrazo delicadamente**

**No es que tu la hayas matado, el culpa a la magia que llevas dentro de ti, la magia del Mago Clow, el mato a su hermana pequeña. –Dijo Yanice con su dulce voz-**

**una de las maneras mas fáciles para….vengarse de ti, era…haciendo lo que hizo contigo y mi hermano. Dejándote indefensa y desprotegida o mas bien que tu te creyeras eso para….obligarte a decidir un futuro del cual aun podías haber escapado pero…al elegir el futuro que deseabas proteger a tus seres queridos…Erios por automático fue designado a destruir todo el mundo. No es culpa tuya ni de nadie, solo…el que manipula los hilos negros desde la oscuridad. –Dijo Yanice con rencor al final de sus palabras-**

**Al escuchar todo lo que Yanice me había contado, sentí un miedo espantoso, yo sabia a la perfección algunas cosas pero…todo parecía apuntar a lo que yo estaba haciendo, quería estar sola, no quería involucrar a nadie en mi vida, aleje a todos mis amigos, a Kero, a Yue a Syaoran…a todos, mas sin embargo quería protegerlos.**

**Ya entiendo…aun así….yo metí a todos en esto, no me lo perdono. –Dije mientras mis lagrimas caían sin razón-**

**Yanice me abrazo fuertemente y acaricio mi cabello**

**No lo pienses así, Fei quiere eso….además….creo que sabes que una batalla se llevara a cabo, no? –Dijo Yanice observando cuidadosamente mi rostro-**

**Si. –Dije con voz quebrada-**

**Yanice cerro sus hermosos parpados y me sonrió**

**Entonces…como yo no puedo ver ni el futuro tuyo o el de Erios…confía en ti, confía en tus cartas Sakura…ellas serán las que te brinden el poder para luchar en la ultima batalla, en la decisión final. –Dijo Yanice seria-**

**Pero…-Dije titubeando pero Yanice me tapo los labios con su dedo frio y pálido-**

**La carta espejo….solo reflejo tu lado triste, desolado y del que Fei pudo apoderarse con todas sus vivencias en tu vida, eso fue lo que deseaba Fei para poder destruir a Syaoran y….quedarse con el Concilio de Hechiceros de oriente. –Dijo Yanice-**

**Deseaba….-Dije con mis ojos abiertos y espantada-**

**Así es, el quiso que creyeras en que nunca mas lo volverías a ver para crearte una depresión y esa depresión se iría acumulando en tu interior, de esa manera también esa parte oscura obtendría magia negativa, al ver que ya no había espacio para la magia negativa, el decidió actuar y lastimarte con lo de Erios para…que la carta espejo se destrozara y así creara la ilusión de la parte oscura tuya, tu espejo negro por así decirlo. –Dijo Eriol a mi lado- sin embargo ninguno de nosotros pude preverlo hasta que…dedujimos nuestras ideas.**

**Mire a Eriol y a Yanice, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo pero…una fuerza de mi interior me hizo levantarme tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, tenia a Syaoran entre mis brazos pero…con una mano que libere, la apoye en el hombro de Yanice y después en el de Eriol.**

**Se que…esto será muy difícil pero…hemos tenido mas problemas anteriormente pero…esta vez, -Dije mientras sonreía y miraba a Syaoran- tengo mas motivos por los cuales vivir y salvar este mundo.**

**Eriol se adelanto para decir algo pero le sonreí y le detuve.**

**Alto Eriol! No te apures, no expondré ni pondré mi vida en riego, lo hare pensando en que…habrá un futuro. –Dije sonriéndole y Eriol también sonrio-**

**Exactamente te iba a pedir eso pero…también otra cosa, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, eso no lo dudes. –Dijo Eriol inclinándose y dando un beso a mi mano-**

**Gracias, Eriol. –Dije sonriente y mire a Yanice muy feliz- se que…no puedes ver mi futuro pero..cualquier cosa que veas no lo creas, yo tampoco creeré nada de lo que vea en mis visiones. –Dije sonriente-**

**Esta bien, te creeré. –Dijo Yanice con su voz calida y dulce-**

**Ahorita…hay que llevar a Syaoran a atender rápidamente. –Dije mientras corria pero la Dra. Misuki me detuvo- que ocurre?**

**Vayamos al hospital, yo me hare cargo de el. –Dijo Kaho sonriente-**

**Esta bien. –Dije rápidamente mientras corri por los arboles y llegue al hospital-**

**Todas las enfermeras comenzaron a atendernos, primero se encargaron de Syaoran que el que tenia las heridas mas abiertas que yo, se lo llevaron en una camilla y Kaho se hizo cargo de atenderlo como ella dijo. Después…Touya me puso a mi en una camilla y me llevaron también a hacerme radiografias.**

**Estaba tan inquieta porque odiaba las jeringas que me inyectaron para hidratarme, me comencé a mover mucho porque no soportaba el dolor y fue cuando llego Yukito con Kero en su bata, Yukito puso una inyección en el tubito del suero y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, luche contra todo para poder ver y….solo mire oscuro.**

* * *

**Touya estaba esperando a que Yukito saliera de la habitación de Sakura, cuando por fin salió se enfrento a Yukito de frente.**

**Ahora si…me diras que demonios pasa. No te salvaras. –Dijo Touya molesto tomando de la solapa a Yukito-**

**Yukito miro a Touya preocupado y después volteo a ver el suelo y trato de tranquilizar a Touya.**

**A que te refieres con eso, Touya? Soy solo un guardian de las cartas Sakura y…un medico. –Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa-**

**No me engañas. Se muy bien que…hay algo sobre Sakura que no quieres decirme. –Dijo Touya molesto-**

**Algo que no queremos decirte? Pero….que? –Dijo Yukito ahora si con un poco de nervios-**

**Unos pasos y unos aplausos detuvieron el enojo de Touya, alguien se hizo presente en el pasillo y les sonrió a ambos de manera amigable mientras caminaba cerca de Touya.**

**Discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero, nuestra identidad y secreto debe permanecer asi….en las sombras. –Dijo Yanice con voz delicada y suave-**

**Que identidad? No me tomes el pelo! –Grito Touya queriendo golpear el lindo y hermoso rostro de Yanice-**

**Tranquilo! –Dijo Eriol llegando detrás de Yanice- ella solo viene a intentar explicarte todos los motivos.**

**Yanice al ver como Eriol la protegió solo pudo sonrojarse y sacudió su cabeza para mirar a Touya de frente.**

**Lo que te diré….no es nada fácil de asimilar, nadie lo toma bien a la primera. –Dijo Yanice cabizbaja-**

**Listo. –Dijo Touya serio-**

**Yanice cerro sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente.**

**Tu hermana…se ha convertido en un vampiro. –Dijo Yanice seriamente-**

**Como? Debes estar bromeando! –Dijo Touya riéndose-**

**Todos lo miraban con cara de seriedad pero el seguía riéndose en forma de burla.**

**No es mentira, Erios…la convirtió para que no muriera y asi…el deseo de tu hermana se pudiera cumplir. –Dijo Yanice-**

**Touya se quedo helado y miro a Yanice con mas seriedad.**

**Cual…era su deseo? –Dijo Touya asustado-**

**Yanice agacho su cabeza y miro a Eriol quien poso su mano en su hombro.**

**Ella….deseaba ver una vez mas a Syaoran. Erios inconscientemente hizo realidad ese deseo y aparte….su misión desde antes era matar a tu hermana pero…el quedo embelesado por su calidez, su amor, todo…el se enamoro de tu hermana y no llevo acabo su misión por eso…lo presionaron para que….Sakura…se convirtiera en una de nosotros. –Dijo Yanice seriamente-**

**Una de ustedes? Ustedes también…-Dijo Touya temblando-**

**Asi es, yo y Erios. –Dijo Yanice seria- **

**Touya con el coraje que siempre se le ha caracterizado, tomo a Yanice por su hermoso cuello y la elevo unos centimentros arriba del suelo.**

**Como….permitiste esto! Eres….eres….. Son!! –Dijo Touya con coraje-**

**El sonido del golpe en el estomago de Touya sorprendió a todos, Touya del dolor soltó a Yanice y esta cayo en brazos de Eriol quien la sostenía, mientras Yukito sujeto a Touya para detenerlo.**

**Si te calmas las cosas podrán ser explicadas mejor, además….como te atreves a lastimar a una dama como ella! –Dijo Eriol molesto mientras cargaba a Yanice en sus brazos-**

**Touya miro el suelo y se molesto mas con todos.**

**Te explicare yo un poco de todo esto. –Dijo Eriol seriamente-**

* * *

**Escuchaba el sonido del aparato que lee el Electrocardiograma, podía sentir como mi corazón latía tranquilo, muy silencioso a la vez…debería..estar muerta…pero…algo me regreso a la vida y me hizo encontrar un nuevo motivo por el cual debo vivir y arriesgarme hasta el final.**

**Abrí mis ojos y pude ver las millones de agujas en mi cuerpo, todas me lastimaban tanto que no podía moverme, mis ojos derramaban lagrimas de dolor, quise mover mis brazos y no podía, los tenia atados prácticamente, agache mi rostro y pude darme cuenta de que….había una sed terrible por dentro, mire mis manos tan pálidas y me tape el rostro.**

**Comencé a sollozar, deseaba saber que había hecho para estar como estaba ahorita, tenía mis piernas amarradas, mi cuerpo lleno de agujas, los sueros…me hacían mirar borroso nuevamente.**

**Me dolía mucho esta situación….lo mas seguro era de que…..**

***FLASHBACK***

**Pude ver como las enfermeras me ponían sueros y millones de agujas, me dolía tanto que comencé a moverme mucho, de pronto…mire el cuello de una de las enfermeras…me sentí tan atraída por su vena Orta que me acerque mas y mas, comencé a olisquear poco a poco.**

**Que perfume…usas? –Pregunte ingenuamente-**

**La enfermera se sorprendió y me miro dulcemente**

**Tous. –Dijo la enferma amablemente-**

**Huele delicioso. –Dije acercándome más-**

_Detente!! Sakura no lo hagas! _**–Me grite mentalmente pero…no hice caso-**

**Me acerque mas y mas y el veneno salía por mi garganta, me ahogaba en el, sentía un ardor terrible, tenia una sed incomparable, abrí mi boca y fue cuando Yukito entro y me detuvo.**

**Sakura! No…tranquila. –Dijo Yukito agarrando mis manos-**

**Déjame! –Grite mientras mis lagrimas salían por mis ojos-**

**No, no puedo! –Dijo Yukito amarrando mis manos a la camilla junto con mis pies-**

**Yo me debatía para salir y librarme de ellos, tenia sed! Mucha sed! Necesitaba sangre en mi interior! Comencé a moverme mucho, quería salirme de esos amarres, solo quería….beber un poco de sangre.**

**Yukito! No seas cruel!! Tengo Sed! –Grite sollozando mientras me retorcía-**

**Entonces fue cuando mire a Yukito con una jeringa e inyectando algo en el tubito que tienen los sueros, mi visión comenzó a borrarse hasta que…mire oscuro**

***FIN FLASHBACK***

**Es cierto….intente…matar a una persona inocente. –Dije mientras golpeaba con mi puno ya liberado la camilla-**

**Mis lágrimas comenzaron a liberarse de mis ojos, mire mis manos todas moreteadas, mis piernas lastimadas, mis venas lastimadas por las jeringas y mis movimientos bruscos para librarme de esta camilla, me quise levantar pero…mi pierna estaba vendada.**

**Me examine mi cuerpo y pude ver múltiples vendajes alrededor de el, todo el cuerpo mio estaba vendado, supongo que….tenia rotas las costillas, lastimado los pulmones, etc. Erios no había dudado en querer matarme. **

**Me intente abrazar y todo el cuerpo me dolió, fue entonces cuando mire que….la mordida que había hecho Erios en mi mano se había vuelto a poner en un color rojizo vivo, como si fuera reciente. La examine con cuidado y el dolor se hacia mas presente en ese pequeño lugar, me ardía.**

**Agache mi cabeza y comencé a recordar todo, cada detalle, cada momento, cada angustia, cada ilusión, cada terror que pase…..entonces me arme de valor y arranque todos los sueros que tenia atados a mi cuerpo, me quite el aparato del electrocardiograma, me levante como pude de la camilla pero….un dolor inmenso me lleno y me tiro al suelo.**

**Caí pero…a pesar del dolor, seguí intentándolo, cada vez podía pararme un poco mejor pero…siempre me caía, no lograba controlar mi peso en mis pies, comencé a llorar por la impotencia de no poder ir a ver a Syaoran.**

**Syaoran, debo hacerlo por ti, debo….quiero ir a verte. –Dije en un susurro mientras golpeaba el piso y tomaba valor para levantarme-**

**Puse mis dos manos con moretes en el piso, me apoye en ellas y comencé a levantar una rodilla por una, ya cuando estaba en cuclillas, me erguí lenta y tranquilamente, sostuve mi peso en ambos pies y logre sostenerme, sonreí al ver que había podido lograrlo, sentí todo el dolor en mis piernas y caí al suelo de una mal manera, me lastime todo el cuerpo y fue cuando pude oler y sentir la sangre escurrir de nuevo en mi cuerpo.**

**Sy…ao….ran… -Dije mientras sentía como el dolor me consumía por dentro- tengo…sed…**

**La puerta se abrió rápidamente y escuche los pasos de unas zapatillas entrar.**

**Trate de enfocar pero no pude, así que me limite a solo sonreír a quien fuera.**

**Sakura….no debes ser tan imprudente, este tipo de heridas causaran en ti mas sed y…podrías….llegar a matar a quien deseas proteger. –Dijo una Srita muy guapa y preocupada-**

**Es usted….Dra. Misuki? –Dije ingenuamente-**

**Asi es, pero…debes entender que….apartir de estos momentos necesitaras estar bien preparada y curada. –Dijo Kaho seria-**

**Me levante como pude y Kaho me detuvo pero yo le sonreí simplemente.**

**Syaoran….como esta el? –Pregunte todavía adolorida- **

**La puerta se volvió a abrir y entonces mis ojos se quedaron inundados de lagrimas, pude sentir como mi corazón volvió a latir, mi alma regreso al instante, corrí tan rápido que llegue en cuestión de segundos a la puerta, me abrase de la persona que tenia frente a mi y comencé a llorar.**

**Pensé….pense que….te había perdido! –Dije mientras lloraba- **

**Syaoran suspiro en mi cabello y me abrazo de la manera mas tierna que un hombre puede abrazar a una mujer, agarro un mechón de mi cabello y lo coloco debajo de mi oreja y me obligo a mirarle esos ojos ambarinos.**

**Creíste muy mal, nunca….nunca te abandonare, mi amor. –Dijo Syaoran con voz demasiado suave y aterciopelada-**

**Sonreí y fue cuando todo el mundo se me volvió a desplomar, mire muchos puntos negros y después….la escena y el hermoso rostro de Syaoran se me borro de mi cabeza, dejándome en…blanco.**

**Sentí unos brazos sostenerme al tiempo, aunque…también pude saborear el aroma de mi sangre….y del perfume hermoso de Syaoran.**

* * *

**La puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abrió inmediatamente y salió Kaho apresurada encontrándose con Yukito, Touya, Yanice y Eriol.**

**Yukito! Necesitamos tu ayuda! Es…Sakura. –Dijo Kaho apresurada-**

**Iré a ver que ocurre, por favor…sigan platicando. –Dijo Yukito entrando rápidamente al cuarto y encontrándose con….una Sakura inanimada, que respiraba muy rápidamente, el electrocardiograma mostraba que su corazón estaba muy muy acelerado.-**

**Que ocurrió? –Dijo Yukito mirando la sangre en el piso, y después poso sus ojos en Syaoran preocupado-**

**Descuida! Estoy bien, la sangre es de Sakura…parece que…las heridas le abrieron de nuevo. –Dijo Syaoran preocupado-**

**Kaho….es grave? –Dijo Yukito tomando los signos vitales de Sakura-**

**Kaho cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza**

**No sabría decirte, probablemente….haya sufrido un colapso pero….por la falta de sangre en su interior. –Dijo Kaho preocupada-**

**Pero…le aplicamos 8 unidades de sangre! Y….se ve muy pálida. –Dijo Yukito tocando el rostro de Sakura-**

**Syaoran se vio desesperado y puso su mano en el brazo de Yukito.**

**Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? –Dijo Syaoran preocupado- **

**No lo creo…ella te vio, supongo que…debe tener ahora mas motivos para recuperarse. –Dijo Yukito sonriendo levemente-**

**Syaoran se acerco donde se encontraba Sakura y tomo su delicada mano entre las suyas, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente y beso la mano.**

**Abri mis ojos lentamente y mire a la persona mas hermosa en el mundo, sonreí al verla sosteniendo mi mano.**

**Syaoran. –Dije débilmente-**

**No hables mi amor, tu garganta aun no se recupera. –Dijo Syaoran sonriendo levemente-**

**Sentí como raspaba algo en mi garganta.**

**Aun no estoy bien, verdad? –Dije tranquilamente-**

**Te falta recuperarte. –Dijo Yukito a mi lado- nos diste pelea**

**Agache mi mirada y escondí mis lagrimas.**

**Lo se, quería…matar a la enfermera. –Dije mordiendo mi labio-**

**Eso fue ya el pasado, mi amor. –Dijo Syaoran mirándome directamente-**

**Yukito…dime, esto que me ocurrió…dejara cicatrices verdad? –Dije mirando a Yukito con seriedad-**

**Cicatrices? A que te refieres? –Dijo Syaoran preocupado-**

**Apreté la mano de Syaoran y le sonreí.**

**Nada que deba preocuparte mi amor, solo…ve a descansar, vale? Lo necesitas. –Dije mientras miraba a Syaoran con amor-**

**Esta bien, pero volveré en un rato mas. –Dijo Syaoran besando mi mano, miro a Yukito unos momentos y salió de la habitación-**

**Yo también me marchare. –Dijo Kaho saliendo de la habitación-**

**No querías…que el escuchara. –Dijo Yukito triste-**

**Asi es, quiero saber lo que me ocurrirá, lo puedo sentir. –Dije triste pero seria-**

**Pues….tuviste unas cortadas impresionantes, tu cuerpo por dentro aun no esta muy formado, tus huesos sufrieron bastante. –Dijo Yukito-**

**Que más. –Dije mirándolo con ojos comprensivos-**

**Puede que…pierdas la vista. –Dijo Yukito serio, triste y agachando la cabeza-**

**Ya veo….- Dije con voz tranquila y después sonreí- bueno…no es nada que me preocupe.**

**Sakura! –Dijo Yukito impresionado-**

**Mira….se que…suena feo y grotesco que yo lo diga pero…se que…pase lo que pase todo estará bien. –Dije sonriendo levemente-**

**Yukito agacho la cabeza y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.**

**Tus radiografías salieron un poco mal, cuando…te aventaron a los cristales uno de ellos entro por el nervio que maneja los ojos, lo dejo muy mal. –Dijo Yukito triste-**

**Tome su mano y la apreté con suavidad mientras le devolvía una sonrisa.**

**No te preocupes, esto no es culpa de nadie….además….se que todo saldrá bien. –Dije sonriente y mire a Yukito profundamente-**

**Yukito comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, lloro como nunca antes lo había visto, lo abrase con ternura y comencé a acariciar su cabello, intente darle valor para que el pudiera sentirse mejor.**

**Que le diré a Syaoran!? A Touya!? A tu padre?! –Dijo Yukito llorando y sollozando en mi pecho-**

**Cerré mis ojos, también me da miedo perder mis ojos, perder el poder y el derecho de siempre observar el sol o la luna, de ver el hermoso rostro de Syaoran, de ver a todos mis seres queridos pero….acaso…había alguna otra forma de aceptarlo? **

**Todo lo que viene a nuestras vidas es siempre para un cambio en nuestra forma de ser o de pensar.**

**Si hubiera sido yo hace 7 años, hubiera llorado y lamentado el porque, hubiera renegado pero…ahora, que he pasado por tantas cosas, esto no es nada, las cosas llegan en su momento y en ese momento hay que saber abrazarlas y aceptarlas, ya que….nada me dice ni nada apunta directamente a que será asi el final.**

**No temas Yukito, todo lo que viene a nuestras vidas es por algo y eso…debemos abrazarlo con nuestro corazón abierto. –Dije levantando el rostro de Yukito y sonriéndole-**

**Sakura….yo, yo…si hubiera hecho algo…-Dijo Yukito pero lo calle-**

**Si hubieras hecho algo? Eso me suena a que…te das por vencido. –Dije con tono burlesco-**

**Sakura! –Dijo Yukito sorprendido-**

**Puse mi mano en su cabeza y comencé a revolverle el pelo**

**Soy una persona con miedos pero…debo aprender a llevarlos y junto a ellos mi fe y esperanza que…nunca…jamás la perderé. –Dije sonriéndole a Yukito-**

**Sakura….-Dijo Yukito con los ojos abiertos de par en par- **

**Sonrei y suspire, mirando todos los aparatos y moviendo mis piernas.**

**Y bien? Cuando salgo de aquí? –Dije riéndome-**

**Quieres…salir ya? –Dijo Yukito-**

**Asi es. –Dije con tono feliz-**

**La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par y entraron, Touya, Eriol, Yanice.**

**Hola a todos. –Dije saludándolos feliz-**

**Hola, como te sientes? –Dijo Eriol con tono preocupado-**

**Muy bien, ya quiero irme de aquí. –Dije sonriendo y mire a mi hermano con la cara pálida y sin poder mirarme- Hermano…te ocurre algo?**

**Touya volteo a mirarme y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se acerco a mi cama y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.**

**Porque…nunca me dijiste la verdad Monstruo. –Dijo Touya con sollozos-**

**La verdad? –Dije mirando a Yanice- que verdad? –me encogí de hombros- **

**De lo que…eres, se que eres un vampiro. Siempre note algo raro en ti y tu forma de actuar pero….nunca me imagine esto…nunca….- Dijo Touya con su voz adolorida-**

**Puse mi mano en su mentón y lo levante obligándolo a observarme directamente.**

**No lo hice porque….no quería darte problemas, además….nunca imagine que fuera grave esto. Pero….hay algo que aun es mas grave y que algunos no saben. –Dije seriamente y mirando a todos los presentes-**

**Que es? –Dijo Touya impresionado-**

**Mire a Eriol con curiosidad, Yanice me miraba con un poco de confusión y Yukito ni se diga.**

**Yo…yo…poseo el poder divino, yo…peleare contra Erios porque…es mi destino como…Protectora y guardián del mundo en el que vivimos. –Dije de manera seria-**

**Como es posible eso!? –Dijo Eriol espantado-**

**Entonces…por eso….- Dijo Yanice tapándose la boca con su mano delicada-**

**Tu…porque mas sufrimiento para ti!? –Dijo Touya impactado-**

**Puse mi mano en el hombro de mi hermano, le sonreí y trate de calmar el aire tensionado de la habitación.**

**Miren, no es algo que haya escogido por gusto, es…una tradición o un legado familiar….esto pasa cada 200 anos, y….conmigo se cumplieron. –Dije tranquilamente-**


	22. Dias despues

**Entonces…por eso…se creo la parte negativa tuya, cierto? –Dijo Eriol-**

**Asi es, la parte negativa peleara con…mi persona mas preciada y yo peleare contra….Mi misma razón de existir. –Dije con voz cortada-**

**Contra ti misma? Pero…Erios…Erios es alguien diferente! –Dijo Touya asustado-**

**Negue con mi cabeza y me incline un poco mas para ver el rostro de Yanice.**

**Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, verdad? –Dije mirando a Yanice-**

**Yanice cerro sus ojos y apretó sus punos en sus costados.**

**Asi es, Erios no es alguien diferente….el Erios actual….es una parte de toda la energía negativa que Sakura junto y ha juntado en su vida. –Dijo Yanice con dolor-**

**No puede ser! –Dijo Yukito-**

**Si puede ser y….lo peor es de que….Erios no es nuestro enemigo en realidad, el verdadero enemigo es Fei. –Dije seriamente-**

**No puede ser! Debe ser todo una equivocación. –Dijo Touya exaltado-**

**Lamento decirte que no, hermano. Erios esta asi porque…soy yo, es mi personalidad mala la que esta en el, y….Aileen, ella…es mi reflejo, ella…es lo ultimo negativo que quedo en mi vida. –Dije derrotada pero..tome valor de inmediato-**

**Entonces…pelearemos todos contigo Sakura. –Dijo Eriol seguro de si mismo- hemos enfrentado enemigos mas poderosos y siempre hemos y haz salido victoriosa, tengo Fe en ti. **

**Gracias. –Dije con felicidad a Erios-**

**Tienes razón, yo también confio y lucharemos contigo cuando el momento llegue. –Dijo Yukito-**

**Le asentí con la cabeza y le agradeci con una sonrisa.**

**Aunque seas un monstruo, te ayudare. –Dijo Touya no muy expresivo-**

**Gracias hermano. –Dije feliz-**

**Por ultimo, voltee a mirar a Yanice y ella solo me dedico una sonrisa, de pronto una imagen vino a mi mente y sonreí también.**

**Creo que ya lo has visto asi que….luchare a tu lado. –Dijo Yanice feliz acercándose a mi para abrazarme-**

**Claro, muchas gracias. –Dije feliz-**

**Touya nos miro extraño y no se quedo con la curiosidad**

**Acaso…puedes ver también el futuro, Sakura? –Dijo Touya-**

**Asi es, pero…apartir de ahora no volveré a creer en las imágenes, Yo y Erios…no, mas bien todos nosotros al momento de Desear creamos un destino y futuro diferente asi que….no siempre será lo que vea. –Dije seria pero sonriendo-**

**Ya veo, asi es como tu interpretas esto, verdad? –Dijo Yanice con ojos maravillados-**

**Asi es. –Dije sonriente-**

**Bueno, lo importante es que debemos estar juntos en esta lucha y por lo tanto….gozar todos estos momentos. –Dijo Eriol feliz-**

**Asi es. –Dijo Yukito –Por eso…ahora podras salir del hospital Sakura, Syaoran se ha recuperado increíblemente asi que ambos saldrán.**

**Que bien! –Grite pero me dolio mi garganta- auchy! Gracias Yukito!**

**Por cierto…y Tomoyo? –Pregunte extrañada de no verla-**

**Ella esta en su casa, sus lesiones fueron mas tratables y esta en reposo ahorita- Dijo Kaho entrando a la habitación con varias enfermeras- ya podras irte.**

**Todos sonrieron y por fin comenzaron a quitarme todos los aparatos que tenia como esclavos en mi cuerpo, al sentirme por fin libre, pude ver a Syaoran recargado en la puerta de la habitación, se miraba realmente guapísimo, traia un sweater de color negro y una chamarra caqui. Se miraba estupendo.**

**A mi me colocaron un vestido color rosa chicle, me pusieron unas ballerinas de color plata y mi pelo lo dejaron suelto, se me hicieron unos rizos muy bonitos, comenzamos a caminar fuera del hospital y Syaoran corrió para abrirme la puerta de su automóvil que…nunca lo había visto.**

**Listo? –Dijo Syaoran abriéndome la puerta-**

**Claro. –Dije sonriendo y el me ayudo a sentarme dentro del automóvil-**

**El automóvil era muy sport pero elegante, era un BMW de color gris oscuro como elefante, todo por dentro era de piel color caqui, se miraba hermoso y los asientos olian a cuero y al perfume de Syaoran. Estuve olisqueando todo el rato los asientos hasta que Syaoran subió por el lado del conductor.**

**Syaoran encendio el auto y volteo a mirarme, se acerco a mi mejilla.**

**Te ves hermosa, tan preciosa como siempre. –Dijo Syaoran en un susurro-**

**me dio tanta pena y me sonroje demasiado, sonreí y tome su mano para acariciarla.**

**Gracias. Tu también te ves muy guapo. –Dije con voz torpe-**

**Syaoran sonrio y comenzó a manejar de una manera tranquila y suave.**

**Y dime….como te sientes? –Pregunto Syaoran-**

**Muy bien, a decir verdad, nunca me he sentido tan bien. –Dije sonriente-**

**Me alegro mucho, me preocupe mucho por ti cuando mire como…aquella chica te avento contra los cristales. –Dijo Syaoran apretando sus punos en el volante-**

**Al ver esto, puse mi mano rápidamente en las manos de Syaoran, El volteo a verme sorprendido y yo le negué con la cabeza.**

**No te apures, no fue nada, mira estoy bien. –Dije en tono de suplica-**

**Syaoran detuvo el automóvil en la orilla de la carretera y relajo sus musculos, se recostó en el respaldo y después volteo a verme directamente.**

**Sakura….-Dijo Syaoran serio pero…con una voz que hipnotizaba-**

**Mande. –Dije mientras mi corazón latia y latia mas rápido que las alas de un colibrí, mi voz sono aguda-**

**No quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia que…no me tomes en cuenta para estas peleas. Yo…te amo y por eso…se que no hemos tenido ninguna oportunidad pero…quiero decirte algo ahorita mismo. –Dijo Syaoran con su voz aterciopelada-**

**Dime. –Dije pasando saliva-**

**Syaoran cerro sus ojos y de su chamarra saco una cajita, era muy pequeña pero hermosa, tomo mis manos y la deposito suavemente en ellas.**

**Quiero que seas mi novia oficialmente. –Dijo Syaoran con voz tierna-**

**Al ver en sus ojos la honestidad de sus palabras, el amor de sus ojos, no aguante mas y comencé a llorar, abri la cajita que me había entregado y ahí estaba una hermosa gargantilla de oro puro, era hermosa y divina.**

**Syaoran…yo acepto. –Dije con lagimas en mis ojos y Syaoran me abrazo-**

**Muchas gracias mi amor, gracias por…permitirme ser parte de tu vida. –Dijo Syaoran besando mi cabello-**

**Comencé a sollozar y Syaoran levanto mi rostro para que ambos nos viéramos.**

**Este collar, lo mande hacer y además….le he puesto unos hechizos para salvarte de cualquier problema, por mas que Erios desee hacerte daño, no podrá. –Dijo Syaoran sonriente-**

**Muchas gracias mi amor. –Dije mientras me sonaron extrañas las palabras, lo abrase con mis 2 brazos-**

**Sakura….-Dijo Syaoran levantando con su mano libre mi mentón- **

**Me quede mirándolo embobada por varios segundos, sus ojos de color miel me atraparon en esa mirada de amor, mis ojos perdieron el hilo de sus pensamientos al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro, comencé a sentir como la sangre comenzó a subir por mis mejillas.**

**Syaoran comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a mi rostro, pego sus labios contra los mios y los beso de una forma amorosa, cariñosa, llena de alegría y felicidad, pude sentir el hermoso sabor de su aliento, mis labios también se abrieron paso entre los labios de el, por primera vez…me permiti darles a mis labios lo que ellos deseaban, y eso era….estar sobre los labios de Syaoran sin temores.**

**Acomode mis brazos sobre su cuello, Syaoran acomodo sus brazos sobre mi cintura y me atrajo mas hacia el, mi cuerpo agradeció el acto y mis brazos acercaron mas sus labios a los mios, comencé a acariciar su cabello y lo revolvía de manera amorosa, sentí como las manos de Syaoran también jugaban con mi cabello, mis labios comenzaron a ponerse temblorosos y me separe un poco de el. Tome un respiro y después me volvió a atraer hacia el, me aprisiono entre sus labios, respire de nuevo su aliento y me aleje rápidamente pero de forma cortez.**

**Lo siento, demasiado para mi. –Dije un poco agitada y sonrojada-**

**Syaoran estaba también sonrojado y agacho su cabeza**

**Discúlpame, te pedi demasiado. –Dijo Syaoran con tono de vergüenza-**

**Coloque mis manos sobre su rostro y lo obligue a mirarme**

**Esta bien, yo también quería este momento. –Dije de manera calida-**

**Gracias. –Dijo Syaoran en un susurro-**

**Me acerque a su cuello y le di un beso rápido.**

**Nos quedamos viéndonos por unos instantes y Syaoran coloco su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla, comenzó a acariciarla.**

**Te lo juro…no permitiré que Erios te lastime, ni nadie. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Coloque mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla y la recarge.**

**Yo tampoco permitiré que nadie te lastime. –Dije seria-**

**Es mi deber protegerte , Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran mirándome con decisión-**

**Lo se pero….yo no soy frágil ni mucho menos humana. –Dije agachando mi cabeza-**

**Syaoran acaricio desde mi oreja hasta el fin de mi mandibula, me estremeci.**

**Lo vez? Y dices que no eres humana o frágil, eres frágil y humana. –Dijo Syaoran con voz suave, tierna y aterciopelada-**

**Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas de nuevo y suspire.**

**Tu…me haces sentir viva. –Dije con miedo-**

**Tienes miedo a sentirte viva? –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**No, no es eso….me da miedo que…un dia…la realidad me golpee. –Dije sonriendo-**

**Cual realidad? –Dijo Syaoran con paciencia-**

**De que…me de cuenta de que soy un medio vampiro y de que….puede que…nunca mas nos volvamos a ver. –Dije cerrando mis ojos-**

**Escuchame muy bien Sakura, nunca…aunque tenga que hacer miles y millones de hechizos, nunca permitiré que te ocurra algo, primero me mato yo. –Dijo Syaoran serio –**

**Noo! No quiero eso! Si tu vives, será mas que suficiente. Una prueba de que protegi a la persona que mas amo –Dije con los ojos llorosos-**

**Syaoran puso ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo como protegiéndome.**

**Entonces…dejame protegerte, te protegeré con mi vida, creare una barrera, sere tu escudo. –Dijo Syaoran en mi oído-**

**Al escucharlo me quede hipnotizada y solo pude abrazarme mas a el.**

**Entonces…yo también te protegeré como un escudo, también…permíteme protegerte con mi vida, me parece que será lo mas justo. –Dije sollozando-**

**Sentí el abrazo de Syaoran mas fuerte y mis lagrimas se desbordaron.**

**Gracias. –Dije sollozando-**

**Syaoran limpio mis lagrimas y en sus ojos habían lagrimas también, me sorprendi al verlas y las limpie con mi dedo.**

**No quiero perderte, no quiero exponerte a ningún peligro! Estuve a punto de perderte 2 veces! No quiero una 3ra. –Dijo Syaoran llorando-**

**Syao….-Dije pero Syaoran me acerco mas a su pecho y me retuvo asi-**

**Escuchas mi corazón? –Dijo Syaoran en medio del sollozo-**

**Escuche sus latidos muy rapidos, era increíble que un corazón humano latiera asi.**

**Syaoran agarro mi mano y la puso en su pecho.**

**Mi corazón late asi por ti, si algo te pasara….dejaria de latir, seria como si muriera y de todas maneras yo buscaría la manera para irme a tu lado. –Dijo Syaoran de manera tierna, hermosa, cariñosa y amorosa-**

**Lo abrase con mas fuerza y nos quedamos asi por unos minutos que fueron significativos para nosotros dos. Era de noche cuando salimos del hospital pero…el crepúsculo comenzaba a aparecer, el sol dio sus destellos a nuestros ojos primero que nada.**

**El sol. –Dije maravillada al verlo- es tan hermoso como tu, Syaoran.**

**Syaoran me miro y sonrio**

**Pero la luna es tan hermosa como tu, Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran dulcemente-**

**Mire a Syaoran y recordé la leyenda que…tanto nos unia pero al igual nos separaba por los diferentes caminos que ambos tomabamos.**

**Un dolor repentino vino a mi pecho y me dejo sin aliento, era tan terrible recordar la peor parte de la leyenda que…era un dolor físico.**

**Te ocurre algo Sakura! Quieres ir al hospital? Te pasa algo? –pregunto Syaoran preocupado-**

**No, no es nada es solo que….me da nostalgia el sol y la luna. Es solo eso pero…me gustaría que fueramos a mi casa, te importa? –Pregunte escondiendo el dolor-**

**Claro, vayamos. –Dijo Syaoran encendiendo el automóvil y siguiendo la carretera camino ami casa.-**

**Incluso el tiempo siempre transcurre de la misma manera, unas veces un poco mas rápido de lo normal y otras muy lento, parece como si intentara curarte un poco de todo malestar pero….al final, solo se aplaza el momento y el malestar vuelve….**

**Muchas veces nosotros vemos como el tiempo pasa a nuestro alrededor y sin embargo no hacemos nada por evitar que siempre sea todo rutinario, cada momento que desperdiciamos haciendo lo mismo y las mismas cosas son las causantes de que nuestro tiempo se pase tan rápido y a la vez lento **

**Los días transcurridos desde que Sali del hospital fueron un poco molestos y dulces, ya que….Yanice y Tomoyo se encargaban de mi para todo,me ayudaban a vestirme, a llevarme a comprar ropa, zapatos, muchas cosas sin necesidad.**

**Tomoyo practicaba varios tipos de maquillajes sobre mi, después…Syaoran siempre a mi lado, me invitaba a salir pese a mi yeso en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, a el no le importaba que la gente me viera en ese estado. Lo molesto fue de que siempre me dolían las partes donde tenia heridas, siempre estaban ardiendo como en fuego, era un dolor terrible pero soportable.**

**Pensé que con el tiempo podría olvidar todo el daño que le había ocasionado a todos aquel dia, todo el daño tanto para Erios como para Syaoran, el dolor era casi tan insoportable que ni el tiempo había logrado borrar. –Dije para mis adentros derramando lagrimas-**

**Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras mis pensamientos seguían fluyendo en mi mente.**

**Sin embargo, Syaoran siempre ha estado…demostrándome todo su amor y cariño, es acaso que…alguien como yo pueda merecer eso? –Dije mientras escondia mi rostro-**

**Dos meses de puros momentos hermosos al lado de Syaoran era como pasar una vida entera en el cielo o en los campos elíseos, era una sensación que no podía explicarla, era como tener las nubes en mis manos y sin poder tocarlas a la vez.**

**Podía tener a Syaoran pero…no podía hacer nada por temor a sobrepasar mi fuerza bruta. Tantas veces intente explicarle el motivo y la razón pero a el parece no importarle, solo quiere que estemos juntos los dos.**

**El viento soplo en mi rostro y desvie mis pensamientos por unos momentos, me acerque al balcón de mi cuarto y pude apreciar como la ciudad estaba mas tranquila, todos los carros seguían el transcurso de su destino, del destino que…inevitablemente tenia que proteger.**

**Será acaso que…todos podemos llevar una vida normal? –Dije en voz baja mirando el exterior, mis ojos esmeralda se perdieron entre el brillo despampanante del cielo y el sol-**

**Limpie mis lagrimas con mis muniecas, me aleje de la ventana y pude ver como Kero salió de su camita limpiándose las laganias y me sonrio.**

**Buenos días Sakura. –Dijo Kero sonriente-**

**Buenos Dias Kero. –Dije sonriente pero con mis mejillas un poco rosadas-**

**Kero me miro con tristeza y se acerco para darme un abrazo**

**Que ocurre? Sakurita….-Dijo Kero con su tono melancolico-**

**Apreté fuertemente el collar que me había regalado Tomoyo entre mis manos y me obligue a sonreir.**

**Nada, no tienes de que preocuparte Kero. Uhm…ahora empezare a ir a la escuela, quieres acompañarme? –Dije sonriente y acariciando la cabecita de Kero-**

**Kero me miro con confusión y solo asintió con su pequeña cabeza.**

**Si, ire contigo aunque…como pretendes explicar el hecho de cambiar de turno? –Dijo Kero parpadeando-**

**Eso es fácil, les dire que me tuve que cambiar por el trabajo pero que ya lo he dejado. –Dije sonriendo mientras el sol daba sus hermosos rayos de sol sobre mi piel-**

**Veo que…ya no te hace la luz del sol. Eso es bueno. –Dijo Kero cruzando sus brazitos- **

**Si, creo que es porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que soy vampiro o el intento de….pero….me alegro por fin salir al sol. –Dije sonriente mientras comenzaba a buscar mi ropa-**

**Comencé a sacar una blusa de cuello blanca, busque una falda mezclilla y las puse juntas para ver si quedaba, luego busque unos leggings negros y mis botas de color negro, cepille mi cabello y este quedo liso con ondas suaves, aplique sombra del color de mi parpado y un poco de café en el arco, después me delinee el ojo como gato y me puse rímel al final.**

**Y bien…como quede? –Dije dando vueltas para que Kero me mirara-**

**Estas preciosa como siempre Sakura. –Dijo Kero sonriente y sonrojado-**

**Que lindo! Gracias! Bueno…es hora de marcharnos a la escuela. –Dije tomando mi mochila y agarrando a Kero para meterlo dentro de ella-**

**Esta bien. –Dijo Kero entrando a la mochila por su cuenta-**

**Cerre mi mochila con Kero dentro, y Sali corriendo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi papa dormido en el sillón y a Touya haciendo el desayuno, me acerque silenciosamente a Touya y este se asusto.**

**Monstruo! No hagas eso! No te escuchas para nada. –Dijo Touya meciendo el sarten-**

**Arruge mi nariz y le saque la lengua pero me rei.**

**Lo siento, pero…trabajo mucho? –Dije posando mi mirada en mi papa-**

**Creo que si, estuvo repasando todas sus clases mas es el examen para el doctorado. –Dijo Touya tranquilo y puso su mano en mi hombro- vas a llegar tarde.**

**Mire el reloj y me sorprendi de lo tarde que era! Tenia solo 5 minutos para llegar a tiempo.**

**Ay ay ay! Tengo que irme!nos vemos que te vaya bien en tu trabajo! – le dije mientras salía apresurada de la casa-**

**Me fui por un callejón escondido de toda la gente, y corri tan rápido que cuando volvi a abrir los ojos, ya me encontraba en la universidad, suspire de haber llegado a tiempo.**

**Que bueno! –Dije en voz baja-**

**Una mano se poso en mi hombro derecho y me asuste, me di la vuelta y oh mi sorpresa.**

**Pero….pero….tu…también estudiaras periodismo? –Dije sorprendida y feliz-**

**Asi es, te sorprende? –Dijo la persona con voz varonil y aterciopelada-**

**Un poco…pensé que…ya tenias tu carrera de administración de empresas, Syaoran. –Dije un poco sonrojada-**

**Bueno pues….algo extra no me cae mal, además…hay otra cosa por la que vengo aquí, pero…venga, entremos. –Dijo Syaoran extendiendo su brazo para que entraramos juntos-**

**Pase mi brazo por debajo del suyo y entramos a la escuela, todos los estudiantes de la escuela se nos quedaban viendo demasiado, no podían apartar ni un instante su mirada de nosotros, comencé a sentir que las miradas se clavaban fijo.**

**Agache mi rostro por pena y después lo levante al escuchar un alboroto en el salón en el que yo iba. **

**Entramos al salón y pude ver que habían muchos chicos alrededor, Syaoran y yo estábamos sorprendidos y entonces….**

**Lo ven! Ha vuelto! Es Sakura Kinomoto! –Dijo un chico con alegría-**

**Es cierto! Sakura! Pensamos que no volverias a nuestro salón! –Dijo una chica de otro lado-**

**Hey! Sakura…! –Dijo otro chico sonriente-**

**Syaoran se acerco mas a mi oído**

**Creo que…tienes muchos admiradores por aquí. –Dijo Syaoran en un susurro-**

**No, te equivocas, soy muy amiga de todos ellos. –Dije sonrojada y saludando a todos-**

**Siento mucho…haberles dicho que me iria de su salón, pero…es que tenia un trabajo que era pesado llevarlo junto con la escuela. –Dije sonriente-**

**Buenos días. –Dijo una voz muy fuerte detrás de mi-**

**Voltee a ver a la persona detrás de mi y me quede ida mirándolo, era como si lo conociera pero…a la vez no.**

**Srita…no piensa tomar asiento? –Dijo la persona rudamente-**

**Me sorprendi y me disculpe en forma de reverencia.**

**Lo siento. –Dije apenada-**

**El Sr. Me barrio con la mirada y después….poso sus ojos a un lado mio, osea…a Syaoran.**

**Y usted, jovencito? No piensa irse a su salón o va aquí? –Dijo el Sr. Molesto-**

**Syaoran también parecía sorprendido pero no quito su mirada de desconfianza y separo su brazo del mio mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**Te veo al rato. –Dijo Syaoran saliendo del salón-**

**Me quede embobada al ver a Syaoran marcharse y capte de inmediato la furia del Sr. Que supongo era mi nuevo maestro, me fui a sentar y me quede tranquila y relajada.**

**El maestro comenzó explicando su clase, comencé a captar todo al instante pero….hubo un rato en el que sentí una presencia…no maligna pero si rara, entonces….**

**Srita…Kinomoto, verdad? –Dijo el maestro remarcando mi nombre-**

**Ah..si. –Dije sorprendida mirando al maestro-**

**Digame porque muchos periodistas llenan las paginas con información que no tiene nada de importancia? –Dijo el maestro-**

**Me quede paralizada, sabia la respuesta pero….esa energía rara….estoy segura que..Kero también la sintió.**

**Ah…pues, los periodistas llenan las paginas con información no importante porque…los dueños del periódico piden que llenen tantas paginas y para eso deben acompletarse con datos fuera de importante. Por ejemplo como especificaciones de los lugares o cosas asi, en que kilometro, en que zona o cosas asi, no siempre es importante. –Dije un poco aturdida por la energía que sentía-**

**Muy bien, parece que pone atención. –Dijo el maestro- muy bien….entonces….**

_Me pregunto….que será esto? _**–Pense cuando una imagen de Erios golpeo mi mente- **_Ahh! Erios!_** –Pense mientras mis ojos se abrieron-**

***Flashback***

**Eres…alguien especial. –Dijo Erios mirándome con sorpresa- no cabe duda, tu eres alguien sumamente especial, aunque… ¿porque? ¿Porque sigues con esa amabilidad? Porque no me odias en este mismo instante! –Dijo Erios con odio a si mismo-**

***Final Flashback***

_Yo…yo lo lastime sin duda alguna, me pregunto si podre componer ese error…_**-pense ahogadamente pero mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse lentamente- **_aunque…el diga que me odia y que su único motivo es matarme…yo…yo, aun sigo queriéndolo, y aun sigo deseando que vuelva a ser el mismo, deseo…poder salvarlo. Mis sentimientos por el….no han cambiado ni nada, siguen…intactos._

_A pesar de todo un mundo de dudas y resentimientos…podremos encontrar un final los dos? Podremos….ser felices, la felicidad de el será siempre la mia pero….ahora….ahora que…Aileen esta con el, no puedo, no puedo dejar de lamentarme por todo el daño que ocasionare. _**–pense mientras agachaba mi cabeza y la recostaba en el mesabanco para que nadie me notara- **_Aileen….ella es mi parte negativa, la mala y esta con Erios_

**Kinomoto! –Grito el maestro-**

**Me levante enseguida y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el maestro aun lado de mi, me asuste.**

**Lo siento, discúlpeme por favor. –Dije mientras agachaba mi rostro-**

**El timbre milagrosamente sono en ese instante y todos comenzaron a salir, cuando me iba a levantar el profesor me sostuvo del brazo.**

**Necesito que vayas a mi cubículo, te pondré un trabajo extra. –Dijo el profesor soltándome el brazo y saliendo del salón-**

**Suspire y Kero salió molesto de mi mochila**

**No soporto como te trato ese profesor! Quien se cree! Eh! Le dare una buena paliza! –Dijo Kero molesto-**

**Kero tranquilízate! Fue mi culpa….yo me descuide mucho. –Dije un poco pensativa-**

**Kero se controlo un poco y cruzo sus brazos por su pecho, empezó a ver a los lados y después me miro fijamente.**

**Nuevamente esa energía negativa esta por aquí Sakura. –Dijo Kero serio-**

**Me dejo un poco sorprendida, ya que no he sentido nada y por lo que creo, tampoco Syaoran, pero sonreí a pesar de todo.**

**Kero, supongo que…siempre habran energias negativas, muchas personas tienen deseos crueles. –Dije con tranquilidad-**

**Si pero…esa energía no es…de ese tipo. Sakura, no quiero dejarte sola en ningún momento. –Dijo Kero-**

**Acaricie su cabeza y le sonreí.**

**Kero, no te preocupes, Syaoran estará conmigo, eso tenlo por seguro, además…no puedes salir de mi mochila. –Dije seriamente-**

**Esta bien esta bien! Confiare. –Dijo Kero-**

**Kero se metió en la mochila y yo la cerre, pero al voltear unas manos me taparon los ojos y yo sonreí.**

**Syaoran…crees que no se que eres tu? –Dije sonriente-**

**Me destaparon los ojos y me voltee para poder verlo, abri mis ojos sonrientemente y mi mirada se quedo petrificada en medio de mi misma y de la persona que tenia delante de mi.**

**Asi que….esperabas a Syaoran. –Dijo con voz frágil-**

**Mi corazón se rompió en dos, quise rápidamente haber borrado lo que había dicho, me apreté la mano en el pecho y rápidamente cerre mis ojos.**


	23. Deseos Continuacion Fanfic

**Perdóname…no me esperaba que fueras tu, Erios. –Dije con dolor en mis palabras- discúlpame Erios.**

**Agache mi mirada y mire como mis lagrimas caian al suelo, mi cuerpo temblaba pero no por miedo, si no porque….parecia como si….lo hubiera llamado.**

**En ese instante Kero salió de la mochila y se puso cara a cara con Erios.**

**Tu que haces aquí. –Dijo Kero molesto-**

**Erios relajo su postura y solo se limito a contestar cortésmente.**

**He venido a ver a Sakura. –Dijo Erios serio pero con su voz aterciopelada-**

_Es como si…lo hubiera llamado…_**-pense con alegría y tristeza- **_es como…si estuviéramos conectados juntos, como si nuestras mentes fueran una sola._

**No te agrada la idea, Sakura? –Dijo Erios con una sonrisa-**

**Yo…claro que me agrada pero…-Deje caer mis brazos a ambos lados de mis costados- vienes a matarme? –Dije cerrando mis ojos-**

**Ni te atrevas a tocarla.-Dijo Kero molesto-**

**Se comenzaron a escuchar voces de estudiantes, muchas voces.**

**Kero! Entra a mi mochila o te verán. –Dije rápidamente y Kero entro a la mochila enojado-**

**Erios me miro todo el rato, estuvo observándome directamente, se comenzó a acercar lentamente y acaricio mi mejilla.**

**No vengo a matarte, no te asustes. –Dijo Erios-**

**Abri mis ojos y le sonreí, puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie también, mis lagrimas cayeron y agache mi mirada.**

**No temo a la muerte, temo a que….te lastimen. –Dije con voz adolorida-**

**Erios puso su mano en mi mentón y lo levanto para que lo mirara fijamente**

**Si vine aquí sin Aileen es…para protegerte y dejar unas cuantas cosas claras. –Dijo Erios seriamente pero tan seguro que…parecía como si viera lo que ocurriría-**

**Protegerme? De que? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Erios cerro sus hermosos parpados y suspiro**

**No debes preocuparte, solo…a mi debes dejarme. –Dijo Erios tratando de convencerme y con sus ojos realmente dolidos-**

**Erios! Erios! Ocurre algo! –Dije poniéndome firme-**

**Erios comenzó a temblar pero se controlo y me aprisiono entre la pared y sus brazos alrededor de mis brazos**

**Lo que ocurra, tu eres mi presa y jure protegerte de todo, y asi será. –Dijo Erios acercándose a mi oído-**

**Erios basta! Debes pensar las cosas! No debes actuar asi! Yo…yo… - Dije en voz alta pero….Erios me detuvo de seguir hablando-**

**Junto sus labios con los mios de manera dulce y delicada, mis ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas, sentía sus labios calidos sobre los mios, se movían acompasadamente, sus manos se aferraron a la pared y después….sus manos estaban detrás de mi nuca. Me quede paralizada pero…su aliento era demasiado dulce, mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse, mi pecho comenzó a latir con mucha mas fuerza. **

**Erios al notar esto, me acerco mas a el y tomo mis brazos para entrelazarlos en su cuello, me atrapo y lo atrape a el, sus besos seguían a través de todo mi cuello y mis labios, me sentía realmente extraña, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, mis labios se amoldaron a los labios de Erios pero….mi corazón….mi corazón actuaba muy raro.**

**Sentí como los labios de Erios se detuvieron y yo estaba respirando entrecortadamente y la sed en mi interior comenzó a quemarme la garganta, cerre mis ojos y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Erios noto lo que me ocurria y me acerco a su cuello, me recargo en el y beso mi cabeza.**

**Erios? –Dije agitada-**

**Sakura, no quieres matar a alguien de aquí en tu escuela, verdad? –Dijo Erios tranquilamente, como mi Erios-**

**Mis lagrimas se derramaron y comencé a sollozar muy fuerte, mi razón ya no me escuchaba, mi corazón tenia miedo, temia por todo y estaba feliz de algún modo.**

**Erios me abrazo muy fuerte y mi mente se nublo, mis pies se hicieron blandos y yo ya no sentí nada, ni mire nada.**

**Es mejor asi, aquí tu corres mucho peligro y a pesar de todo…tengo mis razones. –Dijo Erios en voz baja mientras acunaba a Sakura en sus brazos-**

**Kero salió de la mochila rápidamente y se transformo en su verdadera identidad.**

**Que le hiciste a Sakura! Dejala! –Grito Kero atacando a Erios con su cuerpo-**

**Erios concentro muy bien su mirada y un viento mando a Kero estrellarse en el salón y Erios se quedo tranquilo.**

**Porque? Porque haces esto! –Dijo Kero levantadose-**

**Erios cerro los ojos y en eso Syaoran rápidamente entro con la espada en la mano al salón de Sakura.**

**Erios, que haces a…-Dijo Syaoran pero al ver a Sakura en brazos de Erios se enojo- QUE LE HICISTE! –Grito Syaoran molesto-**

**Erios abrió sus ojos y se paro muy firmemente.**

**No le hice nada, solamente….no la dejare contigo, no permitiré que…tu la lastimes o peor aun, que por tu culpa muera o que la traiciones. –Dijo Erios serio pero filosamente peligroso-**

**Por mi culpa! Eres un imbécil! Raitei shourai! –Grito Syaoran lanzando sus rayos donde Erios-**

**Es inútil. –Dijo Erios mientras un escudo los protegió, era Kero el que los había protegido-**

**Porque? Porque lo hiciste….Kero! –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido-**

**Kero miro a Syaoran y luego a Erios con sorpresa.**

**Que ocurrió? –Dijo Kero confundido-**

**Erios miro a Syaoran seriamente y a Kero le comenzó a explicar**

**Es el deseo de tu dueña, ella desea que nos protejas. –Dijo Erios-**

**Como? –Dijeron Kero y Syaoran al unisono-**

**Sakura desea proteger a los que ella ama, su escudo por eso se activa, ella deseo protegerme a mi. –Dijo Erios serio pero con calma-**

**Pero….-Dijo Syaoran con sus ojos desorbitados- como…es posible**

**Erios detecto un aroma en el ambiente **

**Lo siento, no puedo perder mi tiempo asi que….me ire. –Dijo Erios dándose la vuelta junto con Sakura en sus brazos-**

**No! No dejare que te la lleves! –Corrio Syaoran para alcanzar a Erios-**

**No dejare que la lastimes tu, ni mucho menos que la traiciones. –Dijo Erios mirando fijamente a Syaoran y un viento avento a Syaoran lejos de ellos-**

**\**

**Erios salio de la escuela y corrió por todo el bosque que quedaba cerca, pero en un lugar muy solo se detuvo y deposito a Sakura en el suelo.**

**Sakura….-Dijo Erios acariciando mi mejilla- eres tu…la única persona que…deseo proteger con mi vida. **

**Erios se acostó en el pecho de Sakura y dejo que su respiración se regulara. Levanto su rostro y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.**

**Siento tanto todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que te hice, te lastime mucho y me odio a mi mismo por eso pero…tenia que hacerlo, Sakura. –Dijo Erios acariciando mi cabello y con sus lagrimas-**

**No tuve otra opción…tuve que lastimarte hasta casi matarte o mas bien…hacerlo, hacerte desechar tu parte mala y lo peor fue casi matarte! –Grito Erios llorando-**

**Erios comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Sakura lentamente, paso de su mejilla a acariciar sus labios suavemente y después se dejo caer en su pecho.**

**Aunque…me costo tanto trabajo tener que decirte esas horribles palabras, hacerte…todo lo que hice….todo, para mi todo esto ha sido mas que un sacrificio. –Dijo Erios con voz entrecortada-**

_Si pudiera….si pudiera tan solo regresar el tiempo! Si pudiera….evitar todo esto! Si pudiera….tan solo pudiera evitarte todo este dolor._** –Penso Erios mientras miraba el semblante pálido de Sakura-**

**Erios se levanto de mi pecho y comenzó mirar alrededor, después poso sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo.**

**El verte asi de inmóvil me causa pavor, incluso….cuando el odio y el coraje me gano y te atrevese con la raíz…yo….yo…deseaba habérmela encajado yo! Pero…por alguna extraña razón…ese sujeto…me manipulo. –Dijo Erios apretando sus puños con coraje-**

**Pero….el tiempo…es como el agua, debe correr y dejarse ir lentamente para…entender el motivo de las cosas. Aun cuando después de …haber ocasionado el daño, deseas cambiarlo y deseas haber sufrido tu y no la otra persona.–Dijo Erios con lagrimas en sus ojos-**

**Si hay algo que mas me duela es….verle con mi primo Syaoran, aun…si su felicidad depende de el, no me opondré. –Dijo Erios mordiéndose su labio hasta sacarse sangre-**

**El aroma de la sangre de Erios entro por mi nariz y me acuchillo el corazón millones de veces, mi garganta se deshacía, pero…a la vez me dio un poco de tristeza-alegria de saber que…Erios estaba ahí a mi lado. Me levante por acto de reflejo y mire a Erios parado lejos de mi.**

**Mire la sangre escurrírsele por sus labios hermosos, sus ojos….sus ojos ya no tenían ese color horrible amarillezco, ahora eran…tan verdes como los prados, mis ojos quedaron maravillados y empapados de lagrimas. Me levante rápidamente para llegar a su lado y corri mas rápido para estar cerca de el.**

**Con mi mano le limpie su labio inferior, algo que lo dejo anonadado y su sangre quedo en mi dedo índice, comencé a olerla, la lami y suspire. Erios me miro con expresión sorprendida.**

**S-Sakura….-Dijo Erios viéndome con sus ojos empañados de lagrimas-**

**Erios…porque…porque te haces daño? –Dije observando su labio-**

**Erios me dio la espalda y comenzó a sollozar. Me acerque rápidamente con el y lo abrase por detrás.**

**Todo esta bien, tus ojos….tus ojos….son los del mismo Erios que…conoci. –Dije mientras mis lagrimas también se desbordaban- **

**Erios se dio la media vuelta y se quedo frente a frente a mis ojos que derramaban lagrimas, sus ojos verdes también las derramaban, sus ojos parecían tan honestos, sinceros tan llenos de piedad hacia ami. Erios me abrazo con una fuerza que solo los vampiros podemos ejercer, lo abrase de la misma manera y mis lagrimas mancharon su hermoso saco negro.**

**Volviste. –Dije entre sollozos-**

**Erios repego mi cabeza entre su hombro y sollozo pero…después de unos minutos tomo mi rostro entre su mano y sus ojos me llenaron el alma.**

**Podrías….alguna vez perdonarme? –Dijo Erios con dolor en sus palabras-**

**Al escucharlo decir eso, me abrase de el fuertemente y llore, deje que mis lagrimas salieran por fin, lo abrase tan fuerte que…no quería dejar pasar un minuto mas sin tenerlo a mi lado, su corazón….mi Erios….de nuevo a mi lado.**

**No seas….Tonto. perdonarte? De que? No me has hecho nada. –Dije sollozando y con debilidad-**

**Erios me miro con ojos de plato pero sus lagrimas aun caian, sus ojos se mostraron enojados y los cerro.**

**Me detesto! He hecho muchas cosas mal. –Dijo Erios con veneno en sus palabras-**

**Al verlo tan afligido, lo deje de abrazar y mire al suelo.**

_De que podría sentirse culpable Erios? Por…lastimar a Syaoran? _**–Pense mientras cruzaba mis brazos por mi pecho y me apretaba a ellos- **_no, no es eso. Pero…no se que sea._

**Erios al verme como me encontraba, se acerco a mi, levanto mi rostro con su mano y me obligo a mirarle. Al verlo, mis ojos se quedaron en sorpresa. Erios se acerco mas a mi y luego mas cerca de mis labios, con su dedo índice comenzó a recorrerlos lentamente, me estremecí por su acto.**

_Que le pasa a Erios? Porque! Porque hace esto? Y…._**-pense ahogadamente y con pena mientras me sonrojaba- **_porque? Porque me siento tan….avergonzada, porque…porque me pone nerviosa esto! _

**Erios continuo con el juego de estar pasando su dedo índice delicadamente por mis labios, después…su mano recorría toda mi mejilla y mis ojos seguían extasiados y sin comprender nada de lo que miraban o sentían.**

_Acaso…es esto…lo que…yo verdaderamente siento por Erios? No…no…no se que pensar. _**–Pense blockeando mi mente- **

_**Te das miedo al ver lo que estas haciendo? –Dijo una voz dentro de mi-**_

_Como? Quien eres? _**–Pense con susto-**

_**Tu misma lo sabras, porque…yo también…siento lo mismo que tu por ese hombre. –Dijo la voz dentro de mi- y el será mío, solo mío. **_

**pude ver una silueta de una persona y saco una espada, se acerco a mi y la encajo en mi lado izquierdo. La sangre la mire escurrir.**

_Pero…quien eres? _**–Pense con pánico y dolor, pero, incluso en mi mente, me sentía débil-**

_**Soy alguien que jamás olvidaras. –Dijo la silueta alejándose-**_

**Me quede tan confusa que de pronto sentí de nuevo el helecho, estaba húmedo, pude sentir como estaba acostada y como las manos de Erios me movían bruscamente, pero sus manos…lucían de un color extraño, no lo podía distinguir bien asi que lo deje por la paz y sus ojos mostraban preocupación.**

**Estas bien? –Dijo Erios con tono preocupado-**

**Si, es solo que…alguien…alguien estaba hablándome…no se quien era. –Dije confusa-**

**Me asustaste. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Mire a todos lados, todo parecía igual pero….algo me había pasado…no lograba entender el que pero….algo estaba raro, algo andaba muy raro. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de concentrarme y ver si recordaba algo, pero…de pronto escuche a Erios suspirar.**

**Abrí mis ojos y agarre la mano de Erios entre la mía, Erios se sorprendió y me miro porfundamente y yo le sonreí.**

_Aun…cuando no sepa que me ocurrió ni en la escuela y hace unos momentos…no se porque me causa…un terrible vacio en mi interior…como si, mi memoria estuviera fallando a propósito._**-Pense mientras miraba a Erios aun lado mio-**

**Que…me ocurrió al principio? Solo recuerdo que estaba discutiendo contigo y….todo se hizo negro. –Dije mirando a Erios-**

**Erios se volvió a acostar en mi pecho y pego su oído en mi corazón.**

**Tu corazón…sigue latiendo. –Dijo Erios tranquilo e ignorando mi pregunta-**

**Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y coloque mis brazos sobre su espalda.**

**Asi es, sigue latiendo porque…estoy viva. Pero…si late es…porque estoy a tu lado. –Dije mordiendo mi labio y sintiendo como mi corazón me taladraba de lo rápido que iba-**

**Erios volteo a mirarme con ojos horrorizados, como si le hubiera dicho que lo iba a matar en aquel segundo para quedarme con su sangre, se quizo levantar pero yo lo detuve.**

**No, no me molesta en absoluto. –Dije un poco sonrojada- no pienses cosas que no, eh!**

**No es eso, lo que pasa es que…no se, te ves tan delicada que…no quiero lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas con tantas heridas. –Dijo Erios con sus ojos llenos de sinceridad pero a la vez…me miraba de reojo-**

**Pose mi mano en su mejilla y le sonreí.**

**No digas eso, bien sabes que no estoy soportando todo tu peso, además…es solo tu pecho. –Dije tranquila, relajada y calmada, pero…en la mano izquierda de Erios mire una cortadura que activo mis instintos vampiros.- QUE….Que te paso? **

**Tome entre mis manos su herida y comencé a examinarla, pero….Erios la retiro suavemente de mis manos.**

**No quieres que…me preocupe por ti, verdad? –Dije algo aturdida- pero..porque tu si puedes preocuparte por mi? Que te da ese derecho. –Dije en tono serio-**

**Erios me miro con expresión ausente pero después se levanto de mi pecho y quedo frente a mi y yo me sente en el helecho.**

**Ya lo entiendo….Syaoran….Syaoran! te lastimo el verdad? –Dije con miedo- porque! Que le hiciste?**

**Me levante a querer encarar a Erios pero…mi sed me dejo débil y lo peor….una herida mia se había abierto, me tambalee y Erios me abrazo.**

**Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer en las manos de Erios y fue entonces cuando volvi a ver su cortada. Erios se acerco a mi y examino mi herida que se había abierto, rompió su saco para amarrarlo en mi costado.**

_Syaoran…..ohh no! Que esta ocurriendo?. _**–pense extrañada- **_esa persona….pudo lastimarme en mi mente_

**Syaoran….quiso protegerte de mi. –Dijo Erios seriamente-**

**De ti? Porque? –Dije seriamente- acaso…acaso….de verdad…tu visita fue para…terminar mi vida?**

**Erios me obligo a mirarle profundamente y me perdi en sus ojos de color verde, era como si la simple verdad y la mentira de lo que querían escuchar mis oídos salir de los labios de Erios, pero…sus ojos me mostraban una tristeza tan amarga y profunda…me hizo estremecer.**

**No importa mucho los motivos, lo único que te puedo decir es que….no dejare que te traicione, ni que te lastime ni que mueras por su culpa. –Dijo Erios suavemente-**

**Pero…el no me traicionaría! –Dije con voz entrecortada- **_eso…creo o no! El nunca haría tal cosa! _

**Todo a su tiempo, Sakura. –Dijo Erios soltándome del abrazo y el camino un poco mas lejos de mi-**

_Que..Syaoran me lastime? Muera por su culpa? Me traicione? Acaso…eso podría ocurrir? _**–Pense mientras caminaba por el lugar y después mire a Erios, me sonroje- **_porque? Porque me siento tan feliz a su lado como con Syaoran? Será porque…una parte mia aun sigue atada a El y no quiere desprenderse?_

**Sakura, el peligro ha pasado, te devolveré a tu escuela. –Dijo Erios acercándose a mi con sus brazos extendidos para cargarme-**

**Me tomo de sorpresa escuchar lo que dijo, pero…no quería volver, no deseaba regresar y olvidarme de Erios nuevamente, seria como….alejar parte de mi pasado y nunca saber nada de el hasta…el dia que ambos nos enfrentemos en una lucha muy triste y llena de sangre, dos identidades nunca antes vistas y enfrentarse a muerte, es algo…triste y lo peor…ambas formamos parte de nuestras vidas, somos como…el aire, es tan fácil poder hablar y estar juntos…pero a la vez tan difícil como cuando el viento nos agita fuertemente y nos mueve de lugares.**

**Syaoran y yo…somos como el agua y el aceite, imposibles de combinarse e imposibles de compartir una vida juntos pero…todos…aferramos a querer juntar el aceite con el agua, no? Entonces…pensé que yo podría hacer lo mismo, aferrarme a la idea pero…en realidad es la mejor opción de mi egoísmo?**

**Al ver a Erios con sus brazos extendidos, agache mi cabeza y corri lejos de el y puse mis brazos en modo de alto.**

**No, no quiero regresar a la escuela. –Dije mordiendo mi labio- **

**Erios me miro con mucho cuidado y estudio cada expresión mía.**

**Entonces? A donde quieres que te lleve? –Dijo Erios-**

**Mi corazón dio un vuelco irreparable y comencé a respirar mas rápido de lo normal.**

**Tu…vas a volver con Aileen, verdad? –Dije en tono sin importancia-**

**Así es, es mi deber como su pareja. –Dijo Erios tranquilamente-**

**Apreté mis puños y mordí mi labio.**

**Esta bien, si quieres llévame a la universidad de nuevo. –Dije tranquilamente pero agache mi rostro y mordí mi labio tan fuerte que me saque sangre pero la limpie tan rápido que no se percato Erios- **

**Esta bien. –Dijo Erios extendiéndome sus brazos de nuevo-**

**No te preocupes, puedo caminar y correr. –Dije caminando en dirección donde estaba Erios-**

**Tus heridas están aun recientes, no quiero exponerte, por favor. –Dijo Erios extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi-**

**Esta bien. –dije no muy convencida-**

**Me acerque con Erios y el me tomo entre sus brazos, me sentí comoda pero a la ves no deseaba ocasionarle problemas con Aileen. **

**Seguro que esta bien? No te ocasiono problemas? –Dije con temblor en mis labios-**

**No, para nada. –Dijo Erios serio y comenzó a correr por todo el bosque-**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a la universidad y Erios me dejo en el patio central, comenzó a olisquear alrededor y después busco algo o alguien con la mirada.**

**Que buscas? –Pregunte curiosa-**

**Nada, estarás a salvo. –Dijo Erios bajándome de sus brazos-**

**A salvo? De que? –Dije con confusión-**

**Erios me miro con calma y tranquilidad, puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y me retuvo asi buen rato. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, no entendía el porque pero…era algo que…no podía explicarlo, incluso…me sentía mal por…este tipo de sensaciones y..Syaoran….nuevamente el…**

**De nada, lo que importa es que estas bien. –Dijo Erios pero al mirarme fijamente, pudo ver que mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, Erios las limpio antes de caer- porque lloras? –Pregunto Erios-**

**Comencé a sollozar y mis lagrimas cayeron, era un dolor tan profundo que…no podía explicarlo, deseo tanto! Tanto poder estar con Erios y ayudarlo, deseo poder explicar mis sentimientos por Syaoran y Erios…porque? Porque es tan difícil?**

**Segui sollozando y Erios limpio mis lagrimas y me abrazo fuertemente.**

**Sabes? Kerberos, tu escudo me protegió del ataque de Syaoran. –Dijo Erios-**

**Al escuchar lo que me dijo Erios, mis ojos se entreabrieron mas y voltee a mirarlo rápidamente.**

**Como? Kero te protegió? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Asi es, y eso fue por ti. –Dijo Erios-**

**Por mi? –Dije sorprendida aun-**

_Claro, yo deseo protegerlo y por eso….Kero salvo a Erios de que Syaoran lo matara pero…que ocurrió? Me gustaría saber que pasa. _**–Pense sorprendida-**

**Asi es, tu deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos, creo que aun me incluyes ahí. –Dijo Erios con su voz aterciopelada-**

**Si, yo aun te incluyo ahí, Erios. –Dije un poco sonrojada-**

**Erios me atrajo mas hacia el y despeino mi cabello**

**Eres una niña tonta. –Dijo Erios-**

**Me relaje pero…eso no podía evitar la tristeza que ahora me embargaría en mi interior, desprenderme de Erios nuevamente….esto…esto era malo para mi. A pesar de que….nunca, nunca acepte ser su presa ni nada….ahora me siento como si estuviera atrapada entre el y mi mundo. Como…si el viento con el que vivo no me dejara escapar, Erios es mi viento, es el viento que me impulsa y que siempre quiero o mas bien…que necesito tenerlo presente en mi vida, ahora…es mas parte de mi misma, de mi "Yo" vampiro.**

**La sensación de ser feliz con dos personas a la vez, dos personas que te llenan por completo pero…la sensación también de tener que dejar y alejar a una para poder ser feliz o lo peor…tener que hacerla tu enemigo para poder seguir adelante, era un golpe tan duro que no podía seguir sintiendo. Syaoran o Erios….**

**Las heridas de mis cortadas no dolían tanto como este momento, este momento podría definirse como mil dagas encajadas en mi interior, algunas veces…tal vez hacer lo correcto no es la mejor opción pero…que se puede lograr cuando…por fin entiendes lo que sientes por esas dos personas entre las que te debatías? Y lo peor…si los sentimientos son los mismos? Me pregunto si….algún día podré encontrar respuestas a mis sentimientos**

**Mi corazón latía desesperadamente, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, incluso…aunque deseara estar al lado de Erios….no podría por…Aileen. **

**Syaoran….Syaoran….su primo, mi dolor, un golpe tan duro para mi. **

**Alguna vez podría dejar de sufrir? O mas bien…de elegir?**

**Voltee a ver a Erios con mis ojos aun vidriosos y lo abrase fuertemente aunque…pude notar y sentir que el no lo deseaba, mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse, agache mi rostro por el sonrojo que me provocaba pero…tenia que hacerlo…yo…le debía algo a Erios, no? Al menos…deseaba que…de la única manera que el supo de mis sentimientos por Syaoran, ahora…que el tuviera la oportunidad de saber sobre…los mios por el.**

**Muchas veces pensamos en querer hacer felices a todos, pero…sin embargo, se puede ser feliz ignorando tu propia felicidad? Incluso si….otros te obligaran a dejarla aun lado? **

**E-erios….puedo pedirte un ultimo favor antes de que te marches? –Dije con voz entrecortada-**

**Erios relajo su expresión y acerco su cuello a mi boca, mi garganta lanzo un gemido y mi sed comenzó a hacerse mas presente, mis dientes se mostraron sin piedad alguna, mis labios temblaban sin razón, un frio escalofriante me invadió el cuerpo, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, mi estomago rugia.**

**Es lo que deseas, no? Quieres mi sangre de nuevo. –Dijo Erios con voz aterciopelada-**

**La sorpresa me invadió y me sonroje hasta un punto que pensé que no existía, coloque mi mano en su cuello y lo acaricie suavemente.**

**No, eso no es lo que deseo en realidad. –Dije desviando mi mirada en el suelo- **

**Entonces? –Dijo Erios levantando mi mentón-**

**Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas deprisa y …**

**Bebe mi sangre por favor, Erios.. –Dije sonrojada-**


	24. Dos corazones

Hola chicas :D! despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo a publicar sobre mi historia n.n, había estado ausente debido a que no llegaban ideas a la cabeza pero ahora todo esta bien :D espero que se la estén pasando super de vacaciones y mis mejores deseos para todos n.n! besos y mucho cuidado.

**Erios comenzó a reir de una manera hermosa, era mas hermosa que las ultimas veces que lo había escuchado, mis ojos intentaron encontrar lo chistoso del asunto pero…no ocurrió nada, asi que…me puse un poco mas exigente.**

**Pensé que cumplirías mi deseo, Erios. –Dije un poco molesta-**

**Cumpliré tu deseo cuando…tu lo desees, no porque quieras cobrarme un favor, Querida Sakura. –Dijo Erios acariciando mi cuello y mi mejilla-**

**No quiero ninguna factura! Quiero que lo hagas porque yo quiero! –Grite ya un poco mas nerviosa-**

**Erios puso su dedo en mis labios y ahí me di cuenta que…estaba temblando.**

**Por eso tiemblas? Alguien que desea eso no tiembla, Sakura. Además…si hago eso…sabes lo que ocurriría? –Dijo Erios con tono calculador-**

**Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas deprisa y mis piernas temblaban, mire a Erios pero…su mirada era tan…diferente a antes que me puse mas nerviosa.**

**N-no, no lo se. –Dije con nerviosismo-**

**Erios rio por lo bajo y dejo de sostener mi mejilla con su mano, se puso mas erguido y serio.**

**Lo que pasaría seria que….te convirtieras en un Sangre Pura definitivo. Serias como yo o Yaniz, de nuestra especie solo quedamos pocos. –Dijo Erios- la vida de nosotros es tan fugaz, todo el mundo busco abusar de nuestros poderes y lo peor…siempre están a tu lado personas falsas.**

**Un…Sangre pura? Significa que….ahora si dependería de la sangre…-Dije con voz apagada- ya veo, aun asi…es difícil para ti, pero…no para mi.**

**Siempre debes depender de la sangre, Sakura. Si no bebes…ya te lo dije una vez, moriras y lo peor…los que te buscan podrán lastimarte con mas facilidad. –Dijo Erios mostrando sus colmillos-**

**No te preocupes….si algún dia encuentro mi muerte…habre vivido lo que necesite. –Dije con voz segura-**

**Comencé a alejarme de Erios, quería marcharme de ese lugar para no soportar el dolor de no ver mas a Erios y encariñarme mas, iba a ser un error y lo peor…el no quería que fuera un Sangre Pura, continue caminando hacia la salida de la universidad, no iba a conseguir lo que deseaba y tampoco…lograría que Erios se quedara a mi lado, asi que….mejor matar a 2 pajaros de un tiro.**

**La mano calida de Erios me detuvo en seco, me quede un poco inquieta por el acto pero…una energía comenzaba a volverse extraña, podía sentir el aire pesado, era…una energía negativa sin duda alguna, me voltee rápidamente con Erios, su rostro mostraba preocupación y miraba a todos lados.**

**Me deje de tonterías y me puse seria, comencé a inspeccionar a todos lados pero…no se miraba nada, nada.**

**Lo puedes sentir? –Dijo Erios molesto-**

**Si, es una presencia negativa pero…no se ve por ningún lado. Es casi como…si estuviera cerca de nosotros. –Dije viendo para todos lados-**

**Hola. –Dijo alguien finalmente-**

**Mis ojos se quedaron impactados porque…a esa mujer la tenia frente a mi. Mi respiración se agito y me aleje instantáneamente. **

**Quien…eres tu? –pregunte asustada-**

**Yo soy Yuzuriha. –Dijo Yuzuriha sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos-**

**Ahoge un grito desesperado y Erios me jalo rápidamente a su lado.**

**Ella es un Sangre Pura. Que haces por aca? –Dijo Erios molesto-**

**Yuzuriha sonrio y se acerco mas pero Erios me coloco detrás de el**

**Yo…he venido por una sangre que huele delicioso…podría decirse que es de esas sangres que no se encuentran muy a menudo, huele como si….fuera un SangrePura. –Dijo Yuzuriha olisqueando alrededor-**

**Sangre? –Dije desconcertada y Erios rugio-**

**Aquí no hay nada, vete por donde viniste. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Ah…ya veo, esa chica es…la portadora de tal sangre, no? –Dijo Yuzuriha sonriéndome-**

**Yo! Pero…si yo…soy una de ustedes! No soy un sangre pura ni nada! –Dije desconcertada-**

**Yuzuriha comenzó a acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos y Erios puso su mano para crear una barrera entre nosotros.**

**No te acerques. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Porque? Acaso…ya olvidaste que las presas se comparten! –Dijo Yuzuriha haciendo pucheros- la encontraste para ti solo! Y aun asi me dejas sin nada, además…su sangre es...como la tuya.**

**Yuzuriha era hermosa, sin duda alguna en la palabra. Ella era de cabello rubio como oro, sus ojos eran de un color purpura hermoso, deleitaban a quien los viese, su cuerpo tan perfecto y bien formado, su piel de un color palido pero no llegando a extremos, su rostro y cabello eran realmente especiales y únicos, su voz era tan delgada y hermosa.**

**De pronto sentí una oleada de celos, ella era hermosa y….yo….yo era simplemente una mitad algo, no era ni completa. Aparte el brazo de Erios y me acerque a Yuzuriha con reto, tenia que…ver si…era lo que yo creía.**

**Te preguntare algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad. –Dije seria-**

**Claro. Adelante. –dijo Yuzuriha extasiada-**

**Tu fuiste…tu fuiste quien…entro en mi mente? –Dije con seriedad-**

**Yuzuriha se acerco mas a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, acto que me dejo sin palabras y me quede en shock.**

**Asi que…tu eras esa chica? Entonces…si es tu sangre la que huele deliciosa. –dijo Yuzuriha queriendo lamer mi mejilla pero Erios la empujo con la pura mirada-**

**Me quede en sorpresa, nunca dejaba ni dejaría de sorprenderme el increíble poder de Erios, poder empujar a alguien con la mente o simplemente el deseo de hacerlo era casi como…telequinesis, aun…ami me faltaba mucho por lograr eso.**

_Pero…como pudo ella entrar en mi mente? Acaso….ese es un poder también?_**-Pense impactada-**

**Que ocurre? –dijo Yuzuriha molesta levantándose del suelo con elegancia-**

**Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Sakura! –Dijo Erios serio pero sin perder el toque de enfado-**

**Acaso…me estas tratando de decir que….protegeras a los que son…como ella! –Dijo Yuzuriha apuntándome con odio, sus colmillos salian fuera de sus labios-**

**Yo soy un hibrido y soy feliz. –Dije seriamente pero con desesperación en mis palabras-**

**Un hibrido….los hibridos jamás debieron haber existido, nunca! Y si existen es porque….-Dijo Yuzuriha pero Erios corrió tan rápido detrás de ella y puso su brazo en su pecho para atravesarlo- vaya…no quieres que diga nada, cierto? Entonces…tu principal objetivo es protegerla de la verdad, cierto?**

**Decir? Que…que ibas a decir! Vamos! –Dije ahora si perdiendo mi cordura-**

**Tu sabes bien que…tarde o temprano sabra la verdad, no? Porque no de una vez. –Dijo Yuzuriha solo para Erios-**

**Porque…son mis motivos, si no quieres morir….alejate de ella. –Dijo Erios filosamente-**

**Entonces…me alejare pero…creo que cierta persona estará interesada en saber sobre tu TRAICION. –Dijo Yuzuriha soltándose de Erios-**

**Traición? Oye detente! Le pasara algo a …Erios? –Pregunte con inseguridad-**

**Si, y el lo sabia pero…es un obstinado. –Dijo Yuzuriha-**

**Corri hacia donde estaba Yuzuriha y aparte a Erios no se como, pero…Erios fue apartado de donde estábamos, una ráfaga muy fuerte de viento hizo aun lado a Erios, me quede sorprendida pero…era tarde para sorpresas.**

**La única manera de que no le pase nada es…tomando mi sangre, verdad? –Dije con voz demasiada rápida- me refiero…a toda.**

**Erios al escucharme se levanto demasiado rápido pero….una barrera se creo alrededor de mi y Yuzuriha. Ella comenzó a acercarse a mi, acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco a mi oído.**

**En realidad….tu deseas esto? Deseas protegerlo? –Dijo Yuzuriha de manera seductora- **

**Sus palabras eran filosas aun con lo seductor, solo lo disfrazaba para asustarte mas pero….me mantuve firme.**

**Asi es, quiero protegerlo y lo hare. –dije decidida-**

**Yuzuriha apretó su mano en mi cuello muy fuerte, pero…el dolor no lo sentía ni mucho menos miedo, solo me quede mirando a sus ojos purpura llenos de rencor y resentimiento.**

**Porque? Tu siendo un hibrido, alguien que no tiene derecho a vivir…porque! Además….te lo adverti, ese hombre…es mio. –Dijo Yuzuriha con voz mas filosa-**

**Porque….aun siendo un hibrido…le debo la vida a Erios…y porque…no me importan tus advertencias. –Dije con mi cabeza en alto y mirándola de frente-**

**Yuzuriha comenzó a agitarse y su cólera subió por sus hermosas mejillas, comenzó a ponerse muy muy roja, y de pronto solto una carcajada.**

**Le debes la vida a Erios? Ehh! Muy divertido. –Dijo Yuzuriha pero en ese mismo instante me estrello contra la entrada de la universidad- Eres una estúpida! Mis advertencias van enserio siempre y…lo peor….**

**Yuzuriha estaba demasiado enfadada pero….el miedo aun no me atacaba, era algo raro, me quede mirándola fijamente pero yo también ya había sacado mis colmillos de enojo, Yuzuriha me apretó mas fuerte al porton y mi sangre escurrió por dentro de mi ropa.**

**Has bebido la sangre de Erios! Algo imperdonable! –Dijo Yuzuriha estrellándome mas fuerte y al ver la sangre sus ojos cambiaron de color, se volvieron rojos como la sangre- asi que….estas herida aun por mi cortada eh? Que pasa si…..**

**Mire su mano venir a mi herida, asi que puse mi brazo delante de la herida para que con sus garras perforara mi brazo y no mi cuerpo, mire la sangre escurrir de mi brazo derecho, sentí tanto coraje y un viento la alejo de mi. **

_Que…que es eso? Porque…porque cuando me enojo un viento los arroja? _**–Pense desconcertada, estaba capturada por el terror de ese poder-**

**Yuzuriha se levanto y Erios entro a la barrera, quedo frente a frente con Yuzuriha.**

**Ya veo porque la convertiste a mitad. –Dijo Yuzuriha molesta-**

**Erios poso su mirada en donde me encontraba y agache mi cabeza.**

_Debe odiarme por esto….pero no me importa, no lo dejare que le hagan algo._-**pense mirando retadoramente a Yuzuriha-**

**No lograre llegar, mi sed…me siento muy débil….lo bueno que…es una cortadura pequeña la de mi brazo. –Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y caia en el suelo-**

_El viento…mi herida, mi sed…me dejan sin fuerza._**-Pense antes de quedar totalmente en blanco-**

**Esa chica…es ancestro o reencarnación como lo quieras llamar de la Vidente, no es asi? –Dijo Yuzuriha con satisfacción-**

**Erios se percato de que Sakura se había desmayado debido a la falta de sangre en su interior. Erios rugio y encaro cara a cara a Yuzuriha.**

**Asi es. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Entonces…por eso la consideras alguien especial, no? Pero…eso no me quita mi puesto en tu corazón, o si? –Dijo Yuzuriha corriendo a abrazar a Erios, mientras reia-**

**Erios solamente dio la media vuelta y quedo detrás de Yuzuriha con su mano en su cuello.**

**Alguien especial es poco, y…tu nunca has estado en mi corazón solo por estar a favor de la persona que mas odio, de la persona que quiere destruir lo que yo protejo. –Dijo Erios serio pero de manera seductora-**

**Ah…ya veo, traicionaste a tu primo…pero…entonces cual era el motivo? –Dijo Yuzuriha entendiendo todo-**

**El motivo era…no lograr el objetivo de tu Sr. –Dijo Erios-**

**Objetivo? Cual…matar a la Card Captor? –Dijo Yuzuriha sonriente-**

**Erios le sonrio de la misma manera y se acerco a su oído y apretó mas el cuello**

**Ese era el objetivo de Fei cheng. –Dijo Erios seriamente pero con una sonrisa- bueno…entonces…dejaras de hacerte la dulce paloma?**

**Ehh, dulce paloma? Me insultas. Soy un vampiro después de todo, no soy…como tu exactamente, no soy un Sangre pura pero…-Dijo Yuzuriha dándose media vuelta y poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de Erios- puedo oler a los que si son aunque...tu digas que no. **

**Erios cerro sus ojos y miro muy fijamente a Yuzuriha.**

**Entonces…porque te has confundido con Sakura? –Dijo Erios calmado-**

**No me confundi, y lo sabes muy bien. –Dijo Yuzuriha en el oído de Erios- **

**Pues….lamento informarte pero….si te estas guiando con tu "Poder" dejame avisarte que…ni en Sakura, ni en mi funcionan. –Dijo Erios con voz tranquilo-**

**Ya veo! Entonces…ella es! La que decidirá el futuro de "nuestro" mundo! –Dijo Yuzuriha fascinada-**

**Erios abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, su mirada y expresión fueron de miedo, como de un vampiro devorando a su presa, se irguió y rugio por dentro.**

**Yuzuriha, no te metas en el asunto. –Dijo Erios tajante-**

**Asunto? La batalla de los mundos ehh! Por eso, ya entiendo! –Dijo Yuzuriha ronroneando en el cuello de Erios-**

**Yuzuriha….de verdad crees que…ella peleara por eso que tu crees? –Dijo Erios serio pero con una voz seductora-**

**Yuzuriha miro en dirección donde estaba Sakura dormida y después sonrio.**

**Será fácil lograr lo que deseamos, nosotros. –Dijo Yuzuriha con una sonrisa perversa- además….su sangre…su sangre es…devorable.**

**Erios cerro sus hermosos ojos y aparto a Yuzuriha de su lado.**

**No dejare que pongas un dedo encima de ella, y viendo que…eres parte de ese consejo, no seras mi amiga nunca mas, Vampiro de segunda clase. –Dijo Erios tajante-**

_Si aun hay una forma de que se pueda perdonar mi pecado, que sea de esta. _**–Penso Erios con nobleza-**

_Es todo tan…oscuro. Como si….algo me detuviera….siento…algo que quema en mi interior, en mi garganta, tengo sed…pero…quiero sangre de…verdad. _**–pense sintiendo mi pecho agitado-**

**Abri mis ojos y estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, era un pequeño pueblo, las casas se miraban algo antiguas pero…con una fachada hermosa, no estaba muy habitado pero…se miraban luces prendidas y gente caminando por el que parecía ser el mercado. Mire mi vestimenta y era otra, era un vestido largo pero…con encajes y olanes por todos lados, mi pelo era ondulado no muy largo, era algo corto. Mi piel era mas palida que de costumbre. Mire alrededor y la gente me miraba con amabilidad y felicidad.**

**Un niño se me acerco y me sonrio tan lindo que le respondi de la misma manera.**

**Srita. Kinomoto, usted es un vampiro genial. –Dijo el niño sonriente y tomando mi mano-**

_Como…como sabe que soy un vampiro! Como sabe mi apellido! –_**Pense asustada y solte la mano del niño-**

**Yo…yo…-Dije titubeando-**

**Le ocurre algo, Srita Kinomoto? –Dijo el niño mirándome-**

**Mire a mas gente acercarse a nuestro alrededor, era como si hubiera ocasionado un alboroto por soltarle la mano al niño, me asuste mucho y comencé a mirar a todos lados. **

**Srita Kinomoto. –Dijo un joven guapo a mi lado- necesitamos irnos.**

**Mire al joven que estaba apuestísimo, su cabello de un color café oscuro como la tierra humeda, era realmente excepcional, era guapísimo y unos ojos del mismo color, su cuerpo era de complexión normal, su piel era palida, hermoso simplemente. Sus facciones tan perfectas y rectas.**

**Veo que ya se tiene que ir. –Dijo el niño triste-**

**Me acerque a el, me agache para estar a su nivel, tome su mano calida entre las mias y le sonreí con ternura, era un chico amable y tierno, realmente…noble.**

**Si, debo marcharme pero…te prometo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, te parece? –Dije sonriéndole al chico-**

**Los ojos del niño se dilataron de sorpresa y me abrazo muy fuerte con sus pequenos brazos, me sorprendió la libertad con la que lo hizo y lo abraze de igual manera.**

**Gracias! Por un momento pensé que le caia mal. –Dijo el niño sonriente-**

**Nunca, no pienses eso, pequeño. Eres muy lindo y amable. –Dije sonriente y le acaricie el cabello-**

**Gracias! Bueno, no la entretengo mas. Espero…pronto pueda hacer que llueva de nuevo con su carta, para ver el arcoíris. –Dijo el niño con sus ojos llenos de amor-**

_Las cartas? Cartas clow? Bueno…parece que esto…es igual. _**–Pense con curiosidad-**

**Claro, lo hare pronto. Por lo mientras, cuídense mucho todos ustedes. –Dije sonriente, meti mi mano en mi bolso y mire muchas monedas de oro, las saque y se las entregue todas al niño- entrégaselas a ellos y quedate tu con unas por favor.**

**Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia**

**Muchas gracias, Srita. Kinomoto. –Dijeron los presentes con tono de respeto-**

**De nada. –Dije sonriente y me subi a la carroza que esperaba frente a mi, y el joven apuesto se sento aun lado mio.-**

**Iba observando el paisaje, era realmente hermoso, a pesar de estar oscuro, con mis ojos podía ver muy bien todo, la penumbra era clara, los pastizales eran hermosos de un verde fuerte, los frutos estaban colgando de los arboles.**

**Viene muy seria ahora, Vanessa-sama. –Dijo el joven apuesto-**

**Voltee rápidamente con el y sus ojos captaron toda mi atención, apreté mis manos en mi vestido y sonreí.**

**Ah…te parece? Es solo que…es hermoso. –Dije observando los ojos del joven-**

**Si, esta un poco diferente ahora. –Dijo el joven mirándome profundamente-**

**El joven puso su mano en las mias, me asuste al principio, lo voltee a ver y me sonroje, parpadee rápidamente y pude ver….cierto parecido en alguien…, el chico se parecía a…**

**E-Erios? –Dije confundida-**

_Pero Erios tiene su cabello azul-verde, sus ojos igual! –Pense sorprendida- no puede ser_

**El joven sonrio y quito su mano de las mias y siguió mirando al frente.**

**Que le ocurre, Vanessa-Sama? Parece…confundida. –Dijo el joven sonriente-**

**Si, un poco la verdad. –Dije escondiendo mi rostro en la penumbra-**

**El joven suspiro y pidió al que manejaba la carroza detenerla, pero se detuvo en un lugar alumbrado por las luces de la noche y de la ciudad, me quede quieta todo el tiempo y el joven entro de nuevo a la carroza.**

**Muy bien, estas estresada o algo? –Dijo el joven con los ojos mas amables que había visto en mi vida-**

_Esos…esos ojos….sus ojos son como…_**-Pense, una imagen me llego de pronto y vi el rostro de Erios- **_no, no puede ser…_

**Creo que si, pero…no entiendo porque. –Dije agachando mi mirada y derrame unas lagrimas, me tape mis ojos con mis manos- **

**El joven con su dedo limpio mis lagrimas y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, suaves y delicadas.**

**No te preocupes, estoy…seguro que…lograremos escapar de ese sujeto. –Dijo el joven mirándome muy profundo pero..sus ojos mostraban tristeza- además….no importa lo que diga la gente.**

**Puse mis manos alrededor de sus hombros y mis lagrimas se desbordaron nuevamente.**

**Y dime, porque luces igual que yo? –Dije con voz quebrada- acaso…tu también sientes tristeza?**

**El joven agacho su cabeza y dejo sus brazos caer en el sillón.**

**Eso es porque…es difícil para mi todo esto, Vanessa. –Dijo el joven dejando escapar un suspiro- deseo tantas cosas y…todas ellas me provocan cierto temor.**

**Me le quede mirando y después…el me volteo a verme con unos ojos llenos de amor.**

**A veces pienso….si es bueno tener este tipo de sentimientos hacia a ti, o si…estoy cometiendo un pecado por ello…. –Dijo el joven mostrando la tristeza en sus ojos-**

**Aunque….se que me costara mi libertad, no me importa. Mis sentimientos por ti siempre serán los mismos sin importar el tiempo o circunstancias, te amo, Vanessa. –Dijo el joven con el rostro lleno de amabilidad y amor- y aunque corramos a través de las dimensiones del tiempo, siempre, siempre te amare.**

**La escena comenzó a llenarse de una luz natural, ya no podía distinguir el hermoso y perfecto rostro del joven, el asiento de la carroza comenzó a desaparecer junto conmigo.**

_Eh! Que esta ocurriendo? Que pasa! _**–Pense viendo a todos lados- **_ Q-que es esto? Que esta ocurriendo? Porque….porque…. ya no veo!_

**El lugar comenzó a darme vueltas y vueltas, demasiadas y por fin pude abrir mis ojos, me levante asustada y agitada, me levante del piso y mire el logo de mi universidad, pude ver a 2 personas a lo lejos.**

**Que…me ocurrió? Porque…aquel suenio extraño? –Dije en voz baja-**

**Pero….si son Erios y Yuzuriha! – Dije en voz alta y me levante rápidamente pero…el dolor, la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo, mi cabeza dio vueltas y me cai-**

_Esto va mal! No puedo…ir a ayudarlo! Necesito…necesitoo…tengo sed! _**–Me regane mentalmente por desear la sangre-**

**E-erios…-Dije extendiendo mi mano hacia el y mis lagrimas cayeron-**

_Porque? Porque? Porque me da sentimiento verlo ahí…, me dan unas ganas horribles de llorar y de ir corriendo a abrazarlo. _**–Pense mientras mis lagrimas caian y mi corazón latia rápidamente-**

**Yo…que soy? –Dije en voz baja mientras miraba a Erios, Yuzuriha y mientras una imagen de Syaoran pasaba por mi cabeza- **

**Erios al ver a Sakura semi levantada y después verla caer, solto un bufido y su garganta rugio con fuerza.**

**Tienes…sed? –Dijo Yuzuriha divertida-**

**Erios la fulmino con la mirada y la solto.**

**Puedes irte, pero…ya te lo adverti. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Esta bien, lo tomare en cuenta, espero…verte pronto, mi amado Erios. –Dijo Yuzuriha besando en los labios a Erios-**

**Erios aparto rápidamente a Yuzuriha y esta corrió, desapareciendo de su vista. Erios se acerco mas rápido donde estaba Sakura, pero…vio una silueta parada aun lado de ella.**

**No! –Gruno Erios corriendo-**

**Que deseas? –Dije con mi mente perdida-**

**Yuzuriha levanto mi rostro y me levanto también del suelo.**

**Tu sabes lo que deseo, tu sangre. –Dijo Yuzuriha mostrándome sus colmillos- **

**Mi sangre? Vaya…deseas…lo mismo que yo. –Dije ocultando mi rostro-**

**Yuzuriha me miro sorprendida y sus colmillos se acercaron a mi cuello lentamente.**

**Deseas mi sangre? O solo deseas sangre? –Dijo Yuzuriha provocándome-**

**Cerre mis oídos para no escuchar, me quede quieta, muy quieta y de pronto…sentí como los colmillos entraron en mi cuello, pude escuchar el sorbo que se dio de mi sangre, me dolio…como nunca antes, escupi sangre y Yuzuriha me avento al suelo.**

**Tu sangre esta muy débil, si sigues asi moriras, me ire porque…después de haber probado tu sangre, Erios me aniquilara y…gracias por tu poder. –Dijo Yuzuriha marchandose-**

**Mire a Erios acercarse con una velocidad increíble, me trate de sentar pero…algo me taladro y vomite mucha sangre, comencé a vomitar sin parar y mi corazón latia desesperadamente, comencé a agitarme, mi cuerpo temblaba. En mi mente solo había sangre y aparecia sangre, mis sentimientos y cordura ya no actuaban a mi favor.**

**Erios llego rápido y me tomo en brazos.**

**Sakura…debes hacerlo. –Dijo Erios con su voz preocupada- siento haber llegado tarde y que…esto te ocasionara problemas.**

**Trate de responderle pero el vomito me inundo y volvi a vomitar sangre, me sentía fatal, comencé a perder la cordura de mi mente, mis acciones se volvieron mi cuerpo, podía ver pero no reaccionar.**

**Por favor, Sakura, la única manera es…tu lo sabes. –Dijo Erios acunandome cerca de su cuello-**

_Detente! No lo hagas! No…no lo lastimes mas! No, no no quiero eso! _**–Grito mi mente furiosa con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**Mi boca se abrió y mis colmillos quedaron al descubierto, acerque lentamente mi boca al cuello de Erios, con mis manos movi su camisa, con mi lengua limpie el lugar donde iba a morder, después…me acerque mas y clave mis colmillos en su cuello. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer en su cuello, aun no comenzaba a succionar, me detuve y mis lagrimas me hicieron recapacitar.**

**Sakura…debes…debes tomarla, estas….perdiendo mucha sangre. –Dijo Erios con voz aterciopelada pero con dolor por tener mis colmillos en su cuello-**

_No…no puedo contenerme mas…no puedo. _**–Pense, me sentía acabada contra mi sed-**

**Mis colmillos se adentraron mas y comencé a succionar, mis lagrimas siguieron cayendo y la sangre de Erios comenzó a correr por mis venas, tan calida, tan idéntica a mi sangre…mis fuerzas se fueron recuperando poco a poco.**

**No llores, Sakura. Esto…tenia que pasar tarde o temprano…era necesario. –Dijo Erios mientras me apretaba mas a su pecho-**

**Me aparte de su cuello y mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, lo mire de frente y pude ver sus ojos…esos mismos ojos llenos de tristeza….**

**Erios….porque? porque…tienes esa tristeza tan grande? –Dije con mi voz quebrada-**

**Erios cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, me abrazo mas fuerte y suspiro en mi cabello.**

**Eso…lo sabras cuando el momento indicado llegue.-Dijo Erios con voz triste-**

**Me separe de su abrazo y le mire con ojos exigentes.**

**No, no quiero esto! No quiero….lastimarte bebiendo tu sangre. –Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos-**

**Erios limpio con su dedo mis lagrimas y suspiro.**

**Syaoran viene a la escuela de nuevo, parece que…Kero te encontró. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Syaoran?...pero…-Dije en forma de protesta-**

**Erios me sento en una banca de la universidad y quito el pedazo de saco de mi lado izquierdo.**

**M-me…me ha cicatrizado la herida! –Dije sorprendida sin poder creerlo-**

**Necesitas beber la sangre, de esa manera….tus heridas sanaran mas pronto. Nos vemos. –Dijo Erios marchandose-**

**ESPERA! –Grite deteniendo el viento- Erios…..**

**Pude escuchar unos pasos cerca de mi, pude sentir las presencias de Yukito, Kero y Syaoran acercarse, me sorprendi al verlos todos ahí.**

**S-sakura. Estas bien? –Dijo Syaoran molesto al ver mi ropa algo rasgada y la sangre filtrada- **

**Agache mi mirada y limpie las lagrimas que tenia, volvi a voltear a verlos y les sonreí como pude.**

**Estoy bien, es solo que…me habían atacado pero…Erios me salvo. –Dije ocultando mi rostro-**

**Syaoran se acerco mas a mi y se quedo frente a frente, mi corazón palpito fuerte y me obligo a mirarle, levanto mi mentón.**

**Segura que el no te ataco? –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**Si, segura. Fui atacada por…otro vampiro pero…Erios me ayudo. –Dije mordiendo mi labio-**

**Sakura…-Dijo Kero triste-**

**Agache mi rostro y asi me quede buen tiempo, no quería darles explicaciones que…no tienen sentido para nadie, son…solo eso, mas explicaciones a dudas y cuestiones que….yo misma no entiendo.**

**Algo le ocurre, verdad? –Dijo Yukito ansioso- **

**Si, es como si….quisiera ocultarnos algo,pero…que? –Dijo Kero-**

**Me percate de que los 3 me miraban raro, entonces…me levante de la banquita y les sonreí.**

**Oh! Vamos chicos! Tengo mucho suenio, la escuela fue pesada asi que….deseo descansar un rato, nos vemos a casa? –Dije tratando de sonar animada-**

**Esta bien, vayamos. –Dijo Syaoran observando mi rostro-**

**Camine mas rápido que ellos y los deje atrás de mi, segui caminando y oculte mi rostro de todos. **

_Solo…alguien como yo entiende lo terrible que se siente el beber sangre para vivir y lo peor…beber la sangre de alguien a quien….amas o quieres, es terrible…lastimar a alguien que quieres mucho. _**–Pense mientras mis lagrimas caian y me dejaban con nudos en mi garganta-**

_Mi fuerza de voluntad…es enorme pero…esta prueba es muy dura para mi, no puedo…no puedo entender el porque…porque de ninguna manera puedo evitar el sufrimiento de mis dos personas importantes. _**–Mordi mi labio y sacudi mi cabeza-**

**Segui caminando mientras el viento me golpeaba la cara, pude sentir el aroma, el sabor de la sangre de Erios, voltee alrededor a ver si lo miraba pero…nada, mis lagrimas cayeron, las limpie y ….recorde el rostro de Syaoran.**

**Su rostro….su rostro mostraba tristeza! Y yo….yo….como? como pude hacer eso!**

**Camine mucho mas rápido y corri lo mas lejos que pude de los 3, me aleje de ellos sin importarme nada, llegue al parque pingüino y me sente en el columpio. Me mesi lentamente y pude observar la luna en cuarto creciente.**

Qe tal chicas ? Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, las cosas prometo que todo se pondrá mejor y que todo tiene un motivo de ser XD

Acepto tomatazos, aplausos, cebollazos XD, golpecitos en la espalda jaja, pero que les haya gustado, prometo que cuando todo salga a la luz les gustara n.n

Uds que opinan de la relación tan atrayente entre Erios y Sakura? Sakura duda mucho sobre sus sentimientos por los dos, ella solo desea devolverle a Erios lo que el le ofreció, Sangre.

Pero, ahora aparece un nuevo enemigo que se dio cuenta de algo que parece Erios quería mantenerlo en secreto, que creen que pasara :O?

Nos vemos n.n Oyasumi Nasai! Y gracias por leerme :D


	25. Sentimientos confusos

**Syaoran…., no me canso de lastimar a las personas, verdad? Sigo siendo tan tonta y despistada! No me doy cuenta de mis errores hasta que los cometo! –Dije en forma de reproche y me agarre mi cabeza entre mis dedos-**

**Además….que soy yo! Porque….porque…porque hay huecos en mi pasado! –Dije aterrorizada- quien…soy? Porque….porque hay tantos secretos a mi alrededor. Porque….porque ese sueno tan extraño donde….NO SE QUE PENSAR DE ESO!**

**Unos pasos se escucharon y me asuste, me levante rápidamente en forma de gato y me avente contra la persona que estaba frente a mi, estaba asustada y no mire bien la silueta hasta que…mire su hermoso rostro.**

**No podía dejarte ir sola. Sakura. –dijo la persona con voz tierna- me has tenido preocupado**

**Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de la persona, mi corazón palpito de forma furiosa.**

**S-Syaoran…-Dije con voz temblorosa-**

**Porque…porque huyes de mi? –Dijo Syaoran con tono triste pero serio-**

**Su pregunta me destrozo la razón y mi corazón, sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho y presione mis manos en el corazón de Syaoran, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, mi alma quería desprenderse de mi cuerpo para….arrancarle ese dolor a Syaoran de sus ojos, yo….yo era la causa de ese dolor!**

**Eso es….porque….-Dije agachando mi cabeza- tu tienes una poca preciada vida y yoo…yo…no tengo derecho a quitarte tu tiempo!**

**Syaoran puso sus manos encima de las mias y me miro con ternura.**

**Mi vida es preciada porque te tengo a mi lado. Eso es lo que le da la preciosidad–Dijo Syaoran mirándome fijamente- tu eres el halo que ilumina mi ser, a pesar de que haya oscuridad siempre…siempre tu luz ilumina mi camino**

**Mis ojos se tornaron sorpresivos pero…una furia en mi interior salio casi instantáneamente y apoye mis manos a los costados de Syaoran y rompi parte de la lozeta que había ahí, sostuve en mis manos los trozos enormes de la lozeta y se los mostre a Syaoran, después cerre mis punios y abri mi palma y había polvo en ellas.**

**Pero…yo…yo podría matarte en cualquier instante! –Dije con furia en mi interior-**

**Tu…tu no lo deseas. –Dijo Syaoran serio- **

**Su respuesta me dejo con la tranquilidad en blanco, me quede paralizada por su respuesta, mi corazón se controlo, la furia desapareció pero….el dolor seguía igual o peor, deje caer el polvo de mi mano y mire a Syaoran con dolor y ternura, temblé de dolor e impotencia y solo pude mirarlo.**

**Tu no deseas matarme, es por eso que…creo en ti y sigo confiando en que…tu tienes una fuerza de voluntad enorme. Y que…me convertiras en uno como tu –Dijo Syaoran mirándome con amor-**

_y-yo…yo no deseo eso? De verdad yo no deseo matarlo? _**–pense mientras mi mente se agitaba-**

**Syaoran….yo…yo no se quien soy o porque…motivo me…-Dije pero Syaoran puso su dedo sobre mis labios para detenerme-**

**Se que hablas por lo de Erios, pero….ami no me importa, yo confio en que descubriras la verdad y aun asi…no llores. –Dijo Syaoran limpiando mis lagrimas-**

**Mis lagrimas escurrían lentamente por mis mejillas, trazando aquel puente vacio y lleno de recuerdos dolorosos y algunos mas penosos, al ver los hermosos ojos de Syaoran me llene de recuerdos y mas recuerdos, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente que simplemente temblaba al no saber nada de esos recuerdos tan extraños! **

**Tu…tu siempre tan amable! Y yo…siempre te hago sufrir! Basta! Deja de tratar de hacerme sentir bien! –Dije riéndome con tono amargo…me burlaba en realidad de mi-**

**Syaoran tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se logro sentar, me miro profundamente.**

**Sere amable pero…también soy compresivo, te podre entender si….Erios llega a ser alguien muy importante para ti. No soy inhumano, Sakura. –Dijo Syaoran con comprensión-**

**Al decir la palabra inhumano, mi corazón fue llenado por un veneno. Agache mi rostro y me separe de Syaoran.**

_Eso…es….cierto, el es humano…pero, yo…que soy? Un hibrido? Un humano? O un vampiro?_**-Pense mientras me mordía mi labio-**

**Syaoran….he cometido errores pero…no se que pasara mas adelante, no quiero…lastimar a nadie mas he tenido suficiente….por eso….-Dije volteando a ver a Syaoran con mis ojos inundados de tristeza-**

**Syaoran al verme en ese estado de confusión y tristeza, me abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo sin poder seguir hablando, mi corazón latio con desesperación, esto estaba mal y tenia que ponerle un alto muy serio al asunto antes de que yo cometiera otro error imperdonable asi que…desbarate la presa de sus brazos y me levante.**

**Mire hacia la luna, estaba a la mitad….justo como me sentía, suspire y un viento comenzó a soplar en nuestra dirección, mi cabello se alboroto junto con mi ropa, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, apreté mis punios.**

**Syaoran….te pido perdón por todo lo que he hecho. –Dije con voz quebrada y desesperada- y por todo lo que pasara en el futuro, solo es una prevención.**

**Syaoran me miro con temor y se acerco solo un poco mas, mi sed comenzo a llamarme y a querer devorar mi razón por completo.**

_si..lo transformara….cambiara su hermosa y preciada forma de ser, no….no deseo eso. Ni mucho menos…_**-Pense con tranquilidad-**

**luche contra mi sed y camine para abrazarlo, puse mi rostro en su pecho, el corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir fuerte, sonreí y puse mi mano en su cabeza, me concentre demasiado, pude sentir como el poder fluia por mi interior, mire mi mano y tenia un circulo de color morado con una flor adentro dibujada.**

**Te quiero mucho Syaoran, pero…no te convertiré en lo mas despiadado que soy…tu seras humano sin importar que. –Dije en susurros en su oído-**

**Syaoran se sorprendió y cayo dormido en mis brazos, lo acurruque y lo observe tan delicadamente y tan humano, deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran mientras corria lo mas lejos que pude del parque para llevarlo a su casa. Su casa era un gran departamento, muy lujoso y la decoración era muy contemporánea, parecía departamento de un actor de cine. Entre y lo deposite en su suave cama, traze el contorno de sus ojos y después…Sali de su habitación, mi sed estaba cegandome y no tendría otra oportunidad de decirle que no a su sangre.**

**Camine normalmente y Sali del departamento, iba por la calle cruzando cuando mire a un grupo de chicos pandilleros que estaban en la siguiente calle, segui caminando e ignorando todo y a todos, segui recto pero…podía oler a los que venían detrás de mi desde 4 calles atrás, entre a un callejón y ahí me quede esperándolos a que llegaran.**

**Preciosa! A donde vas tan solita? –Dijo un tipo alto-**

**Es una hermosura vuelta en vida! –Dijo el otro tipo con aspecto de duende-**

**Vuelta en…vida eh? –Dije en voz baja solo para mi-**

**Los tipos se comenzaron a acercar a mi, yo les saque la vuelta y camine lo mas rápido que pude, lo que menos quería era…tener que matar a alguien por mi sed, la sangre de…Erios me calmo pero…porque ahora tenia ganas de mas?**

**Corri de nuevo hacia la estación de tren, me detuve a pensar tranquilamente ahí, era un lugar muy tranquilo y solitario, me sente en las bancas. Mire mis manos detenidamente y pude darme cuenta del espantoso filo que había en mis unias, me crecían tan rápido y ….se miraban tan perfectas, tan…inhumanas.**

**Puse mis manos en mis ojos para evitar salir mis lagrimas pero….aun asi, continuaban saliendo y cayendo, mi mente comenzó a intentar divagar en mi pasado pero….algo me detenia con cierta firmeza.**

**Q-que me detiene recordar?...porque….porque aquel chico con ojos tristes….me miraba de la misma manera que…Erios? –Dije en voz baja-**

**Mi corazón latio con fuerza al recordar a Erios, pero….siempre se venia una imagen de Syaoran a la vez, era como si….los 2 estuvieran conectados conmigo de una forma imposible….**

**Que soy? Que soy….-Dije en voz quebrada y alta, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, mi cuerpo temblaba del dolor-**

**Soy…soy….un monstruo….un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre de los que ama! –Dije con mi espanto reflejado en mi rostro- no puede…ser**

**Unos brazos calidos me abrazaron por la espalda, me abrazaron tan fuerte pero ala vez no lastimaban, la sensación y la calidez que me brindaron esos brazos fueron algo que no esperaba en medio de esta noche.**

**No, no eres un monstruo. –Dijo una voz en mi oído-**

**Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos y me sostuve para pode derramar mis demás lagrimas.**

**Entonces…porque, porque hago lo que los monstruos hacen…no me importaría…dar mi vida por salvar a los demás….pero….pero….debo luchar aun asi. –Dije agachando mi rostro-**

**Los brazos se apartaron de mi y la persona apareció frente a mi, lo mire con esperanza y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.**

**Nuestros destinos son diferentes….-Dijo seriamente pero firme-**

**E-erios….-Dije parpadeando-**

**Erios se puso a mi estatura y acerco su rostro al mio, yo agache mi cabeza y mire para otro lado.**

**Lo se, Sakura. Dos destinos que cambian con el tiempo…he esperado tanto tiempo. –Dijo Erios como si soltara una gran culpa de su interior- no te imaginas cuanto**

**Esperado…tanto tiempo? –Dije sorprendida volteando a mirarlo- **

**Asi es, yo soy un SangrePura, un ser que vive por siglos. –Dijo Erios**

**puse mis manos en sus hombros y las apreté fuermente.**

**Tu eres igual que yo…en cierto aspecto y aun asi…luchas incansablemente y me das animos…y yo lloro por no comprender nada. –Dije con un dolor en el pecho que no comprendi-**

_Que…que es esto?_**-Pense mientras el dolor me consumía por dentro-**

**Sakura…., consideras a Yuzuriha alguien buena? –Dijo Erios seriamente y viéndome fijamente a los ojos, el viento volaba su hermoso cabello-**

**Yo..yo…la considero alguien que…no es buena ni mala. –Dije mirando a Erios- es un vampiro y lo mas seguro es que tenga sus defectos pero…no para calificarla.**

**Erios suspiro y se aparto de mi, pero se sento a mi lado, del mismo donde podía ver la luna.**

**No piensas descansar? Mañana tienes escuela o no? –Dijo Erios con su voz suave-**

**Descansar….no lo se, pero…si ire a la universidad. –Dije segura-**

**Porque no quieres…descansar? –Pregunto Erios mirándome-**

**Porque….he tenido sueños bastante raros, no quiero…no quiero volver a tenerlos…-Dije suspirando y bostezando-**

**Pero….aun asi, tienes suenio. –Dijo Erios poniendo su mano en mi mejilla-**

**Si, pero…no quiero dormir. –Dije seria pero con voz adormilada- esos sueños cada vez que confunden mas**

**Y si….cumplo tu deseo….lo harias? –Dijo Erios acercándose a mi cuello-**

**Mi corazón latio con furia para salirse de su cavidad, me quede paralizada y conla mente en blanco, no pensaba, no reaccionaba estaba sorprendida y deseando ese momento.**

**y-yo….yo….-Dije en susurros y sonrojada- no…no lo se…no, no creo.**

**Erios puso sus labios en mi cuello y mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente, un escalofrio recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi mente se inundo de…emociones. Pero….nuevamente…la imagen de Syaoran pasaba por mi mente fugazmente. Un dolor apretó mi corazón y gemi leve por el dolor que me ocasionaba**

**Tu cuello….huele delicioso, me invita. –Dijo Erios con voz seductora-**

**Te…invita? Como…lo…sabes? Ahh ya veo. –Dije sorprendida pero…Erios había probado poco de la sangre que había derramado por mis heridas-**

**Dime….de verdad deseas tanto que…entierre mis colmillos en tu perfecto y hermoso cuello? –Dijo Erios en mi oído con una voz cargada de sensualidad-**

**Cerre mis ojos por unos instantes, es cierto que….siempre desee desde el primer dia que el me transformo que….probara mi sangre vampira pero…después yo era la que abusaba succionando la sangre de Erios, siempre necesitaba un poco de el en mi ser, ahora…yo fui la que me pregunte si….el no desearía lo mismo? Podría decirse que…estoy complaciéndolo solo a el pero…también me complace a mi.**

**Sus colmillos enterrados en mi cuello succionando mi sangre…me pregunto que sentirá el cuando yo hago eso?**

**Abri mis ojos y mire a la luna fijamente, con la verdad reflejada en ellos.**

**Tal vez…estas acostumbrado a que tus presas sean siempre vírgenes pero…yo…ya he sido mordida por otro vampiro, sin embargo…nunca has dicho nada al respecto. –Dije agachando mi mirada, mi voz sono triste, y de verdad me sentía asi-**

**Cuando menos imagine, Erios había levantado mis pies para tenerme cargada como bebe en sus brazos, me sostuvo muy cerca de su pecho, podía escuchar sus latidos, el también podía escuchar los mios, me sonroje mucho mas. La sangre comenzó a subir a mis mejillas y Erios puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.**

**Tu…eres tan pura y virgen. Pequeña tonta, un vampiro que te ha mordido por abusar de tu debilidad, no me importa. –Dijo Erios tranquilo pero con tono de desaprobación-**

**Sus palabras me hicieron comprender que…tenia razón, nunca quise darle mi sangre a Yuzuriha pero…de todas maneras, ella la tomo. instintivamente hice hacia atrás mi cabeza y deje expuesto mi cuello para que lo mordiera.**

**Por favor….quiero, quiero…darte lo único que puedo de mi. –Dije con voz quebrada y destrozada, apunto de comenzar a llorar nuevamente-**

**Lo único que puedes darme de ti? A que se debe esto? –Dijo Erios con su voz aterciopelada-**

**Tu…me has dado tu sangre, me diste la segunda vida, me diste…una razón para seguir viviendo,me has…ayudado en muchas cosas. –Dije con mi voz aturdida y quebrada-**

_Incluso….aunque intento matarme…no, el no lo intento…lo intento el…que tiene el poder de destruir el mundo, Erios no quizo. Aun asi….mi corazón…siempre, siempre…será una parte de el. _**–Pense ahogándome de dolor y tristeza en mi corazón-**

**Erios me apretó mas contra su pecho y el recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.**

**Crees que…no me has dado nada? –Dijo Erios serio pero con dolor en sus palabras- estas…equivocada, Sakura.**

**Equivocada? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Me….volviste a encontrar y…me trajiste de vuelta. –Dijo Erios escondiendo mas su rostro en mi cuello- cumpliste tu promesa.**

**Mire el dolor de Erios reflejado en sus palabras, abrase su hermosa espalda, la presione mas hacia mi, Erios era…lo mejor que había podido ocurrir en aquel infierno, el fue….quien de una manera u otra me salvo. **

**La promesa…si, prometi intentar devolverte a ser el que eres…-Dije con mi voz mas relajada-**

**Erios me apretó mas y pude sentir sus lagrimas en mi cuello.**

**E-Erios…porque? Porque lloras? –Dije sorprendida abrasandolo mas fuerte-**

_El tiempo…lo dira._**-Penso Erios en su interior-**

**Erios se separo de mi cuello y me miro con los ojos mas verde que azules y de pronto…un color amarillesco comenzó a aparecer.**

**E-Erios no! Dime! Esa parte mala esta intentando entrar en ti! –Dije preocupada poniendo mi mano derecha en su cuello-**

**Erios aparto mi mano derecha de su cuello y me miro con expresión dulce y cariñosa, por primera vez….en esos ojos no miraba la desdicha.**

**Si, tienes razón…esa parte mala quería entrar pero…-Dijo Erios acercándose a mis labios pero se detuvo, yo me hice un poco hacia atrás- tu siempre controlas esa parte.**

**Me quede mas sorprendida, cada vez que hablaba con Erios, me decía cosas que…no las podía creer de lo maravilloso que era. Pero…sus labios, realmente…deseaba poder tocarlos pero…no podía, no debía.**

**Controlar…esa parte? Como si…te manipularan? –Dije comprendiendo todo-**

**Erios solo cerro sus ojos y agacho su cabeza.**

**Si es eso verdad! Quien te controla! Te lo suplico! Dime! Lo …lo detendré. –Dije poniendo mis manos en los hombros de Erios-**

**Sakura, es muy fuerte el enemigo. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Por favor, Fei cheng no será oponente para mi como vampiro! Le ganare. –Dije segura de mi misma-**

**Sakura…el verdadero enemigo no es….Fei, incluso…me sorprende que…Yanice no te lo haya dicho. –Dijo Erios sorprendido pero a la vez con confusión-**

**Es…tienes razón, no he visto a Yanice…acaso…ella, debería saber? –Pregunte con duda-**

**Asi es. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Y si la atrapo Fei! –Dije alarmada-**

**Erios acerco su nariz con la mia y la recargo.**

**No te preocupes, si es asi… la rescatare. –Dijo Erios serio y triste- le dije cosas terribles a ella.**

**Me le quede mirando con ternura, a pesar de que hizo y dijo cosas horribles, el esta realmente destrozado por ello, todos siempre podemos tener una segunda oportunidad para cambiar lo que hicimos en el pasado.**

**No te preocupes, estoy completamente segura que….ella te perdonara. –Dije sonriéndole-**

**Eres tan buena y linda. Como siempre –Dijo Erios feliz-**

_en definitiva, me encargare de detener aquel que manipula a Erios. _**–Pense decidida-**

**ahora….podrias decirme quien es el verdadero que maneja esto desde la oscuridad? –Pregunte directamente-**

**es una persona…que ni te imaginas. Solo eso te puedo decir. –Dijo Erios-**

**me acurruque en su pecho y comencé a oler su perfume natural, ninguna colonia podría comparársele. **

**Una persona que…ni me imagino, y tu…si sabes quien es? –Pregunte –**

**Asi es. –Dijo Erios- por eso…no se que debo hacer.**

**Puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente.**

**No importa, deja que el tiempo decida que debes hacer. No te angusties. –Dije sonriéndole.-**

**Erios me miro con ojos llenos de tristeza nuevamente, apoyo su mano derecha en mi espalda, la apretó fuertemente y yo solo…pude quedarme quieta y sin saber que hacer.**

**q-que ocurre? Erios….-Dije con mis ojos perdidos en los suyos-**

**Erios comenzó a respirar mas rápido y su corazón temblo, temblo como nunca, podía escuchar cada latido como si fuera el mio propio.**

**Es difícil….es muy difícil para mi….., todos estos sentimientos. –Dijo Erios con sus ojos contenidos y llenos de la fría tristeza junto con la noche-**

**Un viento fresco y calido nos abrazo en medio de la noche,mi mente se conecto al pasado y recordé aquellas mismas palabras que me dijo el otro chico, eran..parecidas.**

**Erios, para mi…también es difícil. –Dije ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos- me siento tan mal por….enganiar a Syaoran y no solo es lo peor….si no que….**

_Si alguna vez me he sentido un…vampiro, egoísta, imperdonable, pecador…odioso, es esta vez, he mentido, traicionado, engañado todo! Y aun asi….sigo teniéndolos a los dos. _**–Pense mientras mi yo interior moria de dolor-**

**Erios levanto mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos parecían los mas sinceros y honestos que habían visto los mios, incluso….seguian pareciéndose a los de aquel chico en aquel tiempo raro y a los ojos de Syaoran cuando iba en la primaria, esos ojos llenos de sinceridad.**

**No…no te culpes, no, no lo hagas o me haras sentir mas miserable. –Dijo Erios con total y pura sinceridad en sus palabras y ojos, me dejo..con el corazón mas partido-**

**E-erios…-Dije sorprendida y agache de nuevo mi mirada- no me digas eso! Claro que….debo sentirme culpable! Lastimo a los dos. –Dije con mis ojos inundados de dolor-**

**Erios recostó mi cabeza en su pecho, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.**

**Tu…no tienes la culpa de nada. –Dijo Erios- si alguien tiene la culpa de que…todo esto ocurra soy…yo.**

**Sus palabras me dejaron sin poder responder, el…tener la culpa? No! Claro que no,el era el único ser que nunca podría tener la culpa….ser utilizado por Fei cheng, Sai y el otro sujeto que manipula los hilos desde la oscuridad, no entiendo! No entiendo como puede ser eso! Como se puede echar la culpa!**

**No, la culpa no es tuya, para nada de eso. –Dije seriamente- mi deseo,…mi deseo fue el culpable. **

**Tu deseo de volver a ver a Syaoran? Crees que…ese fue tu error? –Dijo Erios ocultando su rostro-**

**Podría…podría ser. De verdad quería verlo pero…ahora solo lo hago sufrir y…compartimos diferentes destinos….y se que…algo cambiara. –Dije con plena seguridad pero..las palabras me dolían en el fondo-**

**Erios aparto su mirada de mi y miro a la luna.**

**Destinos diferentes….-Dijo Erios-**

**Erios….parece como si…-Dije pero…Erios me volteo a ver con unos ojos que no sabria explicar- que…que ocurre?**

**A su tiempo tu lo sabras, Sakura. Y en ese momento yo estare a tu lado para…ayudarte. –Dijo Erios con seguridad-**

**Erios….tu siempre has sido un….Sangre pura? –Pregunte con curiosidad-**

**Si. –Dijo Erios serio- pero…me enamore de una persona muy gentil, el único problema fue que…la transforme en lo que yo era y…después me entere que ella era la única princesa Sangre Pura de una familia normal. Le había devuelto su humanidad vampirica por asi decirlo**

**Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y no podía creerlo, no podía creer sus palabras, era como si….me hubieran taladrado mi cabeza, mi corazón se agito y no podía contener las millones de imagenes rapidas que llegaban a mi cabeza, pero todas tan rapidas que no podía verlas ni un poco, solo…pude distinguir una figura femenina y otra masculina ambos abrazados y…mire a una Sra. Que coloco algo en el cuello de la silueta femenina y…mucha sangre.**

**Cuando menos imagine, estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Erios y este tenia sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaban perdidos entre tantas cosas a la vez, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos.**

**Tranquila, no te esfuerces de mas o..acabaras lastimada.-Dijo Erios abrazandome fuertemente-**

**Apreté fuertemente mis manos sobre mi rostro.**

**Que soy! Que es…que son todas estas cosas raras que me ocurren! –Dije entrando en paranoia y con miedo- que…soy?**

**Erios me abrazo fuertemente y yo deje caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi costado**

**Sakura…Sakura escuchame! Eres…un medio vampiro, eso es todo lo que eres y seras siempre, no dejare que…te toquen. –Dijo Erios abrazandome fuerte-**

_Un medio vampiro? Y esa….y esa imagen? Que significa! Porque…porque había sangre? Porque…porque habían dos personas? _**–Pense aterrorizada-**

**Aparte los brazos de Erios y me abrase con los mios propios.**

**Cada vez que…intento recordar algo mas de lo que veo….algo me detiene, no puedo! –Dije temblando entre mis brazos-**

**Erios me miro fijamente y puso sus brazos en mis hombros.**

**Recuerdas…cuando nos conocimos? –Dijo Erios seriamente pero con cierto toque de temor en sus palabras- aquella noche afuera del correo?**

**Recordé todo en un instante, cuando…por fin me acorde de Syaoran y mire a Erios aparecer en medio de mi vida, en aquella noche sin luz ni nada hasta que apareció.**

**Si, lo recuerdo. –Dije seriamente-**

**Te dije algo muy importante. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Si! Dijiste que….si llegaba a recordar algo sobre mi magia o sobre….la persona que mas amo….ellos….Fei cheng y su alquelarre lo utilizaría para….matarme. –Dije por fin comprendiendo todo- ambas las he recordado**

**No del todo, aun hay algo…oculto, cuando…recuperes todos tus recuerdos, es cuando…la hora llegara y tu decidiras el futuro de todos nosotros. –Dijo Erios-**

**Pero….si mi destino es proteger a la tierra! –Dije con voz alta- es…ese mi destino y lo peor…luchar contra ti. –agache mi cabeza-**

**Erios coloco sus manos sobre mi rostro, se acerco lo suficiente a mi, me quede petrificada y comencé a temblar, pude sentir sus labios sobre los mios. Aquel calor que me inundaba era algo que quemaba.**

_Debo…debo terminar con esto…no puedo…no puedo…hacer sufrir a Syaoran._**-Pense con arrepentimiento-**

**Me separe de los labios de Erios, y lo mire profundamente.**

**Lo siento, pero…no puedo, no puedo…no puedo…-Dije mientras mis lagrimas se desbordaban y trazaban el camino doloroso de la verdad-**

**Erios solto un suspiro muy profundo, se acerco de nuevo mas hacia a mi, me apretó con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia el, quedamos nuevamente labios sobre labios, mi corazón palpitaba con desesperación y traición, el dolor me inundaba.**

**Por…Syaoran no puedes? –Dijo Erios con su voz triste pero seria-**

**Sus palabras me traicionaron, apreté mis punios y me arme de valor.**

**No y si, es por los dos…-Dije triste-**

**Dime, si yo fuera Syaoran….crees que no te perdonaría por la confusión de tus sentimientos?…-Dijo Erios serio-**

**Lo mire fijamente y el noto en mis ojos la confusión de la pregunta, la respuesta era tan obvia, tal vez si, tal vez no….pero….con cada cosa que hago, me lastimo y los lastimo por igual.**

**Bien, es hora de ir a dejarte a tu casa. –Dijo Erios levantándose junto conmigo-**

**No podía decir nada, ni responder nada, mis pensamientos estaban tan desarreglados que…no sabia que responder, estaba confusa y nada me ayudaba, podía ver el largo tramo que Erios corria entre los arboles, la suave brisa en mis ojos, pero….cuando divise mi casa, fue cuando nuevamente mi mente volvió a quedar desprotegida. Llegamos a la casa y Erios me bajo de sus brazos.**

**Ya hemos llegado, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos. –Dijo Erios dándose la vuelta-**

_El…Erios….seguramente me perdonaría por mi confusión de sentimientos pero…y Syaoran? Son personas totalmente diferentes además…mis sentimientos, deben ser solo para uno, no para…los dos. Pero porque…? Porque esta extraña sensación._**-Pense con dolor en el pecho-**

**Erios! –Dije rápidamente y detuvo su mano con la mia- n-no te..vayas por favor. **

**Erios me miro con expresión dulce y suave, se volvió a acercar a mi, rompiendo tabues y cualquier cosa entre nosotros.**

**Lo se, lo se Sakura. Entiendo lo que…decides, no quieres…no mas bien, sabes que tus sentimentos son solo para Syaoran, lo se perfectamente. No tienes porque darme explicaciones o incluso…sentirte culpable, yo deseo…que sonrias de todo corazon –Dijo Erios serio pero con un dolor en sus palabras-**

**Apreté su mano entre las mias fuerte, mi corazón palpito fuerte nunca en la vida lo había sentido asi de esa manera a palpitar.**

_Parece como si….ahora mi corazón y el suyo por fin estuvieran juntos pero…y Syaoran…el…también es parte de mi ahora, he bebido de su sangre y…_**-Pense con dolor-**

**Sakura….debes saberlo de antemano lo que…Syaoran siente por ti o no. –Dijo Erios seriamente pero con dolor-**

**Erios….por favor….por favor, te lo suplico….muerdeme! –Grite entre sollozos y lagrimas-**

**Erios se acerco gentilmente a mi cuello y lo beso con amor, pude sentir su lengua fría en mi cuello calido, hice hacia atrás mi cuello, lo único que deseaba era…entregar mi sangre a Erios, deseaba que el pudiera entender mis sentimientos por el, Pero…Erios me detuvo.**

**Haces cosas….tan amables y crueles a la vez. –Dijo Erios respirando entre cortado-**

**Mi corazón latio con furia y mis ojos derramaron lagrimas de dolor…..pero, Erios se acerco y las limpio con su dedo índice.**

**Tu…ya no has vuelto a sonreir como antes. –Dijo Erios dejando descansar su mano en mi mejilla- antes…sonreías todo el tiempo, todos los días.**

**Cuando…me conociste….estaba destrozada por….nunca ver a Syaoran, pensé que…el se había olvidado de mi, deje todo al lado por el, y ahora…ahora que lo tengo…lo hago sufrir y también a ti. –Dije mientras sollozaba y las lagrimas caian- nunca he vuelto a sonreir desde aquel dia.**

_Detente Erios…si, si continuas me romperé por completo!_**-pense mientras mis piernas temblaban-**

**No, no lo haces sufrir….eso te lo puedo asegurar. El….te sigue amando como siempre, desde la primera vez que te vio. –Dijo Erios con una sonrisa triste- **

**Erios…como…sabes tu lo que piensa Syaoran? Yo…yo bebi su sangre y sus sentimientos y acciones….son completamente diferentes. –dije tristemente-**

**Erios hizo mi cabeza delicadamente hacia atrás, comenzó a trazar una línea con su lengua sobre el hueco de mi cuello, después…se fue directo a la yugular, trazo la misma línea y puso sus labios sobre ellos….mi respiración se entrecorto y mi corazón rugio con furia. Pude ver de reojo como abrió su boca y sus colmillos se dejaron ver tan imponentes sobre mi cuello desprotegido pero…yo deseo esto, no? Entonces…..**

**Estoy lista. –Dije en un susurro y mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse-**

_Aun si….me lastimo mas por aceptar la tan horrible verdad de mi, quiero que…Erios sepa mis verdaderos sentimientos…aunque…tenga que…_**-Pense mientras mis lagrimas caian a mis costados- **_siempre….siempre desee llegar a este momento, siempre, me detuve muchas veces._

**Erios se quedo en esa posición, sus labios cerca de mi cuello y presionándolos de manera gentil, me tenia sostenida con sus brazos.**

_Si…lo hago en estos momentos…ella quedara completamente destrozada, aunque…mi deseo por beber su sangre no disminuya, no…no puedo. _**–Penso Erios abriendo su boca y dejando ver sus colmillos-**

**E-erios….-Dije poniendo mi mano en su espalda para sostenerme- por favor…estoy lista.**

**No, no te morderé. Lo siento mucho. –Dijo Erios sin mirarme-**

**Me quede quieta y sin poder articular ninguna palabra….el viento soplo fuerte, pero no era normal el viento, una energía negativa volvió a aparecer en el aire.**

**Cuidado! –Grite empujando a Erios- estuvo cerca.**

**Una risa maléfica comenzó a escucharse a nuestros alrededores, unas llamas abrasadoras cubrieron el lugar donde estábamos, estuvimos alerta de donde provenía la risa y pudimos ver al fin.**

**Maldito Sai –Dije mostrándole mis colmillos- **

**Hola preciosa. Hola Erios…no sabia que…habías venido a divertirte con tu…presa. –Dijo Sai con una risilla-**

**Voltee a mirar a Erios y el no dijo nada, me quede petrificada en mi lugar y no aparte la vista de Sai, comencé a pasar saliva y de pronto Kero bajo de mi cuarto rápidamente.**

**Kero! –Grite de alivio al verlo a mi lado- gracias.**

**De nada Sakurita, sentí mucha energía negativa. –Dijo Kero molesto- que hace Erios aquí?**

**Erios no dijo nada de nuevo, estaba como en un trance y…lo movi con mis brazos rápidamente.**

**Erios! Reacciona! No importa…de que lado estes! Solo…no me dejes, vale? –Dije moviendo a Erios-**

**S-sakura….-Dijo Erios perdido-**

**Sai lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia nosotros, pero…lo esquivamos, lo único malo fue que iba directo a la casa, se iba a incendiar!**

**Papa, Hermano! –Grite viendo las llamas dirigirse a la casa-**

OMG! Que ira a pasar ahora! Chicas sigan leyendo mi fanfic =] y espero que les siga gustando, aun las cosas no están claras pero pronto todo tendrá su motivo =].. cuídense y gracias.


	26. Vinculos

El fuego ardiente luchaba contra el viento para poder atravesar los grandes muros que se interponían en su camino. Era tan fuerte e imparable que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante la situación, no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera la casa y la seguridad de esta pero….

Kero rápidamente corrió y se puso frente a la casa, mis lagrimas no pudieron evitar no escapar, fue como si una parte de mi propio ser me hubiera dejado en aquel momento, mi corazón latió fuertemente, los nervios comenzaron a estrujar mi razón, era obvio que el fuego traspasaría a Kero sin importar que él fuera la bestia del sello y al ver el enorme escudo que se formo alrededor de la casa y frente a Kero me tranquilicé.

-Gracias. –Dije tranquila y mirando mi bolso.- por favor….necesito de su ayuda cartas Sakura.-

Saque una carta de mi bolso y la tome entre mi mano, me concentre mucho y la avente como solia hacerlo de pequeña, pude ver un nuevo resplandor diferente alrededor de la carta, fue como si hubiera un nuevo poder o incluso una nueva fuerza dentro de ella, simplemente me concentre y conjure.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, abandona esa forma y ayúdame en estos momentos, te lo pido en nombre de tu creador. ¡Disparo!- Grite mientras me acomodaba

Del cielo cayo una pistola en mis manos, era un poco extraña pero al tenerla no dude en usarla, apunte donde se encontraba Sai y dispare rápidamente. La pistola al soltar el gatillo salió una bala con un color especial, era dorada con unos toques rosas pero igual se miraba algo imponente y poderosa. La bala salió en dirección de Sai, persiguiéndolo.

Sai comenzó a correr por todo el lugar tratando de evitar el balazo, al principio parecía como si estuviera jugando y vacilando contra el balazo. De pronto Sai se detuvo y encaro al balazo de una forma que cualquiera hubiera considerado tonto.

-Basta de juegos. ¡Escudo!– Grito Sai

Un escudo se creó alrededor de Sai un escudo que se parecía mucho al de Kero, el balazo lucho por penetrar la barrera que se interponía entre ella y su objetivo pero la carta comenzó a recibir daños directamente, pude ver como se desgarro. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y pase saliva.

-¡No puede ser!- pensé terminando de usar la carta Disparo

Mire la carta del Disparo que aun seguía dañada, sentí un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia porque había sido herida en combate…anteriormente las cartas nunca sentían eso pero..Ahora es diferente. La única que era capaz de romper ese escudo….seria….

Alce la carta al cielo, cerré mis ojos y me concentre al invocar la carta, me volví a acomodar en una pose y rápidamente hice el conjuro.

-¡Carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, abandona esa forma, te lo pido en nombre de tu Creador Espada!.- Grite

Una espada cayó en mis manos pero…al tocarla fue un sentimiento completamente diferente al que había sentido la última vez que la había usado, fue como si miles de descargas eléctricas traspasaran mi piel y lograran llegar hasta los rincones más profundos de mi cuerpo, mis venas parecían sentir todo el fuego electrizante, incluso mi corazón se acelero más de lo que ya se encontraba acelerado.

-¡Agh!- Grite al sostener la espada

-¡Sakura!- Gritaron Erios y Kero

Solté la espada rápidamente y unos rayos diminutos pero fuertes salieron de ella, mis ojos no lo podían creer y al ver mi mano estaba totalmente quemada. El ardor que sentía en mi mano era demasiado fuerte y tenaz porque no parecía cesar.

-¿Porque?- Dije confundida

-La magia de clow… está reaccionando según tu naturaleza, Sakura. Esa espada es sagrada y….al no ser ya una card captor tu energía se volvió negativa al igual que la de los vampiros. Tu en estos momentos…estas actuando mas como vampiro que como humana al querer vengarte de todo lo que ha ocurrido- Dijo Kero inquieto

Sus palabras me hicieron comprender toda la situación, todo lo que he estado haciendo o usando ha sido simple y sencillamente prueba de mi ferocidad como vampiro, la super velocidad, la fuerza…incluso la magia puede que haya sido perturbada por tal cantidad de rencor que desate hacia Sai, nunca hubiera deseado atacar a nadie asi pero…Sai lo ha buscado.

-Entonces… ¿que puedo hacer? ¡Debemos acabar con…Sai!- Dije desesperada

-Déjense de sus estupideces. Erios sostén a Sakura por mí.- Dijo Sai caminando hacia nosotros

-¿E-erios?- Dije sin aliento

Unos brazos me sujetaron rápidamente por detrás rodeando completamente mi cuerpo, sus brazos me impedían moverme como yo deseaba y… ¡no podía lastimarlo!

-E-Erios! Suéltame! Por favor!- Dije moviéndome para soltarme

_-Sus ojos…sus ojos son….están como, poseídos.- pensé preocupada_

-¡Suéltala!– Grito Kero corriendo a empujar a Erios

Sai intercepto a Kero y le dio un golpe tan fuerte con su mano que lo mando lejos, después Sai comenzó caminar en mi dirección, me examino cuidadosamente y observo mi ropa junto con los residuos de sangre en ella. El ardor de una rabia que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a hacerse presente en mi garganta, fue como si quisiera escupir veneno por ella…el odio que comenzaba a sentir por Sai era mas fuerte que cualquier instinto de supervivencia.

-Ya veo que…Yuzuriha les hizo una visita. Quiere decir que ya te conoció.- Dijo Sai desafiantemente

Su mirada tan segura de si mismo me hizo sentir aun mas ese veneno correr por mis venas, quemaba y dolía a la vez….pero aun asi no se iba, se volvía mas fuerte.

-¿Pero que dices? Ella no me conoció ni la mitad de lo que puedo ser. –Dije con mi mirada en el suelo

Sai levanto mi mentón y me obligo a mirarle, sus ojos parecían satisfechos de ver lo que miraba en los míos, podía incluso sentir como le clavaba ese fuego que sentía en mi interior a Sai y esto parecía excitarle mucho.

-¿Así? Me gustaría ver que falto.- Dijo Sai acariciando mi cuello

Sai se acerco a mi cuello su respiración se hacía más rápida conforme avanzaba por la línea donde se encontraba mi vena Orta, mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, pase saliva y mi corazón comenzó a temblar de temor, de pronto Sai se quedo insistente en un solo lugar y trazo con su lengua un camino, mis piernas temblaban y forcejeaban para poder zafarse pero no daba resultado….

-¿Que…que haces? ¡Acaso…tu también! ¡Eres un vampiro!- Dije sorprendida

-Así es, soy un vampiro como Yuzuriha…y me fascinaría probar la sangre de la que todo el mundo habla.- Dijo Sai abriendo su boca y sacando sus colmillos

Ahora todo tiene sentido, su insistencia por mi aroma y su búsqueda de mi vena….todo lo comprendo, pero…

*flashback*

-¿Que son…ellos?– Pregunto una niña pequeña con voz atemorizada

Un chico muy guapo estaba al lado de ella, con su mano manchada de sangre y sus ojos de un color amarillo como la luna llena.

-Ellos son una desgracia para nosotros los vampiros. Aquellos que muerden a sus presas y las dejan a su merced son más que basura.– Dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a la niña para que se levantara

-¿Estás bien? Perdona estos sustos.– Dijo el chico con gesto triste

*fin de flashback*

_-¿Que…habrá sido eso? Una niña asustada…por los vampiros... _–Pensé cerrando mis ojos-

Espere en silencio la terrible mordida de Sai, podía sentir sus colmillos clavados en mi cuello haciendo una perforación y extrayendo la sangre desde mi interior, el dolor parecía incluso ser real pero…al abrir mis ojos, una mano estaba extendida y agarrando por el cuello a Sai, me voltee rápidamente y mire a Erios con sus ojos amarillos, un amarillo tan hermoso.

-No la toques con tus sucias manos.– Dijo Erios agitado

-¡Ahh, vaya! ¿Te revelas a nosotros? Esto lo sabrá.- Dijo Sai pero Erios lo detuvo apretando mas su cuello

-¡Calla maldito títere del consejo! Eres….igual que Fei.– Dijo Erios molesto

-Si yo soy un títere….entonces, tú debes ser….el peón de tu primo que tomo tu lugar.– Dijo Sai retadoramente

Erios comenzó a temblar y lo pude sentir porque el brazo que tenía en mi espalda comenzó a titubear, después su fuerza parecía temblar también sobre la presión que ejercía en el cuello de Sai pero después de un rato lo dejo libre y Sai simplemente se sacudió de la mano de Erios.

-Seré el peón pero….yo estoy moviendo a la reina a un lugar seguro.– Dijo Erios tranquilo

Erios tenía su serenidad marcada en su semblante pero después de unos segundos oculto su mirada y al volver a verlo sus ojos eran diferentes, mostraban todo tipo de sentimientos rencorosos hacia Sai y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sai ya no estaba frente a mí.

Miles de cristales de color rojo aparecieron en el aire y mis pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma, fue algo impresionante que nunca había visto hacer a Erios y me recordó a aquel lugar o recuerdo del pasado. Kero llego a mi lado y coloco su cuerpo a mi lado para darme calor.

-Lo siento, tuviste que presenciar una muerte frente a tus ojos.– Dijo Erios triste y cerrando sus ojos

Aun seguía impresionada por todo lo que había visto en mi recuerdo y después…la muerte de Sai que fue algo mas que impresionante, fue como si se hubiera dispersado en el medio de la nada, como si se hubiera hecho polvo….de pronto los recuerdos y la realidad parecen tener algo que ver….comienzo a entender algo….o…..

Me voltee donde estaba Erios y lo mire con mis ojos vidriosos, el sentimiento de miedo, terror, perdida todo me revolvía en mi interior. Mis ojos podían decirlo todo por si solos, me abrase rápidamente a Erios y mi cuerpo temblaba de todo, no era algo que pudiera explicar el porqué temblaba o el porqué lo abrase repentinamente, solamente….fue como si quisiera ocultar mis miedos.

-¿Que ocurre? Sakura… ¿tienes miedo por mi culpa?–Dijo Erios triste

_-Tenerle…miedo, no nunca. Pero…que es este sentimiento de miedo….un miedo diferente a temerle por lo que hizo, pero…aun así, quiero llegar al fondo.-_ Pensé horrorizada en mi mente, pero en la realidad me tranquilicé

-No, no tengo miedo. pero….tu…tu…formas parte de mi pasado, ¿verdad?–Pregunte con mis labios temblorosos

Incluso al preguntar eso me parecía estúpido e irónico porque…era imposible y no podría ser ni siquiera el 50% de que fuera verdad, mis labios temblaban porque deseaba con toda mi fuerza que al menos tuviera un pasado que pudiera recordar o en el peor de los casos que hubiera alguien del pasado que me pudiera ayudar.

-¿Formar…parte de tu pasado? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?– Dijo Erios sorprendido

-¡Mirame a los ojos! ¡Sé muy bien que debes tener alguna relación! ¡Porque…porque cada que tú haces algo que nunca he visto….siempre recuerdo a alguien que se parece a ti o…que tiene tus ojos! ¡Dime que formas parte de mi pasado!– Dije con una desesperación repentina

-Sakura- Dijo Erios intentando poner su mano sobre mi cabeza

-¿Porque? ¡porque quiere hacerme esto a mi!- Pense con dolor en mi corazón.

Al ver sus intenciones claramente, evite cualquier contacto de su mano con mi cabeza y golpee su mano con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡No,no quieras dormirme ni hacerme la tonta con eso! Le hice lo mismo a Syaoran así que…yo sé muy bien lo que intentaste hacer. ¡No me dejes con la duda! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Si sigues con esto será difícil para y ya no puedo soportar más, Entiende lo que sufro!- Dije firmemente y con voz temblorosa

-Sakura…no debes saber más.– Dijo Erios cerrando sus ojos

-¿Saber más? ¡¿RESPONDEME, ES CIERTO!–Dije molesta y desesperada

_-¡Sabe algo más! Debo saber más…- Pensé con desesperación._

Si hubiera un solo momento en el que no pensara sobre este terrible vacio que tengo en mi corazón, si tan solo obtuviera una pista….si alguien pudiera sacarme de esta duda tan grande que tengo. Es un dolor terrible….es un vacio que no hay nada que lo pueda ocultar o sanar, solo…la verdad podría hacerlo.

Erios solo suspiro y sus ojos me mostraron inseguridad, mas inseguridad de la que me hace presa entre sus manos y de las cuales no me puedo zafar.

-¡Dime! Por favor! ¡¿cómo fue que nos conocimos? ¡¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes?,se que…esto no es casualidad pero ¡quiero saber la verdad!- Dije con mis ojos vidriosos.

-Nos conocimos hace tiempo, eso no es mentira.– Dijo Erios

-¿Que? ¡¿Me quieres ver el pelo!–Dije molesta

_-¡Claro que nos conocimos hace tiempo! Pero… ¡me refiero a antes!_-Pensé con miedo

-Sakura…tranquila.– Dijo Erios abrazándome -todo estará bien, no dejare que…la persona que tu consideras tu amor, te lastime-

-¿Me lastime?…te refieres a… ¿Syaoran?– Dije no muy sorprendida y con tristeza

_-Siento que es un poco tarde para decir que Syaoran me lastime, desde un principio…me había lastimado….no es nada nuevo. Después el otro dolor que me ocasiono fue al beber su sangre, cuando….sus sentimientos no fluían hacia a mí, sin embargo….a pesar de la terrible opresión que me ocasiona mi corazón al recordar aquellos momentos en los que Syaoran me ha dado a entender lo muy insignificante que soy para él, es imposible cambiar sus sentimientos pero… ¿Por qué ahora esto? ¿Por qué los sentimientos de Erios ahora fluyen hacia a mi? ¿Por qué?- Pense con un dolor interno._

-¿Sabes la respuesta o no?– Dijo Erios con una voz segura y su mirada firme sobre mi.

Sentí como si hubiera un remolino de mariposas en el interior de mi estomago, todo el mundo pareció detenerse ante la mención de sus palabras y de pronto algo caliente subió por mis mejillas haciendo que mi corazón palpitara de una forma loca y excitante para los vampiros, oculte mi nerviosismo y apreté mi mano fuerte.

-Sí, pero…aun así, yo no quiero lastimarlo, aunque…sepa la verdad de sus sentimientos.– Dije con mi sonrisa apagada y aun con nerviosismo.

Erios puso su mano en mi mejilla obligándome a mirarlo fijamente, aquellos ojos amarillos parecían devolverme la serenidad y coherencia de mis pensamientos….mi corazón seguía ardiendo, aunque no lo deseara seguía latiendo por Erios y de pronto mis pensamientos se volvieron solo hacia Erios mientras sus ojos me atrapaban mas y mas en una oscuridad imposible de salir de ella.

_-Si observas los ojos de un vampiro, podrás saber sus sentimientos…y…quedaras atrapada en ellos._–Pensé

-Pero…aun no me has respondido– Dije vencida y cansada

Erios coloco su mano en mi cabeza y lo mire tan dulce y sereno por unos últimos segundos antes de que todo a mí alrededor se volviera negro. Erios tomo en brazos a Sakura y la sostuvo entre sus brazos tan dulces, delicada y tiernamente. Kero llego al lado de Erios y de pronto todo tuvo más sentido para él, se quedo impresionado por todo.

-Si hay…algo que mas detesto en estos instantes, es….tener que ocultarte cosas.– Dijo Erios sollozando

-Dime…tu… ¿de verdad?– Dijo Kero inseguro de lo que decía

Erios desvió su mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro, tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos con una decisión tan firme que parecería que se la robaría, se acerco a Kero con cuidado.

-Sí, tú lo sabes.– Dijo Erios serio -¿desde…cuando te diste cuenta?-

Kero miro a la luna con curiosidad y….después de unos momentos se acerco amistosamente a Erios.

-Algo me lo decía, algo en ti no te permite mentir pero…a Sakura si puedes-Dijo Kero con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos –¿por que no le dices la verdad?-

-Siento mucho que la haga sufrir más….pero, es por su bien. Debo…mantener todo como sigue hasta ahora.– Dijo Erios acariciando el rostro de Sakura y limpiando las lagrimas que caían por su hermosa mejilla

-Ha sufrido como no te imaginas.– Dijo Kero triste -ella…está confundiendo todo e incluso está comenzando a hacer cosas demasiado imprudentes-

Erios escondió su mirada para Kero no pudiera verlo, pero el frio que lo acompañaba en esos momentos era tan insoportable que lo hacía que muriera en vida, comenzó a sollozar y una lluvia tan fría y áspera cayó bajo sus pies, eran las lagrimas contenidas de una terrible desgracia y dolor acumulados en su corazón, la presión podía soportarla pero incluso hasta el más fuerte debía caer algún día.

-¡TIENES RAZON! Pero….no puedo hacer nada más que observar, sabes… ¿sabes lo que es ser solo…un observador y no poder hacer nada por ella más que…alejarla de mi?– Dijo Erios con sus lagrimas desbordándose

Incluso un hombre no tiene permitido mostrar debilidad alguna porque sería considerado como alguien débil o lo peor una chica pero pareció no importarle en absoluto a Erios mostrar sus sentimientos más profundos hacia Kero, incluso la bestia sagrada pudo sentir el dolor que le provocaba verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable, Kero paso por algo parecido cuando falleció Clow y que se hizo pasar por Eriol pero sin duda alguna las cosas deben continuar.

-Te puedo entender, aunque creas que no, lo puedo entender.– Dijo Kero -pero…

Erios se paro bien y con la elegancia que caracteriza a los vampiros miro a Kero con cierto orgullo e incluso pareció como si aquel momento de debilidad hubiera sido una farsa porque tan rápido como cambio la conversación, El ya había cambiado su expresión.

-Las cosas ocurrieron muy pronto…yo no sabia nada hasta que…llego aquella persona. Esa persona dijo que mi futuro estaba manchado en sangre.– Dijo Erios triste -el tiempo paso y fue cuando descubrí todo sobre mi y sobre Sakura…ella…es mi prometida de alguna u otra manera.-

Kero se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Erios y comenzó a temblar, ¡¿su ama comprometida? ¿Acaso aquello podía ser posible? Kero siempre imagino a Sakura sin nadie alrededor solamente Yue, ella, Kero y nadie más, pero lo peor era…

-¿Temes a que tu ama o amiga la transforme en lo que soy?– Dijo Erios con tono retador y en sus ojos mostraba odio

Kero paso saliva rápidamente, aquellos ojos ya los había visto cuando mato a Sai asi que el miedo que recorrió el cuerpo de Kero fue desde la raíz de su pelo hasta su corazón provocando cierta electricidad que le dio miedo al recordar.

-No, no temo a eso, si no….por ella, por sus sentimientos ahora.– Dijo Kero

-Sus…sentimientos….ella…está intentando recordar todo por sí misma.– Dijo Erios abrazando fuerte a Sakura

-Si ella lo recordara….se acordaría…- Dijo Kero inconcluso

-Si, se acordaría de todo. Incluso de que ella sería mi prometida si…ella lo desea aun.– Dijo Erios

-Pero….lo de prometida, ¿tiene que ver con algo de tu reencarnación o de la de ella?– Dijo Kero sorprendido

Erios miro a Kero seriamente creando signos de interrogación sobre la bestia guardiana, incluso parecía que Kero estaba en un trance profundo intentando descifrar cuantos anios tendría Erios, El al ver a la bestia sagrada simplemente no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa y risa por parte de el.

-No es de ninguna reencarnación. Gracias a Dios me dio la oportunidad de continuar en este mundo mucho tiempo, incluso…ahora recuerdo todo, pero…por ser Sangre Pura, podemos volver a nacer y nuestros recuerdos vuelven con el tiempo, pero…siempre somos los mismos de siempre.– Dijo Erios sonriente -nunca he muerto.-

Kero se quedo impactado y se acerco mas al cuerpo de Erios y puso su pata sobre el estomago de Erios en modo de apoyo y comprensión pero estaba realmente apenada la bestia guardiana, Erios lo miro con sorpresa y acaricio la cabeza de la bestia algo que lo sorprendió un poco mientras Erios reía por lo bajo.

-y…yo que creía que no te caía bien.– Dijo Erios riendo por lo bajo

-creíste mal.– Dijo Kero -pensé que…tenias malas intenciones. tú sabes, ahora con estos tiempos y luego las cosas tan "agradables" que ocasionaste pues…al menos no podía pensar que fueras un angelito.-

Erios al escuchar lo último de Kero sintió como un mar de tristeza lo hizo cautivo de sus olas y lo aprisionaba no dejándolo salir, estaba ahogándose por los recuerdos, sin embargo era algo que no podría olvidar aunque borrara el dolor que había ocasionado porque…las cicatrices estaban presentes más que nunca. Sakura padecía cicatrices imborrables y Erios poseía las cicatrices aun abiertas.

-Entonces…siempre…estas soportando no morderla por…evitarle ese futuro- Dijo Kero

-Así es, no deseo…ver que aquella misma historia se repita – Dijo Erios apretando sus puños

- me dolió tanto perderla en aquel tiempo que….tuve que volver a nacer y…por fin la volví a encontrar.-

-Lo entiendo. Pero…el enemigo entonces es.- Dijo Kero aun sin creerlo.

-Sí, lamentablemente. Para mí también es difícil aceptarlo….y para Sakura….para ella será….-Dijo Erios con una terrible intoxicación de sus propias palabras.

-¡No digas eso! Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que ella ya no sufra mas, ella… ¡es la que menos merece sufrir! No quiero…volver a verla llorar.– Dijo Kero triste

Erios escondió su mirada y después…se armo de valor y apretó sus puños.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a verla sufrir de aquella manera….como la encontré afuera del correo, me destrozo.–Dijo Erios con la mirada perdida

-En aquella ocasión no me toco mirarla a mi, pero…estoy seguro que sufriste mas al verla asi, ¿verdad? Y lo peor….fue de que se….conectara con aquel sujeto, Que los sentimientos de los dos se encontraran de una forma increíble.– Dijo Kero triste

Erios comenzó a caminar por donde se encontraba el balcón del cuarto de Sakura. Era demasiado recordar lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo y aun recordar aquel momento donde había encontrado a Sakura nuevamente afuera del correo fue una apuñalada por la espalda y un golpe realmente bajo departe de sus enemigos.

-Si, fue como si me hubieran prendido fuego interno, me queme de tanto coraje y dolor, es despiadado ver como alguien te arrebata a la persona más importante para tu vida. Sakura…ella…lo es todo para mí. Espero me entiendas, Kero.–Dijo Erios mirando a Kero con expresión triste- en alguna ocasión, desee tanto poder morderla para que supiera pero….no deseo que tenga aquel futuro.-

_-Podría…creer cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos esta…y lo atroz que le deparo el destino a este chico. Un amor que no puede ser concebido simplemente porque existe alguien más, solo porque están en bandos diferentes..pero el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo, No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, ha sufrido demasiado y…todo lo ha soportado solo y ocultándolo. Debe ser…horrible._- Pensó Kero triste

-Erios…no te preocupes, protegeré a Sakura de todo.–Dijo Kero decidido-

-Confio en ti, Kero. –Dijo Erios brincando a el balcón con Sakura en sus brazos-

Erios toco el suelo de la habitación de Sakura con suma delicadeza para no lastimarla ni despertarla, camino lentamente por la habitación al llegar al pie de la cama miro por unos segundos el hermoso, pálido y tierno rostro de Sakura.

-Tan delicada y tan fuerte, tan amable y cruel.–Dijo Erios en voz baja

Tomo una bocanada de aire y de pronto el aroma delicioso a fresa mezclado con madera y canela fue tan embriagante que quemo profundamente la garganta de Erios, se acerco a su cuello palido pero retrocedió por instinto, depositando suave y dulcemente a Sakura.

Al ver su cuerpo tan calido, delicado….acerco su mano tocando el suave y terso rostro de ella que dormía plácidamente, sus parpados inmóviles y una respiración tan tranquila. Erios comenzó a acariciar suave su cabello, su mano dejo su cabello para comenzar a trazar los parpados, después comenzó con sus hermosos labios carmesí, se detuvo en ellos con una decisión en sus ojos pero todo parecía algo utópico.

Se alejo de ella en un movimiento ágil al detectar que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse al querer levantarse….

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, un perfume muy agradable con aromas a madera y cítricos llenaban mi mente por unos instantes, coloque mi mano en mi cabeza…escuche ruidos frente a mis ojos pero estos aun no encontraban la luz, una sombra se movió y de pronto me percate que no me encontraba sola en el cuarto, lo cual hizo acelerar mi corazón y mi cabeza no pudo conectar sus pensamientos con sus sentimientos.

-Erios….yo…yo –Dije sin poder articular otra palabra pero Erios me sonrió

-Está bien, tenias mucho sueño y lo mejor para ti es descansar.– Dijo Erios dándome la espalda

-Está bien, mañana tengo escuela y….si me vuelvo a quedar dormida-despierta, el profesor le dirá a mi papa y no quiero preocuparlo.– Dije levantándome de la cama

-Está bien, bueno nos vemos.– Dijo Erios cuando estaba a punto de brincar de la ventana

-Gracias por todo.–Dije en voz alta y quebrada

-Está bien.–Dijo Erios sin voltear a mirarme y brinco

_-Quisiera…poder decir que…aunque no sepa mi pasado, no afecta a mi presente pero…de alguna u otra manera, ese pasado quiere salir a la luz y yo quiero saber que ocurre._- Pensé atolondrada-

Kero transformado en el muñeco de felpa entro por la ventana y me miro con un brillo sumamente especial en sus ojitos pequeños, su sonrisa era demasiado visible y su energía alrededor era mucha alegría, el estaba feliz.

-Me alegro que despertaras. Pensé que te la ibas a pasar todo el rato ¡dormida!– Dijo Kero con tono divertido pero a la vez rudo.

Mire a Kero con desaprobación, me acerque lentamente a el, lo mire con mis ojos bien abiertos y Kero se quedo completamente serio, aproveche su distracción…lo atraje hacia a mi y lo abrase con mucha fuerza.

-¡Kero! No seas así…conmigo, no…en estos momentos. –Dije cayendo de nuevo en mi cama junto con el y sollozando-

Kero se puso rígido y comenzó a colocar sus bracitos sobre mi cara y me obligo a mirarle.

-Sakurita…no, no te pongas así. Por favor…no me gusta verte así.– Dijo Kero con su voz aguda

Voltee a verlo, sus ojos no solamente mostraban aquel sentimiento hermoso de amistad o de fiel obediencia por ser su maestra….no….lo que había en sus ojos era un amor profundo hacia a mi, una amistad que parecía florecer conforme mas problemas ocurrían de los cuales el parecía estar siempre preocupado, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y preocupación por un ser sumamente especial e importante, al comprender el significado de sus ojos, mis lagrimas cayeron por acto continuo y lo mire segura de mis palabras.

-Kero…no quiero que sufras, ya te hice sufrir mucho, ¡7 años! ¡No quiero que sufras uno más! Por favor.– Dije con mis ojos vidriosos pero…mordía mi lengua para no seguir llorando

_-No, no quiero ver sufrir a Kero…no deseo verlo triste, ¡no de nuevo! ¡Debes…debes contener Sakura! ¡Vamos yo se que tu puedes! Por favor….por favor._– Pensé mordiendo mi dolor

-Sakura…no nos haces sufrir, al contrario nos alegra saber que tú te preocupas por nosotros pero…no hay nada de malo llorar o algo así, solo queremos que estés bien.– Dijo Kero con sus ojos triste pero llenos de cariño

-Kero- Dije con mis ojos vidriosos.

Sus palabras fueron tan dulces como un beso o abrazo de un padre o madre, fue tan reconfortante como cuando alguien te escucha sobre algún problema que tienes, mi cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de un calor tan cómodo mientras que mi personalidad fría y seria también sintió ese gozo.

_-Negar la verdad…es cruel, es muy difícil para ti y para esa persona.– Dijo mi yo vampiro-_

_-Aunque…desee saber la verdad ¡no aparece! No quiero, no quiero dañar a nadie mas_- Pensé con dolor-

Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse, pero….algo muy dentro de mí, algo demasiado profundo comenzó a sentír por primera vez una calidez tan emotiva, incluso se sentía como cuando tu piel esta congelada y un chorro de agua caliente cae en tu cuerpo y unos escalofríos te llenan el cuerpo, era una parte mía que nunca había tomado en cuenta y esa parte….estaba llorando, se sentía sola y desplazada.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder explicarlas, las palabras de Kero habían afectado todos mis sentidos, me dejaron desprotegida, las emociones florecieron de tal manera que me era imposible ignorarlas, fue como si una nueva parte de mi ser renaciera para encontrar nuevos sentimientos, una parte de mi desconocía lo que era eso y ahora que lo conocía podía llorar.

Abrase a Kero fuertemente y comencé a llorar, llore todo lo que tenía guardado por dentro, un dolor tan profundo….una pena que pagar, un terrible castigo por mis deseos.

_-Yo te quise aquí conmigo…pero, tu Syaoran…no. Y…Erios….Erios…lo que siento por él…ahora lastima a Syaoran…no lo entiendo._– Pensé sofocándome en mis pensamientos-

Siempre….siempre he sido consciente de las cosas, siempre supe que…cuando Erios me convirtió a medio vampiro o más bien….que sello mis recuerdos, siempre supe que algo cambiaría radicalmente, mis deseos…mi futuro, mi amor, mis sentimientos. Nunca lo desee de esa manera y mucho menos deseaba tener que pasar por estas cosas, lo que menos quería en esta vida era ver sufrir a mis personas amadas y lo único que he hecho…es…ver llorar y sufrir a todos!.

Cada acción, cada palabra, cada respiro de mi parte lastimaba una parte de la cual no quería lastimar.

_-Syaoran en especial….cuando…cuando me dio su sangre, ahí lo pude sentir…lo supe. El…no me ama como antes, sus sentimientos son diferentes.– _Pensé con dolor-

Mis lagrimas se desbordaron de nuevo, la presión en mi corazón era demasiada, sentimientos por dos personas pero….mis sentimientos….ha donde van dirigidos?

Syaoran o Erios? Ambos…son tan parecidos pero…algo, algo los hace diferentes, algo. El dolor de tener divido el corazón en dos partes iguales es insoportable.

Incluso…aunque derramara toda mi sangre o mi vida, nunca, nunca podría reparar los daños que he causado en todos….desearía poder….cambiar esto, cambiar ese estúpido destino que me acorrala todos los días, deseo poder…hacer algo para mejorarlo todo.

Todo incluso por más sencillo es más difícil a la vez, el simple hecho de tener dos sentimientos opuestos y a la vez similares me quemaba en el alma, un solo momento de paz era lo que pedía para poder hacer lo correcto por primera vez.

De pronto, una increíble fuerza entro a mi pecho para limpiar todo aquel dolor e incertidumbre en mi, algo que me dio una tranquilidad y una paz que….solo sentía cuando estaba pequeña y capturaba las cartas clow, esa tranquilidad me comenzó a calmar mis lagrimas, mi dolor, todo desapareció.

Cerré mis ojos y lo que pude ver con ellos en mi mente fue un hermoso silencio con un fuego arriba de mi cabeza, se escuchaba el revolotear de un ave, ya entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, me sentí tan contenta y feliz que mis lagrimas se secaron como si hubiera sequia, que mi corazón dejara de taladrarme y bombeara normal su sangre.

_-Tengo que tener Fe y Esperanza….es en lo único que me puedo apegar y debo…dejar atrás todo el dolor….lo que venga….será porque debe venir en ese momento._– Pensé relajadamente y abrí mis ojos- _gracias…Dios por tu fe._

Mis ojos se encontraron con un Kero triste, pero al sonreírle…sus ojos se volvieron gentiles y amorosos, le sonreí de nuevo para que viera que el dolor se había ido…puede que las cosas volvieran a ponerse feas y serias pero creo que depende de uno y la forma en que las veas para determinar el resultado que sucederá.

-Kero….tienes razón, no sé si…lo que venga será fácil pero…en cierto modo, quiero tener esperanza….quiero tener mi Fe, por eso…no me arrepentiré de nada, ni del pasado.– Dije firmemente-

-Sakurita…- Dijo Kero con los ojos como platos-

-¡Bien bien! Es hora de dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela así que… ¡a dormir! –Dije jalando a Kero junto conmigo a la cama y tapándonos- buenas noches.-

Kero apenas toco la almohada y se quedo dormido, yo pensé en lo que vería mañana en la escuela y me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el cantar de los pájaros era hermoso en mi balcón, estaba helado para las personas normales pero…para mi estaba templado, rico. Un clima tan tropical o al menos como yo lo sentía ,me parecía algo tan relajante y considerado, incluso el cantar de los pájaros parecía armonizar con esta mañana tan preciosa, un nuevo futuro me hacia sonreír.

Moví la cobija para ver si Kero seguía dormido y en efecto, estaba muy dormido. Me reí por lo bajo y me destape poco a poco para poder bajarme de la cama sin hacer ruido y despertarlo. Lo logre con éxito.

Me metí a bañar, y al salirme comencé a cambiarme rápidamente con una sudadera rosa fresa y un levis claro con algunas des costuras, ese me lo había regalado Tomoyo hace mucho tiempo, me puse unas botas caqui de peluche de borrego. Mi pelo lo acomode en una cola alta y mi maquillaje fue algo tan sencillo como siempre, mis sombras adorables en tonos beige, café y café oscuro. Mi rímel, mi delineador negro y mi rubor. Fue todo.

Cuando ya estaba lista, Salí de mi recamara y me encontré con Touya muy temprano esperándome, me escabullí pero no Salí del todo ilesa, Touya me había aventado una toalla que se estrello en mi cabeza haciendo un sonido extraño, incluso para mí fue extraño.

-¡Hermano! –Grite en voz baja- debo irme….se me hace tarde.-

-Tu cabeza suena rara, Monstruo. Está bien, corre que no llegaras. –Dijo Touya- no olvides que te toca hacer la cena.-

-Claro que no, no te apures. ¡Nos vemos! –Dije mientras Salí corriendo a toda velocidad-

En cuanto Salí de la casa, comencé a caminar, aun tenía tiempo así que una caminada no me haría nada para nada de daño. Olfatee cada perfume que estaba por las avenidas esperando un taxi o el bus escolar. Seguí caminando y mucha gente me miraba con curiosidad, supongo que todos los vampiros y medio vampiro son cosas que la gente al observarlas quedan atrapadas en ellas y…caen en sus colmillos. Algo tan extraño de recordar porque así me ocurrió a mí con Erios.

Moví mi cabeza para alejar todos mis pensamientos, pero….un aroma de pronto me hizo voltear y me encontré con un sujeto viéndome fijamente, estaba parado frente a mí, sus ojos….tenían un color purpura rojizo y …pude observar cuando sonrió los colmillos, esa persona era un vampiro…..

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar y al hacerme hacia atrás pude ver como el vampiro comenzó una reverencia a mí, me miro con recelo y se alejo de ahí. Me quede impresionada pero….al voltearme de nuevo la impresión no fue lo único que me impacto, si no….el sentimiento de ver a…..

-E-Erios…-Dije sonrojada y apenada con el- lo siento…yo, no sabia…-

Erios me sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano hacia a mí y mis ojos se abrieron por acto continuo pero esto no pareció importarle a Erios..

-¿De que te disculpas? Puedo llevarte a tu escuela, si quieres. –Dijo Erios observando mi cuerpo y suspiro- ya han cicatrizado tus heridas, ¿verdad?-

Me sonroje y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de nerviosismo, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y mi sonrojo aumento mas, como si la sangre de Erios corriera mas fuerte por mis venas.

-S-si…gracias a tu sangre. –Dije en voz baja- aunque…me disculpo por eso mismo.-

-No es nada, me alegra que estés bien. Por cierto…debes tener cuidado al andar por la calle.-Dijo Erios serio pero con una sonrisa- bien, deberíamos ir a tu escuela.-

-S-si. –Dije atolondrada-

Erios tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, me sonroje aun mas al sentir su piel tan tersa, fría y suave sobre la mía, lo sostuve así por un tiempo y después solté su mano. Me dolía en el fondo tener que recharle pero…no podía…no podía….por más que quisiera. Al soltar su mano, Erios solo suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho. –Dije con tristeza pero después le sonreí- no puedo.-

Erios me miro con los ojos como plato y también sonrió, aunque en sus ojos hubiera una chispa de intuición, como si supiera que era obvio que iba a ocurrir eso..

-No hay problema, no quieres problemas con Syaoran y lo entiendo…-Dijo Erios sonriendo pero de nuevo tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya- pero el lugar más seguro en esta ciudad es a mi lado, así que,…por favor, toma mi mano por estos momentos.-

Al ver la petición de Erios no pude negarme, si la única manera de estar a salvo era esa…lo aceptaría pero…. ¿porque curiosamente así? Aunque….de igual manera no me afectaba en absoluto, me encantaba la idea pero…por Syaoran era por lo que no podía estar tan fascinada, nuevamente la desilusión llego a mi mente y me dejo truncada en mi satisfacción personal.

Seguimos caminando y la curiosidad me invadió por completo.

-E-erios… ¿porque? ¿Porque lo de las manos? –Dije sonrojada y desvié mi mirada-

-Porque…aquel sujeto que te asusto cuando saliste de tu casa…era un vampiro esperando la oportunidad de morderte. –Dijo Erios seriamente- esta ciudad tiene demasiados clanes de vampiros esperando…una buena sangre.-

Mi corazón palpito fuerte por un instante y el miedo se reflejo en mis ojos pero no mostré mi mirada en ese instante a Erios, pase saliva y trate de disimularlo.

-¡Y-ya veo! Así que era eso…-Dije riéndome y dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Erios- ¡oh vamos! Soy mucho más fuerte, no soy una niña pequeña-

Erios me miro con los ojos realmente abiertos, ahora si pude apreciar su hermoso color verde-azul, sus ojos eran la cosa más relajante pero de pronto supe que las cosas no iban como deseaban, aun así intente amenizar el asunto.

-¿Q-que ocurre? –Dije riendo tontamente-

Erios suspiro, cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa y soltó mi mano. Me quede viendo su perfecta mano alejada de la mía, unas ansias increíbles se apoderaron de mi para tomar nuevamente con fuerza su mano y rozarla con la mia pero me detuve y regrese mi mano a mi costado.

-Entonces…no te considerare una niña pequeña. –Dijo Erios dándome la espalda- ¿nos vamos?-

_-Aunque no quiera….sus palabras me dolieron, pero…decidí no vivir en el pasado, así que…solo el presente.-_ Pensé- _aun así…me duele mi pecho.-_

_-¿Ahora si sientes dolor en tu pecho? –Dijo mi yo vampiro en mi mente- bueno, tu lo pediste, ¿tu lo alejaste de ti o no?-_

_-Basta! Basta! Déjame._- Pensé con furia-

Desvié mi mirada pero….aun así, seguía caminando y…Erios iba frente a mí, a unos centímetros…no quería pero….algo me decía que…tenía que hacerlo, fue un impulso, un gran impulso de ansias al no sentir su mano con la mía. Camine más rápido para alcanzarlo y entrelace mi mano con la suya. Erios se detuvo y me volteo a ver con curiosidad, yo estaba sonrojada por supuesto.

-Creí que…no querías que te tratara como una niña pequeña. –Dijo Erios con tono serio-

-No quiero pero…tu solo quieres protegerme así que…yo también quiero protegerte de todos los vampiros que puedan hacerte daño. –Dije escondiendo mi mirada-

Erios coloco su otra mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla, me sonrió y su mano se resbaló directamente a mi mejilla, eso me obligo a voltear a verle y miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi piel mientras su mano se encontraba posada en mi mejilla.

-¡¿Crees que….soy débil? He vivido mucho, mucho tiempo. –Dijo Erios con su tono usual-

-¡No! No creo que seas débil pero…deseo protegerte. –Dije firme y segura-

-Está bien. –Dijo Erios acercándose a mi oído- no te esfuerces de mas o saldrás lastimada por proteger a los que amas.-

Sus palabras me dejaron congelada, aunque…sonaran crudas eran realidad, siempre…el querer proteger a alguien…darás tu mejor esfuerzo, pero…. Aun asid haré lo mejor de mi ante todo lo que pueda venir y que quiera atacar a la gente que amo.

-Si, lo sé….-Dije con mi voz quebrándose- bien, vayamos a la escuela.-

Erios solamente apretó mas mi mano y espero a que yo caminara, camine y él se fue junto conmigo a mi paso, los dos íbamos caminando juntos, era como una pareja de novios caminando directamente a la escuela.

Nuestra vida debería ser asi, dos jóvenes simplemente yendo a la escuela a aprender algo para el futuro pero….sin duda alguna tenemos un secreto que nadie puede saber, el hecho de que seamos vampiros debe ser un secreto y eso nos hace mas diferente a los demás jóvenes de nuestra edad.

Cuando llegamos, Erios soltó mi mano y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Pero…-Dije protestando-

-Está bien para mi,….aquí es hasta dónde puedo llegar. Necesito arreglar unos asuntos. –Dijo Erios firmemente-

-Está bien. –Dije sonriente- nos vemos.-

Erios se fue por otro lado y yo entre a la universidad, realmente me preocupaba todo pero… ¿de que servía preocuparme por algo que aun no pasaba?

-¡Sakura! –Grito Argentina- ¡¿dónde has estado mujer!-

Camine más rápido para alcanzarla y le di un abrazo, tenía tiempo sin verla y me daba alegría ver a alguien después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Argie! Lo siento…he andado muy ocupada con excursiones de mi papa, pero he estado bien gracias y tú? –Dije sonriente-

-¡También muy bien! Oye mujer…. ¿te enteraste del nuevo profesor que entrara a la escuela? –Dijo Argie fascinada- ¡es un hombrazo!-

-¿Asi? No, no sabía nada de eso. –Dije evidenciando mi poco interés-

_-Una persona que atrae a los humanos fácilmente….solo puede tratarse de….un vampiro. _–Pensé cuidadosamente-

-¡¿Pero como no sabias! Pensé que tu novio Syaoran te iba a decir. –Dijo Argie molesta- ¡yo le comente que te dijera!-

-¿Ah? Bueno…solo mire poco a Syaoran ayer, pero…está bien, no te apures. –Dije contenta y desconcertada-

-Ya veo…no te preocupes, tal vez se le olvido. –Dijo Argie sonriente- bueno y ¿qué tal? ¿Nos iremos al salón o…quieres a comprar algo?-

-No está bien, vayamos al salón. –Dije sonriente-

Las dos nos fuimos caminando normal al salón, escuchamos unas voces en el interior de nuestro salón, nos quedamos un poco desconcertadas porque…aun no era hora, así que abrimos la puerta silenciosamente y miramos a todo el grupo sentado y en el escritorio a un profesor sentado.

-Buenos días. –Dijo el profesor mirándonos, pero su mirada se poso en mi- Tu….-

Me quede paralizada en mi lugar y Argie me tomo de la mano para que nos fuéramos a sentar, la imite y camine hasta mi lugar. Ambas nos sentamos y el maestro continúo su clase, pero…su mirada no pasaba de mí. Incluso aunque fuera una mirada podía sentir toda la presión sobre mí, comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia.

El profesor realmente no era alguien normal, definitivamente un vampiro. Su elegancia….su vestimenta era un saco blanco con una camisa negra por debajo, la camisa era algo más juvenil, su pelo estaba revuelto y corto, de un color…café oscuro. Sus ojos…eran de un azul celeste, su piel era bronceada pero pálida aun así, parecía como si lo hubieran sacado de una película.

Su clase era…Expresión Oral y Escrita,

-En el mundo del periodismo es sumamente importante el saber hablar como escribir, ser parte del periodismo no solo tiene que ver con solo con ser reportero o conductor, también puede haber personas a las cuales se les facilita escribir los artículos. –Dijo el profesor mirándome fijamente- Srita…..-

-Kinomoto, Sakura.-Dije sonriente-

El profesor se me quedo mirando con desconfianza y extendió su mano hacia a mí.

-Podría decirnos Srita. Kinomoto, qué quiere usted ¿Reportera o escritora de artículos? –Dijo el profesor sin quitarme la mirada-

-Siempre he deseado ser Escritora de una editorial. –Dije sonriéndole-

-Muy bien. Y ¿porque desea eso? –Dijo el profesor intrigado-

Sus preguntas realmente me extrañaban y creo que no solo a mi porque todos los alumnos me miraban de una forma extraña, no podía hacer nada mas que contestarle. Solo diré lo que realmente quiero y deseo.

-Pues…porque hay muchas cosas en este mundo que nunca acaban de ser descubiertas y que nuestras compañías de las editoriales nos dan solo la información que ellos "creen" necesaria para los seres humanos. –Dije con suma tranquilidad-

-Me parece…muy interesante su comentario, aunque…supongo que todos sabemos esto, ¿no? –Dijo el profesor apoyando sus manos en el escritorio- que la información siempre es manipulada por los grandes rangos.-

La mano de Argie me movió el hombro y voltee rápidamente.

-¡Es guapísimo! ¿No crees? –Dijo Argie con los ojos super dilatados-

-Eh…si. –Dije sonriéndole-

La campana sonó en ese instante y el profesor suspiro.

-Bueno, ha acabado la clase pero…les dejare de tarea que hagan un articulo, ustedes deben buscarlo aquí en la ciudad. –Dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas-

-Bueno, ya acabo la clase, ¿quieres ir a comprar algo, Sakura? –Dijo Argie sonriente-

-No gracias, me quedare leyendo un poco para la siguiente clase, me he perdido unas cosas y quiero saber que contestarle al profesor. –Dije sonriéndole pero con miedo-

-Le tienes miedo al profesor que da "Historia del periodismo"? –Dijo Argie riéndose- siempre te pregunta.-

-Lo sé, por eso no quiero que me tome desprevenida. –Dije guiñándole el ojo-

-Está bien. –Dijo Argie saliendo del salón junto con otras 3 chicas más-

Abrí mi libro en la página 57, ahí era donde íbamos. La lectura era complicada ya que…en la noche nunca podía estudiar, siempre la sed me agobiaba o si no….estaba cuidando de Syaoran o en el caso más extraño, tenía peleas por el fin del mundo. Pero…. ¡ahora! con esta historia del periodismo que a la vez era…extraña, hablaba de un Sr. Que deseaba tanto saber lo que pasaba en el mundo que con el tiempo se convirtió a la vez en reportero, observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, anotaba detalles que días después los relacionaba con los hechos y después….los comunicaba en un periódico escolar que el mismo decidió hacerlo solo, su intriga por las cosas que no eran tomadas en cuenta y que para el eran importantes creyendo que la gente las tomaría de igual manera importantes, de esta manera publico el periódico escolar con el fin este.

-Es…increíble que una sola persona se haya entusiasmado tanto. ¡Que guay! –Dije sonriente-

En la siguiente pagina, venia una historia…una historia que ese Sr. Había investigado en 1899, un caso sobre una familia y una pareja porque le pareció un caso muy curioso, seguí leyendo para ver en donde comenzaba la historia, di vuelta a la siguiente página, la historia hablaba de un matrimonio joven y una pareja, el matrimonio tuvo una hija y esta fue la pareja de un joven muy importante dentro de la sociedad y….la pagina comenzó a quemarse. Solté el libro por acto, mis ojos y mente no encontraba una explicación para eso, fue.. ¡Demasiado raro e imposible! ¡No había nada con lo que se pudiera prender!

_-¿Que…que fue eso? Yo… ¡no hice nada! ¡Solo…se prendió!_-Pensé asustada-

Tome el libro de nuevo y al dar vuelta a la página, ya no se hablaba nada de la historia de la cual el Sr. Se desvivió por saber que había ocurrido, me quede impactada y aun así con la curiosidad.

-Aun así…se prendió solo. Como un hechizo –Dije en voz muy muy baja-

De pronto sentí algo en mi cuello, algo helado y brilloso estaba clavado levemente sobre mi yugular, mi respiración se entrecorto y al sentir la presencia simplemente me llene de coraje interno por saber la respuesta desde el inicio y no haber hecho nada solo ignorarla, pude ver bien el objeto y era una pistola plateada.

-¿Porque? –Dije entre dientes- ¿que…que he hecho?

Clavo más fuerte la pistola en mi cuello y sentí un dolor, pareciera como si el material de aquella pistola me lastimara de una forma sutil.

-Me vas a negar…tu naturaleza, Srita. –Dijo la voz varonil-

Sus palabras fueron tan directas y seguras, no hubo duda en ellas asi que rápidamente me movi y lo mire de frente y mis colmillos comenzaron a querer salir pero los detuve, mi mirada no dudo ni un instante en atacarlo si era necesario pero…me relaje.

-¿Naturaleza? ¿Que debería negar?- Dije con ironía.- no será usted quien debe primero decirme ¿porque mi maestro de Expresión oral y escrita porta armas a la escuela?-

El maestro clavo mas su pistola en mi cuello y de pronto quito la pistola, me miro con cierto aire de desconfianza y suspiro.

-eres un vampiro, eso lo se. Yo porto armas por vampiros, para cazarlos.- Dijo el profesor seguro y con mucho énfasis en sus palabras.-

Sus palabras fueron tan cortantes y heladas que el miedo se hizo escurrir por sus brillantes ojos azules, incluso pareció como si al ver sus ojos me perdiera en un mar lleno de pensamientos, de ideas, de pecados y de cosas prohibidas que ocultaban su dulce y gentil apariencia frente a los demás alumnos.

-No bajare la guardia, se lo aseguro.- Dije segura y con un nudo en mi garganta- no quiero lastimar a nadie mas…..-

De pronto de mis ojos comenzaban a correr lagrimas, unas lagrimas que conocían el triste sendero de mi vida y mis mejillas, aunque negara lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás…siempre, siempre estará en mi mente el hecho de haber mordido a Erios y a Syaoran, de haber succionado su preciosa sangre y que esa sangre me transmitió recuerdos nostálgicos y recuerdos del presente sobre nosotros….fue…tan horrible, tan doloroso, tan insoportable, tan inoportuno y solamente me funciono para poder darme cuenta de lo que los vampiros ocasionamos al morder a alguien, dejar a esa persona inconsciente y a un grado de poder morir por anemia.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Un vampiro que llora frente a un cazador! Esto…-Dijo el profesor sorprendido pero después sonrio- ahora entiendo, porque tienen esperanzas en ti.-

Sus palabras fueron como un dulce en mi mente, un alimento para mi dolor interno, sano cada herida y cada parte de la cual comenzaba a perder mi razón, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa porque no esperaban escuchar eso.

-Usted, ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo? –Pregunte con duda-

-Un chico maravilloso que daría lo que fuera por usted, Srita. Sakura.- Dijo el profesor sonriente-

_-¿un chico maravilloso? será… ¿Syaoran?-Pensé con duda- _

-¿Quién? –Pregunte-

El profesor sonrio de una forma realmente consoladora y una palma apareció en mi mano tocándolo suavemente, su aroma me dejo sin ninguna explicación lógica, su presencia calmo mi ansiedad, me di la media vuelta y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas al verlo nuevamente.

_-cada ocasión que lo veo, que puedo experimentar la sensación de estar a su lado, de poder respirar el aroma que el arroja a mi nariz es realmente hermoso, puede que no sea lo mejor pero…mi corazón no puede evitar no sonreir cuando el esta a mi lado, es como si…al negarlo me negara a mi misma.- Pense con tanto sentimiento.-_

-Tu….-Dije sollozando-

-¿yo? ¿Que he hecho?- Dijo sonriente la persona frente a mi-

-mi vida mucho mas feliz, con un propósito por fin, con una misión por la cual luchar y con todo el deseo de vivir.- Dije mientras mis lagrimas caian por mis mejillas-

-Sakura…no llores. Todo estará bien.- Dijo el chico preocupado-

-Lo se, pero….aun asi no puedo evitarlo, perdónenme.- Dije sollozando-

-Srita. Sakura es usted una persona muy noble y no lo creía desde el principio pero ahora entiendo porque El la considera la mejor opción y la única esperanza.- Dijo el profesor.

-¿Mejor opción? ¡Eres un tonto! –Dije sollozando-

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad. –Dijo el chico-

-soy la que he causado tantas desgracias y tu dices que soy la mejor opción, ¡mide tus palabras! –Dije con mis lagrimas acumuladas- me voy de aquí.-

Tome mi mochila rápidamente e iba camino a la puerta del salón pero de pronto ahí estaba El nuevamente, tapando la salida de la puerta, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y no se movia, mis lagrimas siguieron cayendo y el tomo mi rostro entre sus dedos.

-Sakura, entiéndeme por favor.-Dijo el chico abrazandome repentinamente-

_-¿porque? ¿Porque de entre tantas personas yo?- Pensé aturdida-_

*FLASHBACK*

Dos personas abrazadas dulcemente, viendo un hermoso amanecer en medio de la nada, ambas estaban tranquilas y esperando algo, eso se podía apreciar en la melancolía de los dos.

-Ya es hora, debo partir.- Dijo la voz de una mujer-

-No te vayas por favor, no tienes porque. –Dijo la voz de un hombre-

La chica puso el dedo índice sobre los labios del chico y esta le sonrió dulcemente.

-no es el fin de todo, nos volveremos a ver…cuando todo haya comenzado de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?- Dijo la chica tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus delicadas y pálidas manos.

-puede que la situación no nos favorezca pero, cuando el momento llegue…nos encontraremos de nuevo.- Dijo la chica sonriente-

La chica corrió lejos de su novio y este se quedo mirándola tristemente, mientras la chica derramaba lagrimas mientras más se alejaba de el.

-nuestra vida siempre fue imposible juntos, espero que la próxima vez…sea diferente.- Dijo la chica llegando a un lugar mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza- que sea lo que el destino quiera.-

Antes de que la chica caminara a ese lugar se detuvo por unos minutos y reflexiono.

-¿Por qué a mí? De entre tantas personas…. ¿Por qué a mí? –Dijo la chica-

*FINAL DE FLASHBACK*

No soy un…vampiro común, soy…un hibrido. –Dije con voz quebrada-

Sin embargo…el no atacarme…el mostrar tus lagrimas a mi, no morder a nadie en este salón, me haces pensar que el malo soy yo. –Dijo el profesor serio-

Agache mi rostro, cuantas veces tendría que soportar esta presión con la que cargaba, ¿cuantas personas mas seguirían considerándome una de las mejores opciones del mundo? ¿Podrá ser que las personas siempre quieren ver lo mejor de mi o se crean una ilusión?

-No, profesor. Usted….solo quiere proteger a los seres humanos…asi como yo también. –Dije firme- y también…que existan los vampiros con los cuales podemos…entablar platicas.-

-Por eso…usted quiere ser escritora, ¿no? –Dijo el profesor-

-Así es, muchas cosas quedan ocultas y..deben salir a la luz! Podrían salvar a millones de personas pero… ¡que digo! Si los más poderosos de este mundo están en complot con los vampiros y cosas sobrenaturales para acabar con la gente. –Dije apretando mis puños-

-Eso es…cierto. –Dijo el profesor seriamente-

-Veo que…te has dado cuenta que…ella no es el peligro que tu buscas, o no? Neil. –Dijo El tan seguro de si mismo-

-E-Erios…-Dije impactada de ver que conocía al profesor-

-Tienes razón, cometí un error pero…aun así…esta chica… es…diferente. –Dijo el profesor impactado-

-Si, ella…es diferente y por eso la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. –Dijo Erios acercándose a mi- disculpa por venir así.-

-Yo…no se…pero…siento una necesidad de proteger a los seres humanos…y… ¡deseo con todo el corazón que los humanos y vampiros podamos coexistir! No…deberían haber restricciones y prohibirles conocerle de cerca. –Dije con mi voz apagada pero cargada de furia-

-Si nosotros existimos es para destruir aquellos que han roto las reglas, que han mordido a personas…y que las transforman en el nivel más deplorable. –Dijo el profesor serio-

-¿Nivel…deplorable? –Dije mirando a Erios-

-El nivel cuando inicias tu vida como vampiro, muchos..no lo toman bien y…comienzan a beber sangre de la gente normal y…ellos comienzan a transformarlos de la misma manera y se crean estos vampiros…sin parte humana. –Dijo Erios serio- aun así…yo no me puedo considerar con parte humana…siempre he sido vampiro.-

-Pero…entonces… ¿porque…yo no? –Dije sorprendida-

Erios puso su mano en mi mejilla

-Porque tu eres única y especial. –Dijo Erios-

El profesor se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro. La mano de Erios sobre mi mejilla era como un calido rayo de sol que me brindaba un calor único y especial, un calor que hacia acelerar mi corazón, incluso cuando se es vampiro los sentimientos se vuelven mas intensos.

-Realmente…eres única. –Dijo el profesor-

-Neil… ¿podemos ir a hablar a otro lado? –Dijo Erios mirando a Neil-

-Claro, vayamos. –Dijo el profesor cuyo nombre era Neil-

-Nos vemos, Sakura. –Dijo Erios sonriéndome y alejándose de mi-

-Bye Sakura. –Dijo Neil-

Me quede paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese momento y no sabia como relacionarlas entre ambas, todo era muy confuso… todo daba vueltas sobre las mismas ideas y nada parecía encontrar el sendero por el que debían continuar esos hilos de pensamiento, por mas que intentara relacionar una la otra se volvia en mi contra.

-Entonces….yo no pase por eso porque…soy un hibrido. Quiere decir que soy diferente a lo que es Erios o incluso Yuzuriha, pero… ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? –Dije mientras el timbre volvía a sonar para entrar-

-Entonces…dejándonos de cosas….ella si es…-Dijo Neil caminando fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad-

-Asi es, ella es…lo que muchos desearían probar…y devorar. –Dijo Erios serio-

-Por eso…la proteges con tu vida, pero…ella…ella realmente llora frente a un cazador. Por instinto o hace unos años atrás un vampiro en vez de suplicar por su vida hubiera lanzado sus colmillos directo a tu yugular para degollarte y esta chica….no –Dijo Neil sorprendido-

-Ella…siempre ha sido así de cálida y muestra sus lagrimas. Su pureza es lo que le permite seguir en pie pero también ese será su peor defecto porque por ello todos quieren posar sus colmillos sobre su piel aterciopelada –Dijo Erios caminando-

-Pero… ¿le has puesto un hechizo como…a aquel sujeto también, no? –Dijo Neil serio-

-Asi es, todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido pero….el despertar de ambos…será pronto y debo estar preparado. –Dijo Erios suspirando-

-Eres muy fuerte…-Dijo Neil pensativo- imaginar que…esto me pasara a mi, es horrible.-

Erios se detuvo y rio por lo bajo, miro a Neil con sus ojos profundamente

-Es…horrible, comienzo a creer que…un día de estos querré arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se le acerque. –Dijo Erios-

-Erios…no puedes….no puedes estar queriendo acabar con todos los que se presenten ante ella solo para protegerla, ¡¿no crees que las cosas serán más obvias? –Dijo Neil molesto y con voz fuerte-

-Maestro….algunas veces el enemigo no espera que se haga lo obvio. –Dijo Erios seriamente-

-Eres mi estúpido aprendiz que…nunca ha aprendido a escuchar a su maestro, en aquel entonces no mataste a aquel vampiro. –Dijo Neil con voz ruda pero a la vez gentil-

-Tienes razón…tal vez porque….yo era uno, Maestro. –Dijo Erios sonriente-

Neil se recargo en un auto que estaba ahí estacionado, se puso muy pensativo y después de unos minutos hablo.

-Entonces… ¿nuevamente harás lo de hace mucho tiempo? –Dijo Neil serio-

Erios apretó sus puños fuertemente y pudo escucharse un quejido de lamento pero a la vez su expresión se volvió demasiado seria y en sus ojos pareció brillar la decisión.

-Si las cosas se ponen realmente feas lo hare, masacrare a cualquiera que intervenga. –Dijo Erios serio-

-Siempre pensando en lo peor y todavía ni ocurre nada pero tú ya quieres masacrar gente, tan desconfiado . –Dijo Neil-

-Si, mis personas allegadas a mi siempre me hicieron ver a la gente con desconfianza, creo que es un acto de supervivencia. –Dijo Erios mirando a Neil-

-Pero…a Sakura no la miraste asi….porque….lo sabes todo. –Dijo Neil cerrando sus ojos-

-Asi es, sin embargo….haga lo que haga, siempre la amare aunque…me traicione., …ella…quedara partida en dos. –Dijo Erios triste- he intentado todo pero…resulta imposible.-

-Crees que….de verdad….ese sujeto! –Dijo Neil alarmado-

Erios tomo un pedazo de hoja que había caído en sus manos y lo apretó fuerte, destrozo la hoja y miro a Neil.

-No permitiré que lo intente de nuevo. No dejare…ni un momento , ni un segundo ni que tenga oportunidad….una ocasión estuvo a punto pero…no volverá a ocurrir. –Dijo Erios con voz filosa-

-¡Ya lo intento! –Dijo Neil alarmado-

-Asi es, por eso…mi deber es no dejarla sola….sin importarme si sus sentimientos…corren hacia Syaoran….-Dijo Erios con voz dolorosa-

-Erios….-Dijo Neil triste- deberías….-

-No, estoy bien asi….solo… ¿debo continuar existiendo por mi propósito, no? Maestro –Dijo Erios-

-Si, pero… ¿crees que a Sakura le gustara escuchar esas palabras de ti? –Dijo Neil seguro- por lo poco que la conocí…ella es…realmente buena. tanto como su mama.-

Erios miro la expresión de Neil y recordó lo de aquella mañana.

*FLASHBACK*

-Tu me quieres proteger pero….entonces… ¿déjame a mi también protegerte, vale? Déjame hacer algo por ti de la misma magnitud. –Dijo Sakura entrelazando la mano de Erios entre la suya-

*FINAL FLASHBACK-

-Es cierto…ella es una frágil existencia para mi. –Dijo Erios serio-

-¿La consideras….eso? –Dijo Neil serio-

-Podría decirse que…es la mejor manera de decirlo. –Dijo Erios con voz seca-

-Entonces… ¿la proteges para que se te perdonen tus pecados? –Dijo Neil serio-

Erios mordió su labio y dio media vuelta.

-Nos vemos…Maestro. –Dijo Erios desapareciendo del lugar-

Neil comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y con su puño golpeo el muro que estaba cerca de él con mucha fuerza.

-Aunque…diga lo que diga…está siendo de esa forma porque…cree que es lo mejor sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ella. –Dijo Neil- ire a ver si necesita algo.-

Neil comenzó a caminar de regreso al Campus.

¿Única opción? ¿Esperanzas? Son palabras que aún resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza, pareciera como los dulces pero a la vez fuertes picoteos del agua cayendo en un día lluvioso, pero a pesar de lo dulce o lo fuerte que puedan ser las cosas…. ¿a quién le importa? Simplemente son cosas de las que se hablan que ocurrirán en el futuro y no hemos ni siquiera podido disfrutar lo que es presente, nos falta todavía tanto por madurar en ese sentido…es casi como si de pronto algo me dijera que no me precipite a las cosas que puedan o no venir, si no que espere tranquilamente a lo que pasara en cuestión de minutos o segundos, lo que en verdad importa es lo que esta ocurriendo a mi alrededor en estos instantes.

El estar con mis amigas apreciando su forma particular de ver la vida, el hecho de estarse preocupando por sus clases o por si el profesor habrá visto lo que ellas hicieron mientras estaban en su clase, o aquellas chicas que se preocupan por si el es regalo perfecto del mes después de andar con alguien o si incluso el hacer ejercicio es prioritario más que la escuela.

Comienzo a entender que las cosas no quieren ser lo que parecen, ellas quieren hablar por si mismas pero ¿las dejamos? ¿las dejamos expresarse por si solas o manipulamos todo a su destino? Sin duda alguna manipulamos todo desde cierto punto hasta dejar que las cosas parezcan y no sean lo que en realidad quieren ser.

_-¿Incluso los sentimientos se manipulan, sabias?- Rio mi yo vampiro-_

El corazón latió con mucha fuerza y me dejo sin aire por unos minutos, cuando volví a sentirme viva pude ver todo con una preocupación enorme, con una tensión que no me dejaba pensar claramente y que no me ayudaba.

_-lo ves, una vez que se habla de sentimientos tú te alteras y comienzas a sentir preocupación por cosas que aun no ocurren, debo admitir que en parte es ser lista pero es inevitable, te preocupes o no el destino está lanzado y tu suerte también.- Dijo mi yo vampiro demasiada seria-_

-lo se, de alguna manera lo sé….mi destino está lanzado y no sé porque aun me preocupo por el futuro sin siquiera haber uno. –Pensé con tristeza-

_-tu futuro….es el que te destruirá si continuas así.- Dijo mi yo vampiro-_

-confío en el, confío en que….cuando ese futuro me alcance podre hacer algo. -Pensé sonriente-

La voz de mi yo vampiro quedo en silencio y simplemente pude continuar observando como la vida sigue su camino lento y tranquilo sin pensar en si mañana habrá o no oportunidad de hacer algo extra, todo lo que ocurre será ahora o nunca.


	27. Angustias

**Después de que la campana sonó y el receso tuvo su final feliz, todos entraron con unas ganas y una algarabía de querer platicar sobre las cosas que habían pasado en ese receso, para unos era triste, para otros realmente confortador y en el mejor de los casos el más feliz de todos. Estuve sentada esperando en mi pupitre, ¿esperando? ¿Exactamente que esperaba? Mis pensamientos dejaron de fluir cuando Argie se sentó frente a mí con su amiga Pamela, la cual me sonrió amablemente y resultamos ser tan compatibles como jamás imagine.**

**Argie, Pamela y yo estuvimos platicando por 2 horas sobre nuestras clases y Argie no dejaba de hablar del nuevo maestro, que era el profesor Neil, bueno..así lo llamo Erios, en realidad no se su verdadero nombre, pero Pamela parecía solamente reírse sobre la admiración que se había ganado con las alumnas del 402 matutino. Realmente el profesor se había vuelto popular en menos de 4 horas, pero mi cabeza no tenia mente para un profesor….mi mente…estaba….**

**-¿Estas preocupada? –Pregunto Pamela con inquietud-**

**Su pregunta me dejo sin ninguna posibilidad de lograr inventar o evadir aquella pregunta, la ternura en sus ojos y bondad de su rostro al verme tan ida o pensando , así que sonreí para animarla y contestarle de la mejor manera posible.**

**-No, es solo que me quede un poco ida. Disculpa.- Dije apenada-**

**-¿Y eso? Siendo ¡que el profesor esta guapísimo! y…. ¡parece todo un galán! –Dijo Argie fascinada-**

**-Es muy buena persona, lo conocí hace poquito, vino por unas hojas y…es una persona amable. Aunque creo que para ti y otras chicas es solo mas que una buena persona.–Dije sonriéndole-**

**-¡Waaa! ¡Yo quiero conocerlo también!. Bueno en eso tienes razón ya que es GUAPISIMO–Dijo Argie haciendo un escándalo con sus manos y brazos.-**

**Pamela y yo nos volteamos a ver y ambas nos comenzamos a reír de lo emocionada que se encontraba nuestra compañera por el profesor que era sin duda alguna un actor de cine, pero entre tanta risa no nos percatamos de que giraron el picaporte y al abrir la puerta golpearon a Argentina, pero cuando Pamela y yo miramos quien era el que ocasiono el accidente solamente pudimos sonreír y desearle suerte mentalmente a Argentina.**

**-discúlpeme Srita. No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí. –Dijo Neil entrando al salón realmente apenado por lo ocurrido-**

**Argie solamente miro su brazo un poco lastimado y de pronto al ver los hermosos ojos del profesor que parecía dos canicas del color del mar y la profunda sinceridad de su disculpa se sonrojo y las mejillas comenzaron a tornársele de un color coral, volteo a mirarnos y nosotras solamente sonreímos.**

**-No, está bien yo no debía estar ahí. –Dijo Argie relajada pero sonrojada-**

**Nos reímos por lo bajito porque es demasiado penoso que algo así te ocurra y más de una persona que ha cumplido todas tus expectativas, bueno en todo caso que te ocurra algo de cualquier tipo con alguna persona que tu consideres especial o guapo es sin duda alguna digno de pena. Voltee a ver al profesor por alguna extraña sensación que me ocasiono ser espectador de la escena y de pronto fui atrapada por sus ojos pero en ellos se encontraba algo diferente a lo de hace rato, algo como…. ¿compasión?**

**-¿Srita. Sakura, ocurre algo? –Dijo Neil mirándome-**

**Aquellos ojos llenos de sinceridad y compasión me dejaron completamente desarmada y me confundió mas ese gesto de preguntarme que como me sentía.**

**-Ah…no nada, es solo que…me quede ida. –Dije confundida-**

**-Bueno, Sakura yo me iré…debo ir a ayudarle con unas compras a mi mama, espero pueda marcarte a tu teléfono, ¿vale? ¡Y contestas ehh! –Dijo Argie saliendo del salón apurada-**

**-Yo también me iré, tengo que estudiar para el examen de universidad. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Cuidate. –Dijo Pamela saliendo del salón amigablemente-**

**El salón comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco, los minutos dentro de un aula con todos los compañeros es algo realmente hermoso y único ya que con el tiempo las cosas pueden cambiar o simplemente la universidad nos aleja unos de otros, la algarabía del salón comenzó a desaparecer mientras que el silencio se apoderaba de el aula como gran prisión y el profesor tocio para quitar un poco el silencio, voltee a verlo y le sonreí aunque no podía evitar el quedarme quieta o callada debido a que me encontraba frente a un cazador.**

**-Sakura… ¿puedo llamarte así? –Dijo Neil sentándose a un lado mío-**

**-Sí, está bien. –Dije sonriente- dime… ¿de dónde conoces a Erios? Me impresiono cuando el llego y supo quien eras tú.- Dije un poco angustiada.-**

**-Bueno, Erios era mi aprendiz pero yo aun lo considero así. Erios fue un cazador de vampiros. –Dijo Neil serio-**

**Las palabras las lanzo al viento como si fueran algo fácilmente digerible, mis piernas actuaron por reflejo y sin pensarlo dos veces brinque del mesa banco pero intente controlar mis acciones por si alguien más entraba al salón. **

_-¡¿Acaso….ha venido a obligarlo a que me mate? _**–Pensé a la defensiva-**

**Comencé a encorvarme para atacar si era necesario hacerlo o si en el peor de los casos algún arma me atacaba por alguna parte que no pudiera esquivar fácilmente pero Neil me miro con una profunda sinceridad y me demostró que estaba equivocada.**

**-El jamás te haría daño, Sakura. Ni yo tampoco. –Dijo Neil seriamente pero amable-**

**Sus palabras me relajaron, A veces el precipitar o adelantarse a lo que podría ocurrir puede causar un mal entendido o muchas veces si no es el cazador indicado somos más fáciles de ser sus presas, así que relaje mi postura.**

**-Dime algo…. ¿lo has obligado a que venga a matarme…cierto? –Pregunte firme-**

**Neil me miro con unos ojos de no poder creer lo que mis propias palabras habían dicho, más bien como que le pareció ironía y coloco su mano en mi hombro para después reírse por lo bajito.**

**-No, vine a ver lo que me habían contado de ti, que…eres realmente única y ….lo he comprobado, entiendo porque Erios no quiere hacerte nada. –Dijo Neil sonriente-**

**-Entonces…aquel sujeto…Fei….. Erios y tu eran muy unidos antes pero… ¿qué paso?-Dije sin poder creerlo-**

**-Así es, el lo separo de mi lado con algo que….era obvio que el se iría. –Dijo Neil apretando sus puños-**

**Al ver la crispación en el rostro de Neil pude darme cuenta que no solo era el hecho de haberlo separado, si no las acciones que Fei había tomado para obligarlo a retirarse del lado de una persona que lo valora mucho. La tristeza que provoco a Neil recordar aquello me lleno de una ternura y coloque mi mano en las suyas.**

**-Estoy…segura que de haber sido por Erios nunca te hubiera abandonado, puedo sentir que hay una gran conexión entre ambos... puede que la cizaña que ocasiono Fei haya creado una mentira o una ilusión en El pero estoy segura que jamás jamás te abandonaría- Dije con una comprensión en mis palabras y sintiendo calidez en la forma en que Neil aprecia a Erios-**

**Neil me miro con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y suspiro. Mis ojos parpadearon por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero Neil coloco su mano en mi cabeza y dio unas palmaditas tiernas y su risa dulce se escucho en todo el aula leve pero tranquila y serena.**

**-Eres…una gran persona, Sakura. –Dijo Neil sonriente-**

_-Es una persona única y genial, ¿sería eso lo que deseabas en realidad?- Penso Neil alegre-_

**-¿Tu…crees eso? Bueno, solo…he dicho lo que he visto y lo que creo de ambos. Erios y tu parecen unas personas increíbles…difíciles de encontrar en estos tiempos.- Dije animada-**

**-Me alegro mucho que pienses así, ¿sabes? me creerías una cosa si te dijera que…conocí a tu madre. –Dijo Neil sonriente-**

**Fue como un suave susurro del viento que golpeo en mi oído al escuchar lo último. "conocí a tu madre" ¿era posible? Por lo mucho que he escuchado de mi mama es que era una gran persona pero….eran pocos los conocidos de ella debido a su carrera pero…al escuchar esas palabras me llenaron de vida.**

**-¡¿De verdad! –Dije sonriente y feliz-**

**-Así es, ella era…un ángel, era tan hermosa como tu pero claro, su cabello era de un color excepcional de un color hermoso y unos ojos preciosos verdes. Su personalidad se parece mucho a la tuya, creo que por algo eres su hija. Tenaz al final. –Dijo Neil sonriente-**

**-Sí, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ella….me hubiera gustado mantener mas recuerdos pero me fue y le fue imposible…aunque por lo bien que me cuentan de ella me alegro mucho. Mi papa siempre menciona cosas cuando las hago semejantes a ella. –Dije alegre-**

**-ya veo, te ha contado las historias de ella, ¿tu papa quién es? –Dijo Neil levantando una ceja-**

**-Se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto. – respondí alegre-**

**-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, creo que debo ir a impartir otra clase a los alumnos, ¿necesitas algo? –Dijo Neil levantándose-**

**-No, gracias. –Dije feliz y levantándome también- creo que es hora de regresar a mi casa.-**

**-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. –Dijo Neil despidiéndose con la mano-**

**-Adiós. –Le dije sonriente-**

**Recogí mi mochila del suelo y Salí del salón tranquilamente, camine por las instalaciones y mire cada edificio ordenado y protegiendo a los estudiantes del frio con las ventanas. Mire el césped verde y no dude dos veces al tirarme en el, de pronto me encontré buscando algo pero no había nada…entre mi paseo por la escuela buscaba algo pero no lo encontré.**

_-Syaoran….ahora no vino a la escuela….le habrá….ocurrido algo. _**–Pensé preocupada-**

_**-¿Tienes aun el coraje para hablar de Syaoran? Sabiendo que no te ama. –Dijo mi yo vampiro-**_

_-¡Debo…ir a ver que le paso! ¡No lo dejare solo! ¡Yo lo puse a dormir y…debo ver!. _**–Pensé levantándome del césped-**

**Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, camine rápido para poder dejar la escuela atrás en cuestión de minutos pero parecían eternos los pasillos, camine un poco más rápido pero sentía una terrible preocupación, mientras más me acercaba al departamento de los Li era más silencioso y la energía no parecía fuerte, seguía todo calmado y eso me intranquilizaba, mis preocupaciones se multiplicaron al pasar el tiempo más veloz y ver más cerca el departamento, la energía que se sentía era demasiado fría y débil algo que no es normal cuando un mago de un clan muy poderoso habita en ese departamento.**

**Corrí ya encontrándome más cerca pero mis piernas se trababan por el hecho del nerviosismo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado mis sentimientos seguían ahí por él, así que corrí como bala y al llegar a la puerta del cerco toque y nadie abrió, rompí el candado y entre. Abrí la puerta de la casa y todo se encontraba en silencio, no había nada ni nadie, la energía se sentía muy débil, mire la puerta de un cuarto cerrada y recordé que yo había sido quien la cerro, así que la abrí nuevamente. Mis ojos al ver lo que estaba frente a mi entraron en acción mis piernas.**

**-¡S-Syaoran! –Grite y corrí en su dirección-**

**Syaoran estaba tendido en el suelo sin nada de energía o magia en su interior, incluso su semblante no era el mismo de siempre, se notaba pálido, lo tome entre mis brazos rápidamente y comencé a susurrarle, lo moví lentamente y apreté su pecho como los primeros auxilios.**

**-¡Vamos Syaoran! ¡Por favor! ¡te lo suplico despierta! –Susurre en voz quebrada-**

**Lo seguí moviendo y no pasaba nada, su cuerpo lucia…pálido, raro….su semblante era de una persona enferma, ¡¿qué le paso en este tiempo!, comencé a sollozar por el dolor de no poder hacer nada y estar viendo mal a la persona que tanto aprecias. Seguí aplicando las técnicas de primeros auxilios pero no parecía haber ninguna reacción, agache mi rostro al ver que nada funcionaba.**

**Syaoran abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro con tristeza, puso su mano en mi mejilla y mis lagrimas finalmente cayeron, su tacto frio me devolvió a la realidad y acerque más mi rostro hacia él.**

**-¡Syaoran! ¿Que…que te ocurrió? –Pregunte entre sollozos-**

**Syaoran desvió su mirada de la mía y miro todo el lugar con una confusión que no comprendía para nada.**

**-No lo sé…me paso algo curioso, pero estoy bien. –Dijo Syaoran con los ojos perdidos-**

**-¡No! ¡No te ves bien! –Dije abrazándolo y llorando en su cuello- ¿qué te ocurrió? ¡Dímelo por favor! Quiero ayudarte, permíteme hacer eso tan siquiera.-**

**Syaoran comenzó a moverse y se acerco mas a mi cuello, puso su mano en mi espalda y me acerco más pero con una fuerza que comenzó a hacer que dolieran mis huesos.**

**-S-Syaoran…. ¡me estas lastimando!. –Dije soltándolo del abrazo y me levante-¿qué te ocurre?-**

**Syaoran me miro con unos ojos que no supe interpretar, se levanto y golpeo con mucha fuerza la pared de su departamento y me miro con otros ojos que no comprendía, incluso la fuerza con la que golpeaba la pared era algo que no podría siquiera imaginarse alguien, su energía era débil y ¿de dónde saco las fuerzas para esos golpes? Su expresión daba miedo pero lo más confuso era su actitud.**

**-Lo siento por haberte lastimado. Pero…podrías…acercarte….-Dijo Syaoran en susurros y con una mirada inexplicable-**

**Mis pies reaccionaron sin haberme movido, ellos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Syaoran , fue como si el solo eco de su voz entrara directo hacia mi cerebro y este actuara más pronto que lo que yo puedo analizar la situación, de pronto me encontré frente a él muy cerca.**

**-Sí, ¿qué ocurre? –Dije con voz rara-**

**Syaoran paso su brazo por detrás de mi espalda ejerciendo una presión que me comenzó a parecer incomoda, y su otra mano la coloco en mi cuello ladeándolo en dirección a él. La posición comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y la presión que ejercía no era normal, no era igual que la del Syaoran típico.**

**-Quiero…ser como tú para que….te olvides de Erios. –Dijo Syaoran besando mi cuello pero su voz tenía un tono extraño.-**

**-¿Q-que estás diciendo? ¡No te convertiré en uno de nosotros! Syaoran suéltame –Dije tratando de zafarme de la prensa que había creado alrededor de mi- te lo suplico-**

**-Yo…quiero que dejes a Erios –Dijo Syaoran pasando su lengua por mi cuello- y no me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer para lograr ese objetivo-**

**Su mirada me dijo mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, la decisión estaba marcada en sus hermosos ojos castaños pero algo me advertía que las cosas no serian como imaginaba, la lengua de Syaoran seguía tocando mi cuello con una actitud que me dolía.**

**Su lengua fue como un cuchillo desgarrador en el alma, me dolió mas la idea de que esa reacción era forzada por parte de él y no por parte de ambos, fue como si hubiera violado parte de mi cuerpo y de mi intimidad. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.**

**-¡Syaoran…! Aunque..Tu bebas mi sangre…nunca, nunca harás que deje a Erios ni podrás transformarte. –Dije con debilidad y agitada-**

**-¡Por qué! –Dijo Syaoran gritando-**

**-Porque…debo morderte yo primero y no lo hare, hagas lo que hagas, escucha bien, jamás te condenare a este destino. –Dije decidida pero aturdida-**

**Syaoran al escuchar mi voz segura y ver mi reacción, apretó mas mi cuerpo con sus brazos obligándome a estar más pegada a el pero con un dolor por la presión que ejercía sobre mi cuello, comenzaba a notar las marcas de sus dedos en mi cuerpo gracias a la presión que aplico en mi propio cuerpo.**

**-Entonces…yo te morderé a ti. –Dijo Syaoran con voz segura-**

**-¡Déjame! –Grite usando mis codos hacia atrás para golpearlo en el estomago- ¿qué te ocurre?**

**Syaoran puso sus manos en su rostro y cayó al suelo, me quede quieta muy quieta para ver su próximo movimiento pero…al ver que estaba sollozando me acerque para ayudarlo, algo no andaba bien, algo…estaba mal y no sabía que, sus reacciones y su actitud no era la del mismo de siempre y esto comenzaba a martirizarme y agobiarme.**

**Me acerque a él, pero en ese mismo momento el me tomo de las manos y me tendió en el piso violentamente haciendo que me estrellara en seco, se acerco a mi cuello con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos, la expresión era más que de deseo, me dio miedo. Nunca antes había tenido miedo a Syaoran o a alguien pero…esta vez….sí.**

**-¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo suplico! No cometas una tontería de la que te puedas arrepentir. –Grite con voz estrangulada-**

_-¿Que está ocurriendo? Porque… ¡¿porque tengo miedo! ¡Este no es Syaoran! Por favor…ayúdenme…Erios…._**-Pensé con dolor y miedo en mi interior-**

**Conforme los segundos pasaban Syaoran se acerco y tomo mis manos fuertemente aprisionándolas, comencé a moverme en todas direcciones para poder zafarme pero nada parecía funcionar, su fuerza era mucho más que la mía, mire sus ojos tan decididos y mi desesperación apareció.**

**Syaoran se acerco a mis labios de una forma tan violenta y los beso a la fuerza, mi corazón palpito de dolor y de miedo que se comenzaba apoderar de mi, mis fuerzas comenzaban a escaparse por alguna parte del miedo que ya no sentía.**

**Deje de moverme y me quede quieta ya que no sabía qué hacer, que pensar o que decir para evitar todo esto, solamente podía sentir y mis lagrimas se arrinconaron dentro de mis ojos, incluso ellas querían huir. ¿Huir….de Syaoran? **

_-¡Porque tuvo que pasar esto! ¡¿Que ha ocurrido?- Pensé con voz débil-_

**Syaoran después de besar mis labios, se fue directo a mi cuello como un mosquito para ir al lugar más directo de donde proviene más sangre y lo mordió sin ninguna compasión hacia mí, el sonido fue tronador y escandaloso se me revolvió el estomago de solo imaginarlo. El dolor y el aroma de mi sangre comenzaron a aturdirme, eran demasiado para mi….mi cabeza comenzó a dar mil vueltas y pude escuchar a Syaoran dentro de mi succionando, succionando mi sangre. Sentía sus dientes horribles sobre mi piel, quería quitarlos pero….estaba drenando demasiada sangre y aunque apretaba fuertemente sus hombros con mis manos era imposible….era imposible quitarlo y no evitar el dolor…**

**Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre….muchas imágenes volvieron de nuevo a mi mente, las imágenes de un sueño raro.**

***Flashback***

**-¡Basta déjala! –Grito alguien-**

**-No te….acerques…no quiero….que sufras. –Dijo una voz femenina-**

**-Tu serás mía, y tu sangre también. –Dijo otra voz con una chica entre sus brazos-**

**-¡No! ¡Vanesa! –Grito de nuevo ese alguien-**

***Fin flashback-**

**Mi mente se volvió todo en negro y podía seguir escuchando a Syaoran drenar mi sangre incluso me inclino más hacia a él para poder hacer que la sangre que circulaba en las demás partes de mi cuerpo se moviera en su favor, me moví bruscamente pero….mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas. Todo….absolutamente todo se volvió oscuro, negro y aterrador para mí….**

_**-¿Los vampiros…ahora te asustan? ¿O los humanos? –Dijo mi yo vampiro-**_

**-¿Lo puedes oler, Erios? –Dijo una voz a su lado-**

**Erios volteo a ver a su acompañante y desapareció en un segundo. **

**-Veo que….no soporta esto, yo tampoco. –Dijo la voz desapareciendo también-**

_-Si hay algo que no perdonare es si…_**-Pensó Erios con coraje en su mirada-**

**Syaoran seguía succionando la sangre de Sakura e inclinando mas su cuerpo ya teniéndola en una posición más comprometida, parecía no tener fin o satisfacción de seguir bebiendo aquella sangre de la que todos hablan, pero….cuando se separo por un instante pudo ver que…Sakura estaba desmayada y con lagrimas en su rostro, eso fue algo que…lo dejo totalmente confundido y dejo a Sakura acostada en el suelo.**

**-¿Que…ocurrió? –Dijo Syaoran mirando a Sakura desmayada- ¿porque…porque esta Sakura desmayada? ¿Porque…tiene sangre en su cuello! -**

**Syaoran tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la sostuvo así un rato, puso su mano manchada de sangre en su mejilla y luego miro donde había puesto sus dedos, aquellas marcas de presión que ejerció para poder obtener su sangre y al verla tan pálida se sintió mal.**

**-¡Yo…yo le hice esto! –Dijo Syaoran con voz quebrada-**

**-¡Tu….tu con que derecho haces esto! –Dijo Erios con furia en su voz-**

**Syaoran al ver a Erios molesto se quedo mas impactado, sujeto fuerte a Sakura entre sus brazos**

**-Yo…yo no quería hacerle eso, ¿que…me ocurrió? –Dijo Syaoran mirando a la inanimada Sakura-**

**Erios comenzó a enfurecerse y una rabia entro por sus ojos tanto como en sus acciones y camino hacia Syaoran directamente pero una mano le detuvo.**

**-Suéltame, Maestro. –Dijo Erios con voz filosa-**

**-No puedo. –Dijo Neil serio-**

**Erios se zafó fácilmente del agarre de Neil y siguió caminando donde estaba Syaoran y Sakura. Llego y se le quedo mirando a la Sakura pálida e inanimada y después a Syaoran.**

**Neil estaba realmente sorprendido ante la escena pero aun así no perdió la postura, Erios al acercarse a Syaoran le dio una bofetada muy fuerte. Después se agacho y tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y miro que aun las lágrimas escurrían desde su corazón, las limpio delicadamente.**

**-Lo que le has hecho….no tiene perdón. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**-¡Yo…yo no quería..No sé qué ocurrió! –Dijo Syaoran con miedo-**

**Erios suspiro y se volteo a encarar a Syaoran con una mirada retadora, Erios deposito a Sakura en los brazos de Neil y después…volvió a estar de frente con Syaoran.**

**-Escúchame bien, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella…-Dijo Erios serio pero su mano se fue directamente al cuello de Syaoran- lo juro que te matare. No me retes porque no tendré compasión ni contigo ni con nadie que se atreva a lastimar a Sakura.-**

**Syaoran se quedo quieto y mostro frialdad en sus ojos, incluso el reto parecía haber sido la invitación a Syaoran para enfrentarse a Erios en cualquier momento.**

**-No te tengo miedo, primo. –Dijo Syaoran retadoramente-**

**Erios rio por lo bajo y su expresión se volvió serena pero de pronto lo aventó y lo sostuvo contra la pared muy fuerte, Syaoran temía por su vida en ese instante pero Erios no se detuvo ante ese sentimiento.**

**-Deberías…porque la próxima vez no tendré compasión contigo. –Dijo Erios- por cierto…. ¿cómo sabe la sangre de Sakura?-**

**Syaoran escucho las palabras de Erios pero aun no podía crearlas en su propio interior, así que tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a gritar enloquecidamente.**

**-¡¿Qué demonios me paso! ¡Porque hice eso! ¡Dime! –Dijo Syaoran entre sollozos-**

**Neil miraba la escena con Sakura en sus brazos, incluso…Neil estaba totalmente sorprendido de todo lo que había pasado. Erios contuvo toda su ira y rabia.**

**Abrí mis ojos con dolor y pesar, pude ver a Erios y Syaoran juntos…mis lagrimas volvieron a salir lentamente, mi corazón palpitaba con mucha insistencia, podía sentir como el dolor fluía por mis venas y el temor corría rápidamente por mi sangre, mi mente estaba bloqueada.**

**Mire a Neil que me tenía abrazada y me sentí tranquila pero aun así no podía evitar las lágrimas y el miedo.**

**-Tengo…miedo. –Dije en un susurro mientras temblé en los brazos de Neil- **

**Neil me miro con los ojos dilatados y al notar mi tremenda palidez, miedo y mis ojos asustados rápidamente coloco su mano en mi frente y estaba hirviendo.**

**-Tienes…fiebre. –Dijo Neil- ¡Erios!**

**-Sí, debemos llevárnosla. –Dijo Erios soltando a Syaoran y encaminándose a donde me encontraba-**

**Al escuchar sus pasos claramente acercarse rápidamente mis ojos se abrieron mas, mi corazón comenzó a temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi corazón buscaba un lugar seguro en ese momento pero no encontraba ninguno, apreté mi mano contra los brazos de Neil y mis lagrimas salieron desesperadamente iba a hablar pero…..**

**-Sakura….todo estará bien. –Dijo Erios con su voz aterciopelada sin acercarse más- no temas, nadie te hará daño lo juro.-**

**Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, temblaba demasiado y mi corazón parecía no querer controlarse ni nada, apreté nuevamente mis uñas contra Neil y Erios me dio la espalda algo que me entristeció pero no podía evitar el miedo….era algo que no podía…**

_-¡Qué horror….no, no quería hacerle eso y menos a él! Que dolor…me duele ver esto no puedo más….-Pensé con dolor-_

**-Es mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar seguro. –Dijo Neil serio-**

**-Sí. –Dijo Erios con un frio que me helo-**

**Neil salio por la puerta principal y me llevo en sus brazos, voltee mi cabeza hacia Erios y pude apreciarlo pero mi dolor no se iba, coloque mi mano en mi pecho y la cerré, mi dolor aun continuaba y mi temor…. ¡que horrible persona era!**

**-Siento…mucho lo que pasaste…Sakura. Sé que…ahorita estas en un shock. –Dijo Neil triste-**

**No podía responder, era un terrible dolor y frio que sentía…..era como si…por primera vez en mi vida le temiera a los vampiros y en especial a Syaoran…pero… ¿por qué? ¡Porque me da miedo Syaoran si yo lo amo! Además, Erios jamás sería capaz de lastimarme y tampoco lo pude dejar acercarse a mí, lo evadí y preferí que mantuviera su distancia de mi misma…. ¿porque les hago esto a los dos?**

**Neil siguió caminando hasta llegar a una casa muy bonita. Era toda completamente blanca y con estilo tipo castillo moderno. Se miraba muy lujosa y contemporánea, las puertas eran de lámina café, se miraban hermosas.**

**-Esta es la casa de…Erios –Dijo Neil-**

**-La casa de….Erios…-Repetí para mis adentros-**

_**-Ahora si…. ¿tendrás miedo a los vampiros? Mi dulce Sakura. –Dijo mi yo vampiro-**_

_-¡Déjame….ahora no quiero pensar en eso! Syaoran…debe estar destrozado, Erios ¿por qué?._**-Pensé con dolor-**

_**-Igual que tu. –Dijo mi yo vampiro-**_

**Esas palabras resonaron profundamente en mi mente como eco, me lleno de un sentimiento tan sincero y a la vez tan cruel, pero ¿qué podía hacer? El dolor ya había sido ocasionado y todo por…ese maldito de Fei, mis pensamientos dejaron de tener claridad cuando mire una enorme sala y de pronto todo fue oscuro…**

**-Debería matarte de una vez por todas por…causarle tanto dolor a Sakura. –Dijo Erios con odio en sus palabras- No te mereces ni una sola de sus lágrimas.-**

**-¿Matarme? ¿¡Causarle dolor! –Dijo Syaoran-**

**-Así es, ella quedo en shock por tu culpa….ella…realmente tiene miedo de ti. Por alguna extraña razón también tuvo miedo de mi pero no te puedo perdonar.–Dijo Erios con voz filosa-**

**-¿A mí? –Dijo Syaoran con sus ojos dilatados sin poder creerlo-**

**-No me importa en absoluto lo que te ocurra, pero…nunca debiste hacer lo que hiciste. –Dijo Erios con odio- no habrá otra próxima vez que corras con tanta suerte, si vuelves a tocarla juro que te corto la cabeza. –Dijo Erios desapareciendo de la vista de Syaoran-**

**-Yo…yo no lo hice porque…quisiera…fue como si…algo en mi interior…lo dijera o lo hiciera. –Dijo Syaoran con dolor..Pero después sonrió- aunque…me gusto.-**

**-¿Que ocurre Neil? –Dijo Erios con voz preocupada llegando como un suave viento-**

**-Es Sakura…parece que….no reacciona. –Dijo Neil mirando a Sakura-**

**Erios al escuchar eso, corrió rápidamente a una habitación hermosamente decorada, las paredes eran de color beige con arreglos en color vino, la colcha era blanca con cojines rojos, realmente hermoso y digno de un vampiro.**

**Erios toco el pulso de Sakura y era muy bajo, su piel cada vez estaba más blanca que una hoja y fría, realmente fría…parecía estar muerta…este pensamiento lo hizo preocupar.**

**-Esto….va mal. –Dijo Erios preocupado y ansioso- ¡¿qué haremos?-**

**-Entonces…si es lo que creo que paso –Dijo Neil alarmado-**

**-Sí, ese imbécil….dejo su sangre dentro del cuerpo de ella….si no sacamos esa sangre….-Dijo Erios mostrando sus colmillos- ¡Morirá…se destrozara a si misma! Esa sangre solamente destruye sus glóbulos rojos…debemos detener esto-**

**Neil al escuchar a Erios puso su mano en el hombro de él, para darle animo y apoyo, aunque el mismo sabia que las cosas serian difíciles a partir de aquí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura dejo de reaccionar.**

**-¿Que harás ahora? –Dijo Neil-**

**Erios golpeo la pared e hizo un hueco en el, apretó el puño fuerte y luego lo relajo para poner su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, Sakura comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, sus venas empezaron a ensancharse más con un color extraño, sus labios comenzaron a ponerse azules por la falta de sangre en ellos, su piel comenzó a tomar un color extraño.**

**Erios abrazo a Sakura y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Abrí mis ojos por esos instantes y mire a Erios frente a mí, fue como un ángel en medio de aquel terrible dolor que padecía pero al poder verlo…fue una luz en medio de todo.**

**-E-Erios….-susurre mientras mis lágrimas caían- tengo…miedo. Solo…quería ayudar a Syaoran….. y mira….lo que paso, tengo mucho dolor y sed…-**

**Mis lágrimas salieron y después mi boca se abrió paso entre sus manos, me acerque lo mas que pude a su cuello y lo bese con desesperación, mis labios temblaban al contacto de su piel y después lamí su cuello para hincarle mis dientes, succione sangre y después de ver por unos segundos el rostro de Erios toda mi mente abandono mi cuerpo y se volvió de un tono oscuro del cual parecía no haber escapatoria.**

**-Volvió en si y te mordió… ¿por qué? –Dijo Neil impresionado-**

**-Ella tenía sed y….sigue amando a Syaoran….-Dijo Erios con dolor en sus palabras-**

**-No es momento para estas cosas, queda poco tiempo. –Dijo Neil serio- ¡oh espera! Creo que hay una forma sin que tengas que morderla.-**

**-¿Cual? –Dijo Erios esperanzado-**

**-Debemos….usar otro conjuro, será una marca en su cuello, y con este brazalete que te daré a ti, lo colocaras ahí en el pequeño espacio que tendrá la marca y el resto se hará solo. –Dijo Neil preocupado con el brazalete en su mano- pero… ¿no estás débil para el hechizo?-**

**-Pero… ¿esto quitara el veneno de su cuerpo? –Dijo Erios tomando el brazalete en sus manos-**

**-Sí, lo extraerá…será doloroso pero… ¿es mejor que morderla, o no? –Dijo Neil mirando a Erios seriamente-**

**-Está bien. –Dijo Erios-**

**Neil junto ambas manos y un poder rojo salió de ellas, era tan intenso y sumiso que no hacía daño al verlo, pero…para Neil el trabajo se le dificultaba por el tiempo que se había tardado en hacer el conjuro, el conjuro tenía una condición mientras más tiempo pasara era más dolor para el que lo hacía, comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor pero continuo.**

**Onogami hoshiri no uta moi**

**Onogami hoshiri no uta moi**

**Onogami hoshiri no uta moi**

**Acerco sus manos al cuello de Sakura y apretó su delicado cuello. Una insignia comenzó a formarse con mucha delicadeza, eran puros destellos rojizos y morados que se iban incrustando en la piel de Sakura y Neil al ver la insignia formada cayo agotado.**

**-Muy bien, ahora…debes hacer tú lo siguiente. Debes poner de tu sangre ahí en la cresta del brazalete y luego lo pones en el cuello. –Dijo Neil agotado-**

**Erios obedeció cada palabra, se corto una pequeña parte de su dedo para que un chorro de sangre saliera y bañara el brazalete, al estar manchado…Erios acerco el brazalete aun dudando si era bueno o malo pero…de eso a morderla….preferible eso.**

**Puso el brazalete en el cuello de Sakura y un brillo rojo e intenso los capturo a todos, Sakura comenzó a gritar de dolor, estaba sudando y sus venas se notaban horriblemente, parecía como si su pecho fuera a explotar. Su pulso se acelero demasiado, era demasiado para ella, los gritos de Sakura comenzaron a salir a borbotones y con el dolor marcado en ellos.**

**¡Sakura! –Grito Erios tratando de abrazarla pero Neil lo detuvo- ¡¿qué haces!**

**-Trato de salvarte la vida a ti y a ella! –Dijo Neil sujetando a Erios- tonto aprendiz.-**

**-¡Sakura….no me abandones! –Dijo Erios con dolor-**

**-¡No lo hará! ¡Ten fe Erios! –Dijo Neil con seguridad-**

**Sakura seguía retorciéndose en ese mar de dolor, el pulso se aceleraba de mas y su pecho parecía querer estallar, sudaba y sus venas se engordaban de tanta presión interior, era demasiado para el cuerpo humano o incluso hibrido. Sus gritos ya parecían una ópera, pero aun así la lucha continuaba en su interior….**

_-Siento….como si un fuego interno me quemara… ¡arde! ¡Me arde mucho! _** -Pensé con dolor-**

**Miraba muchas manchas rojas alrededor de mi, podía ver cada una cayendo en espiral frente a mis ojos…de pronto…cayo un pedazo de vidrio y en él se comenzó a reflejar imágenes, como si fuera una película.**

**Limpie mis ojos y contuve el dolor para poder ver muy detalladamente que era lo que ocurría en el cristal. Se podía ver 3 personas, una en brazos de otra y la otra persona tenia encajado algo en su pecho, ¡una espada! La sangre corría lentamente pero abundante por la espada, una sangre que parecía deliciosa a mis ojos tanto que me dio sed….pero que horror, alguien…alguien sufrió.**

**Mis ojos se asustaron de ver esa escena, fue como si miles de recuerdos volvieran a mi pero….sin ninguna razón o motivo, me dio un escalofrió de miedo y terror pero…nunca me había tocado vivir algo así para decir lo que se siente….el fuego me comenzó a quemar como nunca, el dolor comenzó a quemar mi poca razón en mi interior…el fuego comenzó a cegar mi corazón e incluso el vidrio que reflejaba tristeza**

**En ese instante, apareció alguien frente a mí, no podía distinguir muy bien porque las llamas no me lo permitían, pero…era una figura femenina, con cabello largo y esbelta, se acerco lentamente a mí y yo solo me quede petrificada. Cuando la mire más de cerca pude percatarme de que….era hermosa, se parecía a mi mama pero tenía cosas muy diferentes de mi madre Nadeshiko.**

**-¡¿Quién es usted?….! –Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos y corrí a abrazarla pero…aun el fuego me quemaba por dentro, mi cuerpo tenía demasiadas heridas y caí al no poder seguir- ¿porque siento esto tan extraño?-**

**Me abrazo dulcemente y acaricio mi cabello pero…me hundió en su pecho, fue como un gesto demasiado hermoso en medio de todo aquel dolor e impotencia.**

**-Pequeña, tal vez me odiaras por esto pero…no deseo que sufras…, sé que cuando crezcas comprenderás mis motivos de esto. –Dijo la Sra. con su voz angelical y un chorro de sangre salió de su cuello-**

**-¡¿Estás bien? ¡Déjame ayudarte! –Dije preocupada pero la Sra. me abrazo más fuerte-**

**-No te preocupes…esto era algo de lo que estábamos preparados….incluso tu padre también lo sabia –Dijo la Sra. dulcemente mientras un charco de sangre nos invadía-**

**-¡No! ¿¡Que ocurre? –Dije sollozando y chillando del espanto de ver todo eso-**

**-Tranquila….cuando despiertes….te olvidaras de mi, mi pequeña niña. –Dijo la Sra. desvaneciéndose en mis brazos y solo quedándome sus ropas-**

**-Sra.….-Dije con mis lagrimas a punto de salirse- ¡SENORA!**

**Grite tan fuerte que apagué todas las llamas, el fuego interior se había extinguido pero….aun tenía un dolor en mi pecho, un dolor de ver a alguien morir en tus brazos….es algo que no se puede comparar….es algo que..Ni el mismo dolor del fuego puede hacerle lucha.**

**-¿…porque? ¡Porque! ¡PORQUE TODOS TIENEN QUE SUFRIR A MI LADO! –Dije en susurros y sollozando-**

**Una luz me cegó dentro de ese lugar, era muy fuerte y una mano apareció extendida frente a mí….era la mano de…. ¿Erios?**

**¿Erios..? –Pregunte con desconfianza y miedo-**

**Nadie me contesto y la mano seguía ahí….mi miedo no me dejaba avanzar…mis lagrimas seguían cayendo y abrasé todo mi cuerpo entero, tenía miedo, no sabía quien era o que me esperaba.**

**-¡Mátenme por favor! esto es….terrible. –Grite en sollozos-**

**-¡Erios! –Grito Neil asustado y sosteniéndolo-**

**Erios siguió abrazando a Sakura y puso su mano en la mano de Sakura.**

**-¿Que le ocurre? Parece como si….estuviera más confundida. –Dijo Erios con dolor y sosteniéndose-**

**-Creo que…algo miro, tal vez….una imagen del pasado. –Dijo Neil preocupado-**

**-¿Y no podemos hacer nada? –Grito Erios-**

**-Necesito….más tiempo, aun no sale la sangre de Syaoran por completo. –Dijo Neil-**

**-Sakura….resiste. –Dijo Erios apretando la mano de Sakura- tu eres la única que puede…-**

_**-¿Por fin te das cuenta del daño que haces? ¿De lo que….has ocasionado? –Dijo mi yo vampiro-**_

**Mire mis manos y estaban manchadas de sangre, cerré mis ojos para no ver esa sangre derramada, comencé a temblar nuevamente, el dolor me invadía y nuevamente no me explicaba como….o porque había ocurrido todo aquello.**

**-¿Yo…yo que soy? ¡Porque…porque me borro la memoria! –Dije entre sollozos- ¿por qué?-**

**-¡No lo comprendo! ¡Alguien explíqueme!….murió por mi culpa. –Dije derramando mis lagrimas y sintiendo como mi pecho no podía mas- ¡Ma…Mátenme! ¡Se los pido! ¡Erios!…. ¡Syaoran! ¡Neil!, por favor….- **

**Frente a mis ojos apareció una figura idéntica a mí, su cabello era más corto, su mirada del mismo color que la mía, esmeralda pero…su tristeza reflejada en ellos. Su piel era blanca, era hermosa esa copia mía. Sus labios de un carmesí precioso, sus manos y cuerpo tan delicado se acerco a mí, puso su mano suave en mi mejilla.**

_**-¿Por fin….te decidirás a ver la realidad? –Dijo mi yo… ¿vampiro? Frente a mí-**_

**Me le quede mirando fijamente, impresionada por saber que ella era…mi…yo vampiro, aquella parte que he suprimido tanto.**

**-Tú… ¿tú eres? –Dije sorprendida-**

_**-Así es, por mucho tiempo he estado a tu lado y me has ignorado. –Dijo mi yo vampiro con voz triste- acaso…. ¿aun pretendes negarme?-**_

_-Yo… ¡yo no pretendía negarla! Como….podría pero…. ¡tampoco me agradaba la idea! _**–pensé con rabia interna-**

**-Yo…no deseaba ignorarte, es solo que…no quiero lastimar a mis seres queridos por….-Dije sin poder terminar y oculte mi rostro-**

_**-¿Porque la despiadada bestia los devoraría?-Dijo mi yo vampiro levantando mi mentón- dime…Sakura…acaso…. ¿no te sientes mejor cuando estoy a tu lado?-**_

**-Yo….yo…si, me siento mejor pero… ¿por qué? Nunca habías aparecido y ahora…-Dije confundida mientras miraba más sangre alrededor y el aroma me aturdía-**

_**-Aparecí porque….es momento de que te ayude, si no…te destruirás tú sola. En tu interior hay sangre contaminada e impura…no digna de ti. Por eso…vengo a ayudarte a eliminarla. ¿Estas…lista? –Dijo mi yo vampiro acercándose a mi cuello-**_

**-Si, estoy lista…pero…. ¿viviré? Al menos para pagar por lo que he hecho –Pregunte con ingenuidad-**

_**-Claro, vivirás y….entenderás todo a su tiempo. –Dijo mi yo vampiro mordiendo mi cuello- **_

**Comencé a sentir como succionaba dentro de mí, podía escuchar el típico sonido…que….hizo Syaoran cuando me mordió. El miedo recorrió lentamente mi cuerpo y mi yo vampiro lo sintió, ella me abrazo gentilmente y succiono más sangre delicadamente. Mis fuerzas comenzaron a irse pero…de pronto, pude ver como mi yo vampiro se retorcía en el abrazo. **

**-¡¿Estás bien! –Dije preocupada abrazándola-**

**Mi yo vampiro se separo de mi cuello y limpio la sangre que salía de su boca, después de esos segundos me sentía mucho mejor.**

_**-Sí, es solo que…esa sangre contaminada era…demasiado para mí pero…ahora, estas limpia…podrás volver a donde perteneces. –Dijo mi yo vampiro dándose media vuelta- pero…no olvides nada, tampoco intentes presionarte. –Dijo mi yo vampiro desapareciendo del lugar-**_

_-Aunque….haya sido por poco…ella, realmente fue buena y bondadosa conmigo por…salvarme la vida. _**–pensé feliz- **

**De pronto mire la mano de Erios que seguía extendida hacia mí, esa mano que siempre ha estado a mi lado y que nunca me ha dejado de guiar y de seguir, esa mano cálida que siempre espera mi frialdad, esa sonrisa suya que congela mi corazón completamente, este corazón….realmente….desea…..deseo….**

**Tome la mano sin vacilar y todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**-¡Erios….está despertando! –Dijo Neil contento-**

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude ver los ojos preocupados de ambos, intente decirles muchas cosas pero mi voz no salía estaba muy agotada y débil. Mire su rostro tan intranquilo y a la vez aliviado, acerque lentamente mi mano y con el dorso pude tocar su hermosa piel y después lo mire profundamente a sus ojos.**

**-Gracias….sin ti, no hubiera podido salir. –Dije en voz débil- gracias..Neil.-**

**-No hay de que, los dejare solos. –Dijo Neil saliendo de la habitación-**

**Cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas, Erios se sentó en la cama y me abrazo delicadamente, sus lágrimas caían sobre mi cuello, podía sentir como su respirar era apresurado y tembloroso, su cuerpo temblaba. Lo abrasé dulcemente y con delicadeza por el dolor que sentía, al estar cerca de su cuello pude percatarme de unas marcas en su piel perfecta…**

**-Tranquilo…estoy bien y tu ¿estás bien?. –Dije con intranquilidad-**

**Erios dejo de abrazarme y me miro profundamente con sus ojos perdidos en los míos y yo perdida en los de él, pero su separación creó una profunda tristeza que me dejo perdida entre sus ojos.**

**-Me dio…tanto miedo perderte. Creí que…sería demasiado tarde. –Dijo Erios con su corazón latiendo muy rápido-**

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien…solo fue una pequeña mordedura. –Dije sonriente- tranquilo. Nada que pueda matarme.-**

**-¡Sakura! ¡Sabes bien que no fue solo eso! –Dijo Erios abrazándome mas fuerte- ¡pude…perderte en cuestión de segundos! Su sangre…la sangre que Syaoran absorbió y la sangre que él te inyecto…..-**

**-¿Estaba contaminada? –Dije con mi voz serena- lo sé, lo supe pero…mi cuerpo no reacciono…fue como si el miedo gobernara mi interior.-**

**Erios me dejo de abrazar y me soltó de la nada, su gesto cambio y sus ojos de pronto parecieron no ser míos si no de alguien más y esa frialdad se hizo más presente en la habitación.**

**-Entonces.. ¿lo sabías? Yo…perdóname. No tengo derecho a meterme en tu relación. –Dijo Erios levantándose de la cama-**

**Agache mi mirada ante tal gesto y frialdad pero algo en mi interior me decía que no debía rendirme ante esa situación así que rápidamente tome su mano y lo retuve.**

**-¡¿Acaso….no puedo decirte nada sin que pienses lo peor de las cosas? –Dije con temblor en mis labios- no…no pienses lo que no es, por favor.-**

_-¡No puede ser! Incluso…después de todo, sigue pensando en que… ¡pero qué cosas pienso! Aun sigo confundida y más que en un principio. _**–Pensé con aturdimiento-**

**Erios puso su mano en mi pecho, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y Erios sentía cada latido. Me sonroje y desvié mi mirada, no necesitaba un motivo más para…darme cuenta de lo que hacía, intentaba hacer prueba de lo que el mismo me quería hacer ver.**

**-Erios yo…. ¿no tengo derecho a decir lo que dije, cierto? –Dije ocultando mi rostro- ¡Siempre…siempre he sido tan egoísta….tan…tonta que no me he dado cuenta de nada!-**

**Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer con prisa y urgencia, mi corazón no podía dejar de latir ni de escuchar mis pensamientos, mi razón y el corazón se estaban sincronizando en uno solo, por primera vez podría jurar que….estaban sincronizados.**

**-Sakura…tú…no eres egoísta ni nada de eso que dijiste. Tú siempre has hecho todo por nosotros. –Dijo Erios serio y levantando mi rostro, miro mis lagrimas y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza- si tú sigues llorando….yo perderé la razón.-**

**Puse mi mano sobre la suya, temía mirar a sus ojos fijamente pero debía hacerlo…debía admitir por alguna vez lo que sentía sobre mi y sobre todo, apreté su mano fuertemente y respire profundo.**

**-¿Crees que…no tengo derecho a insultarme? Pues…-Dije sonriendo y soltando una risa nerviosa- lamento informarte que….es muy tarde para decir eso, ¿no crees?-**

**Mire a Erios profundamente y me acerque a sus labios lentamente….pero…al llegar a ellos me detuve y derrame mis lagrimas desde el corazón, fue como si hubieran prendido fuego interno en la marca que tenía en mi mano, el fuego comenzó a quemar poco a poco las ganas que tenia de poder cambiar mi vida en ese mismo instante, el dolor por el que siempre había pasado y todo se desvaneció con ese dolor dejándome en la nada, me aleje de Erios y oculte mi mirada.**

**Erios solo suspiro y alejo su mirada de la mía, me sentí tan vacía y fría a la vez.**

**-Es hora de que te vayas a tu casa. –Dijo Erios serio, soltando mi mano- **

**Me levante como pude de la cama, sentí que el mundo se me movió en un instante pero no me importo en absoluto. Sostuve el vendaje que tenía en mi cuello de pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar más rápido pero lo sostuve más fuerte para que eso no me importara y mire a Erios sin temor.**

**-¡CREES QUE YO DESEO ESO! PODRIAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS EXPLICARME ¿PORQUE…PORQUE YO! –Dije con gritos frustrados- DIME, PORQUE…DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS TU ME ESCOGISTE A MI Y….-**

**Agache mi rostro para que no viera mi rubor y mi coraje, mis sentimientos por el manchaban lo que sentía por Syaoran, algo que no era justo para él y lo peor…comenzaba a amar a Erios o a…sentir algo muy fuerte por él.**

**-¿Manche tu amor? –Dijo Erios serio-**

**Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me quede estática, sin ningún movimiento o reacción alguna, sus palabras fueron dos lagrimas que escaparon de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas.**

**-¿Porque…porque odias a Syaoran y porque…me hiciste enamorarme perdidamente de ti? –Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos y ruborizada-**

**Erios se acerco a mí y limpio las lagrimas con extremo cuidado, sus ojos…mostraban aquella soledad de todos mis sueños extraños, aquella incertidumbre de amor….aquel pasado…., todo era raro y solo. El mismo se miraba solitario y abandonado.**

**-Tú…debes seguir viviendo en este mundo. ¿Te gusta esto, no? Te gusta este mundo lleno de una alegría falsa. –Dijo Erios con tristeza-**

**-¿Mundo de…falsedad? –Dije con aturdimiento-**

**-Así es, aunque….supieras el motivo de porque odio a Syaoran y porque…tú sientes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo….Te destruirías. –Dijo Erios con voz filosa-**

**Sus palabras me clavaron el corazón dejándolo sin escapatoria, me hice hacia atrás sin darme cuenta, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse para dejarme sin aliento.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tu….tu….mataste a…la Sra. De mis sueños? –Dije tapándome la boca con lágrimas en mis ojos-**

**Erios solo agacho su rostro y suspiro, mis lagrimas se desbordaron y mi corazón latió de ¡furia, rencor, amor, pasión,dolor….de todo!**

**-Debe…debe ser una mentira… ¡¿como…como podrías tu? –Dije respirando entrecortado- ¡No! ¡Debes estar mintiendo!-**

**Erios me abrazo fuertemente y me recargo en su pecho con mucha dulzura, pero el dolor aun seguía presente y la crueldad de todas sus palabras seguía taladrándome.**

**-¿Sakura…podrías…soportar la verdad…por cruel que fuera? –Dijo Erios serio pero con dulzura-**

**-¿Cruel? Más cruel que este destino que tengo que sobrellevar y…todo esto…no lo creo. –Dije temblando- tu…tú la persona que…..mas amo.-**

**Erios comenzó a respirar entrecortado, me apretó contra él con más fuerza y yo me ruborice. Me quede quieta y….solo pude seguir sollozando y llorando, Erios comenzó a romper parte del cuello de mi sudadera. Sentí el viento helado entrar por mi cuello, estaba al descubierto, un éxtasis comenzó a recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo…cada vez que Erios hablaba en mi cuello sentía un terrible escalofrió.**

**-¿Soy yo…la persona que mas amas? –Dijo Erios besando mi cuello-**

**Cerre mis ojos y pude ver entre ambos sentimientos de Syaoran y Erios…claramente….podía verse el gran cambio entre ambos, mis lagrimas se derramaron de nuevo por la traición y el pecado pero…algo me decía que…tendría perdón de Dios, sus besos en mi cuello eran extasíales y provocaban reacciones en mi que antes no había tenido o sentido. De pronto una sed comenzó a embargar mi garganta queriendo abrirse paso.**

**-Si. –Dije abrazando a Erios mas fuerte- para mi tu…eres…la persona a quien más amo, aunque…ame a Syaoran también.-**

**Erios se detuvo de besarme y de pronto sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos, hiperventilaba y de pronto me recostó con fuerza en la cama y se acerco lo mas que pudo a mí, quedando encima mío, mi corazón latía desbocadamente pero intente concentrarme en lo que estaba ocurriendo, me acerque a su cuello y encontré el rincón perfecto para poder encajar mis dientes y succionar sangre, parecía incontrolable la sed que tenia de El. Segui bebiendo su sangre hasta que de pronto mi consciencia me hizo volver en si.**

**-¡Disculpame! No merezco esto…. –Dije con arrepentimiento y agitada. Limpie mi boca-**

**-Tu….tu eres realmente una pobre existencia en mi vida.. –Dijo Erios serio y aprisionando mis manos- ¿puedes…sentir el dolor en tu mano?-**

**Me sonroje y sentí como mi mano seguía ardiendo, me quemaba en vida completamente.**

**-Sí, eso… ¿qué tiene que ver? –Dije desviando mi mirad, mientras mi hiperventilación continuaba-**

**-Eso…significa que…tus sentimientos están encaminados hacia a mí, ¡y eso es lo que no soporto! –Dijo Erios mostrándome sus colmillos y sus venas saltadas al estar en su forma completo- ¿No me tienes miedo? Dime…. ¿soportarías que un monstruo como yo…de muchos años de vida succionara tu sangre?**

**Mire sus colmillos, temblé por recordar cuando Syaoran me mordió sin necesidad de unos colmillos, mas sin embargo…Erios, el si era muy diferente, el jamás me mordería si….no se lo pidiera yo, así que con decisión y firmeza me atreví a decirle lo que sentía al respecto de todo.**

**-No, tu eres…tu eres…. ¡CON QUIEN QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! –Grite con dolor y amor en mis palabras- **

_-Se que…es un pecado rotundo el amar a dos personas pero… ¡no puedo negarlo ni evitarlo! Todo este tiempo….todo este tiempo solo he pensado en él y…Syaoran….el…no es el mismo, ¡mis sentimientos se inclinan por Erios! Incluso… ¡aunque tenga que seguir pagando por mis deseos…no lo ocultare más! _**–Pense con decisión-**

**-Eres….tan humana. –Dijo Erios soltándome mientras él se encaminaba a la puerta-**

**-¡ESPERA! –Grite-**

**Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba El, con mis uñas y aun contra mi propios mareos y dolor de todo lo que había pasado rasgue mi sudadera completamente por la parte del cuello, El me miro con una expresión de enojo pero a la vez serena.**

**-¡MUERDEME! –Dije con voz firme- ¡por favor! Quiero…saber que sientes por mí.-**

**Erios se acerco a mi lentamente y puso su mano en mi mejilla, su calidez me inundaba pero…aun así….me dolía tanto mi marca en la mano, era horrible, pude respirar por una pequeña fracción de segundo su perfume pero deseaba con ansias que me mordiera, el rostro de Erios estaba crispado y con un semblante realmente molesto pero sus caricias en mi mejilla demostraban otra cosa.**

**-Tu marca…esta…ardiendo y ¿sabes por qué? –Dijo Erios sereno-**

**-¿No, Porqué? –Dije confundida-**

**-Porque…la verdad se sabrá pronto y….cuando eso ocurra…serás libre de mí. –Dijo Erios serio- y…podrás irte con quien tu desees, no te detendré mas.-**

**-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ser libre de ti! ¿Tú…me atas a ti y yo…te ato a mí, no? –Dije con sollozos-**

**-¡Sakura….no me tientes! –Dijo Erios con enojo mostrando sus colmillos- **

**-Pero...-Dije con lagrimas-**

**-¡Entiende! Eres una existencia que no vale para mí. –Dijo Erios marchándose de la habitación rápidamente-**

**Mis lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse y el dolor, un vacio tan terrible de ver y sentir que no puedes hacer nada por detener a la persona que amas, de no poder hacer nada por la persona que amaste en un principio, de ver tu final en medio de la soledad y sin poder comprender un poco nada del pasado o del futuro que esperas.**

**Las manchas de la sangre palpitan a mí alrededor, manchan todo a mi alrededor, toda la verdad del pasado y del futuro esta manchada con una sangre impura, una sangre que nunca debió haber sido derramada o probada. Mi pecho duele por sentir la ausencia de mi "yo vampiro" aquella parte de mi que siempre he estado negando con…frecuencia.**

**-Ser un hibrido ante los ojos de un Sangre Pura es una terrible humillación decirle a alguien así que…lo amas.-Dije con voz quebrada- **

**Me senté de nuevo en la cama y me abrase fuertemente, mis lagrimas continuaron cayendo en mis mejillas y trazaron un camino más doloroso para llegar a mi pecho. La noche comenzaba a caer frente a nosotros, la luna….había desaparecido, era luna nueva, agache mi mirada y me arrope con la franela.**

**-T-..te amo. –Dije cerrando mis ojos y dejando caer mis lágrimas-**


	28. Final

**Hola a todos! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y me temo que esta puede ser una buena o mala noticia para algunos pero les informo que este capitulo es el ultimo! Parece increíble porque recuerdo cuando comence a escribirla, bueno mas bien a remodificar lo escrito y a publicarla, llegar a un final a nadie nos gusta pero debemos aceptar que ciertas cosas deben acabar U.u espero les haya gustado mucho y mil gracias de verdad por leerla, espero sus comentarios. At' Darlene**

**Sus pasos eran silenciosos afuera de la casa al igual que los de un felino que intenta pasar desapercibido, sin embargo su decisión se marcaba claramente en su estilo de andar porque a pesar de que sus pasos fueran silenciosos la forma en que tocaban el piso era decisivo, El mismo sabía que si llegaba a detenerse sería el fin de todo lo que había construido en tantos años.**

_-¿¡No puede ser…cómo es posible que…haya dicho eso! ¡SOLO LA LASTIME MAS! _**–Pensó Erios con coraje-**

**Su coraje no solamente se podía apreciar en sus ojos o su quijada, se aprecio en el momento en que estrello su puño contra la pared haciéndola añicos.**

**-¡es tan difícil! ¡Me resulta doloroso soportarlo! –Grito Erios con voz aterciopelada-**

**Otros pasos se escucharon en el eco de la noche algo que hizo voltear a Erios con un rostro lleno de preocupación pero al ver quien era se controlo y pudo soltar todo su coraje y enojo en un solo suspiro forzado.**

**-Erios…si tú continuas así, también te destrozaras, debes pensar en ti sobre todas las cosas. –Dijo Neil con los ojos tristes-**

**Erios al escuchar esas palabras simplemente opto por agachar su mirada, por mas en el fondo que pretendiera no importarle era lo más doloroso que podía hacer, sus deseos eran de cierta forma impedidos y eso no evitaba el hecho de que un hombre vampiro pudiera dejar escapar unas lagrimas de plata en medio de aquella noche llena de dudas y tentaciones. Una noche perfecta para que todo se desatara o que las cosas por fin tomaran su lugar pero no era el momento aun.**

**-Sí, probablemente me destrozare de todas maneras yo ya no tengo mucho por que continuar, pero ella…ha sufrido mucho mas y hace poco la hice sufrir más. Ella es la que menos merece estar asi, mi motivo por el cual continuar se acaba lentamente. –Dijo Erios-**

**-¿Que le dijiste? Tu ¡por el amor de Dios!, Erios si continuas asi reprimiéndote ¿sabes lo que les ocurre a los vampiros? –Dijo Neil serio-**

**-Lo que te dije a ti, su existencia es pobre en mi vida y que eso no cambiara nunca. Claro que lo se. –Dijo Erios marchándose del lugar-**

**-Esto….no va bien. –Dijo Neil serio-**

**Unos pasos se escucharon suavemente pero de igual forma con decisión, Neil volte rápidamente a ver de quien se trataba pero al descubrir quien era, Neil se relajo.**

**-¿Las cosas….se han salido de control, no? –Dijo una voz-**

**-Cada vez es más difícil, deberías saberlo de antemano. El tiempo se acerca y acecha a todo cuanto la rodea.–Dijo Neil serio y cerrando sus ojos-**

**Un ágil golpe llego al suelo con suma elegancia al lado de Neil, el cual al ver de quien se trataba se quedo completamente serio pero en sus ojos había cierto toque de alegría.**

**-Tú también…-Dijo Neil serio-**

**La persona que había caído del árbol se enderezo con elegancia y pudo dar de que hablar a cualquiera que hubiera dudado de aquella sutilidad al brincar y al levantarse después de una altura.**

**-Estoy más que involucrada en esto, Maestro. –Dijo una figura femenina con su voz demasiado aterciopelada-**

**-Yanice, ¿qué ocurrirá? –Dijo Neil- para que hayas venido debe ser algo sumamente importante.-**

**Yanice miro con ojos dudosos a su maestro pero poso rápidamente los ojos en la figura alta para asegurarse de que pusieran atención ambos y pudieran interpretar las cosas según los hechos que han ocurrido recientemente.**

**-El destino que yo vea es simplemente un sueño, nunca se puede saber si ocurrirá o no, pero….Erios lo hará pronto, de eso no cabe duda, puede que no nos agrade mucho la idea pero es lo mejor, además…también mire a un Erios destrozado y lo único que pudo hacer para revitalizarse fue…beber sangre humana. –Dijo Yanice segura pero intranquila y triste.-**

**-Ya veo, entonces…ha llegado el momento. Puede que esa sangre sea de…. –Dijo la otra voz-**

**-¿Erios lo sabe? –Pregunto Neil preocupado-**

**-No, no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa. Consulte esto con el Mago de todos los tiempos, Clow. El mago clow me ha dicho que debo esperar a que todo se desate tal y como lo hemos visto pero…desde ayer las cosas cambiaron, al igual que ayer, mañana podría cambiar el destino es algo difícil de decir.. –Dijo Yanice con un tono extraño en su voz- pero aunque cambiaran ciertas cosas no debemos evadir que el resultado seria el mismo solo que se aplazaría el momento.-**

**La otra persona se acerco a donde se encontraban Neil y Yanice, la oscuridad de la noche no permitía revelar el rostro de la persona, pareciera como si la luna se hubiera puesto en total acuerdo de no revelar la identidad.**

**-Sakura…. ¿sufrirá el mismo destino que su madre? –Pregunto la otra persona-**

**-No lo sé. –Dijo Yanice encogiéndose de hombros- el resultado depende de…Erios-**

**-¡Entonces, debe morderla ya! –Dijo Neil alarmado-**

**-La mejor solución sería esa, pero el problema no resulta solo morderla, el verdadero problema es ¿que ocurrirá si Erios esta demasiado débil y no puede controlar su sed?¿usted….El único, el maestro de maestros, el más conocido entre los que exterminan mi especia, lo permitiría aun conociendo las consecuencias que se acarrea esto? –Pregunto Yanice haciendo una reverencia-**

**-Por supuesto, con tal de salvarla. Nuestra mejor opción siempre fue Erios y no dudare de El. –Dijo el cazador-**

**-Bien, actuemos. Entre más pronto mejor.–Dijo Neil-**

**Neil y Yanice desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, el cazador se quedo meditando sobre las consecuencias que esto ocasionaría a Sakura y probablemente a Erios, pero debían correr ese riesgo…era la única solución.**

**-Prometo….salvarla. –Dijo el cazador evitando que alguien lo pudiera ver- no permitiré que Sakura sufra el mismo destino.-**

**Me encontraba corriendo por un patio enorme lleno de césped verde, podía sentir y saborear aquella brisa y aroma que desprendían, la felicidad abarcaba mis pómulos completamente y ahí se encontraba alguien….a mi lado. Su simple esencia hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, Sonreía también junto a mí, tomo mi mano delicadamente entre la suya y pude sentir su calidez a través de mis venas, su aroma embriagaba mi propia alma, por un momento desee depositar un beso suave sobre sus parpados.**

**Sus ojos eran preciosos a pesar de ser de un color muy normal y natural, esos ojos me atraparon en cuanto los mire, miles de expresiones podía encontrar en ellos. Sus mejillas estaban de un color rosado cuando me miraba, al ver su cuello solamente pude pasar saliva debido al hambre que se apoderaba de mí en ese instante, lo aparte en ese momento y después volví a sonreírle, su sonrisa era tan perfecta y cruel que me hacia ver lo cerca y lejano que estaba lo nuestro, mi sonrisa podía relucir en sus ojos y a pesar de que me sintiera tan cerca de el, necesitaba sentirlo mucho mas cerca.**

**Ese chico me tenía contenta y feliz pero de pronto algo ocurrió que dos personas adultas salieron y me tomaron por las muñecas obligándome a entrar a la casa que estaba frente a nosotros. De pronto todo lo que miraba tan cerca se fue alejando minuto a minuto y me hizo ver el ciclo perdido, mis lagrimas luchaban por escapar al igual que mis manos de la prisión en la que me sometían, pero el chico que tenia frente a mi comenzó a verme de forma extraña y sus ojos parecían estar perdidos igual que los míos. Extendí mi mano para alcanzarlo pero el jamás la extendió hacia a mi ,el chico simplemente se quedo serio y al instante creció, ya no parecía de 3 años, ahora parecía de 16, su rostro era el mismo pero su esencia había cambiado, algo era diferente en el pero aun así creció una enorme atracción hacia el mas fuerte que antes.**

**Rápidamente alguien me tapo los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro, escuche gritos, podía oler la sangre, el dolor de las personas que estaban cerca, el perfume tan hermoso de la persona que me tenia sostenida y de pronto…todo fue nada, solo un vacio en mi interior…..dejándome en la nada. Solo una pequeña llorando, triste, abandonada, sin poder comprender el vacio de un corazón, mis lagrimas caían inexplicablemente y mi corazón dolía… hasta que una mujer apareció frente a mi, me abrazo y de pronto todo el dolor que sentía se borro. **

**-Todo estará mejor, olvidaras todo.- Dijo una voz de mujer-**

**De pronto las cosas quedaban sin ninguna dirección y con miles de pensamientos incomprensibles ante mi.**

**-¿Sakura, estas bien? –Pregunto una voz femenina a mi lado-**

**Abrí mis ojos repentinamente soltando un suspiro lleno de terror, ese sueño me había dejado espantada porque fuera lo que fuera era cruel lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo al ver a quien estaba a mi lado pude reaccionar y de una forma alegre.**

**-¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Cómo has estado! ¿Te mejoraste? ¿Ya no te duelen las heridas? –Pregunte abrazándola-**

**-Estoy bien, Sakura. Pero dime ¿tu como estas? –Pregunto Tomoyo serenamente-**

**Tomoyo siempre había sido una persona muy gentil y adorable pero ahora no podía ocultar ese sentimiento tan horrible que tenia dentro de mis entrañas, el solo hecho de recordar era horrible pero debía aceptar las cosas de cierta forma…abrase mas fuerte a Tomoyo.**

**-¿Sabes lo que…..ha ocurrido? –Pregunte con dolor en mi pecho-**

**-Lo de…Syaoran, me lo dijo Erios en la mañana. –Dijo Tomoyo triste- es una pena lo que ha ocurrido pero…estoy segura que debe tener una explicación.-**

**-¡Hay Tomoyo! ¡Todo es tan confuso para mí! ¡Mis sentimientos por Syaoran están cambiando, desde que bebí la sangre de él me di cuenta que ya no me ama! Pero…ahora mis sentimientos van hacia Erios. –Dije derramando lagrimas- Quisiera poder tener un poco mas de mi misma para entender….algo me falta…algo esta fallándome y no sé que sea-**

**-Sakura –Dijo Tomoyo abrazándome-**

**-¡Me siento tan vacía y sucia! No sé qué es lo que está pasando a mi alrededor pero…Syaoran, no se merece esto. Todas las cosas están cada vez peor y sigo sin comprender absolutamente nada, cuando comienzo a entender algo se borra o más cosas aparecen, ¡soy la culpable de todo!–Dije sollozando-**

**-¡Sakura! Tu no hiciste nada, él fue quien te mordió y….si tus sentimientos cambian es por algo, ¿no? –Dijo Tomoyo dulcemente-**

**-Pero….pero –Dije derramando mas lagrimas- ¡yo no sé si está bien lo que siento por Erios! **

**Tomoyo paso delicadamente su mano por mi mejilla para limpiar mis lagrimas con aquella calidez de una amiga a quien le preocupas, a pesar de que las cosas fueran tan feas ella siempre miraba el lado amable de todo.**

**-Uno nunca debe ponerse a pensar mucho las cosas que te hacen sentir bien, al contrario debes gozarlas en cada oportunidad que las tengas presentes. –Dijo Tomoyo con dulzura-**

**-Tomoyo…-Dije con mis ojos vidriosos pero una presencia muy fuerte se comenzó a sentir- ¿qué es esto? Debo…ir a averiguar.-**

**Me levante rápidamente de la cama y Tomoyo me miro con dulzura, me tendió una bolsa y al abrirla me encontré con una ropa confeccionada por ella. Eso sí que era una sorpresa para mí, mis ojos lo demostraron al ver a Tomoyo pero ella se sentía muy tranquila y feliz.**

**-Tomoyo…yo…-Dije con sorpresa- **

**-Acéptalo, lo he hecho especialmente para ti. –Dijo Tomoyo feliz-**

**-Muchas gracias, me lo pondré. –Dije entrando al banio y cambiándome rápidamente-**

**El traje que había confeccionado Tomoyo era precioso. Era un vestido corto en color purpura, con muchos holanes en la falda, los holanes era de un color turquesa. La parte del busto era realmente hermosa, era entallada pero hacia resaltar mi cintura, las zapatillas era unas botas que empezaban más arriba de mi rodilla. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto.**

**-Iré para asegurarme de que esa presencia no ocasionara ningún estrago en esta ciudad. –Dije segura-**

**-Te vez hermosa Sakura, ten cuidado. –Dijo Tomoyo abrazándome-**

**-Claro, gracias por todo. –Dije separándome del abrazo e invoque a mi báculo-**

"**Llave que guardas el poder de la luna y el sol, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura y Syaoran, quienes aceptaron la misión contigo, LIBERATE"**

**El báculo soltó un gran brillo en la habitación y de pronto estaba en mis manos, lo sostuve fuertemente y lo alce para invocar la carta.**

**-¡Vuelo! –Grite, las alas aparecieron en mi espalda-**

**Salte por la ventana y con mis alas me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se sentía la presencia más fuerte. Volé intentando ver alguna señal que me permitiera saber dónde estaba la magia con tanta fuerza, pero todo parecía muy extraño desde arriba así que tuve que bajar para investigar más a fondo.**

**Al llegar al suelo rápidamente mi báculo volvió a su forma normal e invoque rápidamente la carta Espada para poder defenderme en caso de algo que pudiera atacarme o que quisiera atacar a esta ciudad, me adentre en ese espacio y unos pasos se escucharon.**

**-Esta presencia es muy fuerte. –Dije en voz baja-**

**-¿Sakura? –Escuche una voz familiar cerca de mí-**

**La voz cerca de mi me hizo sentir un escalofrío ante tal situación, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y comencé a entrar en un miedo que no me dejaba pensar.**

**-¿S-Syaoran? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunte con miedo pero seguridad ala vez-**

**La agilidad del trote que llevaba Yanice era una competencia directa para Neil quien corría a sus posibilidades, Yanice volteo a ver a su maestro y calmo su velocidad pero ya estaban frente a la casa de Erios cuando eso ocurrió.**

**-¿crees que se encuentre aquí? ¿O lo buscamos en otra parte? –Pregunto Yanice en la puerta principal de la casa de Erios-**

**-no tengo la menor idea la verdad, Salió muy desesperado cuando estaba Sakura aquí en su casa. Deberíamos... entrar para cerciorarnos.- Dijo Neil abriendo la puerta-**

**Ambos entraron a la casa pero Yanice rápidamente supo que había alguien en la sala, así que le pidió a Neil que guardara silencio para ella poder acercarse a esa persona con sumo cuidado y en total silencio por si era alguien malo poder atacarlo.**

**Neil entendió la orden rápidamente y dejo a Yanice a cargo, Ella se acerco al sofá y al ver a la chica de cabello negro y ojos amatista simplemente se relajo al saber que no era ni un vampiro ni poseía magia alguna. Yanice hizo señas a Neil para que se acercara sin ningún problema.**

**-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Yanice sentada al lado de la chica-**

**La chica de ojos amatista simplemente la miro con tranquilidad y le sonrió amablemente, algo que Yanice no esperaba y que la hizo bajar la guardia.**

**-Soy Daidouji Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura. ¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Dijo Tomoyo sonriente-**

**-Soy Yanice y el es Neil. Venimos a ver si se encuentra Erios pero parece que no, y ¿en donde está Sakura?- Pregunto Yanice-**

**Tomoyo miro a Yanice con cierto desconcierto y con un rostro preocupado a la vez, fue ahí cuando Neil y Yanice cambiaron su actitud.**

**-Bueno ella dijo que sintió una presencia muy fuerte y que iba a averiguar sobre ella pero no sé nada de magia o presencias, ¿podrían ir a ayudarla?- Dijo Tomoyo en suplica-**

**Ambos se voltearon a ver, la respuesta de ellos estaba en sus lenguas pero en ese instante un viento entro por la puerta y la presencia que sintieron Neil y Yanice los dejo helados, de pronto Erios se encontraba frente a todos y su expresión hizo palidecer.**

**-¿Qué Sakura qué?- Pregunto Erios con ironia-**

**Tomoyo dudo sobre decirle lo anterior pero la única forma de salvar a su amiga era hablando con la verdad y puede que no fuera un buen momento pero una decisión que sea de vida o de muerte siempre debe ser tomada, cualquier presencia por más débil que sea siempre es un riesgo que se corre y Tomoyo mas que nadie lo sabia al enfrentar las cartas Clow.**

**-Ella sintió una presencia muy poderosa, no dijo en qué lugar ni nada solamente se fue- Dijo Tomoyo con cuidado de sus palabras-**

**Erios perdió la compostura y de pronto se encontraba al lado de Tomoyo y sujeto fuertemente su mano, al ver los ojos amatistas pudo controlarse antes de que Neil o Yanice intervinieran pero su coraje desapareció al momento de sentirse abatido.**

**-Erios, deberíamos buscarla en vez de perder el tiempo- Dijo Yanice segura-**

**Neil se acerco a Erios pero este simplemente se dio la media vuelta y desapareció. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la actitud de Erios pero era obvio que él quería a Sakura y si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo. **

**-Se ha estado reprimiendo a si mismo pero debemos hacer algo por encontrarla y rápido.-Dijo Neil tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la casa apresuradamente-**

**-Daidouji, por favor no vayas a salir, mantén cerradas todas las puertas y no permitas que nadie entre nos vemos al rato. –Dijo Yanice saliendo por la puerta principal-**

**-Parece que esto será difícil pero tengo Fe en todos ellos. Animo.- Dijo Tomoyo mientras juntaba sus manos en una oración al cielo-**

**Se encontraba tranquilamente mirando pasar el día pero de pronto una presencia capto mucho su atención, pero parecía rara…como si fuera una presencia inusual.**

**-Esta presencia….es extraña ¿de quién podrá ser? ¿Será de Eriol?- se pregunto a sí mismo-**

**De pronto unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación y al ver a Erios dentro de ella se asusto un poco pero después se calmo se acerco para saludarlo pero Erios parecía desorientado.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto.**

**Erios volteo a todos los lugares y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta.**

**-Lo que pasa es que Sakura se fue a seguir una presencia muy fuerte, ¿sentiste algo, Kerberos?-Pregunto Erios-**

**Kero abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se sentó pensativo, después de un momento de intentar captar nuevamente la energía se convirtió en la bestia del sello.**

**-No puedo localizar la energía pero si la sentí, ¿no será Eriol?-Pregunto Kero-**

**-Eso mismo quiero averiguar, ¿me acompañas o te quedas?- Pregunto Erios abriendo la ventana-**

**-Vámonos- Dijo Kero saliendo junto con Erios por la ventana-**

**Tres personas se encontraban en una discusión muy importante, pero el chico de lentes parecía estar tranquilo ante las revelaciones que hacían sus otros dos acompañantes, parecía que nada de lo que escuchaba perturbaba su rostro.**

**-¡porque parece como si no te importara la situación!- Dijo el hombre furioso-**

**Una chica intento calmar al hombre pero este se levanto del sofá intentando ver en los ojos de la otra persona.**

**-Respondeme, Eriol- Dijo el hombre-**

**Eriol dejo la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos y suspiro. La chica se puso nerviosa pero se controlo.**

**-Lo que pasa es que esto ya estaba predestinado, hagamos lo que hagamos debe ocurrir hoy, solamente se adelantaron los hechos. Así que no hay mucho que hacer, Neil.- Dijo Eriol con paciencia-**

**-¿¡pero si sabes lo que puede ocurrir si las cosas se salen de control!- Dijo Neil fuera de sus cabales- **

**-Las cosas que pueden ocurrir son crueles, Eriol.- Intervino la mujer-**

**Eriol volteo a ver a la mujer y se recostó sobre el sofá intentando pensar o crear alguna idea o imagen para evitar todo aquello.**

**-Me las platicaste y las recuerdo pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Si esto está en el destino así debe ser. Por cierto, me gustaría hablar con Sakura, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Eriol-**

**-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero Tomoyo nos conto que Sakura dijo que sintió una presencia y corrió tras ella!- Dijo Neil molesto-**

**Eriol levanto su ceja y se levanto del sofá, la presencia era parecida a la de alguien pero no entendía de quien, al ver la persona delante de el era un misterio ese parecido que el encontraba.**

**-Erios….-Dijo Neil-**

**-Ya veo, vienes a buscar información, ¿me equivoco?- Pregunto Eriol-**

**Erios se erguió y Kero apareció a su lado convirtiéndose en el muñeco de felpa.**

**-Venimos a preguntar si tú no has descargado cierta energía, Sakura sintió una presencia y….-Decía Kero pero no lo dejo terminar Eriol-**

**-Para nada, ¿creyeron que yo había sido? No he sentido absolutamente nada.- Dijo Eriol sorprendido-**

**-Entonces….solo una persona pudo haber desatado tal energía…..-Dijo Yanice preocupada-**

**Erios rápidamente detuvo a Yanice antes de seguir y se quedo quieto mientras pensaba hasta que Kero dijo algo que a todos los dejo atónitos.**

**-A menos que sea Syaoran.-Dijo Kero mirando a Erios-**

**Todos se quedaron en un estado de shock por lo que había dicho Kero, pero rápidamente la bestia del sello salió de la casa para ir en busca de su dueña, mientras que los presentes ahí ataban cabos.**

**-Pero Syaoran…. Sería incapaz creo que estamos suponiendo mal.- Dijo Eriol sin creer-**

**Erios simplemente volteo a ver a Eriol con su decisión marcada en sus ojos, Eriol al ver aquellos ojos pudo encontrar un sentimiento de desconfianza pero al igual que siempre una seguridad que le recordaba a alguien. Un torrente de imágenes circularon por su mente y pudo ver los mismos ojos en miles de esas imágenes, al ver a la persona que los poseía se sorprendió de verlos en Erios, así que simplemente se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Erios con una indecisión.**

**-No me digas que…..-Dijo Eriol con una duda-**

**Erios simplemente suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro de Eriol, Eriol al sentir la energía que fluía y comprendió todo.**

**-Disculpa pero tengo una misión que hacer en este mismo instante.-Dijo Erios sinceramente- los detalles te los contare después.-**

**Erios se iba pero lo detuvo Yanice con una mirada de suplica, en sus ojos podía apreciarse un leve brillo de sus lagrimas a punto de caer por la desesperación de la situación tan comprometedora.**

**-Lo siento pero hay algo que debo hacer antes que sea demasiado tarde.- Dijo Erios dando un suave abrazo a Yanice-**

**-¿estás consciente de lo que puede ocurrir?- Dijo Neil inseguro-**

**-Así es y correré el riesgo.- Dijo Erios seguro-**

**Eriol miraba la escena impactado de todo lo que se le escapo en aquellos días, pero por fin entendía las cosas ahora más que nunca y debían hacer algo rápidamente.**

**-¡Vete, búscala y sálvala!- Dijo Eriol decidido- ella está esperando y no se vale hacer a una dama esperar, ¿o sí?- **

**Erios sonrió a pesar de todo el stress que se vivía en esos instantes y rápidamente salió por la puerta principal. Las tres personas se quedaron ahí observando lo que el camino del destino había trazado para cada uno y lo difícil que era poder romper el destino.**

**Yanice cayó al suelo en sus rodillas y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir precipitadamente, su alma no tenía un refugio en esos instantes, Eriol al verla así se acerco para abrazarla y Neil se puso a un lado de ella.**

**-¡Teníamos que evitar esto!- Dijo Yanice sollozando- ¡ahora será demasiado tarde y…el destino sigue avanzando su curso normal..si esto sigue….si esto sigue…..!-**

**Yanice se levanto del suelo como pudo y se deshizo de los brazos de Eriol, la decisión en sus ojos estaba marcada, Eriol se alejo de Yanice.**

**-¡No me importa que ella caiga! Voy a proteger a Erios.-Dijo Yanice molesta-**

**-¿Solo te importa eso? ¿No te importa ni un poco Sakura?-Pregunto Neil impresionado-**

**-¡Claro que no! Erios está en peligro y eso parece a nadie importarle.-Dijo Yanice histérica-**

**-Entonces no me queda otro remedio.- Dijo Eriol a un lado de Yanice-**

**Eriol coloco su mano en la cabeza de Yanice y esta al protestar de pronto comenzó a quedarse muy tranquila hasta que se desvaneció en brazos de Eriol.**

**-¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto Neil intrigado y preocupado a la vez-**

**-La puse a dormir, a ella no le importara irse directo a la yugular de Sakura con tal de salvar a Erios y creo que nuestra prioridad es salvar a ambos.- Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Neil simplemente suspiro con resignación, después aparecieron Ruby Moon y Spinel pero Eriol con un gesto les hizo ver que las cosas estaban bajo control y ambos guardianes regresaron a sus actividades.**

**-Debemos ir a ayudarlos o acabara mal.- Dijo Neil- **

**-Claro, vayamos.-Dijo Eriol tomando su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta principal al lado de Neil-**

**Aunque el miedo no quisiera apoderarse de mi propia alma, el escalofrío seguía en mi como algo latente. Comenzaba a temblar pero intente controlarme porque no podía vivírmela pensando en que el pasado pueda repetirse. Tenía que salir adelante y no demostrar miedo.**

**-¡Sakura! –Grito Syaoran al verme y corrió a mi lado- ¿como estas?-**

**-¿Bien y tú? –Pregunte observando a Syaoran tan tranquilo y vestido como un día normal-**

_-Algo esta raro, ¿porque…si hice el conjuro ni sus ropas ni su espada apareció? _**–Pensé sorprendida- **

**-Bien, ¿has venido porque sentiste la presencia, cierto? –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**-Así es, es una magia sorprendente al principio creí que era mi imaginación pero conforme me acerque se volvió más fuerte. –Dije seria- pero…. ¿y tu espada?**

**-Ah, no la he invocado. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**-Ya veo. –Dije seria pero en ese instante apareció alguien frente a nosotros- ¡no puede ser!**

**La figura femenina danzo hacia nosotros y al vernos reunidos las comisuras de sus labios dejaron entrever la dentadura perfectamente afilada y lista mostrando una sonrisa.**

**-Yo te dije que….volvería por la revancha, te has aprovechado de mi Erios. –Dijo Aileen con una sonrisa- El no te merece a ti, por eso he venido.-**

**Comencé a sentir una rabia muy grande en mi interior y me agazape lista para irme sobre ella, voltee a ver a Syaoran y el se encontraba demasiado relajado, casi seguro de que no pasaría nada, ni siquiera había invocado su espada, me dejo impactada y fuera de mi misma.**

**-¡Que haces Syaoran! Invoca tu espada! –Grite nerviosa volteando a donde se encontraba Aileen-**

**-¿Para qué? –Dijo Syaoran sonriendo-**

**Su respuesta-pregunta fue más que evidente y por más que no quise voltear a verlo mis ojos no dudaron ni lo soportaron, ellos tenían que cerciorarse de lo que había escuchado pero ahora quería verlo.**

**-¿Cómo? –Dije sorprendida-**

**Syaoran se volteo directamente hacia a mí con la decisión pintada en sus ojos y una sonrisa que podía dejar claro que la respuesta era obvia.**

**-El punto era hacer que vinieras a este lugar. –Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que…me maten? –Dije con mi voz entrecortada y retrocediendo-¡no puede ser! ¡Que te han hecho! No es normal en ti….-**

**-Claro que si puede ser. –Dijo Aileen sonriente- **

**-Syaoran… ¿qué te han hecho? ¡PORQUE! –Grite nerviosamente-**

**-¿Que me han hecho? En realidad nada, es solo que….tu eres el poder divino y una vidente que ha logrado cegar sus visiones por un tiempo. –Dijo Syaoran acercándose a mí y tomando mi mentón- ese poder es algo único en este mundo.-**

**Me aparte de su mirada y utilicé la carta Salto rápidamente para alejarme de ellos, pero en cuanto quede a una distancia confiable mi corazón latió con fuerza, el hueco que comenzaba a formarse dentro de mi corazón era un dolor intenso y lleno de rabia.**

**-¡Syaoran reacciona! ¡Se que te están usando! ¡¿Que no entiendes a caso nada! Yo te….yo te quiero mucho. –Grite con dolor en mi pecho- Si continuas con estas cosas harás que me duela por completo el alma.-**

**-¿Me quieres? Pues…lamento decirte esto adorada Sakura, pero….mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado y sé que te diste cuenta. Desde que bebiste mi sangre pudiste sentir el cambio y aun así te obligaste a creer.–Dijo Syaoran serio-**

**-Pero…entonces… ¿por qué? –Pregunte dudosa mientras cada parte de mi vida relacionada a él recobraba fuerza al ser recordada, los momentos en el hospital, su amabilidad, su calidez hacia a mi-**

**-Nosotros deseamos ese poder que posees y la única forma de obtenerlo era estando a tu lado y….-Dijo Syaoran mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa- ganando tu confianza como tu novio, ¡no te parece buena idea!, tú me das tu poder y yo te regale mis días.-**

**Sus palabras me retumbaron como un choque de autos, me dolieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón y mi razón no quería entender las cosas, porque? Porque….las cosas habían tomado este rumbo…. Sin duda alguna sentí su cambio de sentimientos desde aquella vez que bebí su sangre pero…pero ¡jamás imagine que algo así ocurriría! Y que todo lo que dijo fuese una mentira…no….no….no…..**

**-Debe ser una mentira…..-Dije con mi mirada desorientada y con un dolor en mi pecho-**

**-No es mentira. –Dijo Syaoran sonriendo- ¿quieres que te lo pruebe?, prometo que será rápido y sin ningún dolor….que no puedas soportar.- **

**Mi mente se quedo en blanco y parte de mi misma se quedo sin poder reaccionar o responder, de pronto el aire comenzaba a hacerme falta y mi corazón dolía intensamente…cuando el viento movió mi cabello de lado pude percatarme de que Syaoran estaba frente a mis ojos y este sin dudar el movimiento encajo sus… ¿colmillos? Mi cuello se encontraba sin ninguna movilidad….mi corazón se detuvo por fracción de segundo y los escalofríos, miedos, angustias, dolor… todo se hizo presente y mi reacción fue aventarlo lejos de mi en un movimiento histérico. **

**-¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE! –Grite histéricamente respirando entrecortadamente por la sangre fresca que había derramada- **

**En ese mismo instante, Aileen venía detrás de mí con la intención clara de encajarme su brazo entero en mi pecho pero lo pude ver antes de que ocurriera así que tome ventaja de eso, me agache y la esquive pero no pude esquivar sus uñas filosas que cortaron parte de mi hombro derecho, nuevamente la sangre salía a borbotones de mi y esto me comenzó a dejar débil y una sed espantosa.**

**-¡Lo has esquivado bien! Te felicito. –Dijo Syaoran sonriente y aplaudiendo- **

_-¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? ¿Será obra de un hechizo o…algo que este manipulando a Syaoran? ¡No, no quiero lastimarlo! _**–Pensé con dolor mental-**

**Mi mente seguía pensando en la mejor forma de devolver a Syaoran a la normalidad, saque todas las cartas Sakura para ver cuál de todas ellas podría ayudarme en estos momentos, pero….al ir pensando tanto, deje mi defensa muy débil y un rayo impacto contra mí, cerré mis ojos y cuando todo el humo desapareció Kero estaba a mi lado.**

**-¡Kero! –Grite sorprendida, sollozando, alegre y feliz- ¡gracias, gracias!- **

**-¿Pensaste que te dejaría sola? Pude sentir la energía y después sentí la tuya. Veo que te han estado martirizando… no es justo. –Dijo Kero serio mirando el escenario-**

**-No, no es eso, te debo la vida. No pienses así…las cosas no son lo que parece –Dije con mis ojos vidriosos pero tome con fuerza mi báculo- **

**Mire a Syaoran y Aileen juntos, realmente era como verme en el espejo reflejada pero a diferencia de una maldad irreconocible e inconcebible por parte de ella, el dolor seguía consumiéndome junto con aquella sed.**

**En estos momentos no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la situación, todo era complicado y confuso. Mi mente solo quería beber..beber ese liquido rojo que fluye por la vena de todos y sentir la calidez de ese mismo liquido….poder sentir mi propio ser…**

**-Ella….cree…-Dijo Aileen sonriente-**

**-Así es, puedo usar eso a mi ventaja. –Dijo Syaoran adelantándose a donde me encontraba-**

**Kero se mostro demasiado prevenido y se puso a la defensiva pero…yo aunque lo intente no podía…no podía ponerme a la defensiva contra alguien que estaba siendo manipulado.. de pronto Aileen hizo un movimiento con sus manos y comencé acercarme contra mi voluntad hacia Syaoran, mis pasos eran inseguros y temblorosos.**

**Kero corrió rápidamente para interceptar pero Aileen lanzo un ataque de fuego contra Kero.**

**-¡KERO! ¡KERO!-Grite con desesperación-**

**De pronto unas llamas interceptaron las llamas de Aileen y salió Kero con coraje, me alivie de verlo bien y a salvo.**

**-Tú si tanto deseas salvar a tu ama, pelea conmigo. –Dijo Aileen-**

**-¡Maldita! –Grito Kero lanzando llamas hacia ella-**

_-¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Debes parar! ¡Aileen….ella está usando un hechizo contra mí! Me está manipulando. Kero… ¿qué puedo hacer para protegerte?_–**Pensé aterrorizada-**

**Continúe acercándome y luche en mi interior para detenerme pero nada ocurrió, los pasos continuaron hasta que quede a escasos centímetros de Syaoran y este tendió su mano para que yo la agarrara, algo que no hice pero él lo hizo por sí mismo.**

**Syaoran paso de mi mano hacia mi cintura rodeándola con demasiado cuidado, su roce quemaba mi cuerpo. Me coloco su otro brazo por enfrente de mi pecho y tomo mi cuello entre su mano apretándolo, comenzó a apretar también mi cuerpo contra el suyo acercándome cada vez mas y mas a su cuerpo…su cuello.**

_-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Aléjate! –_**Grite mentalmente-**

**-A-aléjate. –Susurre débilmente sintiendo mi garganta rasposa y llena de sed-**

**-¡Sakura! –Grito Kero con fiereza-**

**-¡A-Aléjate! –Grite con fuerza sintiendo desgarradora mi voz y como mis colmillos comenzaban a salir.- ¡Argh!-**

**Fue un sentimiento tan extraño, como si algo se desprendiera de mi misma…como si una fuerza saliera de mi cuerpo….algo inhumano…. Un montón de cristales salieron y se rompieron en muchos trozos.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Syaoran preocupado-**

**-no tengo la menor idea, pero es algo raro.- Grito Aileen mientras luchaba contra Kero-**

**-Esa aura…morada, ¿qué significa? –Dijo Kero Lanzando una llamarada hacia Aileen-**

**Mi cuerpo seguía tan firme y decidido de lo que sentía en esos momentos…había algo dentro de mí que era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, mi pecho ardía con mucha fuerza…sentía el fuego dentro de mi garganta…apoderándose de ella….mi respiración por más que quise e intente controlarla era demasiado agitada y al abrir mi boca para que entrara mas aire entraba el aroma….aquel aroma que podía saborear lentamente en mi lengua…. Ese sabor metálico y salado tan exquisito que reclamaba mi garganta. Mi cuerpo temblaba al suave susurro del viento sobre mi piel, mi sensibilidad se había vuelto más aguda. **

**-¿Sakura? –Pregunto Kero con voz dudosa-**

**Pude escuchar a lo lejos mi nombre pero muy a lo lejos…simplemente…era yo queriendo abrirme paso entre todo esto…..mi nombre….la sensación de sed que sentía podía cegar cualquier otro pensamiento. Voltee a verlo y ahí estaba con sus ojos sorprendidos al verme, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba más cerca de el, el miedo en sus ojos me incito a seguir y a la velocidad de un rayo me acerque a su cuello y encaje mis colmillos en el, succione la sangre con gusto, incluso succione de mas y comencé a sentir a Syaoran más relajado pero después de caer en cuenta de lo que hacía me separe asustada de mi misma, rápidamente mire mis manos manchadas de sangre y en mi boca tenía el sabor de la sangre.**

**Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir después de ver a Syaoran en un estado de shock, debilidad y con una expresión de odio hacia a mí, ¡¿cómo pude morderlo de forma tan letal! Me hinque en el suelo para poder sostener mi dolor….pero una energía me dejo sin palabra alguna….fue como un golpe muy fuerte en mi pecho que me dejo sin poder respirar.**

**Syaoran al sentir la energía quedo paralizado y cegado, en ese momento una persona estaba cubriéndome con su cuerpo.**

**-¿E-erios? –Dije en voz entrecortada y mis lágrimas al borde- **

**-Como te atreves a….mostrar los dientes nuevamente. –Dijo Erios serio-**

**-E-espera, yo fui quien lo mordió…yo soy a quien deberías matar.-Dije sollozando-**

**Erios se agacho a mi lado y me miro con una profunda pero sincera tristeza, sus ojos se posaron en mi cuello y mi hombro heridos que comenzaron a sanar poco a poco.**

**-Tú lo que hiciste fue una forma de recuperación, lo necesitabas después de que el te había mordido y ella atacado. Debía pasar. –Dijo Erios tomando la mano de Sakura entre sus manos-**

**Mi cicatriz comenzó a arder, más cruel y fuerte que otras veces, mire a Erios con una ropa diferente y traía con él una espada que nunca le había visto. Una espada parecida a la de Syaoran cuando estaba conmigo en la primaria pero esta espada se miraba más actualizada y moderna, pero el parecido con la espada antigua de Syaoran era inevitable.**

**-No me contendré solo porque estás aquí. –Dijo Syaoran retadoramente-**

**-Eres lo peor. –Dijo Erios mostrando los colmillos-**

**No supe ni como, ni en qué momento fue que las cosas se pusieron feas y sin ninguna solución por parte de ninguno, cuando mis oídos captaron el sonido de dos metales chocar mire dos espadas, la espada de Erios y la espada de Syaoran que no tenía nada que ver con la anterior que uso, cosas inexplicables comenzaban a ocurrir frente a mis ojos.**

**-Dos espadas….-Dije sorprendida-**

**Kero llego a mi lado demasiado rápido mientras Aileen estaba observando cada detalle de la batalla, esperando en qué momento sería oportuno ayudar a ¿Syaoran o… a Erios? Pero… ¿qué es lo que espera de todo esto?**

**-Kero… ¿qué está pasando? –Dije con voz entre cortada-**

**-Tú debes darte cuenta por ti sola, Sakura. –Dijo Kero serio-**

**-¿Por mi…misma? –Dije en un susurro-**

**-¡Kero pero…Erios! ¡El….será lastimado por Syaoran! No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. –Dije con decisión- ¡debo ayudarlo, no sabemos a quién ayudara Aileen pero debo hacer algo, debo ser capaz! ¡Ya no soy una niña ni mucho menos una humana!**

**-¡Sakura! Aquí lo único por lo que luchan es por ti, ¿lo entiendes! –Dijo Kero molesto-**

**-¡No! ¡No me importa eso! No dejare que se lastimen. –Dije con mis ojos vidriosos- **

**-Sakura….-Dijo Kero triste-**

**Pero inesperadamente, unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente como rayo.**

***FLASHBACK***

**-¡No! –Grito una chica ahogadamente- ¡¿por qué mama?-**

**Una Sra. Joven miro a su pequeña hija y le sonrió. La abrazo de una forma muy maternal y unas lágrimas cayeron por la mejilla de la mujer, la niña no comprendía absolutamente nada.**

**-Es necesario, debo mantenerte a salvo y esta es la única manera, de hoy en adelante no recordaras nada, mi pequeña niña. Siempre te amare.–Dijo la Sra.-**

**-¡Mama! ¡No no lo hagas! ¿Qué me pasara? ¿Que pasara con...mi papa y mi prometido? –Grito la niña con sus ojos llorosos-**

***FINAL DE FLASHBACK***

**-¡Sakura reacciona! –Dijo Kero-**

**-Lo siento, pero…es momento de que haga algo por Erios quien me ha ayudado mucho. –Dije cerrando mis ojos y levantándome de la espalda de Kero-**

**-¡Vuelo! –Grite y las alas aparecieron detrás de mi espalda- gracias Kero, pude darme cuenta de ciertas cosas y creo que es momento de actuar.-**

**Despegue el vuelo con mis alas y llegue rápidamente donde se encontraban todos presentes frente a mí, Erios al verme ahí a su lado se estremeció pero yo simplemente lo mire con decisión.**

**-¡Sakura….Aléjate de aquí! –Grito Erios con temor-**

**-Jajajajajajajaja –comenzó a reírse Aileen- ¡que conmovedor!-**

**-¡No me iré! ¡Quiero ayudarte! Y esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo además…te debo muchas. –Dije aferrándome al báculo- **

**Invoque rápidamente la carta del viento con toda mi Fe y esperanza, confié en que mi carta haría su trabajo pero sin lastimar a nadie. La carta del viento atrapo a Syaoran y Aileen, los apretó fuertemente para no soltarlos.**

**Erios se acerco rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba, Kero se puso a mi otro lado, mire a Syaoran atrapado en la carta del viento y me sentí terrible, usar magia contra alguien importante para ti es…algo que duele.**

**-¿Syaoran, porque? ¡Reacciona! –Grite-**

**-Esto es patético Syaoran, acabemos de una vez por todas. –Dijo Aileen seria-**

**-Como gustes. –Dijo Syaoran-**

**Erios y Kero tomaron poses defensivas menos yo, me quede estática y sin saber que hacer o decir, me sentí tan perdida y a la vez tan traicionada al escuchar esas palabras de Aileen y que Syaoran obedeciera como si fuera algo normal.**

**Dos cosas pasaron, Syaoran ataco a Erios gravemente en una lucha de espadas que sostuvieron, clavando Syaoran su espada en el cuello de Erios y la otra fue que Aileen ataco a Kero dejándolo a medio matar. Mi mente volvió a ser la misma después de ver esas imágenes, rápidamente saque la carta de la espada y la invoque junto con la carta del fuego para proteger a Kero.**

**Cuando mire que Syaoran se acercaba con su espada a atacar a Erios, me adelante y con mi espada cubrí el ataque de Syaoran pero lo peor no fue eso, si no que mi espada se rompió junto con mi báculo mágico, se hizo añicos frente a mis ojos lo único bueno era que había protegido a Erios y a Kero.**

**Todo fue tan rápido y violento que no comprendí nada de lo ocurrido, la espada de Syaoran atravesó mi cuello, podía oler mi sangre y me aturdí en el solo instante de olerla, me saque la espada del cuello y un chorro de sangre salió, respire entrecortadamente y mire a Erios helado, un Erios que nunca había visto, coloque mi mano en la herida de mi cuello para evitar la sangre y perdí mi concentración.**

**Syaoran rápidamente aprovecho el momento de la confusión y me tiro al suelo, al caer rápidamente encajo sus colmillos fuertemente en mi cuello, el sonido que hicieron sus colmillos sobre mi cuello fue horrible. Succiono mi sangre y nuevamente derramo su sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, el fuego comenzó a arder y de pronto mi cuerpo no reacciono de ninguna manera.**

_-¿Era la única forma? _**–Pensé con dolor-**

**Erios llego a donde me encontraba con rabia, coraje y odio mezclados, tomo a Syaoran del cuello y lo aventó lejos, Kero corrió hasta donde me encontraba tendida para protegerme de otro posible ataque, Erios se acerco a mí y sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas, pero el dolor de ver a Syaoran bajo el control de Aileen era demasiado…tanto que me dolía.**

**-¿Lograste lo que querías? –Dijo Aileen-**

**-Así es, por fin…. Se ha cumplido la amenaza, ¿no…querido primo? Jajajaj –Dijo Syaoran-**

**En ese mismo instante llegaron Eriol y Neil, Eriol comenzó a recitar un hechizo contra Syaoran pero cuando lo lanzo este pudo contraatacarlo, era como ver el mar y el fuego mezclados en un incendio para ver cual resultaría victorioso en esta noche. Voltee al suelo y mire las cartas Sakura a mi lado, tome la carta del agua y con el cuerpo tembloroso me levante y alce la carta, debía intentarlo al menos poder ayudar a Eriol, el es poderoso pero podría lastimar a Syaoran.**

_-"Te lo pido, en nombre de tu creador ayúdame a usarte sin el báculo, ¡Agua!"-Pensé con _

_seguridad-_

**La carta del agua respondió a mi llamado y con una amabilidad se unió a la magia de Eriol ayudándolo a vencer el fuego que enviaba Syaoran. Al ver a Syaoran derrotado sin salir herido me sentí aliviada, pero Aileen rápidamente estuvo a su lado. La carta del agua volvió en su forma normal a mi mano.**

**-¡Esto no quedara asi! Me las pagaran.-Dijo Syaoran enojado- **

**-Es solo el principio…-Dijo Aileen con el cenio fruncido y escapando del lugar junto a Syaoran-**

**Erios mostro los colmillos al escuchar las palabras de Syaoran, la amenaza estaba hecha, mi cuerpo había hecho mucho más de lo que tenia permitido hacer, mi mente comenzó a flaquear al ver como se escapaba Aileen con Syaoran y rápidamente corrí para poder detener a Syaoran pero un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho me hizo caer, mi corazón palpito una sola vez muy fuerte y forzado y después se hizo muy lento sus latidos, Erios se preocupo y dejo de lado su odio, se acerco rápidamente a donde me encontraba y se agacho para sostenerme. Apreté la mano de Erios con debilidad.**

**-Erios…por favor, te lo suplico salva a Syaoran, el no…era así. –Dije con voz débil-**

**Erios apretó sus puños fuertemente y me miro fijamente, con unos ojos decididos, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar cierta debilidad hacia mis palabras, me sentí horrible al decirlas…el dolor que se reflejaba en esos ojos….me dolía, me ardía en mi interior. **

**-¡AHHHH!-Grite de dolor-**

**Pude sentir como una costilla en mi interior crujió destrozándose por completo, el dolor era más real que cualquier otra cosa, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada pero ni por eso mi corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa, mi mente estaba perdiéndose a lo lejos pero aun miraba a Erios….**

**-Por favor….Erios te lo suplico o no podre vivir así, sabiendo que le ocasione tanto daño.-Dije en un débil susurro-**

**-Sakura…, no me pidas eso, por favor. –Dijo Erios cerrando sus ojos- no lo hagas porque…no lo hare.-**

**Neil y Eriol corrieron acercándose donde nos encontrábamos, sus rostros mostraban cierta inquietud pero Eriol comenzaba a sospechar algo mas, las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que no había explicación alguna mas la que habían visto. Eriol se quedo más serio que de costumbre y con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro. Erios estaba derrotado ante las peticiones mías y Kero al pendiente de mi, Neil simplemente estaba angustiado y ¡cómo no estarlo!**

_-¿Es todo lo que he podido hacer en mi vida? Ver sufrir a la gente y vivir esos recuerdos, ¿este será acaso mi último aliento? No sé si sea de cobardes rendirse ahora o no pero este dolor no me deja continuar, me está consumiendo por dentro y la sangre de Syaoran destroza todo mi cuerpo en partes….._**-Pense con dolor-**

**Un nuevo crujido se escucho dentro de mí, esto provoco que me medio sentara y escupiera sangre, el dolor se hacía insoportable dentro de mi….mi corazón….se fue apagando, lentamente….**

**-¿Hey, lo vas a hacer o no? –Dijo Kero apurado y angustiado-**

**Mire a Kero como estaba de angustiado, Neil y Eriol intercambiaron miradas extrañas pero al final Erios simplemente asintió a alguna pregunta que no alcance a escuchar, todo parecía más silencioso y tranquilo, mi mente estaba comenzando a flaquear.**

**-Sakura…perdóname de verdad…perdóname. –Dijo Erios con tono arrepentido-**

**Erios se acerco a mí y de pronto se enfoco en mi boca que estaba seca, comenzó a besarme de una forma muy dulce y tierna a la vez pero de pronto ese beso fue un poco más apasionado, rápidamente bajo por toda mi mandíbula llegando a mi cuello, los besos en el cuello se hicieron más insistentes de pronto sentí como un pellizco y después sentí como sus colmillos se enterraron en mi cuello, al sentirlo dentro de mi me asuste y comencé a querer quitar sus manos de mi.**

**-¡¿Que…que haces? –Dije asustada-**

**Erios tapo mi boca para que no pudiera decir absolutamente nada, quise protestar pero no me dejo ninguna opción, me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a succionar sangre, de pronto comenzó a succionar mucho más fuerte y por consecuente me abrazo mucho mas fuerte inclinándome hacia él, comence a sentirme mucho mas débil, la sangre que estaba succionando era demasiada y mi cuerpo comenzaba a quedarse sin ninguna fuerza para poder continuar, mi corazón comenzó a detenerse por pequenos lapsos, hasta que mire que Eriol y Neil separaron bruscamente a Erios.**

**-¿Quieres matarla o que? –Dijo Neil alarmado-**

**-Estas abusando de esto, controlate.- Dijo Eriol serio-**

**Erios al escucharlos se tranquilizo y se limpio la sangre de su boca, respiro hondamente pero aun asi el aroma lo aturdía demasiado. El cielo a pesar de estar soleado y perfecto comenzó a tornarse oscuro, y de pronto se pudo apreciar como la Luna fue bloqueando al sol poco a poco. **

**-Un eclipse- Dijo Erios comprendiendo el significado-**

**-Es ironico, se supone que por eso esto se llevaría acabo otro dia porque no habría eclipse.- Dijo Neil sorprendido-**

**Eriol no dijo absolutamente nada y prefirió observar la situación, Erios al verlo se sintió en mas confianza y un poco mas relajado.**

**-Me detesto pero…es la única manera. –Dijo Erios mordiendo su vena de la mano-**

**El liquido rojo con aroma metálico y a sal salió de sus venas, Erios la bebió pero la sostuvo en su boca, se acerco de nuevo a donde me yacía y después tomo dirección a mis labios y me beso dejando entrar toda su sangre en mi boca, cuando sentí su sangre entrar en mi boca me quise separar del beso pero Erios no me dejo, así que me bebí toda esa sangre que él había derramado y sin poder comprenderlo esa sangre comenzó a gustarme y mas porque venía de él.**

**Mi cuerpo comenzó a sufrir cambios internos, algo en mi interior se activo de una forma extraña y mi cuerpo comenzó a detectar cosas como la que me ocurrió con Syaoran hace poco, la sangre de Erios fluía dentro de mí de otra manera muy distinta…. Cuando voltee a verlo mi cuerpo tembló entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo se había regenerado de todas aquellas fracturas que había sufrido, el cielo comenzó a ponerse mas oscuro debido al eclipse solar que se estaba llevando a cabo. **

**Acerque mi mano con mucho cuidado hacia su rostro y comencé a acariciarlo, mis escalofríos seguían insistentes, el frio comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, mi cabeza ardía, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente y de pronto el aire a mi alrededor no era necesario, incluso no tenia mas sed ni hambre, me sentía completamente extraña, pero al ver a Erios frente a mi….mas bien…su fortaleza…**

**Mis lagrimas cayeron al ver esos ojos….esos ojos que siempre desee volver a ver después de mucho tiempo, aquellos ojos que pensé que había perdido en medio de la nada, mi corazón estallo en una alegría enorme, el aroma que percibía en ese momento de Erios me hizo recordarlo al instante..., mis lagrimas no podían parar…eran incontrolables y como poder controlarlas si después de tanto….después de tanto….por fin…**

**Me levante automáticamente, Mis ojos, mi mente nada podía explicar cómo se sentía todo esto después de saber la verdad, era realmente….más doloroso de lo que podía imaginarme, más doloroso que cualquier cosa en el mundo.**

**Aunque no necesitara en ese instante para poder respirar, aunque mi verdadero yo estuviera en mi cuerpo completo, aunque mi corazón no necesitara de mi misma para poder vivir…sentía como si todo dependiera de ese instante, de ese momento en que el me mordió, desde ese momento pude comprender todo…las cosas que antes no estaban claras…el extraño porque de sentirme tan suya sin ser nada de el, el vacio que dejaba en mi cada vez que no podía confesar lo que sentía por él.**

**Incluso ahora podía jurar ante todos que a pesar de que bebí su sangre jamás me entere de lo que realmente era cierto, los huecos de mi memoria comenzaron a llenarse lentamente.**

**-Las nuevas sensaciones que tienes es gracias al eclipse, cuando hay eclipse puedes ser tu misma como eres originalmente, una vampira.-Dijo Neil serio-**

**Pero realmente no me importaba ser una vampira, incluso si fuera un gnomo no me importaría en lo absoluto pero…. ¿cómo era posible que sufrí tanto por nada?**

**-¿cómo fue que ocurrió todo esto?-Dije sollozando con lágrimas en mis ojos- **

**Se encontraba frente a mis ojos y sin explicación alguna me miro con sus ojos realmente extrañados.**

**-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto El frente a mis ojos- **

**Mis lágrimas se derramaron en ese instante pero Neil y Eriol llegaron a mi lado en ese mismo instante para apartarme del lugar.**

**-¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¿¡Necesito saber…..porque!- Grite desesperadamente-**

**Eriol comenzó a recitar un hechizo silencioso y coloco su mano en mi cabeza mientras que Neil me tenia agarrada de los brazos sin dejarme hacer nada, me movía pero no parecía afectarles en nada mi fuerza, mis lagrimas salían descontroladamente….logre zafar mi brazo izquierdo y pude empujar lejos a Neil, logrando que me dejara escapar rápidamente mientras empuje a Eriol con mi brazo pero este me golpeo con un hechizo fuertemente haciéndome caer.**

**Me levante a duras penas sin poder comprender porque, ¡¿por qué no me permitían acercarme a el! Mi corazón comenzó a doler de una forma terrible, una forma que jamás había sentido, Kero llego a mi lado para sostenerme pero no podía hacer nada más que acercarme…. Kero me impidió seguir avanzando.**

**Lo mire con ojos dudosos y llenos de lágrimas acumuladas por el sufrimiento que me ocasionaba todo esto, sin ningún remordimiento me puse seria y mostré mis colmillos. **

**-no quiero atacar a nadie así que les pido que me dejen avanzar- Dije alterada-**

**Eriol y Neil se reincorporaron, se encontraban al lado de Erios, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y el dolor se hacía presente en mi mandíbula por tener al descubierto mis colmillos. **

**-no podemos dejarte avanzar, ya que si lo haces descubrirás algo que no querrás saber- Dijo Eriol serio-**

**-¿Qué ocurre? Hay algo…. ¿aun hay algo que no se, verdad? –Pregunte sin aliento-**

**Erios se adelanto hacia a mí y me miro con unos ojos inexplicables, era algo que no podía comprender pero al instante Erios se alejo de mi. Eriol, Neil y Kero corrieron rápidamente a mi lado y me detuvieron pero de pronto algo salió de mi interior y rodeo el cuerpo de Erios.**

**Erios comenzó a cambiar, su cabello se hizo de un color chocolate al igual que sus ojos con un toque ambarino, su piel comenzó a hacerse más trigueña. Al verlo simplemente confirme mis sospechas y al querer correr a abrazarlo me detuvieron.**

**Mis lagrimas caían desesperadamente…..**

_-¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Tanto tiempo esperando por esto, pero…porque, ¿porque todo resulta ser tan bizarro e incomprensible?, ¿qué es este sentimiento tan cruel que me mata? ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme como yo deseo? ¿Porque me parece imposible siquiera dirigirte la palabra?- pensé con dolor pero a la vez resignación.-_

**Neil y Eriol me sujetaron fuertemente y me alejaron de Erios, mientras una agonía atacaba mi corazón por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante…lo único que pude hacer para que me recordara fue…**

**-¡Syaoran!- Grite en medio de la oscuridad del eclipse-**

**De pronto el cielo comenzó a despejarse y el chico que estaba parado sin saber que ocurria rápidamente miro hacia el cielo y sintió como una alegría.**

**-Alguien grito mi nombre- dijo Syaoran confundido.- La única persona que me habla por mi nombre es….-**

**Un torrente de imágenes volvieron a su cabeza pero todo lo dejo más confuso y sin ninguna pista de que fue o cómo fue que ocurrieron las cosas o de quien era esa voz tan familiar.**

**FIN.**

**Bueno chicas al principio me despedi de ustedes porque este es el final de mi historia, es triste y a la vez me esmere mucho para demostrar todas las emociones de los personajes y que pudiéramos sentir por un momento el hueco en nuestro pecho pero debido a que las cosas aun no se aclaran del todo y quedan muchas cosas sin contestar, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una Segunda Temporada o una Segunda parte donde se explique con detalles el surgimiento de todoooo, porque todo tiene explicación y creo al menos en esta parte pude dejarles claro que "La Esperanza Va y Vuelve" pero….que ocurriría si esa esperanza fuera dejar todo por el todo, bueno espero les haya gustado y pronto actualizare con la otra parte n.n mil gracias por leerme y aquellas personas que alguna vez se sintieron como Sakura y lloraron con el fanfic asi como yo en algun momento al escribir llore por la emoción espero que sigan leyéndome y que sea de su agrado este final.**


	29. AGRADECIMIENTOS :

Hola Hola Chicas y Chicos que lean mi fanfic n.n

Como verán la historia llego a su fin pero por supuesto continuare escribiéndoles todavía un poco mas ;) aunque puede que tarde en actualizar porque tengo algunas ocupaciones que atienden todo mi tiempo y pues para escribir hay que estar muy inspirada, que no?

Bueno quiero agradecerles de la forma mas atenta y escrita x) porque en persona no puedo todo el apoyo que me han brindado con sus Reviews, sus comentarios todo eso en realidad que me ha motivo a seguir escribiéndoles esta historia que conforme va avanzando los personajes han ido evolucionando al igual que mi forma de escribir, de verdad que sin su apoyo puede que no me hubiera atrevido a continuar la historia pero en realidad me agrada saber que les ha gustado porque fue algo de imprevisto esta historia n.n

Chicas no se me desesperen juro que pronto estare leyendo sus fanfics también y comentadoles :D porque estoy segura que escriben asombroso! También las agrege como suscriptoras o algo asi que dice la pagina ^^u no se mucho de la pagina pero en realidad me alegra mucho contar con ustedes y me disculpo por haberme tardado mucho en responder a unos reviews pero el problema fue que nunca me llego nada de reviews O.o! bueno me despido de ustedes con un fuerte Cyberabrazo y un beso, espero que pasen genial estas vacaciones, que Diosito me las cuide mucho! Las quiero mucho n.n Besos.

At. Darlenneh


	30. Info sobre los nuevos capitulos nn

Chicas! Adivinen que? Les tengo el prologo de la siguiente etapa de : "LA ESPERANZA VUELVE Y SE VA"

Un regalito de parte mia como agradecimiento por los seguidores, espero les guste mucho pueden encontrarla en mis historias n.n, se llama : LA ESPERANZA VUELVE Y SE VA: "FUERZA DEL DESTINO"

Espero les guste mucho, el titulo se que no tiene mucho ingenio :$ la verdad y lo admito, pero no encontré palabras para poder describir mejor las situaciones que se presentaran en esta historia, ahora estare mas ocupada porque comenzare con la universidad gracias a dios n.n, pero prometo que en mi tiempo libre escribiré y les publicare capítulos lo mas pronto que me permita la vida mil gracias por todo y espero sus Reviews como siempre para saber que tal n.n

Me despido, un enorme abrazo y un beso. Cuídense mucho y felices vacaciones

At' Darlenne.


End file.
